


A Second Chance Through Time

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, First-War, Humour, Multi, Romance, Triad fic!, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 129,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Hermione was given a second chance to save the world? What if Lily Potter wasn't the one to protect Harry from the Killing Curse? It's the time of the First War and Voldemort is on the rise, but that soon changes with the arrival a young witch that is hell-bent on destroying him, no matter what it may cost her in the process. Rated for language, violence and sexual content! Triad fic! HGxJPxSB pairing! Semi-Powerful!Hermione! Dumbledore bashing!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter/Sirius Black
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231
Collections: Hermione Time-Travel Excellence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own canon events or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I'm not making money from this writing or posting this either.
> 
> This fic does contain Dumbledore bashing.
> 
> This may have potential triggers so read with precaution.
> 
> Fan cast - /James Potter – Aaron Taylor Johnson. / /Sirius Black – Ben Barnes. / /Remus Lupin – Andrew Garfield. / /Prewett Twins – Simon Woods./ /Lily Evans – Karen Gillian./
> 
> Page count: 10

**Hogwarts – Saturday 2nd May 1998**

Remus and Tonks were dead. Fred was dead. Percy was dead. Luna Lovegood was dead. Seamus was dead. Snape was dead.

Voldemort was dead.

Harry was dead.

The war had been won but at the cost of many. All Hermione could remember was the clash of two spells and all fighting stopped to watch the outcome of the war. That was it. It all came down to that one spell. But who would win?

The answer...Hermione wasn't sure.

It was a victory for the light as Voldemort crumpled to the floor and turned into ash that was swept away in the wind. But for Hermione, it was a loss. Her best friend, her little brother, the only family she had left...Fell to the floor.

Movement surrounded her as Death Eaters fled, as they were being captured and as the wounded were being tended to. Hermione could barely remember moving, but in her lap, she cradled the head of a lifeless Harry Potter. He had already died once and this time there were no signs of him coming back.

She screamed her anguish and people approached her to take Harry away from her. She put up wards around them, barricading herself and Harry inside. She could faintly hear people yelling at her, trying to get her attention but not wanting to hear any of it, just wanting to be left alone, she cast a Silencing Charm around herself, blocking all sound out.

She cried until there were no more tears left to fall and when she finally looked up the sun had long since risen. There was no one outside the wards, she figured they'd given up and would wait until she had no choice but to lower the wards. The courtyard was free from the littered bodies of the dead and injured. All that was left was the rubble of the broken castle, of the school that had been home to her and Harry, that had been their salvation. It had been their protection from their abusive families.

Hermione looked down at her right wrist to see that the once beautiful golden band that wrapped around her wrist in an intricate pattern of roses and vines, now looked to have been burned with scorch marks marring the design and disfiguring it. She looked to Harry's right wrist to see the same.

That was the only thing she had left tying her to Harry and it was gone.

Only those who were extremely intelligent and educated on the bonds of magic would know what those matching marks meant. They meant a sibling bond.

_Flashback to 1995..._

Hermione had been reading in the library one day in her fifth year when she came across a textbook that spoke of the different bonds that could be found in the Wizarding World. They ranged from friendship to love to business. She'd come to realise the book was from the restricted section and had been left on the table and with her curiosity having got the better of her and wanting to know more about the magic that was performed in order to make the bonds possible, she read the entire book, front to back in just four days.

That's when she came across the sibling bond and she instantly thought of Harry. They'd both been having a bad start to the school year and she thought that the information she had learned would cheer him up.

She immediately took the book to Harry and had him read the passage as they sat in the stairway of the Astronomy Tower together. When Harry looked up at her he had a large grin on his face and hope shone in his eyes. It was the complete opposite of the anger and frustration that he usually wore on his face as of late. Especially after the return of Voldemort, the dementor attack, almost getting expelled from school, being banned from Quidditch _and_ the formation of the D.A.

"Let's do it," he said with a wide smile.

"Seriously?" She questioned in surprise.

He nodded. "Let's make it official. Brother and sister like we've always been. We're all each other has," he replied and that was all it took to convince her.

So, three days later on a Saturday night during the full moon, Hermione and Harry were in the Room of Requirement and they sat on a rug on either side of a small wooden coffee table. On the table sat a potion Hermione had made two days prior, a small bowl, a candle in each of the four corners of the table and some parchment and a self-inking quill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"More than anything," Harry replied.

"Okay, let's do this." She took a deep breath and then she spoke. "He is my brother but not of blood, he does things I wish I could. We've been like siblings since the day we met, and I will forever be in his debt. So take his life and meld it with mine, so together we may share a bloodline. Now siblings we are and siblings we will be, together we will stand for all eternity." She lit two candles with her wand, two diagonally across from each other.

Harry then took a deep breath and spoke, "She is my sister but not of blood, she does things I wish I could. We've been like siblings since the day we met, and I will forever be in her debt. So take her life and meld it with mine, so together we may share a bloodline. Now siblings we are and siblings we will be, together we will stand for all eternity." Harry lit the two remaining candles with his wand.

When he moved his wand back to the table the flames burned a beautiful purple. Hermione then took a silver ring from her pocket and put it into the bowl; for the ritual to work, you had to sacrifice something of great value to you. Hermione had chosen a ring that belonged to her grandmother and she had carried it with her every day since she was a child, long before she'd discovered she was a witch.

Harry removed a head boy badge from his own pocket and placed it into the bowl beside her ring. It had belonged to his father and Remus had given it to him in his third year, it was one of the few things he had left of his father and certainly something of tremendous value. The fact he was willing to sacrifice it for her had tears welling in her eyes.

Calming herself, Hermione reached for the potion vial, took a small sip and then poured some into the bowl and she handed the potion to Harry, who did the same and then put the potion off to the side.

Hermione picked up the parchment and ripped it in half and with the quill, she wrote her name on one half of the parchment and rolled it up before handing Harry the other half and the quill and he did the same. When he had rolled up his parchment, they both lifted it to one of the candles and set it alight, dropping the flaming parchment paper in the bowl.

Reaching out across the table, they took hold of each other's hands, clasping them tightly and together they spoke,

" _Fratres sumus, fratres sumus, et sta super. Simul et proteget Dominus habitatores terrae."_

The flames grew larger, hotter, brighter, and the bowl made a hissing sound. There was a loud bang and the candles were blown out, plunging the room into darkness and the smell of smoke was hard to ignore. Hermione asked the room for windows and light, and although it was night out, the full moon high in the sky, the windows showed the scene of a hot summer's day, allowing natural lighting to flow into the room.

She let go of Harry's hand and she caught the sight of a glimmer, looking down to her right wrist, her eyes widened at the sight of the golden band that seemed to be made entirely of roses, ivy and vines twining together beautifully, and in the centre of the band she had a symbol. It was a sun and a crescent moon. Hermione looked up to see Harry beaming widely at his own band and his eyes moved to her.

"It worked," he said in joyous disbelief. She'd never seen him happier.

"It did," she smiled in agreement and then she looked into the bowl to see two necklaces that most certainly hadn't been there before.

One necklace was gold with a sun pendant, the other was silver with a crescent moon and the two pendants were combined and glowing. Hermione pulled them apart, the necklaces separated into two and the pendants stopped glowing.

She handed the sun pendant necklace to Harry and she put on the crescent moon pendant necklace and he did the same, tucking his under his t-shirt.

"We have a war to win," he said.

"And we _will_ win. We have the power of the sun and moon on our side," Hermione spoke softly, but confidently.

_Present time..._

Hermione gripped her necklace tightly she felt a new wave of agony and sadness hit her, the chain biting into her skin as she tugged at it.

"Siblings we are and siblings we will be. Together we will stand for all eternity," Hermione whispered, her eyes fluttering closed and her head bowing.

There was a sudden and blinding flash of light that surrounded her and Hermione had to shield her eyes against it. Slowly, she opened them when she felt the light dull and she lifted her head. There was a woman dressed in a white flowing dress and floating in the air surrounded by an ethereal looking light. She looked familiar; Hermione could remember seeing her before. She had kind features, shoulder-length red hair...and her eyes...her eyes...were Harry's.

"Lily Potter," Hermione said in disbelief, recognising the woman as being Harry's mother from the photos she'd seen of her.

Lily smiled kindly at Hermione. "And you, My Dear, are Hermione Granger. I've been watching you for quite some time. I owe a great deal of gratitude to you; you've taken care of my son very well."

"He's dead, obviously not well enough," she said quietly, her eyes lowering to the ground shamefully, guilty.

"That is why I'm here." Hermione's head snapped up to look at her. "It was never supposed to end this way. So many dead, so many innocent lives destroyed. This was not the future that I had been shown, and for that, I'm truly sorry. There is a way, Dear, a way for you to have a second chance."

"How?" She asked quickly.

"You must understand, should you take the opportunity that I am offering you, you will never be able to return, this life as you know it will have never existed. Only you will have the memories of this war."

"I don't care; if there's a way to change everything I want to do it, I _have_ to do it."

"Always so selfless," she smiled. "You will be sent back to the time of the First War. It will be your responsibility to lead everyone out of the darkness that is to come and into the peace, into the future I've seen."

"What of future events? Time's not supposed to be messed with."

"In this case, you will not be messing with time; you'll be changing it completely and for the better. You may share with those you deem necessary of your true self. You may share the facts of the future and you may keep with you the items which you have in that clever, little bag of yours. You may keep momentums from the future; when you're sent back they will be protected along with you. It doesn't matter what you divulge as this future will no longer exist, it will be changed as soon as you leave this timeline. I assure you, no harm can be done to the timeline," Lily said kindly.

"Can I stop people from dying?"

"That I cannot answer for certain; some are destined to die and cannot be saved, whereas others died without purpose. You can try and save lives, but if they were meant to die there is nothing you can do for them. Even changing time won't stop death from claiming its victims."

"And spells and potions? I can think of several that won't have yet been invented but may be useful given the circumstances."

"You will still be able to cast them and make the potions, so long as you are careful and don't take credit. And to make the story more believable take this."

A blinding flash of light burst before her eyes and then something floated down and landed delicately in Hermione's cupped hands.

"Dumbledore's time-turner?" She questioned in surprise. "I lost it during the hunt."

"I retrieved it for you; if there is one thing that will prove you are from the future it will be Albus' time turner."

"I promise I won't let him use Harry this time. The war will be long over before Harry is old enough to be manipulated."

"I know you won't, Hermione. That's why you're the perfect witch for the job."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to set things right. If anyone should ask, do I tell them that you're the one to have sent me back?"

"No, that is to be kept secret, just between me and you. Now, are you ready?"

"Just a minute," Hermione muttered, putting her wand in her back pocket, the time turner in her beaded bag and then she leaned down and kissed Harry's cooling forehead. "We'll meet again, Harry, I won't let anyone hurt you this time," she whispered in promise.

She slipped her hands to his neck and removed his necklace before she slipped it over her own head and tucked it under her t-shirt to sit with her above her own. Lily smiled at the gesture.

"Now I'm ready."

"Be on your guard, I'm sorry to say I'm not entirely sure where I'm sending you. All I am certain of is the year, 1981," she said, and then everything went black.

~000~000~000~

**Godric's Hollow – Saturday 31st October 1981**

Hermione woke up on the cold, damp floor; she sat up quickly and hugged herself as the chilly night air hit her, making goosebumps appear over her skin. She wasn't wearing a coat and she had no way of protecting herself from the cold, as she wearing the same clothes she had been during the Final Battle. White trainers that were covered in mud and bloodstains, blue jeans that had rips in and were covered in mud and bloodstains, a white t-shirt top that had rips and was covered in blood and a white thin hooded jacket that had plenty of rips in and was also covered in blood. She was a walking blood pool.

She was sure she looked a right mess, too. She knew she had cuts on her face, stomach, arms and legs and that's not even counting the bruises or scars from previous battles over the years. Her hair was mattered and half held back from her face with a bobble that had half her hair hanging out and her hands were covered in blood and mud, too. The most disturbing part was she didn't know whose blood it was. She was positive some of it was hers and she knew some of it to be Harry's, but the rest she couldn't be sure. During the respite periods Voldemort gave them, when she wasn't off looking for Harry or destroying a Horcrux, she was helping cover the bodies of the dead and healing the injured.

She pulled herself up onto her feet and wobbled as she slowly gained her equilibrium. Her eyes searched her environment, seeing that she looked to be in a small backyard of a cottage-like house. She could see faint lights flickering and her curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed up onto the fence for a better look. The street on the other side was decorated with lights, banners, streamers and pumpkins that held lit candles. She jumped back down onto the ground when something hit her.

  1. Pumpkins and candles. October. Halloween. Cottage.



"She didn't," Hermione whispered disbelievingly.

She knew where she was! She spun on her heel, turning to face the house once more when shouts, bangs and glass shattering sounded, disturbing the otherwise silence of the night.

"She did," she muttered to herself.

Rushing forward as the noises continued, Hermione pulled her wand from her back pocket. Upon reaching the door, it was locked and she cast every charm she knew but it was useless.

" _Bombarda Maxima_ ," she muttered, her wand aimed at the door and it was blasted open, right off its hinges and landing on the ground. "Note to self, don't piss about with Unlocking Charms," she murmured as she ran through the doorway, being mindful not to trip over the debris

Darting through the kitchen, she noted the mess of items on the ground and a rather large hole in the wall, but she ignored and soon entering the living room, a very familiar head of black messy hair being the first thing she saw. Her breath caught, she knew by the timeline that it wasn't Harry so the only other person it could possibly be was his father, James Potter.

She remembered Lily's words. _'You can try and save lives, but if they were meant to die there is nothing you can do to save them.'_

But she could try.

She felt eyes watching her and looking off to the side, she saw Peter Pettigrew. An immediate and intense hatred bubbled up within her, reminding her exactly why she'd decided to accept Lily's offer. To right the wrongs that had been done. To ensure a better future. To save those she loved. Pettigrew most certainly wasn't on her list of people worth saving.

He raised his wand to her. "Who are you?" He asked, rather bravely considering how much of a snivelling coward he was and time hadn't changed that.

"Your capturer," she smiled sweetly.

He laughed nervously and then shot a spell off. Not only did the colouring seem off, leading her to believe he'd miscast it, but it bounced off the corner of the wall next to Hermione and hit a small table, shattering it to pieces.

Hermione felt her mouth twitch. _'As useless as ever,'_ she thought.

Hermione raised her own wand and aimed it right at his heart and briefly being distracted by glass shattering and Pettigrew took his chance, transformed into a rat and scurried off. She wasn't worried; she knew exactly where he'd be and she'd take care of him later.

The next words she heard had her spinning on her heel and running towards James.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _Impedimenta_ ," she said, her wand pointed at James' legs. The spell worked perfectly, tripping him over and he fell forward towards the ground, the Killing Curse whizzed straight over his head and past Hermione who was lucky enough to have ducked the Unforgivable, too.

At the sound of her voice and her clear interruption to his plans that evening, Voldemort's eyes landed on her, gazing at her intensely.

He didn't look like he had in her time, but he didn't look completely human either. His eyes were a blood-red colour, his skin pale and waxy and he looked at her with an evil smile pulling at his mouth, his eyes carefully trailing her form and seeing her messy hair and bloody, torn clothing.

James pulled himself to his feet, blocking Voldemort from her gaze with his taller frame, and also appearing as though he wasn't aware of her presence or the fact she'd just saved his life.

" _Sectumsempra_ ," Voldemort spoke smoothly, his wand held gently in his hand.

Hermione knew that spell, she knew the damage it could and _would_ do, but she also knew there was no possible way James Potter would know and he wouldn't be able to defend against it properly.

" _Protego_ ," James yelled at the same time as Hermione called, " _Protego Totalum_ ," her wand gripped tightly in her hand and aimed directly in James' direction, it helping to cover and protect his frame a lot more suitably than his own shield.

At the sound of her voice, James was made aware of her presence and he turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of her, a young, bloodied woman, casting one of the most powerful shields known to wizardkind.

The spell hit the shield and although it prevented the _Sectumsempra_ from harming him, the nasty curse hit the shield with such a force, James was thrown back into a wall, landing on the ground in an unconscious heap. Voldemort kept his eyes on Hermione as he lazily flicked his wand and part of the wall began to fall towards James. Thinking quickly, Hermione pointed her wand and cast a spell that would slow down the descent of the wall so it wouldn't cause too much damage. She just hoped she had succeeded in saving James Potter. Then Harry would never have to live with the horrid Dursleys or face such treatment and neglect under their care.

"I have never seen you before," Voldemort spoke in a confusingly smooth and charming tone that she hadn't expected him capable of. "Who are you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Hermione said, gripping her wand tightly and being especially mindful not to take her eyes away from him, needing to be aware of his every movement.

"I am Lord Voldemort," he said, his anger simmering in his eyes.

"Don't you mean Riddle Junior?" She taunted.

His eyes hardened. "How do you know me?"

"I know a lot about you, including your _dirty_ little secret. How would your precious Purebloods feel if they were to discover your true parentage, _Half_ -blood?"

The look that overtook his eyes Hermione could only describe as fury, a look that promised agony and death and so much more, so much worse.

"I demand you tell me who you are?" He hissed.

"You can demand all you want; I'm not going to be sharing anything with you," she replied, slowly inching her way towards the staircase where she could hear a baby crying from the floor above. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been as subtle as she'd thought and Voldemort had noticed, understanding she'd been distracting him with her words in an attempt to get to the staircase and up to Harry.

"Trying to protect the child, are we? Well, it seems I have some business to attend to, I'll deal with you later," he smiled cruelly, a terribly shiver crawling down Hermione's spine.

He threw a non-verbal spell her way and she blocked it, but the force at which it hit her shield caused her to stumble backwards, and he took the opportunity to hit her with a second non-verbal and unidentifiable spell, it hitting her directly in the chest and she collapsed to the floor an ungraceful heap.

"I _will_ know who you are," he said as he stepped over her body, the darkness taking over her.

~000~000~000~

Hermione woke in an uncomfortable position, her body aching terribly and too loud shouts filling the otherwise silence of the room.

"Where's James? _Who_ the fuck is that?"

She'd know that voice anywhere.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed her body up from the ground, immediately regretting it as not only did she go light-headed, but a sudden wave of nausea hit her, too, bile rising in the back of her throat, a pained sound leaving her lips unbidden. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, lifting her heavy and aching arm, her hand touched the back of her head, gently probing for injuries and when she brought her hand in front of her face and opened her eyes, blood coated her fingers. A groan of pained annoyance sounded from her, drawing the attention of those in the room.

"Who are you?"

She raised her head, her eyes locking on a young Sirius Black and he currently had his wand aimed directly at her, a look of fury and worry etched on his face.

She wobbled to her feet and gripped the wall for balance before taking a few deep breaths and pushed herself away from the wall until she stood without a brace or crutch to keep her upright. He looked far younger than he did in her time; his jet black hair fell to just above his shoulders in soft waves, his face was free of wrinkles and stubble and his grey eyes filled with more emotion than she could decipher. He carried himself differently, though it was a subtle change, barely even noticeable and he didn't look haunted from the years spent in Azkaban after being wrongly imprisoned. He looked exhausted and furious, but healthy. Hermione realised that the man she once saw as an Uncle was very handsome and the thought surprised her.

She could see his eyes surveying her, taking in the sight of her injuries, her torn and dirty clothing and the bloodstains on her clothing and skin. It was obvious this wasn't the first battle she'd been in that night as a lot of the blood looked fresh but dried. She slowly crouched down to pick up her wand and he gripped his wand tighter.

"I asked you a fucking question," he said coldly.

Hermione couldn't stop it, she rolled her eyes. "Always with the swearing," she muttered. "Some things never change." She rose to her full height with her wand in her grasp and she turned it around so the tip was pointing at her, not him. A sign she meant no harm. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm here to help."

"I've heard that before," he sneered. It looked so foreign on his face, especially with it aimed at her.

"I'm not here to hurt you or the Potters. I'm here as a protector. Here," she held out her wand and he watched her carefully. "Take it; you know a witch's wand is like her left arm. To show I mean you no harm, take my wand."

He slowly reached out in case it was a trap and took it from her hand, slipping it into his back pocket and out of her reach.

"Who are you?" He repeated the question for the umpteenth time that night, though this time without the sneer but a guarded look held on his face.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"I don't know that name," he replied.

"I'm a Muggleborn," she explained.

The sound of the cries of a child pulled her attention, her eyes darting away from Sirius and over to the friendly half-giant who gently cradled the upset child, her own eyes swimming with tears at seeing her best friend, her little brother, alive.

"I can't believe he's alive. I can't believe _you're_ alive," she whispered to herself, Sirius obviously hearing and he narrowed his eyes at her words. Before he could speak Hermione beat him to it. "Where's James? Is he at the hospital?"

"We can't find him," Sirius spoke. Hermione's eyes widened in response.

Darting forward and past Sirius, she grabbed her wand from his back pocket, his eyes widening at how fast she'd moved. Assuming that she'd intended to harm Harry, he levelled his wand at her back, a spell on the tip of his tongue to take her out, but she didn't go anywhere near Harry, rather, she stopped before a pile of rubble.

" _Evanesco_ ," she said clearly and the rubble disappeared, leaving behind James Potter's crumpled form. Sirius rushed forward, knocking into her as he ran to his best friend's aid.

Hermione looked to baby Harry, overjoyed that he was alive and uninjured, that he was safe and cared for. Happy she'd succeeded in saving at least one life that evening...Then everything went black and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 13

**St. Mungo's – Sunday 8th November 1981**

Hermione woke to blinding lights, groaning she was forced to shield her stinging eyes from the brightness. When she heard movement from beside her, she blinked several times to clear her vision and to allow her eyes to accommodate to the light, she removed her hand from her face. Her eyes carefully scanned her surroundings, seeing she was clearly in a St. Mungo's hospital room and she groaned; she'd certainly seen enough of the sterile rooms in her lifetime.

"I'm getting sick of ending up in here, soon I'll have a whole bloody ward to myself," she grumbled, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position and leaning back against the pillow, noticing that she was dressed in a blue hospital gown. Lovely, she thought.

"You've been here before?"

She startled at the voice, turning in the direction the words had come from and her eyes landing on a tired-looking Remus Lupin. Dumbly, she stared at him.

"Oh my..." She trailed off in a whisper, unable to finish her sentence.

He looked far different than he did in her time. He had fewer scars on his face, he looked more muscular, he didn't have a moustache, his hair was lighter and shaggier and he was... well...Alive.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat, being uncomfortable under her unwavering stare. She had a look on her face, as if she'd just seen a ghost, but there was something else there, too. In her eyes, he could swear he saw them glittering with hope and joy.

"Sorry, it's just really weird to see you like..." She trailed off once more. Merlin, she had to pull herself together lest he think her an idiot.

"You know me?" He asked curiously.

"You could say that. Why are you here? Sirius asked you to watch over me, didn't he?"

He raised an eyebrow. Had did she know that?

"Yes, he left a note saying you didn't seem to be a member of You-Know-Who's faction, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure as to your intentions or if you could be trusted. He wanted to wait until you woke up to question you."

She snorted. "How long have I been out? Where's Sirius? Is Harry alright? What about James? Did Lily survive? Why haven't I been healed?" She asked, as she noticed she was still littered with cuts and bruises, but the blood and dirt had been cleaned away from her body, though not well, specks of it still lingered.

"You've been out eight days. The healers tried to heal you but they couldn't and no one knows why. As for Lily, she died giving birth to Harry," Remus spoke, looking at her curiously and a gasp fell from Hermione's lips.

Why? She was supposed to save Harry from the Killing Curse, and if she hadn't then timeline had definitely changed. She just hoped Harry was still alive.

"James is recovering well and should be getting discharged either today or tomorrow. Harry's staying with his Aunt and Uncle until James is released."

She released her breath. "The Dursleys, I _hate_ those people," Hermione muttered and he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "You didn't say where Sirius was."

"He's in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and ten muggles. They're saying he went crazy after betraying James and..."

"No, Remus, it wasn't Sirius. It was that piece of shit rat, Pettigrew, and I know where he is. He'll not get away with what he's done and I'll get Sirius out of Azkaban whilst I'm out."

She threw the flimsy blanket off herself, climbed down from the uncomfortable bed and walked behind a curtain where she found her clothes from the day of the battle. As dirty as they were having not been cleaned, she still slipped them on before stepping out from behind the curtain, placing her beaded bag over her shoulder and fixing her hair into a pile of tangled curls on top of her head.

"What happened to you? Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"I will explain everything when I get back. You should go and visit James for a while; I have a stupid dog to save and a rat to trap."

His eyes widened at the realisation of what she'd just said, quickly understanding her references to his friends Animagi status, which was a highly kept secret. He blinked, seeing that she'd left the room during his distraction and he was alone.

~000~000~000~

Since there was no way to clean or repair her clothing, even with the use of magic, Hermione settled for placing an Illusion Charm to help hide her frightening appearance. When she left St. Mungo's, she made a quick trip to Diagon Alley, followed by the Ministry of Magic and she headed straight into the Minister's office without so much of being stopped by a single witch or wizard, staff member or otherwise. They really needed to upgrade their security.

"Excuse me, you can't just..."

"I'm sorry, Minister Bagnold, I don't have a lot of time and I need your help. I understand that you're putting Death Eaters on trial. Well, I know where there's a Death Eater and he's putting a family in danger."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, eyeing her carefully.

Hermione looked to her. "You don't have a choice. Follow me," she said, beckoning her with a finger, as she turned and walked out of the office, not even bothering to see if she followed. When she stepped out of the Ministry she looked to see that Bagnold had, in fact, followed her. Hermione took her arm in her hold and without another word spun on her heel with but one destination in mind.

~000~000~000~

**The Burrow**

They landed safely on their feet and Hermione wasted no time in stalking forwards with Bagnold following silently after her, having no idea why she was listening to the young woman, but for some reason, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

When they came to the familiar topsy-turvy house where Hermione had spent a good portion of her youth, she raised her hand and wrapped her knuckles against the door and a younger Arthur Weasley answered the door. He had a few fewer wrinkles but his eyes were still the kind blue she remembered, his hair was thicker but the same red the Weasleys were known for, and his pudgy stomach was smaller.

"Minister?" He questioned in surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Mr. Weasley," Bagnold replied, looking to Hermione expectantly.

 _'Stay calm, Hermione, you're likely to see Percy alive and it won't do good to have a heart attack and scare everyone,'_ she reminded herself.

"Mr. Weasley..."

"Oh, call me Arthur," he said kindly and she smiled widely.

"Only if you call me, Mia," she smiled and he nodded with a smile of his own. "Now, _Arthur_ , have you recently acquired any new pets, a rat maybe?"

"Actually yes, is it yours?"

"I'm afraid so, the little devil escaped. I was wondering if I may have him back."

"Oh, of course, of course, Percy!" He called over his shoulder and then turning back to her. "My third eldest son found him in Diagon Alley a few days ago," he explained.

A five-year-old Percy appeared at his father's side, along with what was unmistakably a ten-year-old Bill and an eight-year-old Charlie. Knowing their birth years, she did the quick mental maths in her head, wishing to be sure on her age estimations, and of course, she was.

"Percy, please give the lovely Mia the rat; he belongs to her," he said. Percy frowned and clutched the rat tightly in his hands, holding it against his body protectively. "Percy," he said with a tone of warning. Hermione chuckled, kneeling down in front of the little boy she'd grown up with.

"I'll make you a deal, Percy. If you give me that old rat, you can have this one." She opened her bag and pulled out a cardboard box, opening it up and pulling out a small white rat that curled up in her hand sweetly. "This rat is only a baby and he needs a lot of looking after. Do you think you could do that for me?"

He nodded shyly and so Hermione handed him the new rat and she took the old one that was missing a toe and trying desperately to wiggle out of her grasp. The little shit bit her, but she gave no response except for biting her lip. She inconspicuously cast a Stunner with her wand and a whispered spell and put the rat in her bag, not caring that he'd be less likely to get injured if she put him in the cardboard box first.

"Well, hello there," Bill said smiling at Hermione and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. "You're very pretty," he said and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself," she complimented. The younger Arthur chuckled as Bill grinned widely.

"Handsome enough for a kiss?"

"Why not?" Hermione chuckled, before standing to her feet where she moved closer and kissed his cheek. Bill gasped and touched his cheek with his hand, staring at her as his father laughed joyfully.

"Do I get something?" Charlie asked with a little frown. Hermione dug around in her beaded bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a book on dragons and handed it to him. His eyes lit up. "I love dragons. Thanks, Miss," he beamed.

"My name's Mia, and you're very welcome," she smiled. "I'll see you around, Arthur?" He smiled widely with a nod.

She and Minister Bagnold walked away to the apparition point, where Hermione took hold of Bagnold's wrist and she apparated them back to the Ministry of Magic.

~000~000~000~

**London - The Ministry of Magic**

"Would you care to explain why you took me to the Weasley residence to retrieve a rat, of all things?" Bagnold finally asked when they entered her office and she took a seat in her chair behind her desk.

Hermione removed the rat from her bag and cast the counter charm, revealing it to be Pettigrew that laid on the floor and still under Hermione's Stunner. Bagnold's eyes widened and a strange noise rose up from the back of her throat.

"Evidently, Pettigrew is alive and _he_ is the one responsible for killing those muggles. _He_ was the secret keeper and _he_ gave the location of the Potters residence to You-Know-Who and they almost died as a result. _He_ framed Sirius Black and _he_ is an unregistered Animagus. If you don't believe me check his memories, but I wish for Sirius Black to be released immediately. You should put Anti-animagus wards around Azkaban as well, as a precaution."

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite Bagnold with no intention of leaving, crossing her legs, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Bagnold stared at her at a loss for words.

~000~000~000~

Two hours later, Sirius Black was escorted into the Minister's Office by a younger Kingsley Shacklebolt, wearing the same Auror robes she'd always see him in, the same earring in his pierced ear, and still with a bald head. She turned her eyes to Sirius, seeing him looking haggard and filthy, but it was certainly better than when she'd first met him in her third year.

"You brilliant witch you!" He cried joyfully, as he picked her up, his arms wrapping around her and he spun her in circles, to which she couldn't help but laugh at.

"I thought you didn't trust me and wanted to question me," she said.

He immediately put her down on her feet and stepped away from her. "I do, I take back my hug," he said childishly.

She snorted. She could see that despite ageing, war and Azkaban, young Sirius was exactly the same as old Sirius. "Let's go to St. Mungo's. You won't be asking me questions because I'll tell you everything."

~000~000~000~

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

They found James' room at the hospital and walked in to find a healthy looking James Potter dressed and lounging on the hospital bed with Remus sat in a chair beside him and Harry was sat laughing from his place on James' lap. Sirius rushed forward and scooped up Harry in his arms, tickling the small child as Harry squealed joyously.

"Pad! Pad!" The one-year-old called.

" _How_ did you get out?" Remus asked in clear surprise. Sirius tipped his head in Hermione's direction and at that point, the other two Marauders noticed her presence there, too.

"He was innocent. I collected Wormtail from his hiding place and proved to the Minister that Sirius was innocent, whilst offering the true murderer up on a silver platter," she explained.

"How do you know that name?" Sirius asked quickly, his eyes narrowed on her.

"I did say I would tell you everything and that there would be no point in you asking questions, Padfoot." Again, she received raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

Her eyes fell downcast under their stares and her breath caught when from the corner of her eye, she saw the skin of her wrist where her jacket had ridden up. She lifted her right wrist up into the light of the room, seeing her mark on her wrist glowing proudly and brightly once more and fully intact. The sun and the moon symbol being brighter than she'd ever remembered it being. Her eyes flew to Harry, locking onto him.

The toddler in question looked at her over Sirius' shoulder and his eyes widened upon seeing her. She blinked in surprise as his arms shot out towards her, in expectance of her to take him from Sirius.

"Mimi!" He squealed.

The three Marauders stared in shock, disbelief, confusion, as Hermione laughed and tears began falling from her eyes, making a path down her cheeks. She stepped forward and caught Harry as Sirius almost dropped him in his surprised state. He stood there, blinking dumbly.

"It's me, Harry. I told you I'd see you again. I won't let anyone hurt you, anyone that wishes to has to go through me first," she whispered, but the three Animagi in the room heard her whispered promise perfectly.

"What the hell?" James' voice rose in shock, standing from the bed with his hands clenched by his sides and his eyes darting between her and Harry. " _Who_ are you?" He demanded to know.

She moved to sit down in one of the empty seats and Harry refused to let go of her when she tried to put him down. His little arms clung to her neck, his grabby hands latching onto her fallen curls. She settled him upon her lap and she chuckled when he started tugging on her hair, realising that she wasn't going to force him off her when it was so clearly where he wanted to be.

Hermione's eyes trailed his little face and her eyes latched on the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and knowing the meaning, she felt sadness and anger fill her. But how did Harry survive the curse if Lily had died during childbirth? What had protected him? Lily was the one to give him that protection in her world.

She heard the breathing of the three Marauders and lifted her eyes to them, seeing them all watching her with expectant gazes, waiting for her to explain herself.

"There's so much to tell you, but seeing as I don't wish to repeat myself once I ask Dumbledore to call an Order meeting, I will only explain a little at first and the rest later to what I'm sure will be a greater audience."

"You're part of The Order?" Sirius asked carefully, quickly picking up on her mention of the secret organisation _and_ Dumbledore. She nodded. "Prove it," he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione had some trouble prying Harry off her hair, but once she did, she stood and handed him off to James.

"Mimi!" He cried loudly, tears already falling down his face and his little hands reaching out to her, much to the disbelief of his father. Not only did Harry rarely cry, but he'd also never met the young woman before and he seemed to have an attachment to her.

 _'Who the hell is she?'_ he thought.

"I'll just be a second, Harry, and I'll be right with you," she said softly before she removed her blood-covered jacket and dropped it onto the chair. She then turned around to show her shoulder, pulling her curls out of the way and revealing that she had a tattoo of a small phoenix on her right shoulder.

"Doesn't prove anything," Sirius muttered, scowling at the floor. She snorted at him.

"It should as you were the one that accompanied me to the tattoo parlour. When my parents discovered what I'd done, I was introduced to the stinging of a belt, but it was well worth it." Their eyes still held confusion, but a spark of sadness now sat in the differently coloured orbs.

"I've never met you before," Sirius spoke with a frown and her mouth twitched into a smirk.

"You're a Muggleborn?" Remus guessed.

"Yes," she confirmed.

She lifted her left arm to show them the 'mudblood' scar that would forever have a home on her forearm; it was only a month old, but she knew she would never be free from the derogatory slur. The three men winced and glowered when they saw the hideous way her arm had been carved into.

"Who did that to you?" Sirius demanded furiously, surprising her with the sudden change in his mood. Surprising her at the anger he felt on behalf of her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she answered. It was hard to miss the look of rage held in his eyes. "Now that I've proved I'm not working for Voldemort..." They all flinched as she said his name freely. "My name's Hermione Granger, but my friends tend to call me Mia, so you may do so if you wish."

She held her arms out and Harry, who was still in his father's arm and crying, propelled himself forward, falling from James' arms. Hermione having expected it caught him before injuries occurred. They just stared at her.

"How does _my son_ know you? How do _you_ know us?" James asked her warily, moving to sit himself on the edge of his bed without his eyes leaving her.

Hermione smiled. "That's complicated, but I'll try to explain."

She held up her right arm to display the band wrapped around her wrist and shimmering in the lights of the room. She then held Harry's up, seeing the same band wrapped delicately around his little wrist. Their eyes widened and they made noises of surprise. James wasted no time in snatching Harry back from her, stepping away from her and holding his son protectively against him.

"I would never hurt, Harry, these bands are a symbol of..."

"A sibling bond."

They looked up to see Dumbledore now stood in the doorway and other than the fact he was alive, he hadn't changed at all. The same long, silver beard and hair, the same half-moon spectacles sitting on his face and the same twinkling blue eyes. And he wore the brightest purplest robes she'd ever seen, including the matching hat!

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Granger," he spoke.

"Professor, it's good to see you again," she said honestly.

She didn't trust him, not by a long shot, not after what she now knew. But it was good to see someone so familiar, someone, that hadn't changed. Someone that was still the same person she knew in her own timeline.

"You know her?" The three men chorused coincidentally.

"Not exactly, imagine my surprise when the school records appeared on my desk, and not one, but _two_ , Hermione Grangers were registered to attend Hogwarts," the headmaster replied. They turned to her and a smile crept up onto her lips.

"How is that possible?" Remus spoke puzzled.

"I was born September 19th, 1979." They blinked dumbly. "I'm from the future and was sent back in time on a mission to change the outcome of the war. I'm a member of The Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter was my best friend. During our fifth year, we completed a sibling bond." Their blinking stopped, only for their mouths to drop open.

"How did you learn of the sibling bond? It's a very powerful and very ancient form of magic that should not be messed with. And how did you brew the potion? From my understanding, even a Potion Master may find it difficult," Dumbledore asked her.

"I believe it was you, Sir."

"Me?" He cocked his eyebrow, clearly surprised by her revelation.

"Yes, Sir, _you_. I was in the library, admittedly, researching something I shouldn't have been," she confessed sheepishly. "I saw you in there which was strange behaviour for you. Before I left the library, I walked past the table that you'd been occupying and there was a book left open. It was from the restricted section and surprisingly, Madam Pince allowed me to check the book out. It took me a while to understand that you wanted me to find the book. You wanted Harry and me to complete the bond. As for brewing the potion, I once brewed Polyjuice in my second year in a girls' bathroom, the potion was only slightly more difficult than that."

"How?" James spluttered.

"They call me 'The Brightest Witch of My Age' in the future, whether that's true or not I don't know. Professor Dumbledore himself once said Hogwarts hasn't seen intelligence like mine since the time of Rowena Ravenclaw herself." She felt her cheeks heating up at their stares.

"So you're a Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"No, Gryffindor, and a bloody good one if I do say so myself," she smirked at his look of surprise. "Anyway, Harry and I have always been close, even before we enacted the sibling bond."

"Is it wise for you to speak of the future?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Yes, I may since the future I came from no longer exists. I was sent back to specifically prevent the Second War and save the lives of those that died."

"Second War?" They all spoke, standing taller.

"Voldemort is _not_ dead," she informed them, seeing their bodies flinch and eyes shut tightly. "He's just been defeated. In 1991, in mine and Harry's first year he returned and every school year after, we'd fight him and hold him off as best we could. I'm sure you've noticed my appearance." It wasn't a question but they nodded anyway, their eyes sweeping her injuries and bloody, torn clothing.

"It was the Final Battle; a prophecy stated that Harry had to be the one to kill Voldemort. When the battle came to an end, we'd won, but both Harry and Voldemort died. I'm not only covered in my own blood, but I have Harry's blood on me, too, as well as the blood of the fallen and the injured. I was visited by someone and they gave me the opportunity to travel to the past and change the future. Something went wrong because the future I lived in was not supposed to result in so much death and destruction, and mistakes had to be rectified. Hence, my sudden appearance and the knowledge that I hold."

"Who died?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"On Halloween night of 1981, James and Lily Potter died protecting Harry from Voldemort, but in this time I've been informed that Lily died in childbirth, already the future has changed. In my timeline, Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys. They treated him like dirt on their shoes, they hated him, they abused him, until he met me he'd never been hugged..."

Tears started falling from her eyes, as memories of her time spent comforting Harry flooded her mind. Harry's little arms reached out to her and Hermione took him from James –and he allowed her to- and hugged the child to her tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head against her shoulder, as Hermione sat herself down in the chair she'd vacated.

"So many, many more died. The Second War started for Harry and me when we were in our first year, but I'll go into detail about our time at Hogwarts at the meeting. Sirius was arrested for murder like he was in this time, except he was in Azkaban for twelve years instead of a week, and for the murders of Lily and James, as well as Pettigrew and the muggles. You escaped Azkaban after twelve years, Harry and I saved you from the dementors and we helped you whilst you were on the run as a fugitive. Eventually, you moved to Grimmauld Place because you offered it to The Order for a meeting place. We became closer, a family. Then you died, Bellatrix killed you."

Tears still fell down her face and her voice grew quiet and they had to strain their hearing to hear her words.

"Dumbledore died, Madeye Moody died, Remus died, Snape died, Percy and Fred Weasley died and Harry died." They stared at her, horrified. She took deep breaths and forced herself to gain control of her emotions. "That's why I'm here, to prevent the Second War and to save so many lives. I don't know where Voldemort is, but I know how to kill him. And this time Harry will not be the one to do it, I don't care what the prophecy given by that crackpot Trelawney states. I'll protect him from that responsibility, and I _will_ kill Voldemort." Her tears had stopped falling but her eyes glistened from the wetness, and she stared at them, determination and resolution on display for them to see.

She felt the chain around her neck being tugged and rubbing against her skin and she looked down at him. He looked up at her, his green eyes locking onto her chocolate ones, and that's when she remembered.

She positioned Harry so he sat on her lap and she pulled his necklace off and over her head, and slipped it over his head so it sat around his neck as it resized to fit his very small frame. She pulled her own necklace out from beneath her t-shirt and fastened the two pendants together, a slightly golden and silver glow emitting from the joining. The glow grew so brightly, the four wizards had to shield their eyes and once they felt it dulling, they looked to Hermione, seeing that all her bruises and cuts were no longer there. She'd been healed.

"What was that?" James whispered.

"The magic of the Sun God and the Moon Goddess. When Harry and I completed our sibling bond we were given these necklaces, Harry, the sun and I, the moon. In some legends the sun and the moon were lovers, but in others they were siblings. We've been blessed by the Gods." They stared at her. "Harry and I have a lot in common, but we have a lot of differences, too. He's at his strongest during the day, when the sun is up and I'm at my strongest during the night, when the moon is out. But we're at our strongest when we're together. Over time Harry and I developed certain traits. For instance, I could feel when he needed me and the same for him. We knew what the other was thinking with just one look, we had one-word conversations and understood each other perfectly, and we could sense what the other was feeling. It's difficult to explain, really. Harry and I are obviously not related, but this bond binds us together," she explained.

" _He is my brother but not of blood, he does things I wish I could. We've been like siblings since the day we met, and I will forever be in his debt. So take his life and meld it with mine, so together we may share a bloodline. Now siblings we are and siblings we will be, together we will stand for all eternity,_ " she repeated the incantation softly, looking down at Harry. " _Siblings we are and siblings we will stand. Together we will protect the people and the land._ "

She looked up at them, seeing them staring at her and she shifted in her seat slightly. "And that's what we did. We protected as many as we could and we won the war, but Harry died and he wasn't supposed to," she whispered.

"I will call an Order meeting for one hour's time," Dumbledore spoke.

"Only those you can trust with your life, the information I have cannot be relayed to any of Voldermort's forces," she responded. He nodded in agreement before taking his leave.

"How close were we?" Sirius asked, seemingly less guarded with her and she hoped it meant he would trust her as he did in her time. She missed her friendship with Sirius.

Hermione shook her head from the negative thoughts of her past and laughed lightly. She stood from her chair and handed Harry over to James, so she could dig through her beaded bag. She found what she was looking for and pulled out a photograph of Sirius, Harry and herself at Christmas, fifth year. Sirius' skin had been died blue and Harry had pink hair. Hermione, however, had bunny ears and a bunny nose.

Sirius started laughing. "I can't believe that's Harry," Sirius said, sounding awed at seeing his Godson almost grown. He handed the photograph to James and his eyes widened, looking down to the toddler in his arms and then back to the photograph several times.

"Bloody hell," he murmured. "Not many people get the opportunity to see a photo of their child grown up, whilst said child is currently trying to eat his fist."

Hermione chuckled and the photograph was passed to Remus. She then pulled out the Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she recited, and their mouths dropped open.

"You have the map? But how, we lost it?" James said with a frown of disbelief and she grinned in response.

"Fred and George Weasley found it in Filch's office their first year. They're twin pranksters and were born on April fool's day, which suits them perfectly. Don't worry though; they put it to good use. They're my generation Marauders and I dare say they're better than you three."

James and Sirius gasped in outrage and Remus chuckled.

"Take that back!"

"I can't, Sirius was the one that said that, not me, I was only quoting future you," she shrugged. "The twins gave the map to Harry in our third year, since they had memorised it," she grinned. "You wanted to know how close we were, take a look."

She handed Sirius the map and the Marauders crowded around it, looking down at it with searching eyes, until they saw the names scrawled in the middle of the parchment.

_Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Vixen and Stagger_

"Who are Vixen and Stagger?" Remus asked, scratching his temple in confusion.

"Sirius taught us to become Animagi, illegally of course. He chose our nicknames and added us on the map, said that Harry and I were a part of the Marauders and we needed to be treated as such." They grinned at her.

"If there's ever a reason to trust you, it's right there," James said, pointing to the map and then quickly catching Harry's hand in his as he tried to reach for it. She laughed. "Which are you?"

She shrugged and checked the door was closed, before slowly bending forwards and before her hands touched the floor, she transformed.

"Brilliant!" They chorused in awe.

Stood in front of them was a brown fox with a white streak down its back and a white stomach. Its fur was soft and a mix of two different shades of brown and her large eyes were a chocolate brown with an orange ring around them.

"It's so adorable," Sirius all but cooed.

The fox growled at him and tried to bite him when he reached his hand out to her. He yelped and pulled his hand back quickly, cradling it to his chest protectively whilst James and Remus laughed loudly and Harry giggled and clapped. She transformed back and grinned at them.

"You were saying?" She smirked and he scowled at her, crossing both arms over his chest childishly.

"What does the fox represent?" Remus asked curiously.

"It depends on which folklore you look at, but if I combine them all: wisdom and intelligence, focus, determination, prankster, protection, cunning, adaptability, passion and desire. In Chinese lore, it's said that the fox is a rare sign of a spirit trying to communicate from the afterlife. In Celtic lore it's said that the fox is a guide and they relied on their wisdom. In Japanese lore, it's said the fox is a symbol of rain and the messenger of the Inari, the Rice God. It's also thought to be protection from evil. In Native American lore some believe the fox is a wise and noble messenger and others believe that it's a trickster that leads people to their demise."

They stared at her, digesting her words and she chuckled.

"To be an Animagus you need to be able to cast a Patronus. Who taught you?" James asked.

Hermione smiled. "Harry learned to cast his Patronus when he was thirteen and Remus taught him." Remus blinked and she snorted at him. "I learned when I was fourteen and Harry helped me a little, but I mainly taught myself. My birthday's in September, so I was in my third year with Harry."

"What was Harry's Patronus?"

"Harry's Patronus was a stag, making his Animagus form the same." They turned to James, laughing at his expression of disbelief. "That may change though since he was spiritually in tune with you because you died in my timeline. When he learns to cast his Patronus in this timeline it's likely to be different."

"You saved me," James said randomly. "I remember. You saved me. You cast a shield over mine. It was far, _far_ stronger."

"It wasn't the first time, when the _Avada_ was sent your way, you tripped over and it missed you. You tripped because I cast the _Impedimenta_ on you. When I was sent back I was told that I could save lives but if those I tried to save died, they were destined to die and there was nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. If those I saved survived, they died without a purpose and were never supposed to die," she said. "Anyway, Sirius called Harry, Stagger because when he first transformed he couldn't stand up without falling over." They snorted. "It took him forty minutes to stand up, and even longer to figure out how to walk on four legs without getting his antlers caught in the door frame." Their snorts turned to laughter.

"Do you have any more photos?" James asked.

"Only a bag full, but we better get going. You'll have to apparate since I don't know the location of the meeting place in this timeline." Hermione picked up her jacket and slipped it on. "Do you mind bringing Harry? My magic's unstable at the moment and he helps to calm it."

"Honestly?" James asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, the moon's out and like I said, it's when I'm at my strongest. In addition, Harry shouldn't have many magical outbursts now that I'm here, my presence will help him to control them. I thought our bond had died when he did, but it followed me here and connected me to baby Harry," Hermione said. "I guess we really are bonded for eternity, even if he is eighteen years younger than me."

"Moody won't like it," Sirius spoke.

"Madeye's a paranoid old fool. You should've seen the arguments he and I got into. In fact, you probably will. They never failed to entertain you. I remember you once conjuring up some popcorn from the kitchen."

They laughed; they had to admit it was something he'd do.

"Well then, I can't wait," Sirius said, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"I have plenty of hexes that you've never seen before. Mainly due to them not being invented yet, but I can still cast them as long as I don't take credit for inventing them."

"Now _I_ can't wait," Remus chuckled, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 14

**Unknown Location - Sunday 8th November 1981**

Hermione landed on her feet and slipped and fell to the ground with a yelp. Four pairs of eyes looked down at her and they started laughing. Hermione grumbled and got to her feet as she brushed herself down.

"You're right lousy at apparition, I had originally thought you'd just gotten worse over the years, but it turns out you got better," she said to Sirius and he scowled at her whilst the others laughed.

"Yeah? Well..."He trailed off, not being able to think of a snappy retort, causing the others to laugh louder and Hermione's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Let's go inside," Remus chuckled.

They walked forward and Remus tapped his wand against the door in a sequence until it swung open for their entrance.

They stepped inside and they led her to a large empty room with white walls and wooden flooring. It contained nothing but a large wooden table and chairs that sat in the centre of the room. The room was void of any windows, but several different spells had been cast to provide light in the room so she could see perfectly.

There were several people sat around the table, some that she didn't recognise and several that she did, those being Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody. She noticed Mundungus Fletcher and she glared at him, which Dumbledore noticed and he raised an eyebrow in response. And she noticed two red-headed twins that were sat opposite Molly and Arthur and her breath caught. It was obvious who they were; their resemblance to their sister was uncanny. Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Her being sent back had saved the lives of Molly's brothers and her children would have Uncles.

When they entered several people looked up curiously at Hermione and Arthur smiled at her in greeting, whilst others like Moody looked less than pleased to see her. McGonagall and Snape didn't bat an eyelash, but she suspected that was due to Dumbledore explaining to them the truth of her identity.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started," Dumbledore said.

"Why'd you bring the kid?" Moody asked gruffly, his eyes focused on James as he took an empty seat at the left side of the table with Harry perched on his knee. Remus moved to sit beside him and Sirius sat on the right side of the table, the closest chair to the end of the table were Hermione sat opposite Dumbledore.

"Because I need him here, Moody," Hermione answered.

Moody's attention snapped to her. "How the hell do you know who I am? Are we sure she isn't a spy for the other side? I bet she's a Death Eater. Who are you? Why are you here? Plan to double-cross us? What has the kid got to do with you? He saved the world and destroyed You-Know-Who. Want to kidnap him and kill him for revenge?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well if you'd let me get a word in edgeways I would assume I could explain who I am and why it is I am here, you paranoid muppet," she sighed, hearing chuckles from some of the figures sat around the table.

"I like her," the Prewett twins chorused and she smiled at them, tipping her head slightly in greeting.

"Miss. Granger has very serious news to share with us regarding Voldemort." The occupants of the table flinched. "I can assure you, Miss. Granger is a highly valuable asset to us and if the other side were to ever discover her identity it would mean the end to us all," Dumbledore spoke gravely, his words claiming the attention of everyone in the room. "She is completely trustworthy for several reasons, which she will explain."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione spoke, standing up onto her feet. "Right, well, this is going to be difficult to explain." She frowned and bit her lip, the Marauders snorted at her. "My name's Hermione Granger, and I was born September 19th, 1979. I am from the future."

Everyone stared at her as if she'd just stripped naked and danced about the room, and the room burst into an uproar as everyone spoke over each other. Hermione sighed and sat down and Remus, James and Sirius chuckled at her. Dumbledore silenced the room and then nodded for Hermione to continue. She stood up once more.

"You want proof that I am from the future?" It was a rhetorical question, and she dug into her beaded bag and pulled out the time-turner Lily had given her and she held it up for everyone to see, she saw their eyes widen in response.

"Professor Dumbledore, does this look familiar?" She asked and in response, he put his hand over his robes and pulled out the time-turner he had around his neck and removed it, holding it up for everyone to see. Noises of surprise flittered to her ears.

"This is Professor Dumbledore's time-turner. In the future, he gave it to me. That is how there is now two of them. Professor Dumbledore, do you trust me?"

He had no reason to doubt her. "Yes," he answered.

"Me too," Remus, Sirius and James chorused without meaning to.

"I trust her, too," Arthur spoke. Hermione smiled at him and Molly looked at him strangely.

"Also," Dumbledore spoke, pulling their attention. "The Hogwarts' student records show that there are _two_ Hermione Grangers registered." They started at him. "One of them is set to start Hogwarts in 1991 and the other went missing in 1997, after her sixth year."

Hermione flinched at the reminder of her sixth year, the year Dumbledore died.

"Impossible," Moody barked.

"You're seriously asking to be hexed," Hermione mumbled, rubbing at her forehead as she already felt a headache forming.

Moody stood up and pulled his wand, but Hermione was already backing away from the table with her wand in her hand after expecting his behaviour. This wouldn't be the first duel they'd had, not for her, at least, and she doubted it would be the last. The occupants of the room stared in disbelief at what was about to occur.

" _Stupefy_ ," Moody spoke and Hermione ducked. " _Incarcerous_!" Hermione sighed and moved to the left, the bind whizzing past her shoulder. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Hermione sighed. " _Protego Totalum_ ," she said, a clear tone of boredom in her voice as her powerful shield formed in front of her.

The spell backfired and hit Moody square in the chest before he could block it, having not expected her to be able to conjure that particular shield. Noises of surprise filled the room as Moody fell to the ground in a frozen state.

Hermione shook her head and pointed her wand at Moody. " _Enervate_ ," she muttered and he sat up, glaring at her and climbing clumsily to his feet. "Are you quite finished? This is getting embarrassing." Sirius, Remus and James laughed.

" _Impedimenta_!" He called and she sidestepped. " _Flipendo_!" It missed her and she could tell he was getting annoyed. " _Diffindo_!" The spell caught her arm, close to her shoulder and blood started trickling down her skin, the red soaking through her already bloody clothing.

Hermione took off her tracksuit jacket and threw it onto her chair and they could see the deep cut on her arm, Moody looking smug. She simply raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

" _Incendio_!" Moody called, and Hermione blocked it.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in at least a week and I've recently woken from an eight-day coma. I'm already in a bad mood and you're dangerously at risk of pissing me off," she warned. Everyone appeared to be shocked by her admission. "So, I'm ending this now." Moody laughed. " _Expellimelius_ ," she muttered, setting his robes on fire. Whilst he was busy putting the flames out, she disarmed him. " _Expelliarmus_!" She caught his wand without moving. " _Avis, Oppungo_ ," she mumbled.

The flock of birds she conjured set to work attacking Moody, similar in fashion to how they'd done so to Ron in their sixth year. Several members in the room laughed in disbelief -the loudest being the Marauders and the Prewett Twins who stared at her in awe- and she saw McGonagall's and Snape's mouths twitch, whilst Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. She was merciful and cancelled the spell.

" _Levicorpus_ ," she said, and Moody was dragged from his feet until he was dangled upside down from the ceiling by his ankles.

Snape quickly stood from his chair and everyone looked at him in surprise; they'd never seen him move so quickly. Hermione looked at him knowingly as she sent a non-verbal Silencing Charm to Moody who was threatening her with hexes and pain and yelling obscenities whilst he did so. Little Harry did not need to hear those words.

"How do you know that spell?" He asked her quickly. He hadn't changed much either, aside from a few less wrinkles he still looked like the bat of the dungeons from her time. The same black, shoulder-length greasy hair. The same large, hooked nose. The same pale skin. Even the same black robes and she wouldn't be surprised if they billowed when he walked. In fact, she'd be disappointed if they didn't. Billowing robes were his signature.

"The Half-blood Prince," she answered lightly, seeing that his eyes widened whilst people looked between the two of them confused. He stared at her, before sitting down slowly and turning to look at Dumbledore with a nod.

She cancelled the charms on Moody and she was generous as she slowly levitated him to the floor so he didn't injure himself during the landing. When he was about to speak she cast one last spell.

" _Batius Bogium_ ," she said.

Balls of snot shot out of his nose and grew wings and they started attacking his face. This had a louder reaction than when she attacked him with the birds and the Prewett Twins and Marauders were hysterical in their laughter, holding their sides and their eyes watering, whilst little Harry giggled and pointed at Moody, capping his hands excitedly.

She cancelled the spell after a few moments and he leaned against the wall, getting his breath back.

"That's the best thing I've ever seen," Sirius said loudly and she snorted at him.

"I know you mentioned you had some speciality hexes up your sleeve, but that was brilliant," James commented, impressed.

"Some of those spells haven't been invented yet and won't be for at least another six years. My duel with Moody was a lot easier than normal as he doesn't have the experience he does in my timeline, he usually puts up more of a fight, not to be mention, I know all of his tricks given how many duels we've shared," she glared at Moody and motioned for him to sit at the table, he glared at her but did retake his seat, to the snorts of amusement from the others.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not a dark magic practitioner."

She lifted her wand and held it in place as she closed her eyes and focused her mind, but all she could see was the world she'd come from. The bad memories, the battles, the injured and the dead. She forced herself to open her eyes and turned them little Harry and the people around the table that had survived, and she pushed the bad memories away.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," she said softly, and her blue-silver hued fox shot out of the tip of her wand and pranced around the room, coming to a stop in the centre of the table for everyone to see.

"As you well know, Moody, dark magic practitioners are not able to cast a Patronus. Instead, maggots would be conjured and they would devour the spell caster. There's your proof that I'm not evil." She lifted her left arm up and she heard gasps and people looked at her sadly when she showed them her 'mudblood scar.' "I'm a Muggleborn."

"What's the matter, Moody?" Sirius spoke amused. "Fox got your tongue?" James and Remus chuckled. The fox disappeared.

"I'm trained in the art of defensive and offensive magic and I have been since I was twelve years old. That's when the war started."

"The war is over," Molly spoke for the first time, looking at her sadly, but also with a guarded expression on her face.

"No, it's not. Voldemort's not dead, he's just defeated." At her words, uproar ensured once more.

Hermione cast a charm that the twins had taught her and fireworks erupted from her wand, exploding in the air like firecrackers. The yells and shouts died down and they turned to look at her.

"Thank you, Fred and George Weasley," Hermione muttered and Molly's eyes widened.

"You know my sons?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "In my timeline, I grew up with them at Hogwarts. Percy was there, too, so was Ronald and Ginny. Harry Potter, Ronald and I were best friends, we were inseparable. People called us 'The Golden Trio,' much to our annoyance," she said with a tone of annoyance laced into her words. "Now, as I was saying, Voldemort is not dead. In 1991 he returns. Harry, Ronald and I fought him for seven years. On Saturday the 2nd of May, 1998, the Final Battle takes place at Hogwarts. We won the war and Voldemort died. Many lives were lost that day, including... including..."

Her eyes started watering and a tear leaked from her eye and fell down her face as the memories of the dead bodies she'd been forced to cover with sheets flittered through her mind. She gripped her necklace and everyone stared at her as she almost seemed to glow a dull silver that surrounded her.

"Including who?" Molly asked quickly.

"Fred and Percy," she whispered. "Snape, Remus, Harry, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood and many, _many_ more."

From his place on his James' lap, Harry held his arms out and wiggled to be put down. "Mimi," he called.

James lifted him and Hermione took him in her arms and hugged him tightly to her and the dull silver glow that surrounded her now had a mixture of gold in it, before it disappeared and the cut on Hermione's arm healed. They stared at her, unable to formulate words.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked surprised.

"You'll find out later," she answered, lifting her hand to wipe away her tears. "Anyway, that's why I'm here. To stop the Second War from ever occurring and to save lives. My presence here has already saved lives. In my timeline, both James and Lily Potter died on Halloween this year. Fabian and Gideon Prewett." They looked at her. "You were supposed to die two months ago." Molly gasped and they paled in response, sitting back in their chairs with looks of horror on their faces.

"Sirius was thrown into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and he escaped twelve years later. Cedric Diggory, a Hogwarts student died my fourth year. He was murdered by Voldemort and that was when he returned to full power. The Ministry refused to admit Voldemort was back and so many people died because of it. The war officially began the end of my fifth year, which is when Sirius died. Professor Dumbledore died my sixth year, Moody died the summer before my seventh year. The Final Battle had only been over a matter of hours and then I was sent here."

Everyone stared at her sadly and shocked, especially when they noticed the blood on her clothing. And then she gasped loudly and they jumped in surprise.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom? How are they? Did Bellabitch get to them?" Sirius couldn't help snort. "She tortured them to insanity in my timeline; Neville was raised by his Grandmother."

"They are well, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore assured her and she sighed in relief. "They are currently being treated in St. Mungo's and due to be released within the next week. There is no long-lasting damage."

Hermione nodded, feeling relief sweep through her. "Now, I believe it's time I show you what happened in my timeline so that I can prevent it from ever happening. But let's get one thing perfectly clear," she said calmly, but to those that listened carefully, they knew her next words were to be a warning. "Harry Potter is not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' nor is he 'The Saviour of The Wizarding World'. He is a little boy who was born in times of war. If anyone treats him any differently I will show you just how effective my battle skills are," she glared at everyone and they nodded quickly.

"Wonderful." The Marauders snorted at her. "Let's begin with my first year, shall we? Some memories you will see may not be my own, but I will have them as I was shown them in a pensive by Harry Potter some time ago."

"We don't have a pensive big enough," Arthur commented.

"We don't need one, I created a spell. All I require is something to put my memories in."

She sat Harry on the table and dug around in her beaded bag and she pulled out a metal bowl from when she was on the run. She thought about what they needed to see and then pointed her wand at her head and pulled the memories from her temple, the strange blue mist being placed into the bowl.

" _Proiectura Leporem_ ," she said muttered, lifting her wand into the air and a large screen, much like the one you would see at the cinema appeared in the middle of the table so everyone could see perfectly.

"Are we ready?" She asked and they nodded. "You are about to see the world I came from, the world I grew up in. I warn you, you will see people that you know and that you love die. There is a lot of violence, duels and bloodshed. This is not to be taken lightly," she said. "And for future record, all seven Weasley children were Gryffindors in my timeline and that likely won't change." Molly and Arthur smiled. "Harry and I were also Gryffindors. I thought I would start off with something light-hearted to ease you all into what the future will become if we don't do act accordingly," she said and then she flicked her wand and sat down in the chair, shifting Harry on her lap as the first memory came onto the screen and began playing like a muggle movie.

_First-year – 1991_

James' eyes widened and Molly gasped when they saw the first look at their sons.

_"Fred, you next," Molly said._

_"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"_

_"Sorry, George, Dear."_

_"Only joking, I am Fred."_

They chuckled. The Prewett Twins grinned at each other, evidently proud of their nephews.

_"Can't stay long, mother," Percy said. "I'm upfront; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves."_

_"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."_

_"Hang on; I think I remember him saying something about it," the other twin spoke._

_"Once -"_

_"- Or twice -"_

_"- A minute -"_

_"- All summer -"_

_"Oh, shut up," Percy huffed._

They chuckled and the memory changed.

_"It's Wingardium Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's such a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends," an eleven-year-old Ronald Weasley spoke._

_They watched as Hermione barged past them with her head down._

"Look at all that hair," Sirius commented amazed. Hermione leaned over and punched him in the arm and Remus and James chuckled whilst Sirius scowled at her, rubbing at the sore area.

_"I think she heard you," Harry said and Ron shrugged._

_In the great hall..._

_"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! JUST THOUGHT YOU OUGHT TO KNOW!"_

_Quirrell fainted and panic ensured. Dumbledore quieted everyone and sent them on their way. Before they knew it Harry and Ron were running into the girl's bathroom and Hermione was screaming as a sink had collapsed on her leg and a troll was advancing on her with its club in hand._

_They tried to get its attention and when they did, the troll swung its club at them. Harry jumped and caught the club and somehow landed on the troll's shoulders, clinging on for dear life. His wand was shoved up the troll's nose and when he went to swing the club again Ron pointed his wand._

_"Wingardium Leviosa," he called and the club hung in the air before it dropped and hit the troll on its head. The troll fell forward and Harry rolled off and landed on his back. Ron helped him stand up and then they went to Hermione._

"And The Golden Trio was born," Hermione commented fondly and everyone stared at her in shock. "What?" She asked, noticing the looks they were sending her way. "That's nothing. I actually think that's the tamest memory I have of us being in danger," she snorted.

The memory changed.

_Hermione, Harry and Ron were running down a corridor being chased by Filch._

_"I told you it was a trap!" Hermione said. "But you just couldn't back down, could you?"_

_"It was Malfoy," Ron argued._

_"Was it?" She said sarcastically._

_"Next time I'll listen to you," Harry said._

_"No, you won't," Hermione muttered and when they reached a door she cast an Unlocking Charm and they jumped inside the room and shut the door behind them._

_It wasn't long before they noticed the three-headed dog in the room and Hermione and Harry both slapped a hand over Ron's mouth to stop him from screaming._

Despite the danger the three children were in, they couldn't help chuckle at the sight.

_They snuck out of the room._

_"What the hell was that?" Ron shrieked, as they entered the common room._

_"A three-headed dog," Hermione said slowly. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could've been killed - or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She stormed out of the room._

_"She needs to get her priorities straight," Ron muttered._

The memory changed to Harry and Draco Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest. This was Harry's memory he'd shared with her. During their time on the run, they'd needed to do something to keep up morale and distract themselves, and they'd done so by showing each other their memories of their time since starting Hogwarts, allowing for more to be learned about each other, and to gain an insight into the other's perspectives.

_"You wait until my father hears about this. This is servants stuff," Malfoy said, as they walked through the forest with Fang._

_"If I didn't know better, Draco, I would say you're scared," Harry taunted._

_Malfoy scoffed. "Scared, Potter!" He stopped in his steps. "Did you hear that?" He asked quickly and turning in a circle. They continued walking until they came across a unicorn being fed on by something in a cloak._

_Harry grunted and pressed his hand against his scar and Malfoy ran away screaming with Fang in the lead. The figure advanced on Harry, who tripped over a branch as he backed away. A centaur came to the rescue and frightened away the figure and he turned around to face Harry as he climbed to his feet._

_"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you," the centaur spoke._

_"But what was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked._

_"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You've slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life. A cursed life."_

_"But who would choose such as life?"_

_"Can you think of no one?"_

_"Do you mean to say that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"_

The memory ended.

"That doesn't prove anything," Moody muttered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Harry, Hermione and Ron had just gotten past the three-headed dog and Hermione was in the process of the saving a panicking Ron from being squeezed to death by Devil's Snare._

_"_ Lumos Solem _!" She called loudly and a blinding beam of light erupted from the tip of her wand. The overgrown plant squealed and unwrapped itself from Ron and he fell to the ground below._

_"Lucky I didn't panic," he said, and Hermione and Harry looked at each other disbelievingly._

The Marauders started laughing.

 _Next, they watched Harry's flying skills and Ron's wizarding chess skills._ Molly gasped when Ron sacrificed himself. _That was followed by Hermione solving the potions riddle and last up was Harry as he entered the chamber._ Everyone was shocked to see Quirrell standing in the room, obviously, no one had suspected him to be the one responsible.

_They watched as he taunted Harry, as he removed the fabric from his head and turned around to show that Voldemort was occupying the space. They watched the scene play out, the empty promises, the fighting, the struggling and Quirrell crumbling into ash with Harry winning but collapsing on the ground with the stone in his hand._

"Anything else you would like to add, Moody?" Hermione said with her eyebrow raised.

"It still doesn't prove anything," he said gruffly.

"I have another six years to show you, our first year was the least traumatic," she said. "Next up is my second year."

_Second-year – 1992_

_"Well at least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way onto the team, they got on due to pure talent," a thirteen-year-old Hermione Granger said._

_"No one asked for your opinion you filthy, little Mudblood!" They watched as Harry tried to lunge for Malfoy only to be held back by the Quidditch team, and Ron's curse backfired on himself._

_"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware," was written in blood and next to it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat._

"It's real?" Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore spoke quickly.

"It is, and I know where it is and I know how to open it."

_The next memory showed Sir Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley petrified. The memory after that showed Hermione researching in the library looking for answers and they watched as her face lit up and she ran out of the library before she was petrified, too._

"You were petrified?" Remus said in disbelief.

"I was. For two months."

"What's it like?"

"Your worst nightmare. You can't move, sleep, blink, speak or even breathe, but you can still hear everyone and everything around you. It's like you're stuck, frozen, whilst the world continues moving around you. I could hear my friends begging for me to get better and promising to discover what the creature was. I could hear Professors talking about me and the other students, saying they didn't know how our bodies would cope when we were broken out of our petrified state, _if_ they would cope. They didn't know if we would survive." They stared at her horrified.

The last memory showed was from Harry's point of view.

 _Ginny Weasley was on the floor, lifeless, cold and pale._ Several people gasped and Mrs. Weasley appeared to be on the verge of crying.

_"She won't wake up."_

_"Tom, Tom Riddle?" Harry spoke, looking up from his place kneeled beside Ginny._ Dumbledore's eyes widened and he looked to Hermione. _"What do you mean she won't wake? She's not..."_

_"She's still alive," Riddle spoke. "But only just."_

_"Are you a ghost?"_

_"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."_

_"She's as cold as ice," Harry muttered and he didn't notice Riddle bending down and picking up his wand. "You've got to help me, Tom; there's a basilisk."_

_"It won't come until it's called."_

_Harry noticed that Tom had his wand and stood up._

_"Give me my wand, Tom!"_

_"You won't be needing it," he said lightly._

_"We've got to go; we've got to save her."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened The Chamber of Secrets. It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was...Shall we say in a kind of trance? Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom, but then who should find it but you? The very person I was anxious to meet."_

_"And why did you want to meet me?"_

_"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you the capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid. To gain your trust."_

_"Hagrid's my friend," Harry said furiously. "And you framed him, didn't you?"_

_"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."_

_"But Dumbledore saw right through you," Harry smirked._

_"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open The Chamber again whilst I was still in school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."_

_"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone that was petrified will be alright again."_

_"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore, for many months now my new target has been you. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar whilst Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"_

_"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."_

_"Voldemort is my past, present and future." He raised Harry's wand and wrote 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in the air. And with a flick of the wand, it changed to say 'I am Lord Voldemort'._

_"You're the Heir of Slytherin," Harry said quietly._

_"I fashioned myself a new name. One that would instil fear when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."_

_"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world," Harry yelled furiously._

_"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle at the mere memory of me."_

_"He'll never be gone. Not as long as those that remain are loyal to him."_

_That's when the basilisk was summoned and Harry ran for his life throughout the chamber. Fawks dropped the sorting hat into his hand and Harry removed The Sword of Gryffindor. He was injured, but he climbed to the very top of the large statue and when the basilisk lunged for him, Harry sunk the sword straight through the roof of the basilisk's mouth, killing it._

_He made his way back to Ginny and removed the basilisk fang that was stuck in his arm, and with it, he stabbed it straight through the centre of the diary, effectively killing Riddle and saving Ginny's life._

The memory ended.

"That was one big fucking snake!"

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall and Molly scolded and Hermione chuckled whilst the others sniggered.

"Want more proof?" She asked Moody, smirking.

"How was he sixteen?" McGonagall asked bemused. She had gone to school with Riddle and she knew what he looked like at that age.

"That comes into play later. You think the Voldemort of this timeline was bad, by my fifth year he wasn't even human. Next is our third year."

_Third-year – 1993_

_They watched as Hermione was given the time-turner by Dumbledore and as she used it to get from class to class without people noticing. They watched as news spread that Sirius Black had been spotted. They watched as dementors attacked Harry and as Remus was the new defence against the dark arts professor._ Sirius and James teased him over it.

_They watched as Sirius Black broke into the castle and finally as Ron was dragged off by a black dog and Harry and Hermione were thrown around like rag dolls by the Whomping Willow._

"Look how old we got," Sirius said with a scrunched up face and Hermione snorted.

"I imagine being in Azkaban for twelve years would do that to you," Hermione spoke.

_They watched as Snape, Sirius and Remus had their standoff and as Hermione intervened. Pettigrew was revealed to be Scabbers._

"That's why you wanted the rat and gave Percy a new one," Arthur spoke, looking at her surprised. "And how you knew to give Charlie a book on dragons."

"Yes, it is. I spent a lot of time at the Burrow, as did Harry. You treated us like your own children. We spent more time with you than we did our own families, you were like our parents and your children our siblings," Hermione spoke softly. "Knowing what I did from the future, the moment I woke up in the hospital I left and dragged The Minister to your home. I wasn't going to let that vile creature anywhere near you or your children," she said and Molly and Arthur looked at her in gratitude; the Prewett Twins something else that she couldn't quite decipher.

_Everything went downhill at that moment; when they were back on the ground, Pettigrew escaped because of the full moon._

Remus' eyes widened and Hermione skipped the memory so no one saw anything and Harry woke up in the hospital.

_Hermione informed Harry of Sirius' sentencing of the dementor's kiss and Dumbledore had given Hermione some 'advice' and she immediately set to work with a confused Harry. They travelled back in time, saved Buckbeak and when the time came, they saved Sirius, too._

_"You're dying, the both of you," a fourteen-year-old Hermione yelled hysterically._

_That's when Harry ran forward with his wand pointed._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled and a brilliant blue-silver stag charged at the hundreds of dementors surrounding them._

"Bloody hell!" Several people muttered and gasped. She looked to see James looking in awe and Hermione smiled as his eyes flickered to his son, still on her lap and tugging at her t-shirt.

"Harry will be a very powerful wizard," she spoke softly.

_"Bombarda Maxima!" Hermione called, blowing the door off along with half of the stone wall._

"That's one way to do it," Sirius muttered, amused.

_They watched as Sirius rode off on Buckbeak._

"How old are you?" One of the Prewett Twins asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to be eighteen, but with my use of the time turner I'm actually nineteen," she answered. "Now, moving on to our fourth year."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Triggers for child abuse!
> 
> Page count: 10

**Unknown Location - Sunday 8th November 1981**

"This is the year when Voldemort returned to his full strength and it only grew worse as the years passed," Hermione explained, seeing the majority of them flinching at the use of his name.

_Fourth-year – 1994_

_They watched the world cup and what transpired during the celebrations, they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione get separated as Death Eaters caused chaos and panic, and they watched as the dark mark was in the sky, Mr. Weasley saving them from being hexed and captured by Aurors._

_They watched as Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament and as the names were drawn including Harry's. They watched as Hermione tutored Harry on the summoning charm and the first task began, Hermione giving Harry a pep talk before he went to his quite possible death. They watched as Harry summoned his broom and flew off with the dragon breaking loose from the chains and taking off after him, and they watched as he returned alive and well and with the golden egg._

_The second task showed Harry's memories; him noticing that Hermione and Ron were missing as he ate the gillyweed. He fell into the water before swimming around until he found four figures tied to the bottom of the lake, he tried to free both Hermione and Ron but was prevented from doing so by one of the merpeople guarding them, a trident being held threateningly in his face. Hermione was rescued by Viktor Krum and Harry took Ron but when he realised that no one was coming for the little girl, he rescued her, too. He was attacked by grindylows and he sent the other two ahead until they reached the surface of the water, later being followed by Harry, who shot out of the water and landed on the decking._

_The next memory showed the final task and from Harry's point of view; running through the maze, the blast-ended skrewt and acromantula, the incident with Fleur, Cedric and Viktor and the Triwizard's Cup being a port-key._

"You _will_ believe me after this," she said to Moody but he didn't reply to her, his eyes being locked on the large screen before him.

_The next memory showed Harry and Cedric in a graveyard._

_"Cedric, get to the cup and get out of here," Harry instructed through clenched teeth._

_A figure could be seen walking towards Harry and Cedric and it was carrying what looked to be a small child in a blanket._

_"Kill the spare," it hissed. A bolt of green light hit Cedric in the chest and he dropped to the floor instantly._

People gasped and stared in horror, not only at the cold blood murder of a teenage boy, but they could see that it was Pettigrew who'd been the one to cast the curse.

_They watched as Harry was restrained by a large statue, as Pettigrew dropped whatever he was carrying into a large boiling cauldron and as he removed a bone from a grave and he placed it in the cauldron, before cutting off his own hand and putting that in the cauldron, too. Finally, they watched as he walked up to Harry and cut deep into his skin, Harry crying out in agony and Pettigrew put Harry's blood into the cauldron as well._

_The cauldron burst into flames before turning into smoke which later turned into Voldemort, restored to his full power._

Everyone stared in horror at the sight that met them. Only a select few members in the room had seen what Voldemort truly looked like, Hermione and James being two of them, but James never thought that Voldemort could look any less human than he did at Godric's Hollow. He was completely wrong.

The Voldemort from Hermione's time looked as if he'd been made from candle wax, unnatural, sickly, disgusting. His eyes blood-red, his fingers bony and skeletal-looking, and the most frightening, he had no nose but rather two slits which were similar to that of a snake's.

 _Voldemort ran his long skeleton-like fingers over his bald head and he began laughing maniacally._ Despite it being only a memory, almost everyone in the room shivered at the sound. _Voldemort was handed his wand by a whimpering Pettigrew and it was pressed against the dark mark on Pettigrew's left arm, summoning his Death Eaters_

_"Welcome my friends," Voldemort spoke, his voice a lot more charming than had been expected. "Thirteen years it's been and yet you stand here before me as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." Voldemort furiously pulled the masks off the Death Eaters faces and they fell to the ground in pain. "Crabbe, McNair, Goyle. Not even you, Lucius..."_

_"My Lord, if I had detected any sign or whisper as to your whereabouts, I would've..." Lucius Malfoy began pathetically._

_"There were signs my slippery friend and more than whispers!"_

_"I assure you, My Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence is my true mask."_

_"I returned, My Lord" Pettigrew said rather pitifully._

_"You returned out of fear, not loyalty. Though, you have proven to be useful these last few months."_

Their eyes bulged when Voldemort waved his wand and Pettigrew's hand grew back silver.

_Voldemort moved towards Cedric and tutted. "Shame, he was such a handsome boy."_

_"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Harry snarled._

_"Ah Harry, I had almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. How lies have fed your legend, Harry, should I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Should I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" He walked back into the circle of Death Eaters. "It was love. You see when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic; I should've foreseen it but no matter, no matter, because things have changed. I can touch you now Harry Potter!"_

_Harry screamed in agony when Voldemort touched his scar and he laughed madly._

_"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood can do, eh?" Voldemort said._

_Harry was released from the restraint the statue had on him and Voldemort ordered Harry to pick up his wand and he was forced to bow to him._

_Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry and he wriggled and writhed in suffering as he screamed into the night._

She could see the looks of horror on everyone's faces, particularly James, Remus and Sirius and they stared, not being able to look away from the screen. Hermione looked away though and buried her head against baby Harry who had fallen asleep in her arms. She looked at his peaceful expression and reminded herself that she wouldn't let anything happen to him, not this time. He would be saved from Trelawney's prophecy and she would find a way of getting rid of the Horcrux without sacrificing Harry's life or happiness. He would be safe and he'd survive, she didn't care what she had to sacrifice to make it possible.

_"Attaboy, Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggleborn mother."_

_Harry stood up shakily with a fierce glare on his face and a spell was sent his way, forcing him to dive behind a headstone before he came back into view, staring him down._

_"Expelliarmus," he yelled._

_"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort hissed._

_The two spells collided creating a large bubble that wrapped around Harry and Voldemort, beams of light shot out from the point of collision and they turned into people; Cedric Diggory, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins and James and Lily Potter._

_They watched as the figures created a distraction, Harry broke the spell, accioed the port-key and took Cedric's body with him._

_The final memory showed Harry being taken by Moody to the castle._

Hermione noticed Dumbledore frown and she knew he suspected something.

_They watched as he interrogated Harry, as he revealed details that he shouldn't have known and how Harry questioned him. Moody was becoming unhinged and rambling as he searched around his office and kept coming up with empty flasks and his face started bubbling as he advanced on Harry._

_He was thrown back against a wall when McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore barged into the room and Snape retrieved Veritaserum and it was administered to Moody. Moody was questioned and he revealed that he was the one to put Harry's name in the goblet, as well as being responsible for the other things that had occurred that year. They watched as he turned back into Barty Crouch Junior and the real Moody was rescued._

"What happened to constant vigilance?" Hermione muttered, but people heard and they couldn't help sniggering. "As you can see, Barty Crouch Junior _is_ a Death Eater and he won't get away with his crimes. I'll make a list of known Death Eaters and they can be incarcerated."

"How did no one know?" Molly asked.

"Barty Crouch was the man that put Sirius in Azkaban without a trial, he's Junior's father and he helped sneak him out of Azkaban after he was revealed to be a Death Eater. His wife was on the verge of death and they visited Junior in Azkaban and used Polyjuice Potion. Crouch took Junior home with him as he was Polyjuiced as his wife, and his wife died in Azkaban Polyjuiced as her son. It was kept secret for years, only Winky their house-elf knew and Junior escaped during the chaos of the World Cup," Hermione explained before looking to Dumbledore. "It's time for that thing we discussed," she said cryptically and he nodded in understanding.

Several people were asked to leave, they looked at him annoyed but they went on their way, not arguing with the founder of The left were Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Gideon and Fabian, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Mundungus.

"Not him," Hermione spoke, tipping her head towards Mundungus.

"I assure you, Miss. Granger, he can be trusted."

"And _I_ assure you, Professor Dumbledore, he _cannot,_ " she said giving him a look that dared him to argue with her and they all looked surprised when Dumbledore asked Mundungus to leave. "Right, onto fifth yea,r" Hermione spoke when Mundungus was clear of the room.

_Fifth-year – 1995_

_The memory showed from Harry's point of view as he was attacked by a dementor and as he was put on trial at the Ministry and they tried to expel him. The watched as Umbridge slowly started taking over the school and as she used a blood quill on Harry and taught only theory defence against the dark arts._ Which seriously pissed several people off.

_They watched as Harry and Hermione started the D.A and as they taught both simple and complex magic to students older and younger than them. They watched as the D.A was discovered and as Dumbledore left Hogwarts with Umbridge being made Headmistress and every student and staff member were forced to follow her rules._

The next memory Hermione had decided to include for a little fun, as a break to all the darkness they'd already witnessed as she knew that things only grew worse from that point on.

_Fred and George Weasley had set off a portable swamp in the castle, barged in on a practice OWL exam and set off fireworks, including the dragon that chased Umbridge out of the room. After giving Umbridge some lip, they left the castle, flying away on their brooms with students cheering and applauding loudly at their departure._

"Okay, I admit it, they're better than us," Sirius laughed along with Remus, James and the Prewett Twins who looked like proud Uncles. "Or will be," he added and Hermione chuckled.

_The next memory showed Harry in agony and shouting that Sirius was being tortured. They watched as a distraction was made and they snuck into Umbridge's office, resulting in them being caught and Umbridge interrogating Harry and Hermione leading her into a trap that had being Umbridge carried away by a herd of centaurs._

She was aware of every pair of eyes gazing at her in various forms of disbelief and she plastered an innocent look on her face, one she'd learned from Fred and George.

"You set a giant _and_ a herd of centaurs on her?" Sirius questioned in disbelief despite just witnessing it, looking both awed and fearful.

"She hurt Harry. She used a blood quill on him. She slapped him and she was going to Crucio him. She was lucky that's all I did. I wanted to feed her to the Giant Squid but Harry wouldn't let me," she replied, sounding upset.

"Remind me to never piss you off," James muttered.

"I feel sorry for those in this time frame," Sirius said, now looking to be amused and struggling to hold in his laughter. "They have no idea what and who they're dealing with."

_The memory changed to the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Death Eaters surrounded them and Harry dropped the prophecy. Spells, hexes and curses were being exchanged and were rebounding in various directions, differently coloured flashes lit up the dark rooms, voices yelled over each other casting spells, and the various injuries were heard to ignore before the cavalry arrived and joined in the duel._

_Hermione had a few cuts on her body and she dealt with the masked Death Eater in front of her when she heard a certain spell._

Hermione looked away; she knew what was going to happen and she couldn't witness it, not again.

_"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix cackled and it hit a distracted Sirius straight in the chest and he fell backwards into the archway behind him._

They all turned their eyes to a horrified Sirius, seeing his wide, haunted eyes and his sickly pale complexion. Hermione felt her stomach twist and turn in knots, her heart clenching painfully.

_"NO!" Harry and Hermione yelled together, both of them darting forward in an attempt to get to him, but Remus caught Harry and Hermione was caught by Kingsley. They struggled to get free, but they did, running after a cackling Bellatrix._

_Harry made it out of the room before she did due to being distracted by Dolohov. She turned around and only just muttered a "Silencio" before she was hit by a blinding purple beam of light, slamming her right in the chest. She was flung backwards across the room, hitting a wall and landing on the floor on her back in an unconscious heap, with blood covering the front of her clothing and seeping onto the floor._

She could feel their eyes on her; she could see their horrified expressions, their paling faces, the worried looks that crossed their faces.

"What happened to you? What was that?" Kingsley asked horrified. He couldn't believe that she'd survived such an attack but with her sitting right in front of him, it was evident that she did.

"No one knows for sure; Dolohov created the curse himself. One thing was certain though, if I hadn't have silenced him as quickly as I did and he hadn't been forced to cast the curse non-verbally, the dark curse would've killed me. I was in a coma for two weeks, on bed rest for a month and I had a potions regime that consisted of my having to take ten different potions three times a day for three months." They stared at her. "Harry was _livid_. Now, moving on to my sixth year."

_Sixth year – 1996_

_The next memory showed the summer before sixth year and was a mixture between Hermione and Harry's memories, them both having been present and showing it from both perspectives._

_"You ungrateful bitch!" Mr. Granger yelled, as he grabbed Hermione by the arms, pushed her up against the wall with a hand wrapped around her throat and she had silent tears falling down her face._

They all gaped, having not only expecting a memory such as that to show, but the abuse in itself. Hermione refused to look at anyone in the room, keeping her eyes locked firmly on the large screen, her face calm, her jaw clenched and she held a sleeping Harry tighter against her.

_"When your mother gives you dinner, you say thank you and you eat it," he snarled._

_"But the food was out of date and had been made on the counter where bleach had been spilt," she gasped out. "It could've killed me"_

_"And we would've celebrated, you little freak. I can't believe my daughter has disgraced this family with polluted blood," Mrs. Granger spoke with a look of disgust on her face, one to rival Walburga Black's._

_"There's people that think you're freaks for not having magic," Hermione rasped as the grip around her throat had been slowly tightening and she was beginning to feel light-headed._

_"You will pay for that comment," Mr. Granger snarled._

_He released his grip on her throat and he brought his fist back and punched her across the jaw, causing her to cry out loudly and fall to the floor, catching her head on the corner of the table and knocking off the vases and glass ornaments when it jostled._

_That's when the front door was kicked opened and a very pissed Harry Potter entered the house with his wand gripped tightly in his hand and a dark look on his face. Magic could be seen swirling around him in a shine of faded gold, that was both frightening and beautiful._

_"Get the fuck away from her," he spoke coldly, his eyes glinting furiously behind his glasses._

_Hermione blinked several times, slowly sitting up and letting out a groan as she crawled over to Harry on her hands and knees, not being confident she'd be able to get to her feet without falling. When she reached him, he crouched down and helped her up gently, steadying her when she wobbled. His eyes carefully examined her for injuries, seeing the hand marks forming around her throat, the bruise forming on her face and the large cut on her forehead with blood dripping down the side of her face. His eyes darkened, his features twisting angrily and his lip curled in fury._

_"What? Is she your slut?" Mr. Granger spat._

_"She's my sister," Harry replied icily, the tone sending a shiver down their spines as he raised his wand._

_It was late evening, the sun was close to setting and the moon close to rising, which was the time when Hermione and Harry's magic was most unsettled as the power behind their magic flucuated. As a result, they always made sure to be with each other, helping to calm one another but also strengthening their magic._

_Hermione raised her hand, resting it atop of Harry's outstretched one before gently pushing down on it, guiding it back towards his side and she clasped her hand around his, as a result, their pendants glowed, Harry's gold and Hermione's silver._

_The Granger parents took a step back away from them._

_"Mia, why don't you go and pack your things?" Harry asked, but she knew it wasn't a question and so Hermione made her way to her bedroom, packed everything up she was able to and then shrunk it down. She knew she wouldn't be returning._

_When she made her way downstairs and back to Harry, the Grangers were cowering in fear under Harry's rather impressing and terrifying glare and after crossing over to him, they both left without another word._

_"What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they slowly walked down the street she'd grown up on and towards an alleyway._

_"I knew you needed me. I was with Dumbledore, he took me to help him convince Slughorn to come out of retirement and work as the Potions Professor. He thinks Slughorn has information on Voldemort and he wants me to get close to him, see if I can convince him to tell me what it is he's hiding. He was going to take me back to the Dursleys but I could feel you needed me and I made him bring me here instead, he didn't even bat an eyelash."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I'm not going to the Dursleys and you're never going back_ there _again, we'll go Grimmauld."_

_"I don't want anyone asking questions, and I certainly don't want Kreacher calling me' Mudblood' every time he sees me," Hermione spoke sadly. Harry put his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side._

_"Sirius left Grimmauld to the both of us, Kreacher won't be able to call you anything but Mistress and The Order will keep out of our business. We have a right to be at Grimmauld, it belongs to us. Hey, you can finally take down those creepy house-elf and animal heads, and that revolting wallpaper. Maybe you can figure out how to get rid of that old bag."_

_"You mean Mrs. Black's portrait?"_

_"Of course, how many other old bags do you know?" He asked._

_She laughed at him before apparating them to Grimmauld and she glamoured her injuries before anyone had the chance to see them and ask questions._

"You said we were like your parents, if that's true then why didn't we stop that from happening?" Molly asked, looking to her with sad and guilty eyes, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her cardigan.

Hermione smiled softly at the older woman. "You didn't know; the only person that did was Harry. We kept it from everyone, it was something I was ashamed of. I went to school to be ridiculed, hexed, bullied and both verbally and physically assaulted because of my blood, only to go home to be treated the same because I was a witch. My parents said that I wasn't a real Granger, that I'd disgraced them with being born with magic."

They looked to her sadly; particularly Sirius who had suffered similar treatment from his parents before he'd escaped and was taken in by James' parents.

"That's what you meant," Sirius muttered and everyone looked to him in confusion. "You said that in the future I went with you to get a tattoo, you said that you were..." He trailed off, his eyes briefly darting around the table before landing back on her, not wanting to reveal what she'd divulged, but she nodded in understanding, a sickly expression taking over his face.

"Anyway, I want to discuss something quickly. In a decade's time, there will be two Hermione Grangers, because of that I'll have my name legally changed to Mia Granger. Granger is a fairly common surname in the Muggle World so it won't be too suspicious. At some point, I'll make a visit my childhood home and put some permanent glamour charms on myself as a child, and as such, no one will notice the similarities as she ages. I'll also be sure to leave a little message for the Granger parents, making sure Hermione Granger, is never treated the way I was."

They seemed to agree it was a decent plan as they nodded, tipped their heads or thoughtful expressions crossed their faces.

"Why Mia?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's how Harry referred to me. Ron and a few others called me 'Mione and the twins would call me Hermy when they wanted to annoy me, which they soon learned not to do. Sirius used to call me Kitten but once he saw my Patronus he stopped doing so," she answered. "Now, back to my memories; Molly, Arthur, I wanted to show you something. I want to show you what the twins did after they left school without their NEWTs. In the future you were furious they only got three OWLs and didn't graduate. You told them you were disappointed in them and it hurt them, you wouldn't let them be them, you tried to force them into a job at the Ministry but they wanted to open a joke shop. I know for a fact that won't change and I've no doubt that will be the same in this timeline and they'll do the same. I wanted to show you they're not throwing their lives away, but rather, they're doing something they loved. Your sons will be highly successful businessmen and I want to show you so you can support them," Hermione spoke. "They're highly intelligent, I'm not sure if I could understand some of their spell work and the theory and planning that goes into their products."

 _They were shopping in Diagon Alley and they went to visit the twins, stopping before the brightly displayed shop front. 'Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo', was written on posters that surrounded the building._ Hermione smiled at the memory and she heard sniggers.

_The shop was bustling, be so busy you couldn't even breathe, let alone move. Bright colours, loud noises, blinding lights and over the top but brilliant displays drew their attention everywhere at once._

"My boys built that?" Molly whispered, her eyes tearing up proudly and Hermione looked around to see the impressed and intrigued looks that crossed many of their faces.

"Yes, and without any help, they were determined to do by themselves. They used to annoy me with testing their products on the first years but they're amazing at what they do, _the best_. In the future, they not only provided laughter and hope in a time of war, but they also created defence items for The Order to use in battle. If you only knew how many lives they saved with their decoy detonators and shielding hats," Hermione spoke proudly. "You may not agree with what they do, but the world needs them and always will. They'll create a legacy that will forever be remembered, that, I promise you."

"Thank you for showing us this," Arthur spoke and Hermione smiled and turned back to the screen.

_The watched as Harry repeatedly accused Malfoy of being a Death Eater, as Katie Bell was cursed by the necklace, as Ron was poisoned and as Death Eaters were led into the castle. They watched the battle play out and finally Dumbledore's death as Snape cast the Killing Curse and he fell off the Astronomy Tower._

Surprisingly, Dumbledore didn't bat an eyelash at his death, but the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor pulled her attention, as everyone but herself and Dumbledore had their wands aimed directly at Snape. Hermione had to give it to him; he was doing remarkably well to keep the blank expression on his face. She let out a little sigh before standing from her chair, too, carefully rearranging a sleeping Harry in her hold.

"Sit down," she commanded calmly. They all looked to her with identical expressions, all but saying she was insane for even thinking of protecting Snape after what they'd just witnessed. "Now," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly and pursing her lips.

They could all feel her magic beginning to surround them, it swarming and filling the room heavily before there was a dull silver glow that seemed to surround her. They shivered at both the sight and the feel of her magic in the room and reluctantly lowered themselves into their chairs, but they kept their wands directed at Snape.

"I will admit that at first, I didn't trust Snape either, but knowing what I do now, I can assure you he can be trusted"

"He killed Albus," McGonagall spoke, her eyes blazing in a way Hermione had only seen when Umbridge had been at Hogwarts.

"Yes, he did," she nodded, "But he did so under the oath of an unbreakable vow that between himself and Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew that Draco Malfoy had been tasked to kill him, but he couldn't do it. As much as he was an arsehole, he wasn't a killer, rather just a scared, teenage boy with Voldemort residing in his home. He had no choice in the matter. Narcissa Malfoy made an unbreakable vow with Snape to protect Draco with his life, and Dumbledore was already dying for reasons that are not of your concern at the moment. That is why he killed Dumbledore. He's on our side and always has been." Hermione defended, looking at each of them in turn and they slowly lowered their wands.

"Now, there's one more year left before I ended up here. Molly, Arthur, please leave and go home to your children." It was clear they were going to protest, so Hermione stepped in before they could. "No, please leave. I don't want you to see what happens in the final year. Both Percy and Fred died and you shouldn't witness that, nor should you witness the rest of the year from hell. It makes everything that you've seen so far look like sunshine and daisies."

Although it was clear they didn't want to leave, they took Hermione's words to heart and returned home to their children. Once the door closed behind them, Hermione turned towards James and handed Harry over to him.

"Before I show you my memories of the final year of the war, do any of you know what a Horcrux is?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Unknown Location - Sunday 8th November 1981**

"What?" Was chorused in confusion.

"A Horcrux," Hermione repeated. "Does anyone know what it is?" No one spoke, they just stared but she hadn't expected them to know given the nature of it. "I didn't think you would. Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm certain I've heard the term before, but I can't recall the meaning," Dumbledore replied.

"Why didn't you expect anyone to know what it was?" One of the Prewett Twins asked, she suspected it was Fabian.

"There's only a handful of people who know what it is, and it's a form of dark magic that's so unforgivable the mere mention of it has been removed from all books but three. Even those who practice the darkest of magics don't know what it is and if they did, they'd never attempt it or reveal the nature of it to anyone, they'd take the knowledge to their graves."

"It's that bad?" The other twin questioned, looking both dubious and surprised.

"It's that bad," she confirmed. "When I first learned of the nature of a Horcrux, I was ill for a week. It's more unforgivable than the Unforgivable Curses; they're child's play compared to these."

"Are you going to explain what it is, or not?" Moody asked annoyed.

Hermione glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not moving fast enough whilst I'm trying to prepare you for something that will make you feel disgusted for the rest of your life?" She snapped. She'd thought the Moody during her time had been annoying; it seemed he'd mellowed out somewhat over the years and that thought was frightening.

"You're just trying to scare us?" He barked.

"No, I'm not, you deranged idiot. You may be an Auror that's seen things and suffered things no one should, but I've been involved with a bloody war since I was twelve-years-old. I can guarantee that I've seen and suffered more than you, as you will see shortly. These things are so dark that any mention of it was banished from the Wizarding World."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I was told by Professor Dumbledore and I spent an entire year researching the nature of them and how they can be destroyed," she answered. "Now, I'm going to explain what they are, if you keep your mouth closed and allow me to do so, that is," she glared, hearing sniggers. "I need an unbreakable vow; this must _never_ be mentioned in public or to those that aren't currently in this room. An unbreakable vow will prevent you from accidentally letting it slip."

Though it was clear they weren't happy with that news and her conditions, they still carried out the unbreakable vow.

"The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul and as I have stated before, the nature of the Horcrux is so terrifying that they've been kept from the Wizarding World and only a handful of people know of their existence. They're only mentioned in three of the darkest books in existence but even still, they're only mentioned in as little detail as possible. They're created by committing the most supreme act of evil; murder. When you murder someone, particularly with a dark spell, it creates a tear in your soul. Once that occurs, a spell is cast, a ritual is carried out and the fragmented piece of soul that was torn off is then encased in an object or a living being."

The room was eerily silent, horrified expressions crossing their faces as they stared at her in disbelief at what she'd just revealed.

"Impossible!" Moody barked.

Hermione sighed, lifted her wand and with a simple flick of her wrist hit him with a non-verbal Silencing Charm.

"You did not speak," McGonagall noted, seeming impressed and surprised.

"I'm able to perform some non-verbal and wandless magic,"

"Whoa," the Prewett Twins muttered, watching her with small smiles on their faces and everyone missed the nod they shared with each other.

"Once the Horcrux has been created, you essentially have immortality."

"When Tom appeared in your second year at the age of sixteen, it was due to him having created a Horcrux?" McGonagall questioned, looking appalled.

"Yes, the diary that Harry destroyed was Voldemort's first Horcrux."

"First?" Several people chorused, them all sounding disgusted.

"Yes, his first," she confirmed.

"Who did Tom murder in order to create the Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe you already know the answer," she replied.

"Myrtle Warren," he stated.

"Yes, he framed Hagrid for her murder, it was him after releasing the basilisk from the chamber. It took us a while to discover that Voldemort had created not one, but seven Horcruxes..."

"Seven!" The room chorused.

She nodded. "In order for the war to be won and for Voldemort to be destroyed for good, all seven Horcruxes had to be destroyed."

"And how do you destroy a Horcrux?" Remus asked.

"What are the Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked.

"It took us close to a year to destroy him, as no one knew what the Horcruxes were, where they were located or how they were destroyed, but thankfully, I do know now. The problem is, I don't know _where_ all of them are at this moment in time but I do know _what_ they are. The Gaunt family ring is a Horcrux, Professor Dumbledore found it and he was the one to destroy it in my sixth year, so I don't know where it currently is. The diary is another, again I'm not entirely sure where it is but I have a few ideas. Another is Helga Hufflepuff's cup and I know it to be hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Another is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem..."

"That's just a myth," Snape interrupted.

"No, it's not, I know where it is. It's hidden in Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement."

"It's real?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes, the room we held the D.A in was the Room of Requirement."

"I've never heard of it before," Sirius put in with a slight frown, apparently being upset that there was a room in Hogwarts that he didn't know about.

"It's mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History_ and it doesn't show up on the map. It's the only room that is hidden from it," she spoke, amused by his reaction. "But, the next Horcrux is Salazar Slytherin's locket and I know where that is as well, but getting it will be difficult. The sixth Horcrux is a snake called Nagini, it was Voldemort's pet. Fortunately for us, Nagini isn't due to exist for another fourteen years, and that means we're one Horcrux down already."

"And the final Horcrux?" Gideon asked.

"I don't want to say, all you need to know is that I know what and where it is. I need to figure out a way of destroying it without it having any repercussions," she said, doing her best not to fiddle nervously or to look towards Harry lest she give something away. "There's still five Horcruxes to be destroyed, two to be found and three to be stolen. As for destroying them, there are two ways, basilisk venom or fiendfyre."

"Basilisk venom is incredibly hard to acquire due to its rarity and as far as I'm aware, fiendfyre can only be controlled by three wizards in Britain," Dumbledore spoke.

"Four," she corrected.

"Miss. Granger?"

"It's now four, I can cast and control fiendfyre." They gaped at her in surprise. " _Expelliarmus,_ " Hermione said calmly, and Moody's wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

"How? You weren't even looking at him?" Fabian spoke in wonder.

"Constance vigilance," she replied and they gave a little laugh of disbelief. She flicked her wand and had ropes tie Moody to his chair, preventing him from being able to attack her and he glared at her, clearly not happy with her actions.

"I'm able to cast and control fiendfyre as I practised doing so every day whilst being on the hunt for the Horcruxes. My reasons for doing so are personal and none of your concern."

"Well, that wasn't that bad," Moody said gruffly, the Silencing Charm wearing off.

"That's because I didn't tell you the ritual that is needed to create a Horcrux."

"Then you should tell us," Kingsley spoke.

"No,"

"Come on!" the Prewitt Twins whined.

"No,"

"Miss. Granger, it may help to understand how they are created," Dumbledore said.

"You don't want to know," she promised.

"We do," they chorused in argument.

She sighed, looking down at the surface of the table, refusing to look at anyone. "A human sacrifice is needed, as I've previously explained, and once the murder has occurred, there's a tear in the soul. On the night of the full moon, an object usually charmed and cursed to protect against thieves and those that wish to destroy it, how that is done depends on the caster. The spell that is used during the process buries deep into the soul, searching for that tear and once it's been found, it wraps around a small fragmented part of the soul and it's physically ripped from the body and encased in the object. It's said to be one of the most painful experiences to exist, even more so than the Cruciatus. Obviously, I haven't witnessed such a thing before, but the thought alone is enough to make me ill.

She heard the scrapes of chairs against the floor and several people darted from the room, where she heard the sound of retching as they threw up. Hermione wiped blinked back the tears, not even realising that she'd been on the verge of crying, and whilst James was just as horrified as the rest of them, he unconsciously handed Harry to Hermione and she took him in her arms, holding him to her tightly.

It was several moments later when people re-entered the room and they retook their seats, Hermione looking up to see their horrified and sickly expressions.

"Was that bad enough for you?" Hermione asked, glaring at Moody, who was quiet. "Understand it now, do you?" She asked Dumbledore and even he looked ashen. "Now, if you don't mind, I really want to get this over with." And with that said, her memories played on the screen and everyone turned to watch.

_Seventh-year 1997 – 1998_

_They watched as Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Fleur and Mundungus took Polyjuice Potion, disguising themselves as Harry before they separated into pairs, being ambushed by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself before they'd barely even left the house. They watched as Hermione and Kingsley were being chased by him on a thestral, whilst Hermione threw curses over her shoulder. She was hit and she fell off the side of the thestral, Kingsley chasing after her and catching her before she hit the ground._

_They arrived at the Burrow where they were informed that George had been injured and Moody had died because Mundungus had fled._

"That's why Mundungus couldn't be trusted, he's the reason Moody died in my timeline. Once a rat, always a rat," she spoke, with reference to Pettigrew.

_They were at Bill and Fleur's wedding when a lynx Patronus arrived and panic and chaos ensured as they were informed that the Ministry had fallen and Death Eaters were heading their way. A battle broke out with Hermione, Harry and Ron fighting off Death Eaters before Hermione apparated them away._

_The watched as they hid out in forests, old houses, caves and cabins; as Hermione foraged for food and they researched or duelled for practice. They watched as they broke into the Ministry, as Ron and Harry had their argument and Ron stormed out, abandoning them, as Hermione and Harry were attacked on Christmas at Godric's Hollow and Hermione pushing them out of the window, using herself as a shield to protect Harry. They watched as Hermione constantly moved herself and Harry around to prevent the risk of being caught and as Ron returned with the Sword of Gryffindor and a destroyed Horcrux._

_They watched as Harry lost his temper, spoke Voldemort's name and they were caught by snatchers. Hermione, Ron and a disguised Harry were brought to Malfoy Manor and they were sent to the dungeons whilst Hermione was hit with the Cruciatus Curse several times until she was a hysterical, sobbing mess on the floor._

She was more than aware of their surprised, horrified stares as silent tears fell down her face, but she kept her eyes firmly on a peacefully sleeping Harry in her arms.

_"How did you break into my vault! What else did you take! You stole from me!" Bellatrix screeched and punctuated each sentence with the lash of the Cruciatus Curse._

_"No, we didn't steal anything! It's just a fake!" Hermione cried._

_Bellatrix continued to torture her, soon moving on to asking for information about The Order when she didn't get the answers she wanted from her previous questions._

_"The Weasleys?" Bellatrix spat. "We know the blood traitors are working for The Order. Where are they?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Liar!" Bellatrix pinned Hermione to the ground and proceed to carve into her left arm, Hermione screaming a scream no one would ever be able to get out of their heads. "Where are they?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"You know where they are, now tell me!"_

_"No, they're safe from you," Hermione said fiercely._

_"But you're not!"_

_"It doesn't matter, as long as the Weasleys are safe, that's all that matters. I'll never tell you where they are, so you may as well just kill me," Hermione replied weakly, sprawled across the floor, her arm seeping blood and standing the rug beneath her._

_"No, I think I'll have some fun first. Crucio!"_

_Hermione wriggled and thrashed around on the floor._

_Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "Crucio," he spoke, just as Rodolphus Lestrange stepped forward, too, and he spoke the spell as well. Hermione's screams tripled as she felt the full force of three Crucios and Bellatrix cackled madly, clearly enjoying herself, but she stopped and the others followed suit._

_"Where is The Order? What are they planning?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione let out a sob. "No?" She questioned._

_Hermione shook her head weakly and was placed back under the spells, her screams filling the room once more._

_"That disgusting half-breed, Lupin, I hear he's off with some werewolf packs, where is he?"_

_"I told you, you're going to have to kill me. I'll never turn The Order in," Hermione rasped, weakly lifting her head from the ground before it fell back with a 'thud'._

_"Very well, Rabastan, have some fun," Bellatrix instructed. He stepped forward, a twisted smile on his face and a beater's bat held in his hand before hitting her with it several times. "Are you going to talk?"_

_Hermione coughed, gasped and spat some blood out of her mouth. "Over my dead body."_

_"Greyback, your turn!"_

_Greyback stepped forward and grinned down at her leeringly. He bent down and ran his long, yellow fingernail down her cheek, cutting the fragile skin and he licked the blood off her face._

_"Are you sure she's a Mudblood? She doesn't taste like one," he growled, his hand trailing down her battered, weak and crumpled form._

_"I'd rather die than give up my friends," Hermione said, her voice hoarse and her eyes dropping. "There's nothing you can do that will change my mind."_

_"We'll see," Greyback spoke with a cruel smile, his hand moving down to her jeans and he unzipped them, and then he moved his hand to her t-shirt and he ripped it open. Before anything else could happen, the doors burst open and Harry and Ron ran in._

_They quickly disarmed those in the room and a look of fury and hatred appeared on Harry's face when he saw what had been done to Hermione. It was sunset, his magic was unsettled and Hermione's was getting stronger as the moon would soon be rising. Greyback was blasted away from Hermione and Harry ran to her, picked her weak and now unconscious form up and held her gently in his arms. Dobby arrived to provide a distraction and he popped them out of the room, but not before being hit in the stomach by Bellatrix's knife. He was dead moments after they landed at Shell Cottage._

Hermione finally found the courage to lift her head, seeing everyone staring at her. The looks they had on their faces were worse than when she'd told them about Horcruxes.

"Do you still think I'm a spy, Moody? That I'm here to hurt anyone? That I can't be trusted?" She asked him, both sounding and looking exhausted. He didn't reply, just stared at her. "You're wrong about me; you know nothing of what I've been through or what I've witnessed. Sure, you've seen my memories, but I lived it. You saw me being tortured, but I was there for almost ten hours before I was rescued."

"How did you survive?" Sirius asked her quietly, looking disgusted at himself for being related to the witch that had caused the young woman in front of him unimaginable pain.

"I would've died if they hadn't have gotten there when they did. I was taken to Shell Cottage and healed. I was supposed to be on bed rest for a while, but a week later we left again to continue with our mission. I'm stronger than your average witch and you already know why," she looked down at Harry and Sirius nodded slowly. "A lot of people can't survive past six hours of continuous exposure to the Cruciatus, never mind ten."

_The memory showed from Harry's point of view and them landing on the grounds of Shell Cottage. Ron sent his Patronus off to alert the others to their presence and Bill soon appeared, letting out a string of curses when he saw the sight that met him. He took the lifeless Hermione from Harry's arms, ran to the cottage and Fleur floo'd for the twins, since they had some medical training, what with them being inventors and they were constantly testing products on themselves and injuring themselves during experiments. Hermione was placed down in the centre of the bed in one of the spare bedrooms when Fred and George barrelled into the room._

_"What's the emergency?" The asked quickly through heavy breathing._

_Bill moved aside, Fred and George staring when they saw Hermione's unconscious, bloodied, bruised and beaten form._

_Fred immediately rushed forward, pulling potions from his pockets and he started healing the visible cuts on her body, but when he realised he was alone, he turned back to George who just stood there, staring._

_"George?" Fred questioned. He just looked at Fred, not moving or speaking and barely even blinking. "George, get your arse over here!" George didn't move and his eyes returned to Hermione's crumpled form. A look of understanding crossed Fred's face. "You like her," he stated, not questioned. George just blinked. "I should've known; you were always trying to get her attention, you purposely baited her so she would argue with you. I always caught you staring at her during meal times. Bloody hell, George, you picked the wrong time to get a thing for our pretty bookworm."_

Hermione was blushing furiously and she refused to look at anyone, knowing she would see both horrified and amused expressions.

_"George, snap out of it! She needs us, she needs you." His words finally drew George's attention, pulling him out of his thoughts and he dashed forward to help his twin with the healing of Hermione._

_They healed the cuts and stopped the bleeding, they covered her in their bruise removal paste and poured Blood Replenishing Potions down her throat, followed by a Pain Relief Potion, which was a mistake as Hermione started thrashing around on the bed in a fit._

_"Shit!" Fred cursed in a frustrated whisper. "She must've been under the Cruciatus," he spoke, waiting for her to stop fitting and once she did, they recast the healing charms, and then lifted their eyes to Harry who was stood in the doorway, watching them._

_"What happened?" Fred demanded._

_"I don't know, we were kept in the dungeons. We just heard screaming."_

_"How long for?"_

_"It felt like days, but I was timing it on my watch, it was nearing ten hours."_

_"Ten hours? They had her under the Cruciatus for ten hours!" George raged._

_"We're not sure. When we got there Greyback was hovering over her, he'd ripped her t-shirt and unzipped her jeans."_

_"He was going to fucking rape her!" He yelled furiously, Harry startling at the outburst and he looked at him strangely through tired eyes._

_A groaning was heard and they turned to see Hermione moving slightly, her eyes slowly fluttering open._

_"Merlin, Granger, you sure know how to worry a wizard half to death," Fred joked. Hermione coughed._

_"We need to know what happened so we can heal you. We gave you a Pain Potion but your body rejected it, what happened?" George asked her softly, Fred watching his change in behaviour carefully._

_"We were captured," Hermione rasped, coughing loudly and later letting out a pained groan. "They kept me and sent Harry and Ron to the dungeons. Bellatrix tortured me. Cruciatus Curse, she carved into my arm," she said, weakly lifting it from the bed so they could see the blood-covered scar that read 'mudblood'. George's anger intensified but he stayed calm only for her._

_"This doesn't mean anything, it's just a word. It doesn't define you and it's not who you are. Who you are is a kickass, powerful, Muggleborn witch, who just so happens to be the Brightest Witch of the Age," George spoke softly, a small smile pulling at Fred's mouth in pride._

_She weakly nodded and dropped her arm. "She wanted information about The Order and your family, I didn't tell her anything and it made her mad. Three simultaneous Crucios were cast on me several times but I still wouldn't give her what she wanted, so Rodolphus hit me with a beater's bat. When I still wouldn't talk Greyback was brought in, he'd planned on raping me." She looked away in shame and George's fists clenched tightly._

_"He didn't, you were rescued and brought here to Shell Cottage, you're safe here," he promised softly._

_"I'm tired," she muttered._

_"How long were you tortured for?" Fred asked quickly, seeing her eyes growing heavy and she was struggling to keep them open._

_"Felt like forever," she mumbled. "But the sun was setting and Harry's power was getting weaker and mine stronger as the moon was getting closer to rising. About ten hours..." Her eyes closed and she fell back into unconsciousness._

_"What the hell was that about?" Fred asked confused. He eyed the moon pendent on display and George quickly repaired her t-shirt and then took a hold of the pendent between his fingers, looking at it curiously._

_"The Moon Goddess," Harry spoke, startling them both and they looked at him bemused. "The Sun God," he said, holding up his own necklace for them to see as he walked forward._

_He kneeled down on the floor beside the bed and he took the moon pendent from George and he clasped the sun and moon together. There was a mixture of gold and silver light in the room and when it disappeared, Hermione looked a lot better, certainly not healed, but definitely better. Harry unclasped the necklaces and Fred cast several diagnostic spells._

_"She's better, not completely healed, of course, but she's a lot better," he spoke in disbelief._

_"What was that?" George asked, his eyes darting between Harry and Hermione._

_"Fifth year, Hermione and I did something we almost certainly shouldn't have. Hermione found a book on bonds and she and I did a complicated, powerful and probably very illegal sibling bond. It melded our lives together, making her my sister and me, her brother. We were blessed by the Sun God and his sister, the Moon Goddess, hence the pendants. The powers that be recognise us," Harry explained and with one last lingering look at Hermione, he left the room to bury Dobby._

_"Bloody hell, Granger, what've you gotten yourself into?" Fred muttered._

"A sibling bond?" McGonagall asked shocked.

Hermione nodded. "When Harry died our bond was broken but when I was sent here, my bond with Harry was reformed, but with this Harry," she gestured to Harry who was asleep in her arms and they stared at her. "It's a good thing actually, not only will Harry's magic be stable as he grows up, so will mine, as long as we are close by. I'm at my strongest when the moon is up and Harry when the sun is up. During the in-between times, our magic is unsettled and we're stronger when we're together. It'll help keep me sane in this timeline as well as keep Harry safe."

"Seems as though our nephew had a thing for you," Fabian commented with a smirk and Hermione blushed, causing him and his twin to laugh and the Marauders to smirk.

"I don't remember much as I was in and out of consciousness for a few days, but whenever I woke I remember George being sat by my bedside. He asked me on a date after the war, I guess it's a good thing I never made it that far; it would've been bloody awkward seeing three-year-old George otherwise." They chuckled at her as her blush darkened.

_The next memory showed Harry, Hermione and Ron breaking into Gringotts, the vault and breaking out on the back of a dragon._

"You. Are. Awesome!" Gideon said. She laughed at him whilst others nodded in agreement. "No one's ever broken into Gringotts before."

_It was the Final Battle. They saw the injured, the dead and the fighting as spells were flying and ricocheting left, right and centre. They watched as Hermione and Ron destroyed the cup with a basilisk fang. They watched as Snape died, as they were given a respite break and they ran into the great hall to see Fred and Percy Weasley dead. Hermione cried at the sight and George clung to her, refusing to let her go._

"That's why I made Arthur and Molly leave, never mind that I was tortured, they didn't deserve to see two of their sons killed because of a psychotic murderer," she spoke.

_Harry was dead, and then he was alive and fighting Voldemort. Neville had killed Nagini and then both Harry and Voldemort duelled and died. They watched as Hermione cried over his body and as she barricaded herself and Harry inside wards and then the memory ended._

James looked traumatised and it was quite understandable.

"That's what the future holds and that's what I'm here to prevent," Hermione spoke and she stood from her chair, handing Harry over to James. She reached for her blood-covered jacket and slipped it back on before releasing Moody from the effects of the spell.

"Take some time to think if you want to help me, but I can't lie, it'll be extremely dangerous. We have a while before anything has to be done, but the sooner, the better. I'll make a list of all Death Eaters that I know of and how they escaped incarceration in my time. Nothing can be done at Hogwarts until the holidays and I have some plans I need to make in preparation for what's to come."

"Very well, everyone heed Miss. Granger's words. Meeting adjourned until the next time," he said, dismissing them and people started leaving. "Do you have somewhere to stay, Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. She frowned, realising she didn't.

"She can stay with us," the Prewett twins grinned and before she could reply, they threw their arms around her shoulders and they turned and began walking her out of the door, guiding her forward.

"Oi, get back here!" Sirius called and the twins turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" They questioned innocently.

"She can stay with us," Sirius said, amused with their behaviour.

"Ladies choice," the twins shrugged. Hermione bit her lip nervously, looking in-between the two groups.

"I kind of need to be close to Harry. The moon's out and with Harry being a child, his magic's a lot more unstable than it was when he was a teenager."

Sirius smirked and the twins frowned, but otherwise nodded. "We understand, being twins and all -"

"- Our magic can sometimes get unstable when we're apart."

"Thank you for the offer though," Hermione smiled kindly. They bowed in a very Fred and George like manner and waltzed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count:13

**Sirius' Apartment - Sunday 8th November 1981**

Hermione, James -who was carrying a sleeping Harry- Remus and Sirius floo'd into the apartment one by one.

Unfortunately, they arrived at what looked to have been a bomb site, it having been trashed with furniture being overturned, items on the ground and nothing in their right places after the Aurors had finished searching the apartment when Sirius had been arrested.

"Fix it later," Sirius shrugged. "There's four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and living room. I'll show you to your room," he said and they all separated, going off to their own rooms whilst Hermione followed after him.

He led Hermione down a corridor and to the room at the end, opening the door and stepping in after him with her eyes surveying her surroundings. The walls were white and the flooring black laminate, the queen-sized bed pressed up against the back wall with black and white bedding, and the window was covered by black curtains. Sat in the room was a white chest of drawers, a bedside table and a wardrobe with a full-length mirror on the back of the door.

"Do you need anything?"

"My whole life's in this bag, so I'm fine, thank you," she responded.

He frowned at that but shook his head. "Do you want anything to eat? I haven't got anything in but I easily head out and pick something up."

"I'm good, thank you; my body needs rest more than it does food. You can last longer without food than you can without sleep," she informed him.

"You're joking, right?" He said with a raised eyebrow

"No, I'm not. Thank you for letting me stay here; I'll be out of your way as soon as I can."

Sirius scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, after everything I've heard and seen today, you're a Marauder and that makes you family, family sticks together. Besides, if Harry's here you need to be, too. Night," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and quickly went about removing clothing from her bag and separating the clean from the dirty before she some pyjamas and wash things and slipped out of her room in search of a bathroom. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had an actual shower and thought one would be good for her. When she found the bathroom, she showered and washed her hair and just stood under the spray of the hot water, allowing it to wash away the horrors of her past. When she was thoroughly clean she shut off the water and dried herself, slipping on an old Quidditch jersey of Harry's and a pair of sleep shorts and she fell into the comfortable bed, sleep claiming immediately.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment - Monday 9th November 1981**

Sirius, Remus and James were all woken by a blood-curdling scream, something very similar to the screams they'd heard from Hermione's memories.

They all darted from their beds, rushed down the hallway and stopped in front of Hermione's room. They looked to each other before opening the door and stepping inside. The slowly rising sun allowed them to see Hermione screaming hysterically and thrashing around on the bed which was covered with blood. They all jumped forward, James reaching out to shake her shoulders in an effort to wake her.

"Hermione!" James yelled and she shot up, her breathing erratic and tears flowing down her face.

"Who's been attacked? Who did it? Where am I needed?" She asked quickly with her wand gripped in her hand. They blinked in surprise; they hadn't even seen her reach for it.

"No one's hurt, you were having a nightmare" Remus explained.

"What happened?" James asked her softly.

"It doesn't matter," she said, wiping her tears away from her face angrily with her sleeve.

"How long?" Sirius asked.

"Since first year, they got worse as the years went on. They were worse than normal, I imagine it's because I watched my own memories, I now have them in my head twice so the effects would've doubled. It was my own fault. I'll put up a Silencing Charm from now on."

"No, you won't," Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I will. I won't disrupt your sleep. I'm used to surviving on minimal sleep anyway."

"If you put them up, we'll take them down," he argued.

"I'll use spells from the future."

Sirius frowned. "You've got me there," he admitted, reaching up to scratch at his jaw.

Hermione chuckled at him. "Is Harry still asleep?"

James nodded watching her carefully as she climbed out of bed and their eyes widened when they saw her wearing a Gryffindor jersey with 'Potter, 7' written on the back.

"That boy could sleep through a tap-dancing herd of hippogriffs," she commented and Remus chuckled at her. She grabbed some clothes from the chest of drawers and made to leave the room, but Remus stepped out in front of her, blocking her exit.

"You're bleeding," he stated with a furrow to his brow.

Hermione's eyes drifted down and a sigh when from her lips as she used her wand to clear away the blood and heal up her scarred arm. Once that had been done, she removed the bloody sheets from the bed, ready to be replaced with clean ones.

"MPTSD," she muttered.

"What?" He frowned in confusion.

"Magical Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," she explained. "My body's reacting to the memories and nightmares, making me relive my memories, opening up old wounds and scars, literally. As I said, it's caused by my watching my own memories."

"Are you okay? I didn't notice it earlier, but you look...well...kind of..." James trailed off nervously, obviously not wanting to upset her.

"Thin?" She offered and they all nodded. "I'm okay, during the hunt we ran out of food. I stopped eating so that Harry and Ron could have my portions of food." They stared at her.

"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked appalled.

"Ron was pissing me off with all of his whinings about being hungry and Harry comes first. That's the way my life's always been and will always be. His happiness means more than my own. It's still early, you should get some sleep. I have things to do and to prepare for." With that, she stepped around Remus, walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom to change.

"She's more like his mother than his sister," Sirius observed. Remus punched him in the arm and he grunted, sending him a glare.

James frowned. "Yeah, she is," he whispered in agreement before he left for his own bedroom to try and get some more sleep. Sirius and Remus looked to each other, shrugged and then wandered back to their own bedrooms, too.

After Hermione had dressed and pulled her hair back from her face in a messy bun, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed a jacket and her beaded bag and she left to go to Diagon Alley, flooing from the apartment and seeing as Sirius' apartment was on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, it didn't take long to arrive.

Hermione then went into Muggle London, visited a supermarket and paid with the muggle money she'd cleared out of her account when she was on the run. She still had plenty left, not being one to go on shopping sprees and she thought it only right that she buy food supplies giving Sirius' generosity in allowing her to stay at his apartment, especially when he didn't know her all that well, not compared to the older Sirius of her timeline. This Sirius barely knew her at all and he'd still opened up his home to her.

She hid in an alleyway and shrunk down the shopping bags, placing them in her beaded bag and then she made her way back to Diagon Alley and bought a few wizarding food items before flooing back to the apartment. As she stepped out of the floo, a sigh from her lips when she noticed the mess but thanks to magic, with a few simple spells and everything seemed to be back to normal and she took the opportunity to look around.

There were two large black leather couches, two matching reclining armchairs and a dark coffee table in the middle. The fireplace was on the back wall near the door which allowed for exiting the apartment and it had a dark blue and black plush rug sat in front of it. The walls were a dark blue, the flooring a light brown laminate, but she noticed there were barely any personal items on display.

After her eyes had finished scanning the living room, she moved onto the kitchen and fixed that up, too. It was in the same dark blue that carried from the living room with white cupboards and drawers, an oven and a light wooden kitchen table that sat six people. Moving over to the table, Hermione removed the shopping bags from her beaded bag, set them out of the surface and with a few spells, the food items were packing themselves away in the correct cupboards.

With everything packed away and feeling hungry, she set about making breakfast for everyone. With it still being early, she had plenty of time to cook up a storm with bacon, sausages, eggs and toast and she also made waffles and muffins, too. The smell of food pulled the three wizards from their slumber and they trudged into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day but still looking half-asleep without their morning cuppas and breakfast. James sat Harry down at the table and Hermione started placing plates filled with food in front of each of them.

They stared at the food on their plates lovingly and she snorted and took her own seat, reaching out to place extra bacon and sausages on Remus' plate and she handed him two chocolate muffins and the chocolate sauce for his waffles, too. They stared at her.

"How come he gets extra bacon and sausages and all that chocolate?" Sirius whined childishly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Something's never changed, she thought amused.

"The full moon's in two days," she answered.

James spat out his pumpkin juice, Remus choked on the bacon he'd been eating and Harry giggled and clapped his hands together at their reactions.

"What?" The three wizards gasped out.

"The full moon's in two days," she repeated bemusedly.

"You know?" James questioned quietly.

"That Remus is a werewolf? Well, obviously," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"How long?"

"Remus was my professor in my third year, remember? It took me two weeks to figure out he was a werewolf," she shrugged. "After that, I sent gift baskets of chocolate to the hospital wing after every full moon. I always saw him eating chocolate when he thought no one was looking," she chuckled, "And chocolate has been confirmed to contain endorphins that make people happy."

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Muggle thing," she waved a hand dismissively.

"You don't care that I'm a mon..."

"Remus John Lupin, finish that sentence, I dare you," she said with a cold tone, glaring at him and with her fork pointed in his direction threateningly. James and Sirius smothered a laugh, barely. "If I _ever_ hear you referring to yourself with anything but kind words, I will rain down upon you the worst hexing of your life. And most of them will be from the future so no one, but me, will know how to counteract them. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded slowly, looking surprised, embarrassed and frightened. "Excellent. Oh, I almost forgot," Hermione spoke in her now friendly tone. "In the future, there's a potion that werewolves can take before the full moon, it won't be invented for another six years but I can brew it," Hermione explained.

"It doesn't bother you?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Shut up and eat your chocolate," Hermione said and they laughed at her.

"What does this potion do?" James asked curiously.

"The Wolfsbane Potion, it allows the werewolf to keep their memories and control during the full moon. It allows you to have control over your own actions so that you only hurt someone if you wish to."

"Honestly?" Remus whispered.

"Hmm, it's rather brilliant actually, takes a while to brew though. I can start getting ready for the next full moon, if you can wait out one more full moon that is."

"I can, if it does what you say it can then I'll wait as long as needed. And it works?"

"It does, Snape used to make it for you but then the whole Dumbledore death fiasco happened and then I was forced to learn how to brew it for you. I've memorised the ingredient list and brewing instructions, so you don't need to worry. The potion won't take away the pain of the transformation but it will allow you to keep your mind and in control. There is a setback."

"What's that?" They chorused quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the display but otherwise shook her head.

"It tastes disgusting." They laughed in relief, likely having thought she'd admit to some awful or potentially fatal side effect. "I'm not joking, I believe it's a cross between the Polyjuice Potion, the Skele-Gro Potion and a Blood Replenisher."

"That bad?" James grimaced in sympathy.

"Yep, but before I left on the mission I was working on a way to make it taste better. I never got to test it, but I think I might have cracked it."

"Where did you get all this food from?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"I went into Muggle London, the food there's cheaper and tastes better, but I went into Diagon Alley to get you pumpkin juice and a few other things, too."

James picked up a blueberry muffin from the tray in the centre of the table and went to hand it to Harry. Hermione's eyes widened and in a panic, with the flick of her wrist, the muffin was ripped from his grasp, it flew across the table and landed in her hand. They all looked at her confused.

"Why'd you do that?" James asked bemused.

Hermione sighed and gave the muffin to Sirius, knowing that they were his favourite, or at least, they were the _other_ Sirius' favourite.

"Harry's allergic to blueberries."

"I didn't know that," James frowned.

"You wouldn't," Hermione said softly. "Blueberries are a muggle fruit, in my time he was raised in the Muggle World. Blueberry muffins were Sirius' favourite in the future. Give him this one, banoffee."

Hermione handed him said muffin and Harry immediately stuffed it into his mouth, taking a big bite and James reached out to wrestle it from the little boy before he choked, the others chuckling in amusement when Harry put up a fight and refused to let go.

"What's banoffee?" Remus asked.

"Banana and toffee, Harry loved them, we'd sneak down to the kitchen at Hogwarts and plead with the house-elves to let me use the oven so I could bake some," she answered with a smile, but it dropped from her face, being reminded of the lifeless body of her best friend and sibling that had been cradled against her form.

They watched her cautiously, seeing the emotions flicker over her face and they quickly snapped her out of her memories.

"Hermione?" Remus called. At the sound of her name, her head turned towards him, her smile returning.

"I imagine you know a lot about Harry," James commented.

"Hmm, the stories I could tell you..." She chuckled.

"It'll be good to have you around, you obviously know him as well as me, better even."

"With me around, he'll be safe, that I can promise you. What I did to Moody last night... That was child's play. You haven't seen me in a real duel."

"That was brilliant, you weren't kidding when you said I would find it entertaining, seeing him being hung upside down on the ceiling and by his ankles, too, bloody hell..." Sirius trailed off. "I will _never_ get on your bad side"

"Wise choice, too bad your older self couldn't figure that out."

"What did you do to him?" James asked excitedly.

Hermione smirked. "Come on, Prongs, I can't go giving away my trade secrets. As a Marauder, you should know that." They laughed at his disappointed face.

"So, tell me a story about my Godson," Sirius demanded, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Let's see, he once fell down the staircase near the great hall."

"How?" James asked as they laughed.

"He got distracted. Cho Chang, Harry had a crush on her his third, fourth and fifth year. He quickly got over it after a disastrous first date though. She walked past with her friends and Harry caught her eye and she smiled at him. He took a step forward and forgot he was on the stairs, he missed the step completely and fell down until he reached the bottom. He stood up, put his broken glasses back on, brushed his robes down and walked into the great hall like nothing had happened," she told them as they burst into laughter, picturing the sight he'd made.

"It's definitely going to be great having you around," James grinned and Hermione laughed.

"I can give you insight on how to deal with a puberty bound Harry Potter. Merlin, his teenage years were a right pain in the arse," she sighed. "Can't wait to see those again," she said sarcastically and they chuckled at her.

~000~000~000~

Hermione had positioned herself in the living room whilst she doubled checked her many lists, ensuring that she hadn't forgotten someone and something.

"What are you doing?" James asked, plopping down on the couch beside her and leaning forward to look at all the parchment-covered notes that filled the coffee table.

"Preparing," she answered. "These are lists of Death Eaters and a list of excuses they gave to get out of being incarcerated, this is a list of five of the Horcruxes, where they are, if they need to be found and when they can and should be destroyed. This is a list of potion ingredients I need, speaking of which, I better find a job so I can pay for all of this. It's going to be difficult, seeing as though I didn't technically graduate or get my NEWTs and as I don't technically exist in this world yet," she frowned, her teeth biting into her lower lip.

"You don't need to worry about that, Padfoot and I are more than capable of providing anything you need."

"No, I know that the two of you are incredibly wealthy, but I won't and can't allow you to pay for the things I need. I have some money that will tie me over for a while, maybe a year at most and then I'll figure something else out."

"Hermione..."

"No, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you."

He sighed. "No one said you weren't. I just want to help."

"And I appreciate that, but I can't accept it."

"Hermione..."

"Drop it, Mate," Sirius said, walking into the room, throwing Harry in the air and catching him as he laughed. "We all saw what she did to Moody, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance but Harry needs his father," Sirius spoke amused and she shook her head at him.

She stood and grabbed up the parchment. "I need to get these to Dumbledore," she spoke. "I'll go into Diagon Alley and use the owl service, less suspicious and no one will know who it's from except Dumbledore," Hermione explained. "I better visit the Ministry and get myself registered and..."

"Dumbledore floo called this morning, it's already been taken care of," Sirius interrupted. "You're officially Mia Granger. You attended a wizarding school in Australia and recently moved back to England. Dumbledore took a look at all the results of your previous –well, future- exams, essays, homework and practice exams and he had papers made up saying that you achieved twelve NEWTs at O level, he said you can take the exams if you wish to yourself..." He told her, seeing she was going to argue with him. "But he doubts there's any point, _knowing_ that you'll get the same results and it'll just be a waste of time and it'll take away your focus from the reason you were sent here."

She scowled and reluctantly nodded and he smirked. "Well, I should be able to find a job; it'll give me a good cover as well. Now all that's left to do is visit the Grangers," she said, looking a little pale in the face and Sirius and James frowned.

"We'll go with you, Moony will be back any minute and he can watch Harry," James offered.

"No, no, it's okay, I'll go by myself," she declined, giving him a small smile.

"We're going with you, it's not an option," Sirius said, his tone showing there was no chance of an argument.

"Great, get rid of two overprotective males only to find myself with another two in a different time frame. Way to go, Hermione," she mumbled and stalked to her room, leaving behind their chuckles.

~000~000~000~

**Granger Residence**

Hermione side-along apparated James and Sirius into the alleyway on the street that she'd grew up on and they moved out of it and began walking towards the house slowly. They didn't look too conspicuous or out of place with James and Sirius both wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so it was one less thing for Hermione to have to worry about.

When they reached the house Hermione came to a sudden stop, staring up at the dark brick structure, the white window panes and the dark brown door. Memories flashed through her mind; a two-year-old having tea parties, a three-year-old chasing butterflies in the garden, a four-year-old sprawled across the grass, reading in the sunshine, a five-year-old staring intently at her mother's wilted rose bushes and the roses springing to life. A six-year-old accidentally shattering her mother's favourite vase, a seven-year-old levitating her father's favourite book down to her from the top shelf of the bookcase. An eleven-year-old receiving her Hogwarts letter and being _punished_ for the first time. A twelve-year-old being locked in her room without food for nearly two days, a thirteen-year-old being hit with a slipper. A fourteen-year-old having her arm broken, a fifteen-year-old being thrown halfway down the stairs. A sixteen-year-old being subjected to the stinging of a belt for a tattoo she absolutely didn't regret getting.

She slammed her eyes shut; she couldn't look at it anymore.

"Hermione?" James said softly.

"I swore I'd never come back here," she whispered.

"And you're here to stop what happened to you from happening to your future self," Sirius spoke, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and he squeezed gently.

She nodded, her jaw clenched and she let out a sigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she took the remaining few steps towards the house, raising a shaking hand and knocking on the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione froze at seeing the woman that abused her for years.

"We would like to talk to you regarding your daughter, Hermione Granger," James spoke, taking the lead after seeing Hermione's reaction.

She frowned "Okay, please, come in," she said nervously, allowing them into the house and she led them to the living room, the living room where Hermione had been pinned to the wall as her father almost squeezed the life out of her.

Her breathing sped up and seeing this, Sirius pulled her aside and allowed the others to continue on without them. He spent a few moments muttering soothing words and coaxing her into a more relaxed state and then pulling her into a comforting hug which she happily accepted, being grateful for it, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged her.

"You can do this," he said softly. "After everything I witnessed yesterday in regards to your memories, what you did to Moody, how you captured Pettigrew and got me out of Azkaban, I _know_ you can do this. You may be a tiny, little thing compared to the rest of us, but you're strong."

She took a deep breath. "She may be small, but she is fierce," she muttered.

"Not sure where that came from, but yeah, that's the point I was trying to make."

"Okay, I can do this," she said, more to herself than to him.

After taking a second deep breath, she pulled back from him, turned on her heel and crossed over to James, taking a seat beside him on the couch with Sirius sitting on her other side. Her mother and father were sat next to each other on the couch opposite and baby Hermione was asleep upstairs.

"You said you wanted to talk about our daughter, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger spoke.

Hermione's wand was suddenly in her hand and with a quick flick of her wrist, both Granger parents collapsed back into the couch, falling asleep.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"They're just sleeping," she answered, as she stood from the couch and made her way to her old bedroom with James and Sirius following her. She entered the room that was exactly the same as her old room, but instead of a bed, there was a crib.

Hermione Granger was sleeping peacefully.

"Awe, you were so cute," Sirius commented, looking down at the sleeping child. "What happened?"

James snorted as Hermione punched him in the arm and he whined.

"What the hell? You've got an arm on you," he complained, rubbing the aching spot.

"Christmas at the Burrow, if you want food, you fight for it," she replied and they both chuckled at her.

She pointed her wand at her sleeping self with the intention of casting several charms to change her appearance. Firstly, she changed the colour of her eyes from brown to blue, she changed her hair from brown to black and with a flick of her wand she cast a spell that would keep little Hermione's hair in waves so she wouldn't have to suffer bullying at school because of her frizzy hair, like she did. With one last wave of her wand, she added a few more freckles and made her skin tone slightly darker, thinking she was already pale enough.

"Nice job, she looks nothing like you," James observed.

"That's the point, you saw my hair. Mini-me isn't going to have to know the struggle of getting a brush caught in it or suffering through a humid day," she responded and they chuckled at her before leaving back downstairs.

Hermione changed the Granger parents' hair to black and their eyes to blue and then she altered their memories slightly so that they wouldn't notice their new appearances. An Illusion Charm took care of the rest as their new appearances would remain hidden from anyone that may have already known them, but should they meet someone new, they would see their current appearances. After casting a Silencing Charm on the room and Locking Charms on the doors, she revived them both and Hermione her wand out of sight.

"Yes," Hermione said as if they hadn't been asleep for nearly fifteen minutes whilst she changed their appearances and memories. "I understand that I'm going to tell you is rather unbelievable, but trust that I have no reason for lying to you and I only wish the best for your daughter. Hermione is a very special child; she has abilities that are beyond comprehension. You will see it and just wave it off as your imagination, when in reality, it did happen."

"I don't understand," Mr. Granger frowned.

"I'll show you." She removed her wand and pointed it at the vase on the coffee table. " _Wingardium Leviosa,_ " she spoke, the vase levitating off the surface. They stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. "Your daughter, like me, is a witch. Once she turns eleven-years-old and on the 1st September 1991, she will attend the prestigious school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she will learn to control and harness her magical abilities. She will be given the best education any young witch or wizard can be given and she'll be prepared to continue her life as a witch once she graduates."

"You're crazy!"

Hermione sighed before standing from the couch and then she slowly leaned forward, before her hands hit the floor she was no longer herself, but the little brown fox. James and Sirius bit their tongues to stop themselves from laughing as Mr, and Mrs, Granger bolted from the couch, slowly taking steps backwards away from Hermione.

 _'Looks like the tables have turned,'_ Sirius thought proudly.

She turned back into her human form, moving to sit on the couch once more. "You can scream for help all you wish to, no one will hear you," Hermione said calmly, in fact, if anything she looked bored. "I've cast a Silencing Charm around this room and you can't leave either; Locking Charms, they're so very useful. Now, sit down," she said in a tone that had them running back to retake their seats and sitting immediately, James and Sirius' mouths twitching in amusement.

"Your daughter is a Muggleborn witch much like I am, and that simply means that she is born with the gift of magic whilst her parents don't have it themselves. Whereas Sirius and James, here," she gestured to them in turn, "Are Pureblood wizards. Their entire family trees contain ancestry with only magically born witches and wizard. In August of 1991, you will receive a letter from Hogwarts and a visit from Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. She will explain the workings of magic to you in far greater detail than I have. I'm here to offer you a warning, if you so much as look at your daughter the wrong way, I'll know about it and I _will_ come for you. Your daughter is a gift from Merlin and you should treat her with the love and care that she deserves. I'm here, telling you of this now, as I don't want you to be afraid of her. Her emotions are in-tuned with her magic and she will be prone to magical outbursts and accidental magic as she ages. Remember what I said and remember my warning," Hermione stood from the couch and James and Sirius followed.

"Will she change like you did?" Mr. Granger asked, composing himself but they could still see the fear on his eyes. Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't feel a perverse sense of joy in it.

"No, what I did is a complicated bit of magic. Once your daughter has graduated at the age of eighteen, she can decide for herself if she wishes to become an Animagus like myself, Sirius and James. However, it is a very rare skill. Now, if you will excuse us, we have some business we need to attend to," she said, turning on her heel and making her way out of the house where she'd spent many a day and night crying and fearing her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Sirius' Apartment - Tuesday 24th November 1981**

"Right, that's done. Dumbledore's seen to it that most of the Death Eaters have been caught, now I need to start figuring out a way to break into Gringotts, you know...again," Hermione said as soon as they stepped out of the floo and into the apartment.

"Do you ever rest?" James asked. "You've been fighting a war for seven years only to be sent back in time to technically fight another one, you were in a coma for eight days and you've ran around like a mad-witch for the past two weeks. Just take some time to relax, would you?"

"I'll relax when there isn't a chance of Voldemort coming back, wanting revenge and killing everyone," she replied, and with that, she turned around and jumped back into the floo and made her way to Diagon Alley.

She visited Gringotts and had some of her money changed over before buying several large cauldrons and every potion ingredient in the shop twice over, placing an order for the rarer ingredients and she had everything delivered to Sirius' apartment. She then bought several different materials and items of furniture and put them in her bag.

When she returned to the apartment, she headed to her bedroom and set about enlarging it. With a few spells, she had split the now larger room in half and separated it with a wall and door. She transfigured some shelves out of the materials she's bought and enlarged the three desks she'd purchased and placed one against each wall. She removed the two wooden cabinets she bought, resized them, placed an Expansion Charm on them and then she set them on either side of the door.

The owl arrived with her things not long after and she gave the owl a treat before taking everything to her room. She placed one cauldron by each of the three walls, next to the tables and they fit perfectly. Afterwards, she set about sorting through the potion ingredients and she placed them all in alphabetical order, in the cabinet on the left, followed by her checking that the spells that were on the jars were still intact so the ingredients were kept at the right temperature and conditions. She filled the other cabinet with empty vials, and that would store any and all complete potions once she'd brewed them. She searched through her beaded bag and removed all the books she had on potions and she placed them on the shelves on the walls and afterwards, she cast a few spells that would allow for perfect ventilation whilst keeping the effects of the simmering potions away from Hermione's bedroom.

Once she was happy with her make-shift potions lab, she made her way back into her room, removed the bookcase she'd bought from her bag and placed it against the left side of the door, changing the colour from brown to white so it t matched the rest of the furniture. Later, she cast an Expansion Charm on the bookcase so it could hold more books and then she set about removing every book she owned from her bag.

She had a fair few from her own collection during her time at Hogwarts, and some were Harry's -mainly Quidditch, but she couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of them due to their sentimental value- but the majority of them were from Dumbledore's personal library. Before his death, he'd made a muggle will for security and Hermione had been the sole beneficiary of it, with the executor of the will being a Half-blooded lawyer that lived in the Muggle World. Dumbledore had left every book in his personal library to Hermione, and given how long he'd had to collect them, there were just over five thousand of the rarest and darkest books in existence. Those were the books she'd used to learn how to cast Fiendfyre and to research the Horcruxes. Harry was the only person aware of what Dumbledore had done and they hadn't told anyone.

She had the books with her when she was brought to 1981 and therefore they stayed in her possession no matter of the fact the current Dumbledore still had his collection of books stashed away at Hogwarts. Realising that one bookcase wasn't enough even with the Expansion Charm, she elongated the bookcase until it touched the ceiling and she widened it so that it covered from the door to the corner of the wall. With her wand she cast spells to sort the books into a system that only she would understand: the most useful, then the most dangerous, followed by alphabetical order of title and then author. After all the books had been placed in the bookcase, she cast several protection and safety spells that would only allow her to remove the books from the bookcase. She sighed when she was finished and she flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Two weeks had passed since the day her identity and mission had been revealed to The Order, and since then she'd done nothing but research, make notes, help capture Death Eaters, attend Order meetings and spend time with Harry and the Marauders and she was exhausted. Her night terrors hadn't lessened, but at least she was putting on weight and soon she would be back to good health.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open and James entered the room, his eyes taking in his surroundings in surprise.

"Okay, that wasn't there before," he said, gesturing to the bookcase. "And that _definitely_ wasn't there this morning," he pointed to the wall and door. She chuckled at him and pushed herself up.

"I've just finished making a few changes," she replied.

"How many books are there?" He questioned, turning his attention to the bookcase, scanning the titles and his eyes widening at some of them before him.

"Just over five thousand, I haven't counted so I can't be sure about the exact number."

"You brought all of these with you from the future? Where did you get them? How did you get them? How did you bring them with you?"

"Yes, I brought them with me from the future, only a few of them haven't been published yet, mainly just the school books or the newest editions. We used my beaded bag when we were on the hunt, I have an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. The rest of the books Dumbledore left to me in a muggle will for security reasons. This was his personal library so you can probably imagine the kind of information they contain. They're some of the darkest and rarest in the world. Malfoy eat your heart out," she snorted and he stared at her.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "He must've really trusted you, Dumbledore, I mean," he mused, moving over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge beside her.

"Hmm, brightest witch and all that," she rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "I don't know, I suppose he knew I'd do whatever I had to for Harry, even if it meant I died to protect him. My life kind of revolved around him and it sounds kind of pathetic, but it wasn't, at least, that's not the way I see it. He was my best friend. He didn't make fun of me for my hair or my teeth and he didn't hate me or insult me because of my blood status or intelligence."

"What about the youngest Weasley, the boy I mean, Ron?"

"Ron was Ron," she sighed. "He could be just as cruel as the rest of them, sometimes worse. He was my best friend and because of that he knew what ammunition to use to hurt me the most and he did, often."

James frowned at that. "I'm sure he didn't mean it," he defended.

"No, he definitely did. My fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament, you remember that?" He nodded. "Well, there was a Yule Ball and I was asked to attend with Viktor Krum. Not only was Viktor Krum, Durmstrang's champion but when he wasn't attending school, he was the youngest seeker in the world to play professional Quidditch; he played for the Vrasta Vultures. He was actually referred to as 'The World's Greatest Seeker' and he was Ron's idol. Ron assumed that I had no one to go to the Ball with so he wanted to use me as a last resort; he didn't believe that someone had already asked me. When we were at the Ball I sat with Ron and Harry for a little while whilst Viktor went to the bathroom, and Ron accused me of fraternizing with the enemy. He said that Viktor was only using me to distract Harry from the tournament, that he only wanted one thing from me and that he was too old for me," she explained, sadness creeping up inside of her as memories of that night surfaced. "The funny thing is, he hadn't been seventeen long as his birthday was in August and I was already sixteen."

"I don't remember much after that, I blocked out the rest of the argument. I never understood why they called us 'The Golden Trio'; I guess they only saw the three teenagers that seemed to fix everything, that were the heroes and in the centre of all the trouble and danger. They never saw the three tired and broken teenagers that just wanted to give up. We must've been good at hiding everything. Particularly Harry and I, we had more burdens than Ron did. He was always embarrassed by his family's lack of possessions and wealth. My parents were well off with their muggle profession of being dentists and Harry was wealthy because he inherited the Potter fortune, or he would've, at the most he had five hundred thousand galleons in his vault when he started Hogwarts. But Harry and I, we would've given everything we owned; we would've sold our souls to dementors to have a family like the Weasleys; a family based on morals and love. We were both abused by our families; it's why we spent more time with the Weasleys than we did with our own families. Ron stopped talking to us during our fifth year; he was the only person we told about the sibling bond we shared and he was furious, I don't know why. What we did was our decision, we just wanted a family, someone we knew we could rely on, that would always be there for us, someone that would protect us. And we realised that for us it was each other."

James was pensive, thinking over every word she'd spoken and he looked at the young woman in front of him. Sure, he had a kid at the age of twenty-one, but the woman in front of him was only two years his junior and she'd been through and seen more than he could ever imagine. In her time she had put his son first in everything and she'd protected him with her life on more than one occasion.

He looked at her, _really_ looked for the first time.

She was wearing simple, everyday muggle clothing; a pair of white converse, black skinny jeans and a plain white long-sleeved t-shirt which showed off her figure only a little, leaving the rest to the imagination. Her sleek, mahogany curls were held up in a mess on top of her head and secured by her wand, but a few curls had fallen loose and framed her face. Her skin was porcelain in colour and looked delicate and soft. Her slender but curvaceous, five-foot-six frame was much smaller than his six-foot-two muscled one, and he had years of playing Quidditch to thank for that. Her long lashes were wet and glistened with tears and she looked up at him with her large chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes filled with knowledge, pain, sadness, but he saw something else. He saw hope. Hope that she could prevent the second war and save lives, hope, that future generations would never have to witness what she did, would never have to suffer or live their lives in fear.

He observed her and she turned away from him, her eyes moving to the bookcase. She was so different from his Lily. But she wasn't his anymore; she'd died fifteen months ago in childbirth. He'd mourned the loss of his wife and he'd learned to live without her. He hadn't dated despite Sirius urging him to, what with the war being at its peak and never knowing who you could and couldn't trust, but most importantly, he didn't _want_ to. He knew he'd mourned his wife but he didn't feel ready to date. He didn't want to feel as though he was betraying her memory, but not only that, he hadn't found the right witch to even risk that feeling with, at least he hadn't until Hermione arrived.

He frowned at the thought and looked away from her, staring down at his clasped hands intently. He'd only officially known her a grand total of two weeks. She was his son's protector, his best friend, technically his sister, even though she seemed to act more like his mother. Those factors should've put him off instantly. That thought should've repulsed him, but it didn't. He knew he respected her –that he was sure-, he knew he owed her a life debt and he knew he could rely on her. He knew that he could trust her with everything he had, most importantly his son. The bond she shared with his son made that more than possible.

He turned his eyes back to observing her, catching the way she was wiping away her tears from cheeks with the sleeves of her t-shirt and a look of determination found its way onto her face.

She was like Lily. She was a Muggleborn and heartbreakingly beautiful and he knew she didn't know it, which to him, just made her that much more attractive. She was intelligent beyond belief and Dumbledore wouldn't have left his prized personal library with her if he didn't know that she would put it to good use. She loved Harry and she put him first, he understood that, he saw it in her memories, he witnessed it every day.

But she was so different, too. Unlike Lily, she was a warrior, a fighter, a survivor; the battle scars she had were proof of that. He could only see two, her 'mudblood' scar on her left arm –where she'd just rolled up her sleeves, looking as though she were preparing for something- and a small scar on her temple, and after seeing her memories he knew she obtained it the day Harry had rescued her from her parents. That was another difference; she was abused as a child, Lily had trouble with her sister but her parents had always been proud of her. He could tell from Hermione's behaviour and from the expressions she wore on her face that she'd suffered and she'd seen things no person should ever see. She was wise beyond her years and more mature than her nineteen years of age. He didn't doubt that she'd use her wand to defend anyone that couldn't do it themselves. He got that feeling from her. The feeling that she would fight for the underdog and her kind features and smile she wore, only cemented that ideology within him. Lily was kind and caring, but she could be reserved at times. She could hold her own in an argument and she would stand up for others, but not to the extent of putting her own safety in jeopardy.

He allowed his thoughts to wander. Did he have a small liking for the witch sat next to him? Or was it just some form of attachment in her being the reason he and his son were still alive? If he did like her, would he act upon it? He knew that she was there on a mission, but once that was complete she was stuck in his time. Her life would be there.

Hermione turned to him as he was lost in thought, and she took the opportunity to survey the differences in him. From what she could remember of the photos Harry had shown her of him, he didn't look all that different.

James was incredibly handsome, much like Sirius and Remus, but in a different way. Like Harry, he had a head of messy raven hair that seemed to be even more untameable than hers and it amused her greatly, knowing that someone else had bad hair days more often than she did. He had hazel coloured eyes that shone with amusement and laughter. His six-foot-two, muscled frame was larger than her five-foot-six delicate one. His wide smile, so similar to Harry's and it broke her heart to see it as it reminded her of what had happened to her Harry, but then she would remember that baby Harry would never grow up to witness the things she did and it brought her peace. The one main difference between this James and the other James, was glasses. The James Potter in front of her, he didn't wear glasses, which she thought odd. Not only had lives been saved with her presence, but it seemed small, minor details had changed as well. James didn't wear glasses, Sirius liked white chocolate and in her time he hated it, Remus' favourite book was Quidditch Through the Ages and in her time it had been Animal Farm. Harry was allergic to strawberries as well as blueberries but in her time he was only allergic to blueberries. Changes, but she could easily and was more than willing to live with them.

Suddenly remembering of all the things that needed doing to prevent her timeline from ever happening, a sigh left her and she brought her hands up, brushing her fallen curls back from her face and tucking them behind her ears.

Hearing her sigh, James was brought out of his conflicting thoughts and he looked to her, remembering her last words to him.

"You have a family," he spoke and she looked up at him with her large, captivating eyes that he was sure any man could easily drown in. "You have a family here. You're a Marauder," he stated, being pleased when she smiled at him. It was a small smile, but a smile all the same.

"You have two maps in this time now," she mentioned. "Imagine the trouble that could occur at Hogwarts if you give the map I have to Harry and Fred and George can find the other one like they did in my timeline. Filch will have his hands full," she said amused and he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"What's in there?" He asked, gesturing to the second and newly added door.

She stood from the bed and crossed over to it, turning to look at him over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow.

"You coming?" She asked.

Being far too curious for his own good, he stood and crossed over to her, following after her when she opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes searched the new room, being surprised by the make-shift potions lab he was currently stood in. He'd hated potions when he was in school, not being very good at it, but even he could tell that despite the room being simple and comfortable, it was designed to fit the brewer's needs and the environmental needs of the potion ingredients, as well as being equipped with the proper ventilation and lighting.

"You created this by yourself?" He asked, impressed.

"Yes, it was easy enough, just a few charms to help regulate the environment and to help with the moving of the furniture."

She moved over to a cauldron that sat at the back wall, pulling out a comfortable looking stool from beneath the bench and perching herself on it with her back to him. After summoning a notebook and muggle pen, she scribbled down her thoughts and then ripped the page from the notebook. Hermione reached up, pulling her wand from her hair and her wild curls fell down her back and spilt over her shoulders and James watched enraptured at the completely innocent action that had his stomach twisting and his breathing briefly stopping. Hermione flicked her wand, muttering beneath her breath as she cast a Sticking Charm which held the torn out page against the wall with no chance of it falling.

She busied herself with filling the cauldron with water and setting it to boil before standing from the bench, moving over to the cabinet and removing the required ingredients.

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously as she returned to the bench, setting the jars of ingredients down on the surface and retaking her seat.

"I'm going to make a start on brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. He has to take it once a day during the week leading up to the full moon, and if he misses a single dose, the potion will lose effect. It takes nine days to brew and a single day to simmer, after which, it needs to be bottled within an hour of completion and it can be stored for exactly two months and not a day longer. Why'd do you ask? Do you want to help me?"

He shook his head, not that she could see. "I was rubbish at potions."

"So was Harry, completely useless," she said fondly. "He got an E on his OWL though and he took it as a NEWT, he wanted to be an Auror and nothing else, though he did consider a career in Quidditch for a short time but joining the Auror academy won out."

"If he was rubbish, how did he get a good grade and make it to NEWT level?" He asked, pulling up a stool from one of the other tables and sitting down next to her.

"I helped him, he passed all of his classes because I made sure he did, no matter how much of a fuss he put up about not wanting to do his homework or studying," she shrugged her shoulders. "Now, let's begin."

They spent the next thirty minutes cutting up the ingredients and putting them into the cauldron, whilst stirring the concoction in the right places.

"In exactly three minutes we need to add the Wolfsbane so we need to prepare it."

"We already have," he said confused.

"No, we've sliced it, then we diced it, now we have to crush it."

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?"

"The ingredient needs to get an efficient amount of oxygen absorbed. Slicing it allows for us to let it settle whilst we work on the other ingredients and then we dice it so it can get more oxygen, and then we need to crush it into a fine powder and put it in the cauldron. Also, dicing the Wolfsbane beforehand makes it easier to crush it since it doesn't require as much physical effort," she explained. He blinked; she'd had been crushing the Wolfsbane whilst she answered him, never once taking her eyes off the task at hand.

Hermione gave him a look that had him picking up his potions knife and crushing the rest of the Wolfsbane into a fine powder. When they'd finished Hermione quickly but carefully put the powder into the cauldron, and the potion turned a midnight blue colour as she slowly stirred it anti-clockwise for nine turns.

"You make it look so easy," he commented as he watched her meticulously cleaning up the workspace.

"It is easy, are you telling me that you found that difficult?"

"Well no, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be," he confessed.

"Hmm, you just helped me make one of the most difficult potions in the world," she said proudly. "Or soon to be one of the most difficult potions in the world," she amended.

"Well, you're a good teacher," he shrugged. Lily had tried, but she'd never been able to help him brew a potion successfully, probably because he couldn't focus when she was around. "What's the next step?"

"Nothing, at least not for today. Twice a day I will add some crushed Wolfsbane to the potion for a total of eight days, then it will be left for one day and it will be completed when I add the final ingredient."

"Which is?"

"Aconite,"

He frowned thoughtfully. "That's Wolfsbane,"

Hermione beamed at him. "It is, and you say you're rubbish at potions," she said, giving him a light shove. "The actual last ingredient is the South African sugar cane leaf. In my time Snape tried to improve the taste of the potion by adding types of sugar but it just made the potion ineffective. So, I added some lemon zest, followed by some South African sugar cane leaf to help balance out the taste. In theory, it should work but I haven't had the chance to actually test it out."

"Where did this door come from?" Sirius' voice called from the bedroom before he stepped through the door and into the room. "Whoa, okay, this _definitely_ wasn't here before," he muttered in confusion, his eyes darting about in surprise and she and James snorted. "What are the two of you up to?" He questioned, crossing over to them, stopping beside them and peering over the edge of the cauldron.

"Brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus," Hermione answered.

"And Prongs here helped you?" He said in disbelief. "He's rubbish, he'll probably poison Moony."

"Actually, he did rather well," Hermione said proudly. James looked smug whilst Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So, do you need something?"

"I'm heading out for dinner and need to know your order," Sirius spoke. After taking their food orders, Sirius left the apartment with his destination being The Leaky Cauldron.

He decided to travel the short distance to the Leaky Cauldron by foot, using the opportunity to clear his mind.

A lot had happened in the past few weeks; he'd almost lost his best friend and Godson, he'd been sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and almost lost his life. His brother, Regulus, who'd become a Death Eater, had died two years ago at the young age of eighteen, in a raid where the occupants had put up a fight. His father had also died two years ago, too, shortly before his brother and he suspected his mother had been involved.

He hadn't attended Regulus' funeral since his mother had disowned him and would kill him if she caught him anywhere near his grave, and he hadn't attended his father's since he was a cruel and vicious bastard and there was no love lost between them. From the day of Sirius' birth, he'd had blood supremacy bullshit forced upon him but he rebelled and eventually broke free with the Potters taking custody of him at the age of sixteen. His brother hadn't been so lucky.

Contrary to belief, Sirius didn't hate his younger brother; in fact, he'd tried to protect Regulus, like he did when they were younger. He would take the Crucios and the punishments so that Regulus didn't have to, he deliberately took the attention away from him knowing he would be punished but Regulus would be safe. He'd tried to bring him to get him away from it all, but his parents well and truly had Regulus under their control. And because of that, he'd died and he'd lost his little brother.

A year ago his girlfriend, Marlene McKinnon, had died when her home was raided. Sirius knew that he didn't love her, but he still cared for her and her death had hurt him in ways he never thought possible. So, to help him get over it, during the war he'd been the womanizer he was known for being at Hogwarts and over time he felt better.

Then Hermione turned up out of the blue, saving everyone's lives in a single night. He didn't know what to make of her at first, but then she saved James, gave him her wand, got him out of Azkaban, revealed that she was from the future, that she was bonded to Harry, that he had apparently trusted her enough to make her a Marauder. She was abused like he had been and she had provided information that was invaluable.

The little witch made him laugh and that was hard for anyone to do, the only people that could make him truly laugh were James, Remus, -sometimes the Prewett Twins, though he wouldn't admit it- and Harry, but now Hermione was added to the list. He respected her and she not only deserved it, but she had also earned it. She was incredibly stubborn and intelligent; he'd watched her during The Order meetings as she argued with Dumbledore over plans, stakeouts and missions and she had won every argument, much to the surprise of everyone present. She was slowly becoming the new leader of The Order, and the others may not be able to see it, but he could. Soon Dumbledore wouldn't be the one people went to, it would be her. They wouldn't go to him for approval but to her instead.

Not only was she stubborn and intelligent, she was beautiful, he'd seen her in nothing but jeans, trainers, t-shirts and old Quidditch jerseys, and he wasn't sure if his heart could ever take seeing her all dolled up. He could only imagine! The young woman was fierce, loyal and could damn right hold her own in a duel, physically and verbally, as he witnessed in every Order meeting they had been to since Moody still didn't trust her and he was always trying to hex her when she wasn't looking. But he had yet to best her, much to the surprise of everyone, including the Aurors who worked under Moody. They'd even asked Hermione to train them and it had resulted in her having a laughing fit for a good ten minutes.

During the early mornings, Sirius would sit outside of her door waiting. Hermione had indeed started putting Silencing Charms on her room and as she'd promised, no one had been able to figure out how to dismantle them. So, instead, he sat outside the door around the time she would have a nightmare and he would unlock her door -which thankfully he _could_ do- and he would change into Padfoot and climb up onto her bed. She would be crying and screaming in her sleep and when he settled down next to her, she would cling to him and cry into his fur whilst he made his sadness known through whimpers. Eventually, she would settle down, relaxing in her sleep and he'd leave and head back to his own bedroom.

Hermione would make everyone breakfast and then research until lunch, she would either make lunch or Remus and Sirius would pick up food –under threats, glares and orders from Hermione, James and Harry were _not_ allowed to leave the apartment as there were still Death Eaters on the run, despite the large amount that had already been caught-, afterwards she would continue doing research and then she would make dinner. After dinner, she would do more research and then spend some time with the Marauders and Harry before heading to bed. Sirius had her routine down to the letter.

He'd been wondering if he liked the young witch more than he should. He wasn't sure and that's why he decided to walk to Diagon Alley. If he found that he did like her, what would he do? How would he act? How would she act? According to her, she had seen the future him as family, as an Uncle, and he wasn't entirely sure if that worried him or not. He'd only ever had one kind of serious -pun intended- girlfriend and look how that turned out, with her dying! Other than that he was a womanizer, a one night stand kind of guy and he knew that Hermione was nothing like that. He respected her far too much to treat her that way, and she would hex his arse, too. The thought brought a smile to his face.

He had a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 12

**Unknown Location - Thursday 10th December 1981**

Hermione was furious. She was beyond furious; she was even considering murder. Yes, she was making meticulous plans to murder both Moody and Dumbledore. She had thought she'd dealt with her issues with Dumbledore but it turns out they were just suppressed and now that she'd been around him for so long and she'd seen his little manipulative gestures and his damn twinkling eyes, they were coming back tenfold.

The room was quiet; no one dared to speak after the outburst they'd just witnessed. They observed silently as Hermione's hair began to spark, as she began to glow silver. If you looked out of the newly added windows, you could see the moon seeming to glow brighter, and that was definitely _not_ a good sign.

Parchment, books, inkpots and quills started to levitate from their places on the table and they rose higher and higher until they almost touched the ceiling. They could _feel_ her magic crackling in the air dangerously, making their hair stand on end and summoning forth goosebumps.

At the development, James was quick to stand from his chair, pressing Harry into Hermione's arms and thankfully, as soon as she held him to her, Harry started glowing gold and he tugged on one of her loose curls, his little hand touching her face in a gesture of comfort. The Marauders and the Prewett Twins were watched enraptured by the sight.

Hermione took several deep breaths and kept her eyes firmly on Harry, all the floating objects slowly descended until they landed back on the table and the glow vanished. Knowing she was calm, she handed Harry back to James and gave him a look of thanks before turning her attention back to Dumbledore and Moody.

"This is the last time I will ever say this, so listen very carefully," Hermione spoke in a cold and dangerous tone that was so different to her usual warm and friendly one. That fact alone had them on edge as in the almost six weeks she'd been with them, they'd never seen her that enraged and it worried them. "Harry will _not_ be used in any plans. I don't give a flying toss what the prophecy states, not all prophecies come true. That crackpot can't be trusted."

"Miss. Granger, Professor Trelawney is..."

"Is useless and a royal pain in my arse," she all but growled. "You can't believe a word she says. She made a prediction about me in third-year, did you know that? She was so sure of herself. Do you know what it was? It was that I would die before my sixteenth birthday. I'm nineteen now and very much alive. Then she made another prediction that it would snow in July, of course, she was wrong. And my personal favourite, Harry and I would elope in our seventh year, so that our undying love for another would be known to the world."

That was it, they couldn't take it anymore and Sirius and James burst in laughter. Remus would've laughed, too, if he were present, however, he was back at the apartment in bed suffering the effects of the soon to be full moon, which was the next day.

"You would never marry Harry," Sirius said through guffaws. "Not only because of the sibling bond, but you would sooner marry Moody than Harry." His words had them laughing harder and the Prewett Twin burst into laughter, too.

"My point exactly," Hermione said, looking to Sirius gratefully. "And neither of us made it to our seventh-year. Listening to Trelawney is a waste of time. Harry will be nowhere near this war; he suffered enough in my time at the hands of you. Harry was always loyal and easily led. You were his idol, he did everything you asked. You kept secrets and you manipulated him, you turned him into a weapon; my best friend, my little brother, the only family that I had, and he died because of you. You put the weight of the world on his shoulders and I did what I could to help relieve him of that burden, the sibling bond allowed me to do that, but he still suffered and you didn't have to deal with the mood swings, with the self-doubt, with the nightmares. I did and I never want to be put in that situation again. Harry will be kept as far away from the war as possible. Harry and I are bound by magic; his wand is suitable to my magic, just as my wand is suitable to his magic."

"Impossible," Moody barked and Hermione turned her glare on him.

"Fine, I'll prove it," she said, digging into her beaded bag which had been slung over her shoulder, and she pulled out a second wand. "This is Harry's future wand. I went to Ollivander's a week ago and purchased it. It's eleven inches, made of holly wood and has a phoenix feather core. This wand is the sister wand to Voldemort's wand as the phoenix gave two feathers, an incredibly rare occurrence."

She walked over to James who had Harry sat on his knee and she handed Harry the wand. There was a sudden glow in the room and fireworks rapidly burst from the tip of the wand, Harry giggling and clapping at the sight. They all stared in surprise.

Hermione took the wand from Harry and then cast the same spell to set off the fireworks, effortlessly and seemingly without resistance from the wand. Next, Hermione handed Harry her wand and once more fireworks were released from the tip and into the air and Harry giggled and clapped again. She took the wand from him and ruffled his hair and then turned back to Dumbledore and Moody.

"As I said, Harry's wand will work for me and mine for him. Our magic is bonded; I can be substituted for Harry. He's going to be kept out of this war, not only is he a child and it's disgusting that you wish to use him as bait, but secondly, you'll have to go through me first."

"Not a problem," Moody growled. " _Incarcerous,_ " he said quickly. Hermione dived out of the way.

"I'm not doing this with you, Moody," Hermione sighed, " _Pullus_!" She called and a white beam of light hit Moody in the chest. In front of their eyes, he began to transform, until everyone was looking down at him in surprise. He was no longer human, but rather...A chicken.

"I know you say that human transfiguration shouldn't be used as a punishment, Professor McGonagall, but he deserved it," she said, not sounding remorseful, but she did look exhausted. They just stared. Moody was clucking and ruffling his feathers angrily and Hermione sent a Silencing Charm at him which she followed with a Containment Charm.

"Why a chicken?" Fabian asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he can't have been sorted into Gryffindor with the way he's behaving. Honestly, using a child so that he doesn't have to fight, that's a coward to me. In the Muggle World, we have a name for someone who's a coward, we call them 'a chicken', it fits." He laughed at her. "And now back to my original point..."

"It is not your decision," Dumbledore interrupted.

And for the first time in his life, James saw something in Dumbledore he didn't like. It was as if the wool had been pulled over his eyes and now it had been removed. Now he was seeing Dumbledore in a different light. Now he was seeing things he'd never seen before.

"No, it's mine," James commanded the attention of the room with those three words, and he stood from his chair, Harry perched on his hip as he moved to stand beside Hermione. "I respect you, Albus, but I can't and won't allow you to jeopardise the life of my son. I trust, Mia, _implicitly_. She's done more for The Order and gotten more done than you have in the past four years. She knows more about these Horcruxes than anyone. I trust her judgement completely. Everything she has done here has not only kept people safe but improved their lives. You said so yourself, she's extremely valuable to the cause -hell, she is _the_ cause- and if the other side were to ever get wind of her, the ramifications would be catastrophic. You know she's right, you just don't want to admit that you're wrong."

"You deal with the Death Eaters, I'll deal with the Horcruxes," Hermione said.

"You will need my help," Dumbledore spoke resolutely.

"Not really, no. There are seven Horcruxes; one doesn't exist in this timeline yet and won't for another fourteen years, I know where four of them are and I have my suspicions about the final two."

"You will still need help."

"Very well," she tipped her head in concession. "James and Sirius can help me. Expect my arrival at Hogwarts during the Christmas break. I'll owl you closer to the date." With that said she turned, grabbed her wand and then made to leave.

"This meeting isn't over yet"

"Yes, it is, Professor. I've said all I needed to say; now I have to make plans and continue to research my theories on the final two Horcruxes. Once they are destroyed, Voldemort will be mortal. And before I forget, do you remember what I said about my magic being stronger when the moon is out? Well, it's a full moon tomorrow, you're lucky Harry was here, otherwise who knows what would've happened? I suggest you don't anger me that way again. The spell on Moody should wear off in about thirty hours." With that said she turned and walked out of the door.

The Prewett Twins stood from their chairs, the feet scraping across the floor loudly and they applauded enthusiastically.

"Mia Granger, the brightest witch of the age, ladies and gentlemen!"

Sirius and James snorted and then the Prewett Twins shared a look, nodded to another and then followed Hermione out of the room. Both Sirius and James had seen the interaction and frowns pulled at their faces.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment – Friday 11th December 1981**

Hermione had woken up in the early hours of the morning, partially because it was her routine due to her nightmares, but also as she could feel something within her; she could feel that Harry needed her. It was the first time since she'd arrived that she had felt something from Harry.

She leapt out of bed, exited her bedroom and went to James'. She slowly opened the door to see James sprawled out on his king-sized bed and she chuckled quietly to herself, amused that one person could take up so much room in such a large space. She spied Harry, he was in his own twin-sized bed and much to her horror, he was tossing and turning in his sleep.

She was glad she'd placed the Containment Charm on his bed as it meant he wouldn't be able to fall out of bed or leave the bed himself, an adult would have to remove him until he was old enough to do it himself without getting hurt.

She quietly crossed the room, reaching out to lift him from his bed and she left for the living room. She flicked her wand sending a dull ball of light into the air and then sat herself down on one of the reclining armchairs. Before she'd even gotten herself comfortable Harry woke and he clung to her tightly, refusing to let go.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked softly. He nodded with his head buried in her neck and she felt his tears hit her skin as she rubbed comforting circles on his back. "The monsters in your dreams aren't real. The real monsters are all locked up in a place where they can't hurt anyone. I promise you, Harry, I will never let anyone hurt you. As long as I'm around no one will get past me," she promised gently before she started humming and before she knew it, Harry had fallen asleep.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there with Harry sleeping in her arms, his arms around her neck and his head buried against her shoulder and in-between her neck and laying against her chest and she lay reclined back slightly so she wasn't sat straight but at an angle.

She heard movement and her eyes fluttered open to the sight of James entering the room, yawning and stretching.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, stumbling into the armchair beside her.

"He had a bad dream; I could feel that he needed me. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that the sibling bond is exactly the same as it was in my time. I was worried that it wasn't as strong as before."

"Why? We've all seen the way you two react to each other. How protective you are of him. How your magic glows when you're comforting each other, or when you heal each other. Not gunna lie, still haven't gotten used to that part yet, although it's handy."

She chuckled at him. "I was worried as the bond didn't seem to be the same. It only took a week for Harry and me to benefit from the bond. The sensing what the other was feeling, the knowing when the other was needed... I didn't have that with baby Harry. But I woke up because I felt something within me telling me that Harry needed me. I knew that the bond was starting to take effect. I was worried because it's taken almost six weeks to do so. I suppose I shouldn't have, I mean, baby Harry's _very_ different from future Harry. He isn't as powerful yet, his magic won't surface for at least another three or four years. Baby Harry didn't complete the bond with me, he hasn't suffered or been traumatized and we don't rely on each other for survival. I should've known it would take longer without the influence of those factors."

"Well, the bond's working fully now and there's nothing for you to worry about. It's going to be a lot easier for everyone now," he commented. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "You can sense his mood, we'll know when he's hungry, thirsty or tired before he even knows it himself," he explained and she chuckled at him.

"Do you want me to watch Harry tonight so you can go with Remus and Sirius?" She asked. The last full moon he'd stayed behind because the attack at Godric's Hollow had still been recent and he hadn't been comfortable with leaving Harry alone.

"I can stay if you need me to."

"No, it's alright. Harry and I haven't really had any time alone together to really put the sibling bond to the test. Besides, you should see the difference the potion will make to Remus tonight. You and Sirius go and I'll watch him."

"Aren't you coming? You're a Marauder after all."

She snorted. "You just want to see me and Sirius fight in Animagus form."

"I've got a bet going with Moony," he didn't bother to deny it. "I think you'll win," he grinned and she laughed at him.

"Remus and Sirius wouldn't let Harry and I go with them during the full moon. They were worried that we hadn't been transforming long enough and they didn't want to risk us turning back by accident." He nodded in understanding. "But after Sirius died Remus kind of lost his way a little. He wouldn't let Harry or I with him on the nights of the full moon and Dumbledore sent him out on missions to other werewolf packs to see if we could get them as allies."

"Next full moon, you can come with us. Molly's owled about setting up a play date for Harry and her children, and we're going over for lunch on Monday. Most of The Order knows about Remus, so if we ask her to watch Harry on the night of the full moon she'll understand."

Hermione nodded, sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. James watched her for a little while, looking the perfect picture of peacefulness and content as she continued to run her hand comfortingly down Harry's back whilst he was sleeping soundly.

"Will you tell me about the bond?"

She opened her eyes and looked to him. "I can do you one better, I can show you."

He smiled. "I'll put Harry back to bed," he said.

He took him from her and returned him to his bed. After tucking him in, he turned and made his way back to the living room, where he found Hermione having moved to sit on one of the couches and she had her legs pulled up and a blanket draped over her lap. With it being winter it was cold in the apartment, even with Heating Charms, and it didn't help that Sirius was always leaving windows open, either. There was a bowl on the coffee table and a large screen floating above it. He sat down next to her on the couch and pulled on the blanket so that it covered him as well. Hermione smiled at him and then together they watched Hermione and Harry complete the sibling bond.

"Wow! That was some powerful magic," James said in wonder once the memory had ended.

Hermione nodded. "That's the Sun God and the Moon Goddess for you."

"I'm actually glad that Harry has you in his life, both in your time and this one. In both timelines you're the only constant thing that has loved Harry, protected him and understood him."

"I promise you, James, I won't let any harm come to him, especially from Dumbledore."

"I saw something in Albus today that I didn't like. He was willing to use my barely turned one-year-old son as bait. I can't believe that's the man I looked up to growing up. Fair enough using an adult as bait, that's understandable. But using a child..."

"I learned not to trust Dumbledore," she spoke sadly. "I once thought that he was a great wizard. I looked up to him, too. But as the war went on, I started noticing things about him, things I didn't like. He was manipulative and secretive, particularly with Harry. His actions had consequences for others and he never took responsibility for the pain he caused. As I grew older rumours were going around about Dumbledore and I wondered if there was ever any truth to them."

"Rumours?"

"Rita Skeeter..." James groaned and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"She's an up and coming reporter, got a nasty personality from what I can gather from her articles."

Hermione snorted. "She's only going to get worse. She hated me in the future. I'm talking about, fully blown raw hatred. The articles she wrote about me..." she trailed with a slight laugh and a shake of her head.

"Why?"

"That's a story for another time," she said and he huffed in annoyance causing her to chuckle. "Anyway, Rita Skeeter wrote an unauthorised autobiography about Dumbledore. She claimed that he and Grindelwald had a passionate love affair during their younger years and they broke it off when they disagreed on their views regarding muggles and magic. Skeeter wrote that Dumbledore was able to defeat Grindelwald because he double-crossed him. They met on the pretence of them potentially working out their relationship problems and Dumbledore used the distraction to defeat him," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and James stared at her. "Of course, it was never proven, but I've always wondered if there was some truth to the speculations. I wouldn't put it past him after what I've witnessed over the years, and, he never married."

"Ever since you've arrived I've seen some differences in him," James said thoughtfully. "I can't quite explain what they are, but I know I've seen them." Hermione nodded in understanding. "You should be the head of The Order," he commented randomly.

Hermione stared at him before started laughing.

"You're nuts," she commented through her laughter.

"I'm being serious," he said and the look that accompanied his words had her sobering quickly. "You should be the new head of The Order. You know more about the coming war than anyone. You've a brilliant mind and are great at drawing up battle and mission plans. You won't put anyone in jeopardy for the sake of a win. You won't use people as bait. Everyone respects you after what they've witnessed from your memories, you've been nothing but truthful when asked questions and you can make light of a dark situation, which helps with morale in The Order. You're responsible for one hundred Death Eaters being caught and sentenced to Azkaban. Not to mention, you've argued with Dumbledore and undermined him in front of everyone without fear, and, you're the _only_ person alive to best Moody at every turn. He's yet to beat you in a duel, even when he cheats and throws curses at you in the middle of a speech," he spoke passionately. She stared at him, speechless. "You turned him into a bloody chicken for Merlin's Sake!" His rose slightly as he laughed.

"I'm not a leader," she shook her head vehemently.

He snorted. "You may not realise it, but you're already taking over, albeit unintentionally. Everyone comes to you for advice; they come to _you_ for help. Not Albus. I think that's why he's pushing your buttons as of late. He fears you. I'm not the only one to see it; Sirius and Remus have noticed it as well."

Hermione sighed. "Let's just get back to my original point, shall we? I'll protect Harry with my life and even if I don't make it through this war, I'll find a way to protect him in my death, too."

He frowned. "You're not going to die."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Everyone dies, in my case, it's likely to be sooner. But I'm okay with that. If I die protecting Harry or killing Voldemort then I'll be happy."

"You have your whole life ahead of you," he argued.

"I've lived long enough," she said resolutely and the look on her face made him drop the subject.

"Fine, what else can you tell me about Harry?"

She was going to answer when they heard the sounds of bare feet padding down the hallway and they looked up to see Sirius entering the room, stretching and yawning as he did so.

"What are you two doing up?" He asked through a yawn.

"Discussing Harry from the future," Hermione replied.

Sirius crossed over to them and sat down on the other side of Hermione, lifting the blanket and draping it over himself.

"Continue," he instructed with a grin and she snorted.

"You saw in my memories that Harry was a good flyer, but Harry was better than you were shown. In our first year, Harry joined the Gryffindor team under McGonagall's orders. He was the youngest Hogwarts seeker in a century," she said proudly.

"Blimey," they said amazed and Hermione smiled.

She pointed her wand at her head and pulled out memories of every match Harry played and they started on the screen. The two Marauders watched enraptured.

"I can't believe he caught the snitch in his mouth," James spoke awed and Hermione laughed.

"He jumped off his broom to catch the snitch?" Sirius said in wonder.

"Yep, don't forget that he won a game in under five minutes," Hermione added and they laughed in disbelief.

"I always thought he'd be a chaser, like me," James commented.

Hermione snorted. "Nope, he's rubbish at it, he couldn't even catch the quaffle on the ground let alone on a broom," she replied and they laughed at her.

"What else can you tell us about him?" Sirius asked.

"We once got in a massive argument that lasted for two months. He wouldn't even look at me let alone speak to me."

"Why?" James frowned.

"Harry was sent a new broom by Sirius and at the time we didn't know that he was innocent and the entire Wizarding World was convinced that he escaped Azkaban to complete his work and kill Harry. The broom was sent anonymously and coincidentally at the time Harry needed a new broom because his was destroyed by the Whomping Willow. I told him to take it to McGonagall to get it checked out for any jinxes and curses. He refused because it was a Firebolt, the best broom in the world. So, I told the Professors myself. The broom was confiscated and Harry and Ron were furious, not just Harry and Ron though, the entirety of Gryffindor house. But I would rather them call me a traitor than risk Harry's life. Honestly," she huffed. "It wouldn't have been the first time we'd dealt with a jinxed broom, anyway, he was just being an idiot."

"I can't believe he fell out with you just because you had his broom confiscated," Sirius said in surprise.

"Well, the thing with Harry is he's a very emotional person. He's pants at lying and even worse at hiding his emotions; you can see them as clear as day written across his face. And he has a short fuse, too, but he will take the time to analyse the situation. It depends on who he's mad at I suppose," she shrugged.

"What else?"

"Harry had his first kiss in our fifth-year."

Their eyes lit up in amusement. "Who?" They asked quickly and she snorted.

"Cho Chang. I remember his dazed expression when he walked into the common room. It was after a D.A meeting. Ron asked him how it was and he replied 'wet.'" They cringed. "She'd been crying," she clarified and looked to her in confusion. "They were talking about Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Triwizard Champion that was murdered by Voldemort. He was Cho's boyfriend and she had all these conflicted emotions regarding Cedric and Harry. When I pointed out what she was likely feeling, Ron proceeded to argue that one person couldn't possibly feel all that without bursting. At which I responded by saying not everyone had the emotion range of a teaspoon." They laughed at her. "Anyway, as I've told you before, Harry and Cho finally went on their first date which was a disaster and they ended it at that."

"Anything else you'd care to share about my Godson?"

"Fred and George once slipped a prank sweet in with his regular ones. He turned into a rabbit, and as a fox, I had to fight my instincts to chase after him and eat him." They laughed at her.

"So, what are you doing Saturday night?" James asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The usual, making plans and carrying out research on the whereabouts of the last two Horcruxes. Fabian and Gideon wanted to take me out for a night around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"What?" They both asked quickly.

"What did you say?" Sirius rushed out.

"That I couldn't and I pointed out I had been to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade many times, at which they pointed out that I hadn't seen them in this time and that I hadn't seen what Tom and Rosie look like almost fifteen years younger," she answered.

"Why did you say no?" James asked curiously.

"I'm here to save lives and to stop a war, to protect Harry and destroy Voldemort. I'm not here to have fun." They both frowned at her answer.

"Mia, you can still save lives and have fun, one night won't make a difference. With the exception of going to Order meetings, you haven't left the apartment in weeks. You deserve to have some time to yourself, to have some fun."

She frowned and the look on his face stopped her from arguing. "Fine," she grumbled. "I'll owl Fabian and Gideon and tell them I've changed my mind." She removed the blanket from her lap, stood from the couch and left the room to carry out her morning routine since the sun had risen.

Sirius looked at James.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" James glared at Sirius, rubbing the aching spot.

"For convincing her to go on a date with the twins," Sirius replied grumpily.

"It's not a date," James muttered.

"Yes, it is. At least they see it that way. I knew they had a thing for her, I've been watching the way they act around her for weeks. They're always flirting with her, not that she notices," he grumbled.

"What are you talking about? They don't like her," James spoke, though he didn't know if he was trying to convince Sirius or himself.

Sirius gave him a look that implied he was the stupidest person in the world. "Right, and I'm a Tibetan Monk," he said sarcastically.

James frowned. He'd long ago decided he fancied the young witch and he'd just unintentionally sent her into the arms of two men, that apparently, had also taken a liking to her. Suddenly a thought hit James and he looked up at Sirius.

"You like her," James stated.

"Point?" Sirius didn't bother denying it.

"You _like_ her," he repeated but this time it was more for himself.

"We've already established that," he rolled his eyes. He watched James carefully and then a thought hit him like a spark of lightning.

"You _like_ her, too," Sirius stated with narrowed eyes.

James sighed, nodded and flopped his head back against the back of the couch. "What are we going to do?" He muttered.

Not only did _he_ fancy the pants off the witch, his best friend, no, his _brother_ , but did also, and he had to compete with the Prewett twins as well! Just when he thought his life couldn't get any more complicated.

They stayed in silence for a little while, mulling over their thoughts.

"We'll fight fire with fire," Sirius spoke, breaking the silence.

James looked at him confused. "What?"

"Well," Sirius cleared his throat and shifted on the couch. The foreign gesture caught James' attention immediately. "I was thinking, triad relationships aren't that bad, they're uncommon, but they do happen so no one will look down on us and well... She's only two years younger than us so the age gap isn't an issue. I'm not a man that shares his women, but if I had to, I suppose I could do it with you."

James gawked at him. "Are you saying that we both vie for her attention? At the same time?" He said, his voice rising slightly.

Sirius nodded. "Fabian and Gideon are," he shrugged.

"They're twins," James pointed out.

"And we're best friends, brothers. There isn't much difference between our relationship and theirs if you think about it."

"But still...sharing, Mia, I can't imagine that going down well. She wouldn't even go out for a drink, let alone dating."

"So we change her mind," Sirius said simply.

"But..."

"Just think about it. I can deal with you liking the same woman as me, _if_ , we court her together. I don't want to have to compete with you, it's already a pain in the arse that I have to go up against the twins," he huffed.

"You're just annoyed they beat you to it," James replied, seeing the funny side of the situation. "Here she is, this beautiful witch that travels back in time to save lives and change the future and she's managed to unwittingly capture the affection of four wizards," he laughed.

Sirius looked at him as though he was a few sickles short of a galleon, before he started laughing, too, understanding James' comment.

"I'll think about it and let you know. I'm not sure how it will work out either way," James finally said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 15

**Sirius' Apartment – Friday 11th December 1981**

Hermione sat on the living room floor with Harry, whilst James, Remus and Sirius had left a couple of hours before the full moon rose in order to prepare and Remus had taken the last of his potion for that month. Everyone had laughed at the disgusted look he was unable to keep from his face but it soon turned into a smile, knowing he didn't have to wait much longer until he experienced the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion for himself. After taking the potion, they promptly left the apartment and headed to Merlin knew where, leaving Hermione and Harry by themselves.

Hermione had been sure to keep the little child happy, baking cookies, reading books, making forts from blankets and pillows, and after hours of fun, Harry was tuckered out and currently lay asleep, sprawled atop the blankets and cushions that covered the floor of the living room. Hermione couldn't help but stare, watching him as he slept peacefully, knowing that Harry would never have the nightmares he once did, knowing he wouldn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders, knowing he wouldn't be 'The Chosen One,' that he wouldn't be raised by the Dursleys but he'd have a family that loved and cared for him.

But, there was plenty left to do before all of that could happen. In just over a week's time, the majority of the students at Hogwarts would've returned home for the holidays and she and the Marauders would be visiting the castle to destroy the first Horcrux. Unfortunately, she still hadn't confirmed her suspicions about the whereabouts of the ring and the diary, and she realised that needed help; all the research in the world wouldn't give her the answers she needed.

She sighed and flopped back, lying down on the blanketed floor, pushing her hair back from her face and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. A chuckle sounded and Hermione was helpless to stop the way her body bolted upright and she gripped her wand tightly in her hand, poised and ready for a fight.

"Dear child, please lower your wand, I am not a target," the voice said amused.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as dropped her wand arm as she stared at the redheaded, green-eyed woman in front of her. She was surrounded by an ethereal glow and wearing a white flowing dress, it was Lily Potter.

"Sorry, Lily, you scared the Gryffindor out of me."

Lily laughed softly. "I doubt that, you have an endless amount of Gryffindor in you," Lily responded and Hermione's mouth pulled into a smile. "I'm glad to see you have made progress in your mission, but I couldn't help notice you seem a little frazzled, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can you tell me where the final two Horcruxes are?" Hermione asked. Lily chuckled and shook her head. "Thought not, I have my suspicions but I can't be sure if I'm right. Can you help me with that?"

"If you ask the right questions, I'm able to confirm or deny."

"I can work with that," Hermione nodded, nibbling at her lip in thought. "The diary, was it in the possession of the Malfoys?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Is it located in Malfoy Manor?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes."

Hermione sighed in both relief and annoyance. How the hell was she supposed to get the diary?

"And the Gaunt family ring. Dumbledore found it in my timeline; did he visit the last living member of the Gaunts in Azkaban?"

"In your time, yes, he did."

"After this visit did he discover the location of the ring?"

"Yes, I believe he did."

"Do the Gaunts have any properties left in England?"

Lily smiled widely at Hermione and she took that as a good sign, she was on the right track.

"Yes,"

"Does this property happen to be where the Riddle family resided?"

"Yes,"

"Little Hangleton?"

"Yes," Lily smiled.

Hermione laughed disbelievingly. She'd done it. She'd figured out the hidden locations of the final two Horcruxes, now she just had to figure out a way to retrieve them and it would take a lot of planning.

"Thank you for your help, Lily."

"It was my pleasure."

"I...I...I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Hermione spoke, looking guilty but Lily smiled knowingly.

"Now, Hermione, remember what I told you? If you are meant to die, then you are meant to die. Sending you here has saved many lives, but I was obviously not one of them that needed saving, and I'm okay with that. I've served my purpose and now I live in peace, with my parents. You'd be surprised how eventful the afterlife is," Lily laughed. "Please, do not fret; I don't hold you responsible for my death, rather, I'm indebted to you. I want to thank you for taking care of my family; you're helping them to the see the light, to see the good that can be done. They have hope because of you and their lives will once more be happy."

Hermione bit her lip. "James said something to me earlier, that I should be the new head of The Order. Apparently, I'm slowly taking over from Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus have noticed it, too. But, I'm not a leader; that was always Harry's role. I had no intentions of usurping Dumbledore."

"I know you didn't, but I told you before you were sent here that _you_ would be the one to lead people out of the darkness and into the peace. You, Hermione, not Albus. As much as I respect the man, he can't be trusted and I learned that from years of observing him after my death. He truly is a truly brilliant wizard, but the power has gone to his head a little. You can end this war for good and with far less casualties. _You_ must be the one, not him."

"So you're saying I'll be the head of The Order whether I like it or not?" She said with a crease to her forehead and slight pout on her mouth. Lily laughed. "I'm a rubbish leader."

"No, Hermione, you're not. People come to you for your help, for your advice, for your kindness and fairness. You listen and observe, you analyse the situation and you're rational and smart. You make plans and contingency plans before even attempting to engage and capture fugitive Death Eaters. You put precautions in place before you take a step and you would never send people to do something you wouldn't do yourself. Hermione, you _are_ what a leader should be, and soon enough people will recognise you as the head of The Order of the Phoenix. You don't have to do anything other than being yourself, with Albus' current behaviour and actions he's unknowingly paving the way for you to take over."

Hermione nodded solemnly, not the least bit happy about having so many people looking to her to lead them towards victory.

"Just one more question before you leave," Hermione spoke and Lily nodded, smiling. "Harry, how did he survive? You weren't here to sacrifice yourself for him, so how did he survive?"

"You already know the answer, Hermione, you just have to search within yourself to find it." With that said, Lily took one look at the sleeping Harry and she smiled softly. She stepped back and then looked back to Hermione. "You have my blessing," Lily smiled kindly, her eyes soft and understanding.

Hermione's brow crinkled in confusion. "Blessing? Blessing for what?" She questioned. Lily just smiled and then with a flash of blinding white light, she disappeared.

Hermione blinked before giving her head a light shake, reaching up to push her hair back from her face. "Well, at least you know where the Horcruxes are," she muttered before turning her eyes to the window, seeing the full moon lighting up the sky. "I hope you boys are okay."

With her eyes locked on the full moon, she changed into her Animagus form and curled up next to Harry.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment – Saturday 12th December 1981**

James, Sirius and an exhausted but healthy looking Remus entered the apartment the morning after the full moon, flooing into the living room and stopping in their steps when they saw what met them.

The couches had been moved further apart and into the middle of the room, the coffee table and armchairs had been moved out of the way off to the side, blankets were being held up with Sticking Charms and the floor was covered with blankets, cushions and pillows, all to create a fort-like structure. Books littered the floor, being left open at various pages and there was a plate of cookies, a bottle of milk and a glass of milk off to the side.

In the middle of the homemade fort slept a brown fox and baby Harry, who had his head resting on the fox and his arms wrapped around her neck, with the fox having one paw and its bushy tail resting over the sleeping child protectively. Smiles pulled at their faces unbidden.

"Seems someone has had a busy night," Sirius spoke quietly, hoping not to wake either of them. But it was in vain as the fox slowly opened its eyes, her gazes landing on the three figures looking down at her.

The fox let out a yawn and tried to move but couldn't due to the tight grip Harry had on her. The others chuckled at the predicament she faced and the fox turned to look at them with narrowed eyes. She slowly managed to untangle itself from the sleeping child and she stretched languidly before turning back into Hermione.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning," they chorused in greeting.

"So, how was it?" She asked Remus. She could tell he was exhausted but he found it in him to give her a beaming smile.

"Amazing, thank you," he replied, walking over to her, helping her up from the floor and pulling her into a hug.

"It's the least I could do for you, Remus, did it work properly? Do you think my alterations affected the potion?" She questioned as they pulled back from one another.

"Well, I don't know how it's supposed to affect me given I've just used it for the first time, but I had control over myself. I woke this morning remembering everything and without self-induced injuries," he smiled.

She left his side, retrieving the plate of cookies before holding the plate out in offering. "Chocolate chip, Harry and I made them last night, they don't actually taste that bad considering Harry tried to put mustard in with the other ingredients," she said and they snorted. "They're still warm, Stasis Charms," she sang and unable to resist, he plucked one from the plate and took a bite.

"They're actually quite good," he mumbled around the cookie and she smiled.

"Why does he get a cookie and I don't?" Sirius whined childishly and Hermione turned a glare on him.

"It was a full moon last night, he needs his chocolate, you just need a good slap upside the head," she replied.

"I'll do it," James offered, quickly bringing his hand up and he smacked Sirius over the back of the head.

Sirius glared at James before smacking him over the back of the head in retaliation. They glared at each and then a fight ensued between the two with James in a headlock and Sirius being elbowed in the ribs.

"Boys," Hermione she rolled her eyes with Remus chuckling, not looking the least bit surprised. "Right, Remus, get yourself to bed and I'll make breakfast, when you wake I'll have a feast ready for you." He was about to protest, she knew it. "Bed now!" She commanded with a glare and pointing towards the corridor that housed the bedrooms.

Sirius and James laughing as Remus promptly turned around and left for his room without further argument.

"So much for the big bad werewolf," Sirius sniggered.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Hermione hissed, not wanting to wake Harry who was fidgeting in his sleep. "You let James go right this instant!"

"And if I don't?" He asked, his eyes alight with mischief and sending her a cheeky wink.

Hermione crouched down, placing the cookies back on the ground and she reached for her wand from the floor. Seeing the actions, Sirius immediately let go of James, springing back from him. A smug smile pulled at James' face.

"And you can wipe that look off your face as well, James Charlus Potter!" She said. James' smug look dropped from his face and Sirius smirked. "I'm going to make breakfast, Harry will be waking soon," Hermione informed them.

"How'd you know?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I can feel it," she shrugged. "Besides, he's fidgeting and his breathing pattern's changed."

"Bloody handy you are," he said appreciatively. "And for the record, I'm liking what you've done with the place," he gestured to the fort. "We're keeping it this way permanently."

She rolled her eyes as she turned and heading for the kitchen, busying herself with pulling out the breakfast items and then preparing their food. It was twenty minutes later when Sirius and James entered the kitchen, the latter carrying a fully awake Harry perched on his hip.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Mimi!" He called happily and she smiled.

"So, did you have fun last night with Mia, Little Man?" James asked as he sat Harry down in the chair next to him.

"Mimi," Harry giggled, clapping his hands and they chuckled at him as Hermione placed breakfast on the table.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" Sirius asked calmly.

"No," she frowned thoughtfully. "No, I didn't actually." She looked to Harry with her head cocked to the side before giving herself a light shake and turning her attention to her breakfast. "So, how was it?"

"I've never seen anything like it," James spoke awed. "We've been with him for years now and it was..." He trailed off.

"Seeing such a difference in him was remarkable," Sirius picked up. "I think this potion of yours might actually help him more than you realise." She raised an eyebrow. "It'll help him to stop seeing himself as a monster because he won't be a monster. He has control now, he still has to change, but he won't hurt anyone."

Hermione smiled. "There's something else as well."

"And that would be?"

Hermione knew there was no use in looking around for eavesdroppers but out of habit she did so before leaning forward in her seat and whispering, "Remus has a mate.".

"Well, yeah, us," Sirius said confused.

Hermione snorted, shaking her head. "No, he has a _mate_ , like a veela."

James' eyes widened as the meaning behind her words hit him like the Hogwarts Express. "Shut up!" He blurted out. "You're joking!"

"I swear on my magic, Remus has a mate, his perfect match, his other half. He was a right pain in the arse though," she rolled her eyes fondly. "He convinced himself that he'd ruin her life, not only because he was a werewolf but there's a thirteen year age gap, too. Of course, no one cared but him, poor Tonks. It took her nearly a year just to get him to kiss her and even then he was injured from the battle in sixth year, she actually pinned him down," she laughed.

"Tonks?" Sirius said confused.

"Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin," Hermione grinned. His eyes widened and he spluttered in surprise. "They got married and had a child, Teddy; he was the most adorable thing I've ever seen, a Metamorphmagus like his mum."

"Bloody hell," he whispered, leaning back into his chair. "Moony's gonna be a dad in the future, that's gonna take a while to wrap my head around."

Hermione laughed. "Even better, he made Harry and me his Godparents."

James grinned. "Well, that's probably not going to change. When was he born?"

"8th April 1998, not even a month before the Final Battle, I told you Remus died that day, but so did Tonks. Teddy was orphaned," she said sadly. "Hopefully, Remus will get over his issues with his self-doubt and lycanthropy, and not let it affect his relationship with Tonks. Time was wasted when we didn't have it, now that I'm here, maybe they'll meet sooner, maybe they'll have more than one child, no one knows."

"How old is she now?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

"I believe she's eight-years-old," she shrugged. "But don't be telling Remus about this, any of it. He'll have a meltdown and he's not ready to know yet, but trust me; our werewolf will have a happy future," she said and they looked pleased with the news, knowing they wouldn't have to worry about their best friend.

"What would happen if they met now?"

"Well, Moony would instantly recognise who Tonks was and he'd do anything to protect her, he would want to be around her constantly. I think you should have a talk with Andromeda and tell her about this. It's best that we keep Tonks away from Moony for as long as possible, at least until she graduates."

"That's not for another ten years!" Sirius said outraged.

"I know," she sighed. "But we have to protect Remus, if he discovers that he has a mate, let alone her identity, it'll hurt not only him but Tonks, too. As I said, he'll feel the constant need to be around her, at least until he marks her as his mate. That year that Remus and Moony were fighting over Tonks was awful, both he and Tonks suffered. They were sullen, they hardly talked, they barely ate, they barely smiled, and it was because they both knew about the other but Remus refused to acknowledge it. Tonks can't be marked until she is at least of age, but then she'd still be at Hogwarts and would have to spend a year away from Remus which would make them both moody and a downright pain in the arse to live with; it's what's best for them both."

"It won't hurt them, not telling them?" James asked.

"I promise you, them not knowing about each other won't hurt them. They'll continue on with their lives, they'll have fun, they'll laugh, they'll date other people, all until they meet and then they'll want no one but each other. It'll just be like it is now, except we know what their futures are leading them to," she shrugged.

"How does Andromeda take this news?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She was fine with it, ecstatic really, Remus being her daughter's mate means that Tonks will never be unhappy or unloved, she would never have her heart broken. Ted, her father, was exactly the same and Remus was welcomed into the family. Still, you should tell her, you'll see for yourself."

James let out a whistle. "Moony's going to marry and have a kid, who would've thought it?"

~000~000~000

Later that night Hermione was readying for a night out on the town with the Prewitt Twins. Earlier in the day, she'd gone into Muggle London to buy herself a new dress and a new pair of heels that were far more appropriate. She'd originally planned on just attending in her jeans and a shirt but the twins had insisted that they go for dinner first, so she had no choice but to do a bit of shopping no matter how much she hated it.

Once she'd finished slipping on her heels, Hermione gave herself the once over in the mirror, making sure she was presentable. She wore a strapless white cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt flowed when she moved and fell to her mid-thigh. The bodice was covered with lace detailing and she wore a silver bejewelled belt around the waist. On her feet, she wore silver, sparkly strappy heels and she left her hair to hang down in soft, shiny ringlets. After slipping on a few silver bangles over her wrist and making sure her moon pendant was firmly in place around her neck, she applied a few beauty charms she'd once learned from Ginny; a clear coat of lip gloss, a small, barely noticeable amount of mascara and a nude glittery eye shadow. Being happy with her appearance, she reached for her beaded bag, draped it over shoulder, cast a Disillusionment Charm over it and slipped her wand inside before grabbing the door handle, pulling it open and making her way towards the living room.

Remus, Sirius, James and Harry were all sat in the living room, their attention occupied with the game they were playing with Harry that required the use of the fort and a handle of stuffed animals.

When they heard her footsteps approaching they looked up and towards the door. Remus smiled brightly, Harry giggled and clapped and James and Sirius stared in surprise, their eyes wide and mouths all but hitting the floor.

"Well?" She asked nervously.

Sirius and James made a few strangled noises at their attempt to speak and Remus couldn't stop his mouth from twitching into a smirk.

"You look beautiful, Mia," Remus complimented with a smile.

"Thank you," she muttered, looking down at the ground in embarrassment, her cheeks colouring pink and he chuckled at her.

"I thought you were only going for drinks."

"There's been a change of plans, apparently it wouldn't be very gentlemanly to not feed me before they get me drunk," she rolled her eyes and he snorted.

"Are they picking you up?"

"Yes, they should be here any minute now." Just as she spoke there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," she said, crossing the room and kissing Harry on the forehead as she walked past, before she opened the door once she'd reached it. Fabian and Gideon were on the other side and when they saw her they stared briefly before seeming to pull themselves together, smiling brightly.

"You look stunning, -"

"- Magnificent, -"

"- Ravishing really."

Hermione blushed but rolled her eyes and she chuckled when they bowed to her in that oh so familiar way.

"And you two look quite handsome," she spoke truthfully. _'What is with that family and handsome men?'_ She thought. Both Bill and Charlie were handsome, as was Fred and George, -or they would be- but now she realised that Fabian and Gideon were quite handsome, too.

Fabian was wearing a pair of white trainers, smart blue jeans, a blue button-down shirt and a black tie, whilst Gideon had opted for white trainers, smart blue jeans, a slightly darker blue button-down shirt and a black tie. They both had on a long black winter coat, their red hair was shaggy and their sapphire eyes sparkled. Unlike the Weasley men, Fabian and Gideon didn't have visible freckles but they both had a scar. Fabian's was above his left eyebrow and Gideon's was under his right ear lobe.

She summoned her long, white winter coat that she'd also bought that day and slipped it on over her dress.

"I'll see you guys later, don't wait up for me. If you need me for anything send a Patronus," Hermione told them, looking over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" Remus called as she closed the door behind her.

"Is she bloody trying to give me a heart attack?" Sirius grumbled as he flopped against the floor on his back. Remus' mouth twitched into a smirk. "Blimey! She sure knows how to knock a wizard off his feet, and where the hell did she get that dress? I've never seen her wear anything but pyjamas and jeans. Merlin, did you see her?"

"They're taking her to dinner," James said grumpily.

Sirius turned his head to look at him. "I told you they would turn it into a date," he glowered.

James groaned and flopped down on to his back, too. "Prewett Twins, one: Marauders, zero."

"Does someone want to explain why you're so bothered by her having a date with the Prewett Twins?" Remus asked, though he already knew the answer.

For the past few weeks, he'd noticed the way Sirius and James always seemed to be looking at her, watching her as she read, as she played with Harry, as she cooked. They could barely keep their eyes off her.

"No," they both glared at him and he laughed.

"It doesn't matter; I already know you both fancy the pants off her. I'm just waiting to see how it'll play out."

"What'd you mean?" James frowned slightly.

"Well, not only do you have to compete with the twins, who are clearly winning, by the way, you have to convince her to see you as something other than her best friend's father and Godfather. You're forgetting that Sirius was her friend, almost like her Uncle, and she's bound to Harry through a sibling bond. You may not be related by blood but she may see as that technically making you a father-like figure for her, too," Remus explained. James and Sirius grimaced.

"So?" Sirius turned to look at James.

"We court her together, it's both of us or neither of us," he answered and they shared a nod.

"Time to start planning," James nodded in agreement.

"How about I do all the wooing? Between us, I'm the best at it."

"Oi, I'm great with women," James protested.

"It took you seven years to get a date with the girl you had a crush on," Sirius pointed out. James scowled. "Leave it to me, Prongs. I'll make sure we make the little witch ours."

Remus chuckled. _'Good luck, you're going to need it,'_ he thought amused.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment – Sunday 13th December 1981**

During the early hours of the morning, Hermione stumbled into the apartment shushing the incredibly drunk Prewett Twins. She giggled when Fabian tripped over the leg of the coffee table and then Gideon tripped over Fabian who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked through her drunken and poorly concealed laughter as she shut the door behind them.

"Yeah," they both groaned.

She locked the door and then proceeded to stumble over to them to help them up from the ground. Once they were back on their feet, they wobbled until they gained their footing and they all stared at each other before they burst out laughing in a fit of giggles.

Fabian and Gideon both had the first few buttons of their shirts undone, Fabian's tie was tied around his head and Gideon's tie was tied loosely around Hermione's neck, she couldn't remember why she had it on.

Hermione's laughter quickly ceased when Fabian reached out, his hand slipping around hers and tugging her into him. Before she could even process what was happening, he ducked his head, his mouth pressing against hers and regardless of her shock, she kissed him back.

Despite what people thought of her, she wasn't the Virginal Princess of Gryffindor. She'd lost her virginity in her fifth year and she'd a fleeting relationship during her sixth year, too. She wasn't a slut like most of the girls that had been in her year, but she wasn't exactly innocent either. All in all, she'd slept with two separate men and it'd been nearly two years since she'd allowed someone to touch her so intimately. Despite the fact that she would never usually sleep with someone for a one night stand, her inebriated brain and body allowed the kiss to happen, plus, whatever else may happen that night.

Fabian held her flush against him and deepened the kiss, so Hermione took it one step further; reaching behind her, she grabbed Gideon's shirt and pulled him to her. He took her actions as permission and swept her hair aside, lowering his head to place kisses against her neck and shoulders.

Hermione shifted on her, giving Fabian a light shove back, guiding him towards her bedroom with Gideon following behind them. They struggled to open the door but they did, they stumbled forward, landing on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs.

The trio laughed loudly, waking Sirius from his sleep and he came out of his room to investigate, seeing the three magical folk in a pile of tangled limbs, lying on the ground and laughing hysterically. He rolled his eyes but they soon darkened and any sign of amusement vanished once he noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks and her puffier and redder than usual lips, which could only be caused by one thing.

With his wand, he cast a spell to knock them out, not that it was needed given how drunk they appeared to be. When the laughter died down and the trio was out cold, Sirius levitated the twins onto Hermione's bed and then he crouched down, lifted her sleeping form into his arms and he turned and headed for his own room. Once he stepped inside, he crossed over to his bed, set Hermione down in the centre of the mattress, removed her shoes and then covered her with the blanket.

He removed her shoes, put her in his bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Prewett Twins, two: Marauders, one," he muttered, changing into Padfoot, climbing up on the bed and curling up in a ball as he fell asleep.

~000~000~000~

Hermione woke with a dry mouth, an awful taste in the back of her throat and a pounding headache that felt as though she'd been the victim of stampeding herd of hippogriffs. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, the room being far too bright for her in her sensitive state.

She heard a chuckle and snuck a peek from beneath the blanket, seeing an amused Sirius and James stood, leaning against either side of the door frame and watching her carefully. She glared at them and then they laughed.

"What're you doing in my room?" She grumbled.

"Actually, it's _my_ room," Sirius corrected. She didn't bother replying.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Don't shout," she groaned and they snorted.

"Come on, have some breakfast, you'll feel better."

"That makes me want to throw up," she muttered.

"Come on, up you get," James encouraged cheerfully, walking over to the bed, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it away from her.

"I can't," she whined and he chuckled at her. He leaned over, scooped his arms beneath her before lifting her from the bed and holding her against him. "I feel sick," she cried at being jostled about and he chuckled.

He had one arm around her waist and the other supporting her knees whilst her arms went around his neck.

"You'll be fine," he assured her.

"This is _your_ fault; you're the one who told me to have fun."

"I did, but I didn't say to drink yourself into an early grave," he said amused. "But I've got a Hangover Potion with your name on," James informed her as he carried her out of the room and past Sirius, who winked at them.

"Prewett twins, two: Marauders, two," he whispered and James shook his head amused.

James carried her into the kitchen and Remus laughed at the state of her when she set down on a chair and Sirius placed a cup of strong coffee in front of her, a grimace pulling at her face.

"Had a good night?" Remus asked amused as Harry happily munched on a slice of banana and giggled at her.

"I can't remember," she muttered. They laughed and she winced at the sound.

"What _do_ you remember?" Sirius asked.

She bit her lip in thought. She couldn't remember much other than she and the twins had drank a _lot_ and had fun, just like James told her to. She remembered going for dinner in a semi-formal restaurant, she remembered ordering her meal and talking animatedly with the twins about their lives. She remembered going to both the Leaky Cauldron and flooing to the Three Broomsticks for drinks. After that they went to a wizarding club in London, followed by another wizarding club, followed by another. She couldn't remember much past Fabian and Gideon's table dancing and them pulling her up onto the table to join them. And then she was at the apartment.

"Dinner at the restaurant, drinks at the Leaky Cauldron and Three Broomsticks, followed by three clubs, table dancing and then walking into the apartment."

"Table dancing?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, unable to hide his clear amusement at her fragile state.

"That's it? You don't remember anything else?" Sirius asked carefully. _'Like almost shagging the twins?'_ He thought.

"No, just opening the door and walking in, I can't remember anything after that, only waking up."

"Here," James tipped the Hangover Potion into her coffee.

"Thank you," she let out a sigh, picking up her mug and downing nearly half of the hot, caffeinated liquid, being grateful when soon felt the effects of the night before washing away. "You're my hero."

James sent a smug smile to Sirius and he chuckled.

 _'Prewett Twins, two: Marauders, four'_ Sirius thought smugly.

A 'crash' sounded and was soon followed by loud cursing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"The twins, they passed out and I levitated them into your bed, and you stayed in my room whilst I was in Padfoot form," Sirius shrugged as he answered.

"Just how much did I drink?" She muttered to herself, not remembering any of that happening.

The twins stumbled down the hallway, into the room and over to the kitchen table, slumping down into chairs, ignoring their sniggers and teasing of their less than presentable appearance. They looked even worse than she had and that way saying something.

"Morning," they grumbled out.

"I'm never doing that again," Hermione said in lieu of a greeting.

"Agreed," the twins groaned their reply.

Remus had made breakfast that morning and with the food being spread across the table and everyone having arrived, they tucked in. Unfortunately, the twins looked a little green on the green side and since James had given the last vial of Hangover Potion to Hermione, they were out of luck and so they summoned their coats and they floo'd back to their own apartment to recover in silence.

"So, I went out, got drunk and did some table dancing, I had fun. Now, can I get on with my mission?" She sarcastically asked.

"Yes, you may," James replied. She stood from her chair, mock-saluted him and then left the kitchen, leaving behind their laughter.

"Oh, before I forget," she popped her head back into the kitchen, peaking around the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"I know where the final two Horcruxes are hidden; I just have to figure out a way to get them now."

Their eyes widened slightly before they looked to each other, sharing smiles. They were one step closer to ending it all for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**The Burrow – Monday 14th December 1981**

Hermione, Remus, James, Harry and Sirius apparated just outside of the Burrow's wards and once they landed, they slowly made their way to the very familiar house.

Hermione knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it, ushering everyone inside and away from the newly dusted snowy grounds. As usual, she pulled everyone into a hug, except when it came to Hermione, she held on a little longer and squeezed so tight, Hermione thought her spine had been dislodged.

"It's good to see you again, Dear," she whispered in Hermione's ear. The Marauders left the two alone, giving them some privacy and headed into the living room where the rest of the Weasleys could be found.

"It's good to be back here, back to safety," Hermione responded.

Mrs Weasley pulled back from her, tears swimming in her eyes. "I can feel it," Mrs. Weasley spoke and Hermione looked confused. "Your magic, Dear," she clarified. "The Burrow was built with magic and for some reason, I can feel your magic mixing with the magic of the Burrow, almost as if it recognises you, like you've been here before and this is your home."

Hermione couldn't stop it, her words seeming to wipe away her worries that she'd never have the relationship with the Weasleys that she'd had in her timeline. She was helpless to stop it and tears sprang to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as Mrs. Weasley pulled her back into a hug, a hand rubbing circles on her back comfortingly.

"I have no way to repay you for what you've done for my family, both in this timeline and your original timeline. Fabian and Gideon told me that you were tortured for information about my family and you never revealed anything. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It won't happen to anyone else; that's why I'm here, to protect everyone."

"But who protects you?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly but her question went unanswered as Hermione wiped away her tears, pulled back from the older witch and entered the very memorable living room that was bustling with activity.

Three-year-old Fred and George appeared to be annoying Percy as he sat on an armchair reading a book with his rat in hand. An almost four-month-old Ginny was being held by her father, who was busy conversing with Remus and James. Ron and Harry were sat on the floor playing together with stuffed dragons, a recently turned nine-year-old Charlie was play-fighting with Sirius, and a recently turned eleven-year-old Bill, noticed her enter the room and he stood from the ground and beamed at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm," he said smugly. The adults in the room turned to look towards them at his words before they laughed, clearly amused.

"Well, it looks as though you have another competitor to worry about," Remus sniggered with James and Sirius rolling their eyes amused.

"It's great to see you, too, Bill," Hermione spoke amused, moving to sit on one of the couches.

"Mimi!" Harry called from his place on the floor and Hermione looked down at him. "Roro!" He called, pointing to Ron before clapping his hands together and they chuckled at him. Smiling, Hermione slipped off the couch and onto the ground, sitting beside the two young children.

"And The Golden Trio is back together again," she commented softly, the adults chuckling whilst the children looked confused.

She removed her wand from her pocket and went about casting some bubbles that floated in the air and the two boys clapped their hands, giggling as they tried to catch them.

"Hello, Percy," Hermione greeted and Percy shyly smiled at her. "How's the little guy doing?"

"His name's Eugene," he spoke, holding the rat up so she could see. "I've been taking good care of him like I promised," he said proudly.

"I knew would, Percy and Eugene is a wonderful name," she praised, earning a beaming grin in response. "Charlie," she said, drawing his attention. "I have a late birthday present for you," she explained, it having been his birthday two days prior.

Excited by her words, he immediately stopped play-fighting with Sirius and crossed over to Hermione as she busied herself with removing a book from her beaded bag, handing it to him once he stood before her.

Seeing the title of the book and the image of a dragon carved on the front, his eyes widened. "Thanks, Mia," he said excitedly, flinging his arms around her neck and giving her a quick hug before pulling away and delving straight into the book, the adults shaking their heads amused.

"Where's my present?" Bill pouted.

Hermione chuckled, motioning for him to come closer and then she pecked him on the cheek. He released sigh, rubbing his cheek in a daze and the others snorted at him. Fred and George stepped away from Percy and stood in front of her, and there it was, their sparkling turquoise eyes that made her heart clench painfully.

As much as she loved Percy, she and he had never really been that close whereas she'd grown up with Fred and George. She'd argued with them, she'd fought with them, she'd eventually agreed to help them with their more difficult products so long as they put age restrictions on their products, and she'd been to battle with them. For that reason, Fred's death affected her more and she remembered seeing the usual sparkle in his eyes being dull in his death.

Her breath caught and her chest tightened, she felt the world spinning around her, her head going dizzy. Before she knew it, Sirius was on his knees beside her and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Breathe, just breathe and you'll be fine," he murmured into her ear softly. "Nothing will happen to him, to them. They're safe because of you and nothing will hurt them. Just breathe," he coaxed.

Hermione listened to his words carefully, allowing them to calm her and slowly regained control of her breathing, the pain in her chest and the fuzziness in her mind fading. She nodded to herself and sent a grateful smile to Sirius.

 _'Prewett Twins, two: Marauders, five'_ he thought proudly.

She looked back to Fred and George, giving them a bright smile and they grinned back.

"I'm Fred -"

"- I'm George -"

"- What's your name?"

She stifled a chuckle, understanding that they'd started their 'twin speak' a lot earlier in their lives than she'd previously thought. But not only that, they'd swapped names, too, but Hermione could tell them apart even at their young age of three.

"My name's Mia," she replied.

Fred and George both grasped her hand in theirs and together they shook it melodramatically, much like the time they'd done to Harry in third year when they were making fun of Percy. She laughed along with everyone else.

"Do we get presents?" They asked clearly. She wasn't at all that surprised at how advanced their speech seemed to be for their age; she knew how intelligent they'd grow to be.

Hermione smiled. "Of course, I have a surprise for you both, but after lunch. It needs to be done outside." They grinned at each other.

"Right, everyone, lunch is ready," Mrs. Weasley called, as everyone soon made their way to the kitchen and they took their seats around the magically enlarged table. The food was dished out and conversation flowed and laughter was loud.

"So, Hermione, what can you tell me about my children?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making sure none of the children heard her.

Hermione smiled. "Well, Bill, I didn't spend much time with as he was quite a bit older than me and he was always out of the country for work. He was a curse break for Gringotts."

"A curse breaker?" She asked, looking both proud and pleased.

"Not just any curse breaker, one of the best in Britain. I remember you once visited him the summer before third year in Egypt. He travelled a lot, but he was brilliant at it. He received brilliant marks in his OWLs and NEWTs, he was head boy, and he played as a chaser on the Quidditch team."

Molly beamed. "And Charlie?"

"As Charlie was so much older I rarely spent time with him, but Charlie was a dragon tamer in Romania." Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Again, one of the best and he was incredible with the dragons, I saw him at the Final Battle with one and it was mesmerising to watch how they interacted. How the dragon seemed to have complete trust in Charlie." Hermione said proudly and looking down the table at him to see him engrossed in the book she'd given him and she chuckled. "He had his fair share of tattoos and scars but they come with the territory."

"Tattoos? Scars?" She said horrified. Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, but even though you disagreed with his career choice and the fact that he lived in another country, you were still proud of him. I _know_ he's going to enter the same career path judging by the way he's gripping that book," she said amused. "Anyway, he received good results on his OWLs and NEWTs and he was the Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. He played seeker, he was quite good from what I remember being told."

"Percy?"

"Percy was very efficient, he abided by every school rule; I don't even think he snuck out of the common room for a midnight snack." Hermione chuckled along with Mrs. Weasley. "He was prefect and head boy and he received good OWLs and NEWTs. He worked at the Ministry and then he was promoted to Junior Assistant for the Minister of Magic."

"Fred and George?"

"Well, I've already told you quite a lot about them; they're very mischievous and I'm sorry to say, it's only going to get worse. I wouldn't be surprised as they get older if you hear strange noises coming from their room or see smoke pouring from beneath." Mrs. Weasley released a groaning sigh. "They got three OWLs each and didn't stay for their NEWTs but I don't blame them for leaving with that hideous woman parading around. But this time it might be different, they left a month before their exams, maybe they'll stick around this time," she shrugged. "I have no doubt they'll open their joke shop and you saw from my memories how successful and brilliant they are."

Mrs. Weasley nodded with a small smile. "Ron?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, he was...He was brilliant at wizard's chess, I've never seen anyone beat him. He made prefect and he achieved fairly good grades on his OWLs. We never had the chance to take our NEWTs due to Dumbledore's death and needing to complete the mission we were given." Molly put her hand over Hermione's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ron was hot-tempered, he had a very short fuse. He could go from a gentle and calming waterfall to a thunderous sea storm in less than a second. He couldn't conceal his emotions and he struggled to deal with his emotions, too."

"Ginny?"

"She was stubborn and terrifying when she was mad. She had all her brothers wrapped around her little finger and because she looked so innocent, people underestimated her and that was their mistake. She could be ruthless when it came down to it. Hell, I faltered once or twice under her glare." Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "She was smart and observant, she didn't miss a thing. You'll have to keep an eye on her, given their ages, the twins spent the most time with Ginny and they were a bad influence on her, Ron avoided them when they were together," she chuckled. "And I should probably tell you, Fred's wearing the white jumper and George the blue"

Mrs. Weasley's head snapped up. "Fred's wearing the blue jumper and George the white," she frowned slightly.

"No, they swapped. I noticed it as soon as I walked through the door. When they introduced themselves to me they swapped names, too," she said amused and Mrs Weasley sighed.

"How do you tell them apart?"

"I'm not entirely sure; I've always been able to do it."

When lunch was finished, the children were bundled up in warm coats and knitted scarves and hats and they let outside to play in the snow whilst the adults sat on the porch, watching them attentively.

"So, out of curiosity, how much time did you spend here?" Sirius asked her, letting out a laugh when Charlie hit Bill in the face with a snowball.

"From my first year onwards, I practically lived here. I know this place like the back of my hand; I can tell you where the lake is, where the tree house is, where the best place to take a nap is. Growing up we would wander the forest and name every deer and wild rabbit we came across. At the moment, I would say I know this place better than the children, they're not old enough to wander the full grounds by themselves yet."

"There's a tree house?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as surprised, clearly not being aware of its existence.

"Yes, there is, but I'm not telling you where it is. Rule number one, no adults are allowed to know the whereabouts of the secret tree fort," she replied and they chuckled.

Hermione's attention was pulled when Fred and George ran unsteadily over to the porch, almost slipping in the snow. "Can we have our surprise now?" They asked excited and Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, you can have it now," she agreed, standing and crossing over to them, Fred and George grabbing a hand each and dragging her away from the porch and towards the other children.

Hermione dropped their hands and with fast reflexes, she plucked George up from the ground and he laughed loudly as she held him upside down. Chuckling at him, she turned him back the right way up, settled him on her hip and she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Okay, you're going to help me," she said and he nodded excitedly. "Put your hand on my wand." He did as she asked and she covered his hand with her own, aiming the tip towards the sky.

" _Opus Ignis Leonis_ ," she muttered, a bright beam of light bursting from the tip of her wand and straight into the sky.

It exploded into a variety of bright colours with the particles slowly falling from the sky before they floated back up and joined together, forming into a large golden lion that let out a roar before it disappeared from view.

Fred and George stared at the sky transfixed, as did the adults and children. She turned around to see them staring in awe at the display.

"What? Gryffindor pride," Hermione commented they snorted at her.

"Wow!" Fred and George beamed in wonder as they grinned at Hermione.

"My turn, Mia!" Fred tugged on her coat. Hermione chuckled but she set George back on the ground and picked up Fred, setting him on her hip the way she had George.

"Just as George did, place your hand on my wand," she instructed and when he did and she covered his hand with hers and pointed her wand towards the sky once more.

" _Opus Ignis Cervo_ ," she muttered, a beam of light flying from the tip of her wand and littered the sky with sparkling colours before it turned into a stag. " _Lupus Erant_ ," she said and the process repeated itself, this time creating a werewolf. " _Canis_!" This created a large dog and finally, she spoke, " _Vulpes_ ," creating a fox. The four animals made out of fireworks looked down at everyone from the sky. " _Praedonum,_ " she called and a beam of light spelt out 'Marauders' in red and gold.

They all stared in surprise, the Marauders standing from their chairs and applauding loudly as they whistled. She placed Fred back on his feet and then she bowed, Fred and George quickly following her lead.

"That's the best thing I've ever seen!" James commented impressed and she smiled at him.

"Mum! Mum! We did magic!" The twins called excitedly, running over to their parents and tugging on their clothing as they spoke over one another, their parents chuckling at them.

"You've got to teach me how to do that," Bill shouted suddenly from his place beside a half-built snowman.

"When you're seventeen, I will," she promised, earning a grin from the eldest Weasley child.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

"So, everyone's fed and happy, Harry's in bed and Remus has gone shopping as it's his turn, now, tell us," James spoke, plopping down on the couch.

"Tell you what?"

"About these Horcruxes," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The first one we're going to destroy is Ravenclaw's diadem which is hidden on the seventh floor of Hogwarts in the Room of Hidden Things. Hopefully, it hasn't been moved otherwise it could take decades to find it. We're going over to Hogwarts during the break but seeing as not all of the students will be going home, we need to be in and out as quick as possible."

"Diadem first, then what?" James asked.

"Well, I don't just need to deal with the diadem whilst at Hogwarts, I need to visit the Chamber of Secrets; the basilisk's still there but dormant. It needs to be destroyed so there isn't even a remote chance of it being awakened, now or in the future. I'll be exhausted after destroying the Horcrux so I'll have to return to Hogwarts once I've had a few days to rest."

"Why would you be exhausted?"

"Casting and controlling fiendfyre is draining. Not only I have not done so for months, but, it takes a lot of physical strength to control it and a large amount of magic is needed to cast it, so it'll drain my core and leave me magically exhausted. That's why there's so few people that can cast it. You build up a resistance to casting fiendfyre until it barely affects you anymore, but that takes years, decades even. Seeing as I only started when I was eighteen, I haven't been doing it long enough to have no ill effects."

"Okay, diadem first, then what?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking maybe trying with Slytherin's locket."

"Where is it?"

"12 Grimmauld Place," she answered. Sirius' body tensed and James' eyes widened.

"Why would there be a piece of a murdering psychopath's soul in my childhood home?" He fumed.

"It's not what you think, they weren't given it to protect it. I haven't told you something yet, but I've been meaning to. It's about your brother."

"Regulus? He was Death Eater, he died during a raid, it was his own fault."

"No, Sirius, your brother died a hero. He died stealing the Slytherin locket," she said softly.

"What?" He whispered.

"Regulus didn't want to be a Death Eater and after two years he learned about the Horcruxes when Voldemort borrowed Kreacher and he used him to hide the locket so his Horcrux would be safe. When Kreacher returned he was dying. Regulus was furious at the mistreatment of him and he healed Kreacher and ordered him to take him to the Horcrux. He was able to get past the security and protective measures and he stole the locket, leaving behind a replica and a note for Voldemort. He gave the real locket to Kreacher and Regulus drank some of the water surrounding the cave and that was his downfall. The Inferi took him and that's why a body was never found. You brother died defying Voldemort... He died a good man and a hero."

Sirius stared at her before standing to is feet. "I need a drink," he muttered, walking out of the room.

"Never saw that one coming," James spoke, breaking the silence.

Hermione sighed and dropped her head back against the back of the couch. "I know, I didn't either at first. The note was signed R.A.B. I knew I'd seen the initials somewhere before but I couldn't remember where and it wasn't until we were hiding in Grimmauld at the beginning of our mission when I came across it. We spent two summers at Grimmauld during school, Harry and Ron shared a room on the third floor that used to belong to Regulus, his initials were on the door and that's when I discovered who had the locket. The only thing was, that after Sirius and Dumbledore's deaths, The Order relocated and Mundungus broke into Grimmauld and stole a lot of possessions, the locket is one of them. He sold it to Umbridge which was why we had to break into the Ministry and steal it back. Sirius and I are going to have to go to Grimmauld to get it."

"He swore he would never go back there and his mother would never let him through the door. She disowned him."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said. "I've been reading over the wizarding laws of this timeline and although Walburga may have blasted Sirius off the family tree and she may have disowned him, in the eyes of the law and Gringotts, Sirius is the Heir of the Black House." He stared at her in surprise. "Walburga has no claim to the fortune, to the properties or any items that are inside them as she married into the family, she wasn't born into it. It all belongs to Sirius; he _is_ Sirius Black, no matter what she says. When she disowned Sirius, Regulus was made the sole living male heir, but when he died, Sirius was automatically reinstated. He owns Grimmauld Place and his mother can't stop him from entering, also, Kreacher has to abide by his orders."

James stared at her before he laughed loudly in disbelief. "He would never be the Head of the House of Black."

"Hmm, I suppose, but he would have the opportunity to turn it into something good. To turn it into a name that people wouldn't respect out of fear, but out of honour and integrity. They would be noble not because of its fortune and ancestry, but for its values and morals. Sirius could do that and he'd pass that legacy to his children." James snorted. "What's so funny?" She frowned. "Sirius would be a wonderful father; you've seen the way he is with Harry and the Weasley children. Of course, he would have to find the right woman that could handle him and keep him grounded, from what I remember he's a bit of a womanizer, although I've never seen him with a woman since I arrived, one-night stand or not. I haven't actually seen him spare a second glance towards a woman either," she mused thoughtfully. "Anyway, now that he'll never suffer all those years in Azkaban, it's possible it could happen. He could have a family, a wife and a child. I just want him to be happy, he deserves it," she sighed. "I just want you _all_ to be happy." She confessed, tipping her head until it pressed against James' shoulder. "I know what Remus' future holds; I know he'll marry Tonks and have Teddy, but I don't know about Sirius or you and that worries me."

"We'll get by just fine, especially if we have you. You don't need to worry," James promised, moving his arm to curl around her shoulders.

 _'Prewett twins, two: Marauders, six'_ he thought proudly. His attention was pulled by the footsteps of Sirius entering the room with a smug smile on his face and James knew that he'd heard everything. Even if his hearing was a little better due to his Animagus form, Sirius had always had a penchant for being a nosy sod.

"So, my little brother's actually a hero and he died sticking it to Snake-face. Couldn't be any prouder," Sirius spoke, Hermione smiling at him softly. "So Grimmauld?" Hermione nodded. "I'm really the Head of the House of Black?"

"Yes, you are, imagine the look on your mother's face when she finds out."

Sirius grinned. "That's reason enough alone to go back to the House of Horrors, never mind to get a piece of a nut-job's soul," he responded and they laughed at him.

"I've been thinking, Hufflepuff's Cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault."

"Which we have no way of accessing unless you break in again," he commented with a twitch to his lips.

She shivered. "Never again," she promised and they chuckled at her. "But, we don't have to break in, we walk in."

"But we still won't have access," James pointed out.

"We won't, but Sirius will."

"You've lost me," Sirius' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bellatrix was a Black, when she married her vault changed names but the contents itself stayed the same, as well as the vault number and location. And as the Head of the House of Black, you have the right to access any vault that belongs to the Blacks, which her vault _does_. The goblins will want to know why we want access, so we tell them that we believe Bellatrix is in possession of a family heirloom that doesn't belong to her. We simply walk in and walk back out."

"That's genius," they both whispered and she grinned.

"Mia Granger, brightest witch of her age," she pointed to herself and they snorted at her.

"So we have access to three of the Horcruxes. What about the diary and ring?" James asked.

"The diary is at Malfoy Manor."

Sirius groaned and flopped back into the couch dramatically.

"He doesn't make it easy, does he? What is it with my demented family?" He sighed.

"I still haven't figured out how to go about getting it. And the ring is in Little Hangleton, I'm not sure where though, but I'll find it."

"There's one more you still haven't told us about," James mentioned.

"Do you trust..."

"Yes," they both replied before she'd even finished her sentence and it made her smile.

"Trust me when I say you don't need to know what it is yet, I'm handling it." They nodded and the subject was dropped.

"So, it seems little Bill has taken a liking to you," Sirius said with a smirk. Hermione threw a pillow at him, it hit in the face and he scowled.

"You're lucky it wasn't the business end of my wand," she warned, he gulped and James laughed.

"When will you learn, Padfoot? You shouldn't get on the wrong side of our Mia."

They both noticed her lack of objection at being referred to as theirs, and they were unable to stop themselves from feeling at the action.

_'Prewett Twins, two: Marauders, seven.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count:12

**The Burrow - Monday 21st December 1981**

"Thank you for watching him, Molly," James said as he handed over his hand to the older woman.

"Oh, it's no problem, dear," she smiled. "I imagine whatever you're doing is important and Harry shouldn't be around potential danger."

"It is important," Hermione nodded. "It's the next step in taking down undesirable number one."

"What?" Four sets of eyes trained on her bemused.

Hermione chuckled. "Inside joke, you wouldn't understand it," she explained.

"Well, we should only be a few hours," James informed her.

"Take all the time you need, good luck and be careful."

The four Marauders stood to attention, saluted and then turned on their heels, leaving out the door.

~000~000~000~

**Hogwarts**

Hermione and the Marauders walked through the large gates that protected the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds and as they grew closer to the castle, they noticed the lack of students with it still being early morning and most of the students went home for the holidays the previous Friday.

Hermione stopped in her steps, and stood, taking in the sight of the castle through her snow-covered hair and eyelashes.

"You okay?" James asked, stopping in his steps and turning to look back at her, noticing that she'd fallen behind.

"Yes, it's just the last time I saw the castle it was in pieces at my feet and surrounded by dead bodies."

They cursed silently; they should've remembered it would be difficult for her to return.

"That won't happen again," Remus promised softly and Hermione nodded silently.

James walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side, a sigh leaving her as he guided her forwards once more.

Sirius smirked. _'Prewett Twins don't stand a chance,'_ he thought smugly.

"Albus," the Marauders greeted as one when they entered his office without being seen by any students, though it was still early. Hermione didn't speak, she just stood by the door leaning against the wall, observing Dumbledore's demeanour.

She noticed that as they exchanged pleasantries, James seemed more reserved with Dumbledore, more so than he'd ever been before.

"How is progress coming with the Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well," she answered curtly, her gaze not wavering from his. Remus cleared his throat, breaking the two out of their staring contest.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked.

"Let's get this over with, I'm not exactly looking forward to it," she sighed.

"Why not?" Remus asked curiously.

"You'll see," with that, she turned around and left the office.

The four wizards followed behind her as she navigated her way expertly through the halls, even taking them through some of the secret passageways to make the journey quicker, the less time she had to spend with Dumbledore, the safer it would be for everyone around her. When she reached the seventh floor, she led them to the back wall.

"I don't get it," Sirius said, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 _'I need the Room of Hidden Things,'_ she thought as she paced back and forth three times in front of the wall.

When the door appeared, eyes widened.

"Whoa!" The three Marauders muttered.

She opened the door and they followed behind her, when the door was closed, it disappeared from sight and they were surrounded by every lost and found item since Hogwarts was founded.

"Okay, Hogwarts has some severe hoarding issues," Sirius commented his wide eyes darting about and it pulled a laugh from Hermione, and he beamed at the sound.

"Follow me, if I remember correctly, it's down there, followed by a left, then a right, then another two lefts, then two rights, past the broken bed and filing cabinet, we walk past the toilet seat, past the cabinet which I will be destroying, by the way, and then it should be sat on top of a wig."

They blinked slowly and she snorted before walking off, leading them through the maze until she reached the vanishing cabinet; she pulled her wand and pointed it at the cabinet.

"You might want to stand back," she warned them and they immediately stepped away from her, but looked at her questioningly.

" _Fiendfyre_ ," she whispered.

A beam of vicious fire licked at the cabinet, the dragon-like flames devouring it hungrily and without remorse. Hermione took deep breaths and blocked out the sound of curses and gasps from behind her, focusing only on controlling the demon-possessed blaze. When she ended the spell, her wand arm dropped tiredly to her side and her breathing came out in sharp pants. She bent over, pressing her hands on her knees as the last of the cabinet turned to ash before their eyes.

James and Sirius rushed forward to either side of her, helping to support her whilst she pulled herself together. Remus couldn't help his mouth twitching into a smirk at the display and the behaviour of his best friends.

"That was something else," Sirius commented and she chuckled tiredly.

"Why did you destroy that cabinet?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was the vanishing cabinet," Hermione answered. "That's how the Death Eaters snuck into the castle my sixth year, I'm taking any and all precautions that I can to prevent it from happening, it's doesn't matter if we destroy Voldemort, I don't want anyone learning about the cabinet and using it, no matter the intentions behind it."

She pulled away from James and Sirius and knelt down on the ground in front of a pile of ash. She reached into her beaded bag and removed two large jars. In the pile of ash sat twelve Ashwinder eggs and she carefully placed six in one jar and six in the other.

"Why are you doing that?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ashwinder eggs, they're incredibly useful in potion brewing and they're even rarer, one of the rarest in ingredients in the world, I believe. The reason why is because they're an after effect of fiendfyre, they're left in the ashes of whatever was burned. And since there's so few fiendfyre practitioners in the world, Ashwinder eggs are hard to come by," she explained. "Snape can have six and I'll take six and see what I can do with them."

She stood up from the ground, turning around and looking behind her before walking straight down the narrow pathway and she turned to her right, where the diadem sat on top of a wig, just like Hermione had said it would be. She climbed on top of some boxes and reached up and grabbed the diadem before jumping back down to the ground.

"So that's the lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked. "It doesn't look evil," he eyed it strangely.

"Just wait, this one'll take a lot out of me. Horcruxes fight back which makes this ten times worse."

She shut her eyes and thought, _'I need a room that's fiendfyre-proof and with a divider to separate them from me until the Horcrux is destroyed.'_

Just as she asked for, the room changed until it was empty of all objects, obstacles and items except them. She looked behind her to see there was a glass divider with the four wizards stood behind it, protected from what she was about to do. They could still see and hear her, but they couldn't get to her until the Horcrux was destroyed as was her intentions. Their eyes widened when they realised what she had done, but unlike her, they didn't know how the room worked so they couldn't do anything to stop her or reverse the actions.

She put the diadem on the floor and stepped back, taking a deep breath and she raised her wand, aiming it directly at the diadem.

" _Fiendfyre_ ," she whispered and once more she conjured the possessed flames.

As they touched the diadem a shadow of Harry appeared in before her.

"It's your fault, you know? I died because of you. You were the reason I was fighting, you and your blood. You were supposed to protect me and you failed. You're a useless, filthy Mudblood. You're not worthy of magic and it should've been you that died," the shadow Harry spat.

Tears fell from her eyes and trailed a path down her cheeks as she worked to keep control of the fiendfyre. She could distantly hear shouts and banging come from behind her, but she blocked it out, needing to focus.

"You're a failure, Hermione, you got everything you deserved. Your parents, the Slytherins, the torture, being alone. You deserved it!"

Hermione could feel the exhaustion sinking in; her muscles, her bones, her very magical core as her magic was drained by the fiendfyre. She wanted nothing more than to give up, to stop and sleep, but she couldn't. The Horcrux hadn't been destroyed and she was the only one with the ability to do that.

She steeled herself and tensed her muscles in order to keep herself upright, to keep herself from collapsing. She held her wand with both arms for stability, the limbs shaking violently.

"I hate yo..." his words were cut off by an ear piercing shriek.

The shadow of Harry disappeared and the diadem started thrashing around on the floor. One last scream was released before black smoke poured out of the diadem and there was a loud explosion.

The Horcrux had been destroyed.

Hermione let out a loud sob and before she collapsed to the floor, she was caught and lifted off her feet. She barely saw James' face above hers before she blacked out.

"She's unconscious, likely will be for a few days," James spoke with a horrified look on his face at what he just witnessed.

"I can't believe that happened," Sirius whispered, equally as disgusted.

"No wonder she wants to get rid of these things so quickly," Remus commented, staring between Hermione's unconscious form and the destroyed diadem. "We better get her back to the apartment."

The Marauders turned to leave ignoring Dumbledore's presence.

"Take her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said.

"No, we'll take her home. It's where she needs to be and we already know what she needs," Sirius said. "And, who knows what potions you'll shove down her throat," he muttered quietly so only James heard.

They turned and the door appeared to allow them to exit the room.

"James, about using Harry, I really think you should recon..."

"Over my dead body," he said coldly and he stared at him in a similar fashion. "My son is _not_ getting anywhere near this. We're already one Horcrux down and Mia's figured out where the last two are. When she's up to it, we'll deal with the rest of them and then we've already won. There's no part of the plan that Harry needs to be involved with."

They turned and left him alone in the empty room.

"Moony, will you pick Harry up for me?"

"Already heading there now," he chuckled.

~000~000~000~

**The Burrow**

Remus stepped out of the floo and into the living room of the burrow, and the first sound that assaulted him was that a screaming child. He winced, the sound hurting his ears due to his advanced hearing.

"Molly," Remus called and she stepped into the room carrying a hysterical Harry on her hip.

"MIMI! MIMI!" The child screamed and wriggled restlessly.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he's been screaming like this for the last forty minutes and I can't settle him down," she said, her face flushed and her eyes worried.

"It's the bond, he knows something's wrong with Mia."

She gasped. "Is she hurt? Did something go wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"The mission went according to plan, but it was dangerous. Harry and Mia are able to sense when the other is in danger, that's what set him off. He'll be fine once I get him home," he assured her, taking the screaming toddler from Molly and she fetched his baby bag and handed it to him. "We may not make it for Christmas dinner, I'm afraid."

Molly frowned. "Why? I thought you said no one was hurt?"

"I did, but Mia had to do something incredibly draining and as a result, she's magically exhausted. She fell unconscious immediately afterwards. She's being tended to, but you can never be too sure when someone will wake up after a magical exhaustion. Could be days, could be weeks, hopefully, it won't take too long and she'll be right as rain in no time. I better get him home and calm him down before he hurts himself." He said his goodbyes to Molly and then floo'd to the apartment.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

Remus entered the apartment carrying a screaming Harry on hip, the child bunching his shirt in his hands tightly, and he dropped the baby bag to the ground and quickly made his way through the apartment and to Hermione's room.

When he entered it was to see Hermione laid in the centre of her bed and the blanket covering her frame. Magic had been used to change her clothing to pyjamas and it looked as though she was wearing one of Harry's Quidditch jerseys. Sirius was sat leaning against the headboard on her right and James sat on her left. Once Harry's eyes locked on Hermione, his cries died down and he tried to wriggle out of Remus' hold, so he placed Harry on the bed, watching as he crawled over to Hermione.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and cuddled up next to her and they both began glowing until they had to shut their eyes or risk going blind. Once they deemed it safe to open their eyes again, the light had vanished and Harry was asleep.

James pressed the back of his hand against Hermione's forehead. "Her fever's gone," he informed them and they sighed in relief. "We just have to wait for her to wake up".

~000~000~000~

Several hours later Hermione still hadn't woken and there was a knock on the door. Hearing the sound, James stood and left the room, heading to the living room and he opened the front door, revealing the Prewett Twins and their worried expressions.

"Molly told us Mia was hurt. Is she alright?" One of the twins spoke, James wasn't sure which one.

James blinked slowly, his eyes darting down to the carrier bag one of them was carrying.

"She's fine, just sleeping. She's not injured but she hasn't woken yet," answered and they sighed in relief.

"Well, we brought her chicken soup and orange juice without any pulp,"

 _'Her favourite soup and drink,'_ James thought annoyed.

"Oh, and these, too," the other said, removing a bouquet of daisies from behind his back.

_'And her favourite flowers.'_

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate it, I'll let her know you stopped by when she wakes." He took the flowers and carrier bag from them and they nodded their thanks before leaving.

James shut the door in annoyance and returned to Hermione's bedroom with the gifts in his hands.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Fabian and Gideon, they brought Mia's favourite flowers, drink and soup."

Sirius growled. "Sneaky bastards, just when I think we've won."

"We don't have to tell her," James said hopefully.

"She'll find out, she always does," Sirius said grumpily.

Remus chuckled. "I believe that changes the scores."

"Prewett Twins, five: Marauders, seven," James glowered and Remus shook his head amused.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment - Friday 25th December 1981**

Hermione had yet to wake from her magical exhaustion and it had been four days since the destruction of the Horcrux. Harry was asleep on the bed next to her, James was asleep on a chair by the side of her bed and Sirius was in Padfoot form and sleeping on the end of the bed.

Hermione woke crying. For the past four days, her mind had been on repeat. She'd dreamt of her years at Hogwarts, of every dangerous act leading up to the Final Battle, of Bellatrix torturing her, of the deaths and finally, the Horcrux's words.

She cried because it was all true, every last word and she knew it.

Her crying woke both Padfoot and James, the large dog whimpering from his place at the end of the bed and James jumped to attention immediately, leaning closer to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He spoke softly.

Hermione shook her head in refusal to reply and tears began to fall from her eyes and down her face.

"You can't be crying today, it's Christmas morning." She cried louder at his words. "It's what happened when you destroyed the Horcrux, isn't it?" He didn't wait for a reply, he already knew he was right. "It wasn't real. I've seen the way you and Harry were through your memories; he would never say those things to you. If he hated you he wouldn't have completed the bond with you. He wouldn't have trusted you with his secrets. He wouldn't have protected you from your parents. He wouldn't have gone to you for help. Harry loved you – does love you. You didn't fail him. Think of all the times he needed you, he'd turn around and you were there to break his fall, literally, out of a window! You are _not_ a failure, think of what you've accomplished. You won a war; you beat the darkest witch and wizard known to wizardkind. And you've caught over one hundred Death Eaters, saved lives, figured out You-Know-Who's darkest secrets _and_ destroyed one of his Horcruxes already. You're not a failure, you're the opposite. You, my little witch, are extraordinary. Truly extraordinary."

"You should call him by his name. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione spoke through her flowing tears, giving a sniffle.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Dumbledore. It's a shame I don't trust him and he's manipulative. He has a brilliant mind and his wisdom is remarkable. It's too bad he doesn't know how to use it correctly."

He chuckled softly. "You should forgive yourself. I know you blame yourself for their deaths. Harry, Moony, Fred and Percy, but it wasn't your fault. Yes, you were blessed by the Moon Goddess and yes, you _are_ powerful, but you can't save everyone. It's Christmas, a time for forgiveness. You need to forgive yourself and let go of the guilt and anger that you have bubbling inside of you. It's eating away at you and if you allow that to continue, it will destroy you. So forgive yourself and get some more sleep, you need your rest."

He reached over and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Harry instinctively moved closer to Hermione in his sleep and James took hold of Hermione's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

James didn't release her hand and when he turned to look at Padfoot, he saw he had a huge doggy grin on his face and he snorted. He knew what Padfoot was thinking.

_'We don't even need to keep tally anymore, we've already won.'_

~000~000~000~

Later that day, they'd decided to stay at the apartment instead of visiting the Burrow like they'd originally had planned. They'd floo called Molly, who was slightly put out with the decision, but she understood their reasoning and she sent over the customary Weasley jumpers.

When Hermione woke just before lunch, they were waiting for her in the living room. It took her a little while to find her footing after being bedbound for so long, but once she did, she quickly showered and spent several minutes smiling at her light blue Weasley jumper with a large yellow H in the middle, before she dressed and headed to the kitchen. She quickly set to work with preparing Christmas dinner and it helped that Remus had already prepared the vegetables for her, they just needed cooking.

Once she was done, she headed into the living room where she found the Marauders and the young wizard huddled underneath the fort -which like Sirius had promised, had not been taken down- and they looked to be conversing discreetly. She chuckled and quietly made her way towards them, not wanting to alert them to her presence.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

They yelped and actually jumped from the ground in their surprise. The only one that wasn't affected by her sneaking up on them was Harry, who giggled and clapped loudly.

"Merlin's Sake woman!" Sirius gasped out. "I'm going to have change my underwear now."

Laughter bubbled from her. "It's not my fault, you're supposed to have advanced hearing, you need to pay better attention."

Remus chuckled at her. "We've been waiting for you to wake, poor little Padfoot was jumping in his seat wanting to open his presents."

Hermione laughed and with a wave of her wand, all of the Christmas presents appeared in a pile in front of everyone.

"Well then, don't let me stop you."

Sirius dived into the pile like an overexcited ten-year-old.

 _'Some things never change,'_ she thought fondly.

~000~000~000~

**Hogwarts – Thursday 31st December 1981**

Once more, Harry had been dropped off at the Burrow with the Weasleys and the Marauders were stood in Dumbledore's office early in the morning.

Hermione was there to go into The Chamber of Secrets and deal with the dormant basilisk. She leaned against the wall, putting herself as far away from Dumbledore as possible and she watched as he exchanged greetings with the other three wizards that had insisted on accompanying her.

She rolled her eyes. _'Honestly,'_ she thought with a huff. _'It's like they think I can't take care of myself. Stupid, idiotic, overprotective...'_

"Mia, are you ready?" James asked.

"What? Ready? Yep, let's get this over with. I don't want to spend too much time down there. I need the sorting hat."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you want me to get rid of the snake that's larger than the length of the great hall and is currently squatting in the castle, you'll give me the hat."

Sirius snorted at her until she turned a glare on him and he promptly looked away with Remus and James chuckling. Dumbledore reluctantly retrieved the sorting hat and handed it over, but before Hermione could do anything, the sorting hat started talking and she jumped in surprise.

"Well, Miss. Granger, I wasn't expecting to see you for another decade. It's not often I am surprised, well done, quite a feat," the hat praised. Hermione blinked. "Well, don't just stand there, put me on," it drawled and they chuckled at her as she cautiously placed the hat on her head.

She could hear the sorting hat mutter and mumble as he searched through her mind, witnessing everything that had happened to her until he was satisfied with his new knowledge of her.

 _'Well, no wonder I was surprised to see you, time travelling, eh? How very exciting. I know you have a war raging inside yourself, you search for answers, and you will have some difficult decisions to make. I will be here when you need help and to give you advice. Remember, Miss. Granger, I am the sorting hat and there's no other hat like me, I look forward to seeing you in the very near future,' it_ spoke in her mind. _'Now, you best remove me, the old coot is watching us both suspiciously.'_

Hermione couldn't help snorting. _'I like you more and more each time I see you,'_ she thought and she heard the hat chuckling in her head. _'I guess I'll speak to you soon.'_

_'Until then, Miss. Granger.'_

Hermione reached up and removed the hat from her head.

"What did he want? What did he say to you?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but he was complimenting me on the fact that in one thousand years, no one has been able to surprise him quite like I have. He said he was impressed with me," she replied, not being blind to the suspicious glances she received from the Marauders. "Now, I better get going," she turned to leave with the Marauders following her, but when she reached the door Dumbledore spoke,

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not, it's not a good idea. Not only will The Chamber not allow more than four people in at a time, but Voldemort hated you more than anything, your presence alone might lock The Chamber and I won't be able to access it and take care of the pest you have slumming under the school."

She exited his office and led the three wizards to the second-floor bathroom, where they found Moaning Myrtle, doing what she does best; sobbing and making a mess of the bathroom. Hermione could see she was going to bother them and she intervened as she didn't want to have to deal with her so early in the morning.

"I'll blow your favourite toilet up," she threatened and Myrtle let out a wail and flew down the toilet and into the pipes. The Marauders looked at her amused and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it true what you told Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, but knowing it wasn't.

"I didn't want him following us and who knows? Maybe Voldemort did ward The Chamber against Dumbledore, I would if it were me. And as for the hat, I'll tell you later."

She walked over to the sinks and made a hissing sound; she'd been around Harry long enough to pick up a few phrases in Parseltongue. Plus, when they were on the run Harry would teach her when they had their fill of researching and they needed a break. They stared at her in surprise as the sink collapsed in front of them to reveal an entrance.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" Remus whispered. "How?"

"Not here, wait until we're home and I'll explain," with that said, she sat down and propelled herself forward, sliding down the passage that took her beneath the castle.

Once they were all at the bottom, the door closed sealing them in and Hermione pulled her wand and cast a spell to light the torches lining the walls. She walked down the pathway until she reached a large stone wall with a huge figure carved into it and after whispering in Parseltongue, the stone wall moved aside to allow them to gain access to The Chamber.

It was the second time she'd been down there and it was exactly as she remembered it; stone floors, large pillars and statues, cold, damp air and a tense and frightening atmosphere. The only difference being the basilisk lying at the foot of the biggest statue in the room. No one dared to move when they saw it.

Hermione took a deep breath before she put her hand inside the sorting hat and when she pulled it back out, she had in her hand the Sword of Gryffindor grasped in her fist. The sharp silver blade had 'Godric Gryffindor' carved into it and there were intricate designs on the silver of the handle and brilliant red rubies encased in the silver.

She let out a sigh of relief. "The Sword of Gryffindor everyone," she spoke, holding it out for them to get a better look at. "It will only present itself to true Gryffindors. In my time that was Harry and Neville Longbottom."

They stared at the ancient relic that had once belonged to one of the four founders.

She placed the hat on the floor and moved towards the basilisk slowly and quietly. She knew there was no chance of it waking up unless it was summoned, but she couldn't make herself believe that. When she was stood by the head of the basilisk, she raised the sword and with a powerful strike, she brought it down and severed the head clean off, the sword working like a knife through heated butter. Quickly and without effort.

She put the sword down and kneeled next to the dismembered head and she used a spell to keep the mouth open as she removed empty vials from her beaded bag and placed them on the ground. Next, she went about removing the fangs from the basilisk's mouth and she wrapped them up and placed them in her beaded bag, and she used the vials to collect the leaking venom from the holes where the fangs used to be. When she was done, she put them safely in her bag, picked up the sword, cleaned it with a spell and made her way back to the others who were watching her quietly.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Sirius muttered and they nodded in agreement.

She picked up the hat from the floor and put the sword back inside until it vanished from view.

"Let's get going, this places gives me the willies," she shivered, all too happy to lead them out of The Chamber.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

"We're back, no one can hear us, now spill," James said, plopping down under the fort with the rest of them. "And what were you doing when you were kneeling by the severed head?"

She sighed. "I was collecting the fangs and venom. They're both rare items and very useful. If anything were to happen to me before all the Horcruxes are destroyed, they can be used to destroy them, too." They frowned at that. "The hat wanted to know how I was able to surprise it. It looked through my memories and saw everything, and I mean _everything_. It said that I had a war raging inside of me, that I was searching for answers and I would soon have difficult decisions to make and that it would be waiting for me. It would help me and offer me advice when I needed it. And it called Dumbledore an 'old coot' which I found hilarious."

"Okay, the Parseltongue?" Sirius said, handing Harry a different colour crayon for his colouring book.

"I'm not a natural Parselmouth, but I can speak some phrases. Harry taught me."

The room was deadly quiet, all except for Harry who was giggling to himself.

"What?" The three wizards whispered.

"Harry was a Parselmouth."

They stared at her in disbelief, looking between her and Harry.

"No, he can't be, that's the sign of a..."

"Dark wizard? A Slytherin? It's not what you think though, he wasn't born with it. Voldemort _was_ born a Parselmouth though, because of his heritage as the heir of Slytherin. When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse and it backfired, he accidentally transferred that power, that quality to Harry."

"Harry's a Parselmouth because You-Know-Who accidentally gave him the ability when he tried to kill him?" Sirius questioned bemused, horrified.

"Yes, but the ability to speak to snakes didn't appear in Harry until he was ten, almost eleven. It was only a couple of weeks before he was informed about Hogwarts, I didn't learn about it until second year when he could hear the basilisk moving through the water pipes. Spending so much time with Harry, I picked some of it up and he would teach me when we were bored, but that doesn't mean I understand it. It's more of the fact that I can just make the right sounds, I don't know what it actually means, not really."

"So Harry will be a Parselmouth?"

"Not exactly, when Voldemort dies that quality should disappear from Harry, too, he would never know he possessed it since he would be too young to remember and it wouldn't have manifested yet. This is also why I didn't want Dumbledore coming with us to The Chamber. Harry and Voldemort have kind of a connection. It's weak, but as Voldemort strengthens, so will the connection and he can use it to get into Harry's head. That's how he possessed Harry in fifth year. But Voldemort will be long gone by the time that's possible, I'll make sure of it."

They stared at her, unsure of what to say or how to react.

"I need a drink," James muttered, his head tipping back to look up at the ceiling.

"Anyway, next I think we should try for Hufflepuff's Cup. We can go after New Year's."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 12

**Sirius' Apartment – Thursday 31st December 1981**

There were only a few minutes until midnight, until it was a new year and Hermione was sat on the step outside of the apartment in the cold snow, waiting for the fireworks and celebrations in Diagon Alley to begin.

She was thinking about everything she'd accomplished, she was trying to forgive herself for Harry's death, for all of their deaths like James had told her to, trying to fight through the survivor's guilt, when her thoughts were interrupted by James and Sirius sitting down on the step on either side of her.

"Why are you freezing your arse off out here?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm waiting for the fireworks."

"They won't beat yours," James commented and her mouth pulled into a smile.

"Maybe not but it's tradition and I miss it. Every year Harry and I would sneak outside to watch the fireworks, whether we were at Hogwarts and it was only meant for the older students and staff, at the Burrow to watch the celebrations in the surrounding town or at Grimmauld to watch most of London being lit up. We would always sneak out together. When we were on the run, we almost died on Christmas day and we were hidden in the woods at New Year's so we missed it."

They could hear the residents of Diagon Alley shouting the countdown.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks went off instantaneously in the sky of all different colours, patterns and shapes.

"Better than muggles, nowhere near as good as Fred and George," she said wistfully, before leaning over and shocking the life out of James when she kissed his cheek and then did the same to Sirius. "Happy New Year, boys," she said, tilting her head and resting it against Sirius' shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Muggle tradition, at New Year's you kiss the person or people you want to be with you in the new year, and I want both of you to be in my future. I know for a fact that if I didn't have you two, Harry and Remus, I'd be drowning in pressure, in research and dark magic. You are the life raft that's keeping me afloat and I want you to know how much I appreciate you, all of you. I don't think I can ever repay you for everything you've done for me."

James and Sirius shared a hopeful look over the top of her head.

"We can assure you, Mia, you've done far more for us than we have for you, far more than you realise."

~000~000~000~

**Diagon Alley: Gringotts - Wednesday 6th January 1982**

Hermione and Sirius stepped into the large golden building that was Gringotts Bank and they made their way through the throng of people and towards the largest desk at the back of the room, stopping before it. The goblin didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Name?" He asked.

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied.

The goblin dropped his quill and promptly looked up from the paperwork in front of him, his eyes locking on Sirius, seeing his black wavy hair and his grey eyes that were known traits of the Blacks.

"Lord Black," the goblin spoke, standing from his high wing back chair and making his way down the stairs of the counter until he was on the ground and he stood in front of them. Sirius grumbled at the title and Hermione's mouth pulled into a smile.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have a delicate situation and I need your assistance," Sirius replied.

The goblin slowly nodded before leading them over and towards one of the offices that were used for meetings and appointments. They stepped inside and once the door closed, the goblin turned to face them.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius started, them both noticing the way the goblin flinched back at the mention of her name. "As you are aware, she is my cousin. Before she married, she was a Black and her vault simply changed names but not contents." The goblin nodded slowly, already knowing that. "I have reason to believe that she has in her possession a Black family heirloom that does not belong to her. As the Head of the House of Black, I require access to her vault to search for the missing heirloom. It is essential that I get it back."

The goblin took in his relaxed expression and open body language, deeming him to be telling the truth.

"And why is the girl here?"

Sirius' mouth twitched into a smirk, wondering if what he was about to do would get him hexed. His hand reached out, circling Hermione's arm and tugging her towards him as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple and smiled at the goblin.

"She's my girlfriend and she's the only person who has seen the heirloom I'm looking for, it was thought to be lost and she's the only one that can distinguish between a fake and the genuine article."

The goblin looked to Hermione, observing her carefully, seeing that she didn't seem bothered by Sirius' words or actions and she smiled at the goblin.

"Do you have the vault key?" The goblin asked Sirius.

"I'm afraid I don't, my crazy cousin has yet to be captured and she has the vault key on her persons."

"That makes things more difficult. We, of course, have the original, and paperwork has to be completed and filed, as well as proof of ID needing to be taken from you and verified."

"We understand and are more than happy to wait," Sirius spoke, and the goblin set to work pulling the correct forms from the filing cabinets in the room.

Hermione elbowed Sirius in the ribs and he grunted at the sharp pain that shot through him before a chuckle escaped.

"Girlfriend?" She muttered quietly so the goblin couldn't hear

"Had to make it believable, Kitten," he cheeked.

"Don't call me that, I'm a fox," she scowled.

"Fine, _Love_ , and I had to make it believable," he repeated.

"And why couldn't I have been your consultant?"

"I'd rather you be my girlfriend," he replied, Hermione not understanding just how true his words to her were and missing the way he stared at her when she turned to watch the goblin pottering about the office.

When the goblin moved to sit at the desk, Hermione and Sirius followed his lead and Sirius filled out the paperwork, and Hermione signed the appropriate forms when told to. When that was done, their wands were taken and their magical signature was verified and catalogued.

"You will be given full access to the vault, one of my colleagues is waiting for you and will accompany you."

They thanked the goblin and left the office, stepping out to meet the second goblin and he led them to the cart and they climbed in. They made their way along the track and down to the vault with Hermione looking to be on the verge of losing her breakfast and Sirius chuckling at her as she leaned into him.

"Why is it taking so bloody long?" She grumbled as a fresh wave of nausea hit her and she pressed her hands against her stomach firmly in hopes of quelling it.

"The Blacks are an ancient and highly wealthy House; therefore they're more valuable to Gringotts and have more possessions. The further down we go the more complicated the security for the vaults. Houses like the Blacks, Malfoys, Potters, Lestranges, Parkinsons, Flints, Puceys, Greengrass', Crabbes, Goyles and Notts, basically members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Did you know that both the Prewetts and Weasleys are members of the Sacred Twenty Eight? Evidently, I haven't named them all because I can't be arsed, but they're all further down underground, almost at the bottom actually. The only things lower are the vaults of the founders, but their lines died out centuries ago, except that psychopath of course. Anyway, we're almost there."

Five minutes later they stopped at the vault and clambered out of the cart, Hermione being the first to touch down on the ground. The goblin moved forward and used the original key to open the vault for them.

"We may be a while and it wouldn't be fair for us to keep you waiting," Hermione spoke kindly. "Is there any way for us to contact you when we are finished?"

The goblin nodded. "There is a bell to the left side of the vault door. Ring it and I will return."

"Thank you," she smiled before they entered the vault and Hermione let out a sigh. She pulled her wand and flicked it, a bright ball of light floating up into the air, illuminating the room as the door closed behind them.

"It looks exactly the same as it did in 1998," she commented. The vault was filled with gold, silver, galleons, jewels and jewellery sets, deeds to properties and potions which she was staying well clear of. Not even her curiosity as to their purpose would draw her over to them.

"The most important thing to remember is to not touch the cup. It has the Gemino Curse on it and it almost killed us last time," she told him as she headed to the back of the vault and over to the shelves that were filled with silver and gold cups, chalices and goblets. "Let's see if I can remember," she said out loud, her eyes carefully scanning the shelves, disregarding anything silver.

She moved closer to get a better look but she was mindful not to touch anything. It was almost a quarter of an hour later when she'd narrowed it down to just two cups. Stepping a little closer, she squinted her eyes, searching for the badger emblem that would reveal the cup. And she found it, on the goblet on the third shelf, five in from the left.

She removed her winter coat and put it on the floor before taking off her hooded jacket.

" _Accio_ Hufflepuff's Cup," she spoke and she carefully caught the cup in her hands with the jacket covering her skin.

She put it onto the ground, still with the jacket cushioning the cup and when she bent down, Sirius cocked his head to the side to get a good look at her in her tight jeans and the spaghetti strap top that rode up to show the small of her back.

Once she stood straight and turned to look at him, he plastered an innocent look on his face and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as he smiled at her. Turning her attention back to the cup, she pulled her jacket away from it and slipped it back on before stepping away and Sirius followed her lead.

"Whatever happens, stay back," she told him and then she aimed her wand at the Horcrux. " _Fiendfyre_ ," she whispered conjuring the dragon-like flames and they unleashed on the cup.

It was the same shadow of Harry that appeared, exactly the same as it had been with the diadem. He said exactly the same words, but this time, Hermione didn't cry, she didn't feel guilty and she didn't hate herself. Instead, she focused on the fire, feeling the exhaustion setting in quickly. She steadied her wand arm with her other hand and there was a blood-curdling scream as black smoke leaked out of the cup. Hermione dropped her wand hand, panting heavily.

"Two down," she gasped out, tipping backwards and Sirius caught her.

"I've got you," Sirius whispered.

"You always do," she muttered before darkness took over.

Sirius magicked her winter coat back on and he carried her over to the bell, which he rang and then waited for the goblin to show up. Almost twenty minutes later, the vault door opened and Sirius was still cradling an unconscious Hermione to him gently.

"Is she alright? Did you find what you needed?" The goblin asked.

"Yes, thank you. We found it. Due to the dark magic on the heirloom, we decided it was best if it was destroyed; if that heirloom ever left the vault it wouldn't have been safe for anyone. It took some complicated magic to counter the dark curses and it took a bit out of my girlfriend, she'll be fine once she's had some rest," he explained as he climbed into the cart.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

Sirius floo'd into the apartment with Hermione still in his arms and the sounds of a screaming Harry met his ears instantly.

"Thank Merlin," James said loudly to be heard over Harry's screams. "He's been like this for the last hour, nothing's worked to calm him down. I was going to send Remus to get you if you weren't back in ten minutes."

They both walked to Hermione's bedroom and she was deposited on the bed with Harry, who stopped screaming as soon as he was touching her. As usual, the bright glow appeared and then vanished and Harry was asleep next to Hermione, clinging to her tightly.

Sirius reached out, feeling he forehead with the back of his hand to gauge her temperature.

"Fever's gone," he said and they both sighed. "Where's Moony?" He asked, sitting down next to Hermione, with his back against the headboard and James sat on the edge of the bed.

"He went out to get dinner, the full moon's in three days and he's started getting headaches and Harry wasn't helping with all the screaming. How did it go?"

"According to plan. The goblin was suspicious of Mia but I told him she was my girlfriend," he smirked.

"How'd she take that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She elbowed me in the ribs and questioned me on the decision to not say she was a consultant." James snorted. "But to be honest, she didn't seem to mind, she even let me put my arm around her and kiss her head."

James grinned. "Not bad, it seems progress is being made. What happened with the Horcrux? Did it speak to her again?"

"Yeah, exactly the same as last time, Harry and the same words, but she didn't appear to be affected by it, she didn't cry, she didn't look like she was in emotional turmoil, she looked calm but straining to keep control of the spell."

"It's about time she forgave herself. I've never blamed her for Harry dying, it wasn't her fault. My son will have the life he was supposed to now that she's here."

"And he may even have a mum, too," Sirius commented. James brow furrowed into a frown. "She may share a sibling bond but she's more like his mother than she is a sister, especially with our Harry."

"I know, and I know she loves him just as much as I do, maybe even more after everything she's been through and done for him. It's just weird; Lily died in childbirth, Harry's never really had a mother, especially with us being on lockdown in Godric's Hollow for the better part of a year."

"You miss her," Sirius said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"She was my wife, of course, I miss her. Just as I know you and Moony miss her."

"You didn't date after Lily died despite me encouraging you to, why are you considering dating now? Why Mia?"

"You don't date, Marlene doesn't technically count, you may have only slept with her rather than you having one night stands, but you didn't _date_. You didn't buy her presents, you didn't take her out on dates or go out for dinner, you didn't meet her family, you didn't spend time getting to know her. You just shagged her and that was the extent of your relationship, I know you cared for her, but still. Mia isn't that sort of person; she won't just sleep with you. Hell, we know nothing about her past relationships. But why do _you_ want to date Mia?" James turned the question on him.

Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair and pushing it back from his face. "She's the light at the end of the tunnel. She can make me laugh without even speaking, just one facial expression, one eyebrow raise or one snort and I'm almost wetting myself. She got me out of Azkaban, even after I threatened her at wand point. She doesn't just sit back and let me do what I want; she won't take bullshit from anyone, let alone me, Moody or Dumbledore. She'll defend us and Moony to her last dying breath, hell, she threatened Moony against himself!" He chuckled, looking down at her fondly. "She's yet to be bested by Moody, and you should've seen her during the battles we had with fugitive Death Eaters, bloody scary isn't in it! I'm glad I managed to escape when I was so young, I wouldn't want to be on their side if I had her turning Europe upside down to find me. She's both patient and temperamental, depends who it is she's dealing with, I suppose. She's great with children; you've seen her with Harry and the Weasley kids and she'll be a good mother. I know I'm getting ahead of myself and we're not even dating yet, but I could easily see myself marrying her and having children with her, something I swore I'd never do." James stared at in silent surprise. "Except, you're there with me."

"You didn't once mention her appearance," he pointed out.

"Oh, she's more than beautiful, she's like stunning. Her beauty's both inside and out and that's rare, especially in our world. You've seen the Pureblood witches strutting around as if they own the alley, most of them look like the back end of a hippogriff." James sniggered. "Mia, she puts them all to shame without even trying and the fact that she can't see how pretty she is adds to her beauty."

"I didn't want to date because Lily had died," James spoke sighing. "She was the witch I was convinced I'd spend the rest of my life with; that I'd love no one but her and she was taken from me. I didn't want to betray her memory. I didn't want to date a witch and for her to get hurt because I couldn't commit due to my feelings of guilt or my comparing her to Lily. I wasn't ready to open that door or risk that feeling with anyone. But then Mia turned up. She saved my life _twice_ , Harry's life, your life, she caught Pettigrew and she saved Moony from the pain of the full moon, well partially, but she's a miracle. I watched her whenever I could. And without realising it, feelings started to develop for her. She has these endearing traits that are so innocent but make me smile. The way she scrunches up her nose in concentration when she's trying to find the answer to something, the way she bites her lip when she's writing notes, when she plays with her hair when she's reading or she huffs and throws her muggle pen across the room in frustration," he smiled softly, looking down at the slumbering Hermione and his son refusing to let go of her in his sleep. "She's a great role model for Harry, someone he can count on. I know that if anything happens to me, I'm not saying it will, but if it does she'll be here for him. I know that she'd die to protect him. She's gone against Moody and Dumbledore time and time again to keep Harry away from the war, to protect him from them, not even bothering to think of the consequences it would have for her. I've seen some qualities in her that were in Lily, but there's differences, too."

"She's intelligent, beautiful, Muggleborn, kind, caring..." Sirius listed off.

James nodded. "But she's loyal, fierce, funny, real, honest, protective, fearless, a fighter, a survivor. She's scarred but it adds to her beauty. In the morning her hair is an untameable mess, like it's about to attack you." Sirius snorted. "You could drown in her eyes, and they sparkle when she laughs or finds the answer she's been looking for. Her mouth twitches when she's scolding us for our antics because she's trying to stop herself from laughing, not wanting to encourage our behaviour. And Merlin her laugh! It's the best sound I've ever heard. And have you smelled her? I'm grateful for advanced senses because she smells _so_ good. It's all you can smell after she exits the bathroom after a shower or when she walks by."

"I think it's safe to say we're both besotted with her," Sirius said amused and with a small smile and James chuckled and shook his head.

"I never thought I would find someone after Lily, but then Mia turns up and blasts my back door off its hinges," he chuckled. "As you said, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but when I think about my future, I see her in it, possibly as my wife and now you're a part of it, too." He bit his lip, frowning slightly. "What will we do if she rejects us?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't think she will. She's unknowingly responding to us. She let me tell the goblin she was my girlfriend, she let me put my arm around her and kiss her and she even leaned against me. She fell asleep holding your hand after the first Horcrux was destroyed and she didn't let go, you had to pry your hand free. Every night when she has a nightmare, I stay with her as Padfoot until she falls back asleep and she clings to me. We can make her laugh, more so than the Prewett Twins," he said, arrogance making its way into his voice. "She smiles whenever she sees us and she always makes our favourite meals. She's always nagging us and she kissed our cheeks on New Year's." James unconsciously touched his cheek where her soft, warm lips had pressed against his skin. "I don't think she's thought about us the way we do her, she's preoccupied with the Horcruxes, Voldemort and Death Eaters. So, we need to give her a reason to really think about how she sees us."

"But still, what if she rejects us?"

"We pray she doesn't."

Unknown to them, Remus had been stood outside the bedroom door and he'd heard the entire conversation.

He shook his head slightly in surprise, he knew James could be soft and sweet after the way he'd been with Lily, but he'd never heard Sirius speak so softly, so open about anything, let alone a woman. He knew Hermione would be good for both of them and them her. He vowed that he would do whatever he could to help his two fellow Marauders win the witch's heart.

~000~000~000~

**Lupin Cottage - Saturday 9th January 1982**

Harry had been dropped off at the Burrow for the night and the four Marauders were walking through the woods that surrounded the old Lupin cottage, the place where Remus grew and was now deserted with both his parents no longer living.

They warded the outskirts of the woods against people wandering and Hermione went as far as to erect blood wards using Remus' blood, so he wouldn't be able to leave the wards until they were taken down by her and only her.

"Where did you learn how to cast blood wards?" Sirius questioned, both impressed and horrified.

"Black library in Grimmauld," she replied with a shrug and they rolled their eyes. "This will keep people out and Remus in, if we ever need to leave in a hurry we can. Only I can dismantle the wards at the moment but I'll teach you how to do it later." With that said, she sat down on the floor and kept herself busy by search through her beaded bag for anything that she may have left behind. When she deemed everything there, she handed out butter beers and sandwiches and Remus was given chocolate and meat.

When the full moon rose and the time came for Remus' change, Hermione turned into her fox and faced away to give Remus some privacy as he shakily removed his clothes, leaving him in only his underwear. When she heard shouts and screams she knew it had started.

She felt someone brush up beside her and turned her head to see the large black dog looking down at her with his big brown eyes. He nudged her nose with his and she turned around to look at Remus. The transformation was complete and laying on the floor panting, was a large grey werewolf. After a few moments, he stood up on his hind legs and turned to the three Animagi all sat side by side. The large stag was sat with his legs tucked beneath him and Padfoot was laying on the ground with his head resting on his paws, watching Moony very carefully in case he turned on the fox and tried to harm her.

Hermione was sat ramrod straight and she leisurely stood and started moving very slowly towards the werewolf with her eyes downcast as a sign of respect. She stopped when the werewolf snarled loudly.

 _'Shit, we forgot to tell her what to do, he'll kill her!'_ Prongs heard Padfoot say in his mind.

 _'Moony'll recognise her scent since she lives with us. We'll have to keep a very close eye on them, we'll interfere the moment things look like they may take a turn for the worse,'_ Prongs replied.

The fox slowly laid down on her front before she rolled over onto her back, with her legs in the air and she bared her neck to the werewolf in an act of submission. They were a little surprised at her actions since they hadn't told her what to do or how to act around Moony.

The werewolf eyed her carefully before bending down to sniff at her neck; he then clamped his mouth around her throat and bit down, not hard enough to break skin or draw blood, but hard enough it caused some pain and discomfort. He then released her and stepped away and the werewolf made its way towards Padfoot and Prongs where the process was repeated with them except it didn't take as long.

Padfoot and the werewolf started running around and play-fighting with each other and the fox watched them fondly. Prongs moved over to her side and laid down beside her.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ Prongs entered her mind.

 _'For what?'_ She replied.

_'We forgot to tell you about Moony needing to assert his dominance over you; it would be the only way you'd be allowed into the pack.'_

Hermione snorted. _'I knew what I had to do as the older Sirius explained the process to both Harry and I. And Moony wouldn't have killed me, he may have injured me, but he definitely wouldn't have killed me. I live with him, he's constantly surrounded by my scent, Moony would've recognised that and the Wolfsbane Potion helps, too.'_

They laid side by side as Padfoot and Moony continued to run around and play-fight. Moony was like an overexcited pup and she could tell Padfoot was getting worn out and she barked out a laugh.

 _'He's going to be exhausted in the morning,'_ Prongs chuckled in her head. _'I'm not carrying him home,'_ he laughed loudly.

Suddenly, Prongs moved away from her and the fox stood up and looked confused, until she was tackled to the ground, landing on her back with a paw on her stomach holding her down. The fox looked up to see Padfoot hovering over her with a doggy grin on his face. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

 _'How's it going down there?'_ She heard Padfoot enter her mind.

 _'You tell me,'_ she thought back.

She quickly turned her head and bit Padfoot's leg. He barked in shock and Hermione being smaller, was able to wriggle out of his hold and she tackled him to the ground, pinning him on his side and staring down at him.

 _'How's it going down there?'_ She echoed and she heard the werewolf grunting, but it sounded more like a laugh and Prongs was hitting a hoof against the ground.

Padfoot gave her a big doggy grin. _'Not bad actually, I've got a beautiful witch on top of me, I could get used to this.'_

He knew Hermione would be rolling her eyes if she could and she moved away from him and he climbed to his feet.

_'Oh, come on, you didn't have to move. The view was rather spectacular.'_

_'Shame I can't say the same,'_ she retorted.

The dog barked out a laugh. _'I'm handsome and you know it, you just don't want to admit you fancy me.'_

This time the fox barked out a long laugh until she fell over and was actually rolling around on the floor. Padfoot took the opportunity to run over to her and he used his paw to keep her still, once more pinning her down.

 _'Vixen, you're hurting my ego,'_ the dog whined.

The fox snorted. _'With an ego as big as yours, you can afford to be taken down a peg or two.'_

_'Admit that I'm handsome,' he demanded._

_'No,'_

_'Admit it,'_

_'Nope,'_

Padfoot bent his head and licked at the fur on her neck, the fox wriggling beneath him and trying to break free, but Padfoot used his larger frame and strength to keep her down.

_'Oh, that's disgusting, stop it! Padfoot!'_

_'Only if you admit I'm handsome,'_

_'You're about as handsome as Moody.'_

_'Okay, not stopping,' he replied in a sing-song voice._

_'Padfoot, I'll hex you in your sleep,' she growled in warning._

_'It's worth it; I've got a beautiful witch wriggling underneath me.'_

_'Padfoot!'_ She snapped and he chuckled.

_'No,'_

_'Fine,'_ she huffed. _'You're handsome,' she relented._

Padfoot stopped licking her fur and grinned down at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. Using her legs, she kicked him in the stomach and he yelped, Hermione using his distraction to break free.

They circled each other before they pounced; nipping, barking, growling and rolling around on the floor. The fox had Padfoot pinned underneath her twenty minutes later and she sat on him to keep him down. He tried to move out from beneath her, but she nipped at his ear and he stilled in his movements. She looked to her left to see the highly amused werewolf and stag, and she climbed off Padfoot and sauntered over to them with her bushy tail swishing back and forth behind her, high in the air. The werewolf grunted out a laugh and the stag was once more banging his hooves against the floor, as if he was applauding her victory.

 _'Have fun?'_ Prongs entered her mind as she laid herself down beside him.

 _'I put him in his place, what do you think? I mean, have you seen the size of me compared to him?' H_ e chuckled. _'And I believe you won a bet.'_ James' loud laughter burst in her mind. _'What were the stakes? I remember Sirius' rules to being a Marauder and rule number five was never bet for money. So I know it's going to be something embarrassing on Remus' part/'_ James didn't answer, just continued to laugh. _'Please tell me,'_ she all but begged.

 _'You'll see very soon, my little fox,'_ he thought and he heard her huff of annoyance at being kept out of the loop

An hour later and Moony had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball, so Hermione stood and went over to her beaded bag, retrieving the blanket she'd purposely left sticking out of it, and with her teeth she dragged it over to the slumbering werewolf, pulling it over his body. She then repeated the process and draped a larger blanket over Prongs and she and Padfoot crawled beneath the excess of the blanket; it was winter and despite them all having fur coats, it was still cold and they needed the warmth. Hermione fell asleep with Prongs and Padfoot on either side of her and Padfoot had his head resting on her curled up form and she had her head propped up against Prongs.

 _'She called me handsome,'_ Padfoot thought smugly and James entered his mind laughing.

 _'You practically tortured her, why would you lick her? That's disgusting,'_ he snorted. _'Besides, she kicked your arse.'_

 _'She's faster than she looks. And she cheats, she bit me!'_ He said in disbelief and James laughed loudly. _'I like it!'_ He grinned _._

_'She didn't object to me calling her mine, that's twice now, I don't even think she notices it and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not'_

_'Good,'_

_'How do you know, Padfoot?'_

_'Hope. We'll win her over. For our sanity, I have to have hope, and if there's one thing she's taught me, it's that hope is a powerful thing.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Unknown Location – Wednesday 13th January 1982**

"How is progress coming with the Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"Well," she replied.

"Care to elaborate," Moody snapped.

"You know, Alastor, that was a rather impressive word use. I never knew you were so smart," Remus smiled at the grumpy Auror and he reached out to rest his hand on Moody's shoulder. Moody growled and shoved his hand off, glaring at him. "Right back at ya," Remus winked and he mock-growled.

Hermione, James and Sirius were creased with silent laughter, the effort of restraining it had tears rolling down their faces and the rest of the members present looked to be struggling to keep a straight face, too. McGonagall had gone red in the face trying to keep in her amusement and Snape had failed with the release of a few snorts. Fabian and Gideon openly laughed and Kingsley hid his sniggers with a cough.

That was the consequence of losing the bet. Remus had to openly flirt with Moody at The Order meeting no matter the consequences. It was fair to say the last hour had been more than entertaining.

"The Horcruxes, Granger," Moody barked, his magic eye spinning in its socket.

"Oh, do that again, it's so arousing," Remus purred.

Hermione couldn't keep her laughter in any longer, she'd managed to do so for the past hour but now it was too much to handle, it physically hurt. The laughter bubbled out of her and refused to stop, that being the trigger that set James and Sirius off with Sirius even slipping off his.

"Out now, and don't come back until you've calmed yourselves," Dumbledore ordered.

The three left the room, stepping out into the hallway where Hermione leaned back, sliding down the wall until she hit the floor.

"It hurts," she cried through her laughter, clutching at her ribs and the two Marauders made noises of agreement.

A few minutes later, they were all red in the face, their eyes watering and struggling to catch their breath.

"Okay, let's go" Hermione said, reaching out to open the door and Hermione stopped when she saw Remus practically draped over Moody, who looked less than impressed and as though he were plotting Remus' murder.

Laughter bubbled out of her once more and she turned and left the room without having to be told. Thankfully, she'd managed to calm herself and her second attempt to enter the room was more successful. Remus had been ordered to move by Dumbledore and he was now sat beside to James, where he would casually send winks to Moody who growled and glared.

"The Horcruxes," Moody all but yelled.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," Hermione bit out.

"I'll untwist them," Remus said with a longing sigh and his hand raised.

Hermione snorted at him. "The Horcruxes, there's four are remaining; I have destroyed two so far, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. In addition, I've also destroyed the vanishing cabinet and the dormant basilisk as a precaution. Sirius and I will be retrieving Slytherin's locket in the next couple of weeks."

"Why's it taking you so long? Why don't you do something use..."

"Okay, Moody, you're seriously starting to annoy me. Firstly, in order to destroy the Horcruxes I have to use fiendfyre. Fiendfyre magically drains a person and it's left me unconscious for days afterwards. It takes decades to overcome the effects of casting such magics. Secondly, Horcruxes are the darkest magic to exist and if you're around them for too long a time, they start to affect you; your mood, your behaviour, your decisions, your mental health. They're not something you should be exposed to. In the last month alone, I've been around two of them. In order to keep myself healthy, I have to pace myself so I'm not affected by the dark magic too often, it could kill me. And without me, the Horcruxes can't be destroyed."

"Anyone could destroy the blasted things," he growled.

"Really?" She smiled sweetly. "Okay, I quit. There are four more Horcruxes. The ring, the locket, the diary and another you don't know the identity of. You don't know where they are. You deal with the Horcruxes. I quit and I resign from The Order of the Phoenix. Win this war yourself, you jumped up arsehole." Hermione turned around and left the room. Without thought James, Sirius and Remus stood to follow after her.

"Following her like little lost puppies?" Moody barked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "You're going to come begging for her help and I want to be there to see it. I quit, too."

"Moody, I'm sorry, it's just not going to work out between us," Remus said sadly with a shake of his head. Sirius and James snorted at him.

"And I'm going to pick up my son, I quit as well. I've seen what those Horcruxes are capable of and you'll hobble away when you see witness it for yourself," James said, and with that, they left.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

The three Marauders entered into the apartment, Molly having told James she'd happily have Harry for the night so they returned to the apartment without him.

"Mia! Where are you!" Sirius called out. She stormed into the living room with the air crackling around her. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Harry with Molly", he whispered fearfully to his best friends and they nodded in agreement, their eyes watching Hermione carefully.

"What're you doing?" James asked cautiously.

"Fuming...I'm trying to stay still and keep my magic calm," she answered with her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. "You were right, they don't know what they're doing. The Order of the Phoenix is nothing but an after-school club for old farts." They snorted at her.

"Yes, nicely put, we quit, too. We trust you more than them," Sirius commented and he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Okay, we need to move fast. It'll take them years to find the Horcruxes but I want to have them destroyed long before they can locate them, just to spite them. Imagine, they turn up to a location only to discover the Horcrux is either missing or has already been destroyed. I might even create a false treasure map and send it to them anonymously. I can just see it now, them all running around Europe searching when they should be looking at their doorstep." They laughed at her. "That would bring me so much satisfaction," she sighed. "Right then," she opened her eyes and looked a lot calmer. "Remus, brilliant job by the way," she praised.

He grinned. "Thanks, both Dumbledore and Moody weren't impressed with me but they wanted to kill you. Even McGonagall broke down when you three left the room."

"Highlight of my year," she said and he beamed wider. "Now, it's time we create our own organisation. We'll be better than The Order of the Phoenix; smarter, faster and stronger, we will be united in our mission and we'll work together to see it done."

"And better looking," Sirius added and she rolled her eyes. "So does this association have a name?"

"I was thinking the White Lions."

"I like it," the three Marauders chorused accidentally.

She grinned. "I thought you would. The first order of business...Celebrate our freedom!"

"You've been with us too long," Remus commented amused and she shrugged her shoulders, her mouth twitching into a smirk.

~000~000~000~

**The Three Broomsticks**

They'd been at the Three Broomsticks for almost three hours and everyone was well on their way to being drunk, some more than others, which meant James and Sirius, who were currently, slow dancing together in the middle of the pub with Rosemerta shaking her head and chuckling at the two of them

Hermione and Remus were sat at the table drinking butterbeer, they'd swapped to a softer drink rather than the fire whiskey Sirius and James were chucking back. Remus because he was the responsible one and Hermione because she never wanted to experience another hangover like her previous one.

"I can't believe you basically told them to shove it, I know you're brave but that took it to a whole new level," he chuckled when she grinned.

They both looked over to see James and Sirius slow dancing to a different song and they laughed.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do without you boys. I'd probably be holed up in a room in the Leaky Cauldron, worrying myself sick and researching until my body couldn't take it and I passed out."

"You're a lot stronger than you think."

"And you're not a monster."

"I wish I could believe you," he said sadly.

She punched him in the arm and he let out a little growl, scowling at her.

"This isn't a pity party, we're celebrating," she told him and he rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "But honestly, Remus, you're _not_ a monster. I can guarantee that I've hurt more people than you have."

"You've been to war longer," he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, Remus," she sighed. "My first year, I set fire to Snape's robes, I body-binded Neville Longbottom because he tried to stop us from leaving the common room the night we went to stop Quirrell. My second year, I drugged Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle so that Harry and Ron could take their places whilst they were polyjuiced. Third year, I punched Draco Malfoy in the face and broke his nose. My fourth year, I kept Rita Skeeter locked in a glass jar for over a month. Don't ask, it's a long story," she said, seeing that his eyes had widened and he opened his mouth to question her. "My fifth year, I cursed Marietta Edgecombe for betraying us and I set a giant _and_ a heard of centaurs on Umbridge. Sixth year, I conjured a flock of birds and had them attack Ron, and it was the year of the battle and Dumbledore's death. The Battle of the Seven Potters, I threw curses and hit someone and they fell off their broom, they probably died. We ran into Snatchers on the run and I obliviated two Death Eaters and then it was the Final Battle. I don't even want to think about how many people I hurt or killed. I've hurt far more people than you have, Remus, and I'm not a werewolf. You are _not_ a monster. And every morning I'm going to punch you in the arm until you get that through your thick skull." He stared speechless, which was a feat in itself. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, you should be proud. You have an advantage over other wizards; you're stronger and faster and you have survival instincts. You've enhanced sight, smell and hearing. You've a stronger immune system and you heal quicker. The only negative is that you have to change at the full moon. Remus, I can promise you that you will have a happy future, I've seen it and I know it will happen. I just hope that time isn't wasted."

"What do you mean?" He frowned in confusion.

She sighed, knowing she was going to have to tell him about Tonks. Originally she'd wanted for him to find out for himself, she'd wanted to give him time to accept himself for who he was, lycanthropy and all, but now she understood that he needed the incentive. He needed a reason to think better of himself.

"I'm going to tell you something. In the future, you marry and have a son. Teddy Remus Lupin and he was mine and Harry's godson. Both you and your wife died, leaving him an orphan and he wasn't even a month old," she said sadly. "I'm not going to tell you _who_ you marry because I want you to be surprised -and believe me, you _will_ be surprised- and I want you to have a normal life. You won't meet your wife for at least another ten years; I just wanted you to know that you'll have a happy future so there is nothing for you to worry about."

"A wife _and_ a son?" He whispered.

"Yes, you loved each other very much but you were a pain in the arse. At first, you didn't want to get involved with her because you didn't want to ruin her life, it took her almost a year to convince you to kiss her. I won't be putting up with that again," she warned and he slowly nodded, a crease to his brow. "Good," she nodded to herself as she picked up her butterbeer and brought it to her mouth. "Are James and Sirius acting weird to you?" She questioned.

"They _are_ weird, we're Marauders."

"No, weirder than usual," she clarified.

"Why would you ask that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just..." She crinkled her nose in thought. "I've noticed some things..."

"Things?"

"Well, when Sirius and I went to Gringotts he told the goblins I was his girlfriend rather than his consultant. When I passed out drunk he put me in his room rather than on the couch and they seem to get easily annoyed whenever Fabian and Gideon are mentioned. I sometimes catch him and Sirius just staring at me and when they do something nice for me they always look at each other smugly. And don't even get me started on the looks on their faces at Christmas when I thanked them for my gifts, not to mention the time I kissed their cheeks at New Years."

He couldn't help but chuckled at her. She was honestly confused by it all and it amazed him that she couldn't see that his two best friends were head over heels for her.

"Mia," he cleared his throat; this was going to be an awkward conversation. "How much experience do you have with boys?"

"What do you mean? Like putting up with them? Keeping them on track with school work? Arguing? Bullying? Punching them in the face? Wrangling them?"

"Dating," he clarified.

She shrugged. "None, I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably; he _definitely_ didn't want to think about that. "But I've technically never had a boyfriend."

"Alright then, how many..."

"People have I slept with?" She finished for him, finding his discomfort amusing, the tables had turned. "Two. I lost my virginity my fifth year and then I had a brief fling during my sixth year and that lasted for a couple of months."

"So you're not completely oblivious to male attention, great to know."

"What're you talking about?"

"Or maybe you are," he muttered. "Nothing, how do feel about James and Sirius?"

She frowned. "They're my friends, family even."

"That's it?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure? Because I think there's something you're not saying. Do you like James and Sirius and not platonically?"

She frowned. "I...Well...I" She stuttered.

"Think about it and then come and see me. We better get those two home before they start doing a striptease and get us banned for life."

"Too late," Hermione said as Sirius started undoing his belt and James' hands made work at removing his jumper.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment - Thursday 14th January 1982**

Hermione lay in bed awake; she'd been trying to sleep for hours and somehow, sleep kept evading her. After rolling over and huffing for the hundredth time, she gave up on sleep, she climbed out of bed and decided that a good book was needed.

She crossed over to her bookcase and browsed the shelves, as she was running her finger over the books she came across one that didn't have a title. Frowning, she pulled it from the bookcase and returned to bed, getting herself comfortable. Once she was settled, she opened the book to discover that it was Harry's photo album, the one Hagrid had given him his first year. She'd forgotten she had it.

The first few pages were filled with photos of Harry, James and Lily and then the pages started changing to ones filled with photos of Hermione and the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus.

The last photo in the album was of Harry and Hermione. It was after the Battle of the Seven Potters, they were by the lake on the Burrow's grounds. They were laughing and play fighting before Harry had taken her by surprise when he picked her up and threw her into the lake. She surfaced with a murderous look on her face and Harry was doubled over on himself laughing. Hermione chuckled and ran her fingers over the photo. That was the last time Harry had laughed, in fact, it was one of the only times he had ever truly laughed. Ever enjoyed himself. Ever felt carefree.

She allowed her thoughts to wander.

 _'Do you like James and Sirius and not platonically?_ ' Remus' question echoed in her mind.

She flopped back on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling.

_'James? Well, he's James. He's sweet and kind. He makes me laugh and smile. He thinks breakfast waffles are the best food invented. He doesn't let what others say affect him and he raises Harry the way he believes is right. He stood up to Dumbledore more than once for me. He understands my bond with Harry and he doesn't take offence when I accidentally take over parenting. I don't do it on purpose, it's instinctual, it's still a reflex from before. He has a habit of watching me when I'm researching or when I'm with Harry. He's brilliant at charms, especially when playing with Harry and the magic he does to entertain him, like when he made his stuffed toys talk and move by themselves.'_

_'And Sirius? He's surprisingly affectionate and gentle. He thinks everything he does is funny and I know he likes annoying me. He's a pain in the arse. He has a short fuse. He watches me when I'm in the kitchen. He's undeniably loyal and protective. He's brilliant at duelling and amazing and transfiguration spells.'_

_'They quit The Order and made enemies for me. They have a habit of sitting on either side of me. They are always the ones to care for me when I'm run down. They don't hesitate to defend me.'_

She sprang up suddenly, staring at the wall before her. She admired them. She valued them and their opinions. She trusted them with her life.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered. "Do I like James and Sirius?" She asked herself in shock.

And she did. She had for a while, she just hadn't realised it.

"No, no, I can't like them. It's wrong," she shook her head.

_'Why?'_

"Sirius was like my Uncle and my best friend's Godfather, and James, he's Harry's dad! The boy I share a sibling bond with. It's wrong on so many levels."

_'Ah, except you do like them. And you don't see Sirius as an Uncle in this timeline. He's different from the older Sirius. And James, he's Harry's dad, but you aren't blood-related. And let's face it; you're more like a mother to Harry than you are a sister. There's nothing wrong with liking both of them.'_

"Yes, there is," she argued.

_'No, there's not. You're just stuck in your own head.'_

"No, I'm not,"

_'Then why are you arguing with yourself?'_

"Shut up!"

_'You're afraid. You're afraid that James will compare you to Lily, that you'll never be able to live up to her.'_

"James would never do that to me," she muttered.

_'And Sirius, you're afraid that once he's slept with you, he'll leave like the womanizer he's known for being.'_

"He hasn't even looked at another woman since I arrived."

She felt her conscience smirk at her. _'They like you, you noticed the signs long ago, you just didn't want to admit it, because then you'd have to admit that you had feelings for them, too. It has nothing to do with a possible triad relationship because there's nothing wrong with those. No, you were afraid of the outcome if you admitted they liked you and you liked them in return. And now, you've admitted it. What are you going to do?'_

Hermione sighed in frustration and threw the covers off herself, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. The sun was up and Sirius and James wouldn't be up for a while and when they were, they would need a Hangover Potion.

When she'd finished showering and dressing for the day, she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and then she returned to her room, crossing into her potions lab and brewing a batch of Hangover Potion since they were out again. After putting the potion into vials, she labelled them and she put them away. With two vials in hand, she made her way to the kitchen to make a start on breakfast as she could feel Harry was starting to wake up.

Once she'd finished breakfast, she headed to James' room, stepping in to see that James was sprawled across the bed and she chuckled and removed Harry from his bed and took him to the kitchen.

Remus was sat at the table waiting for her with a raised eyebrow. She had dark circles under her eyes and he knew she hadn't slept a wink last night.

"Well?" He asked.

She scowled at him. "Shut up," she mumbled.

His mouth pulled into a smirk. "That's what I thought."

She cut Harry's food up for him and then put the plate in front of him, taking a seat of her own with a sigh.

"Why is my life so complicated?" She cried, slumping forward with her head resting on the table.

"Complicated?"

"Yes, complicated. I was sent back in time to change the world. I have to steal and destroy six Horcruxes, capture fugitive Death Eaters, deal with Voldemort because once the Horcruxes are destroyed he needs to be killed. I have to deal with Dumbledore and The Order now that we've quit _and_ it turns out I _like_ Sirius and James, which in itself is strange and complicated."

He chuckled. "Actually, it's not that strange," Remus commented. She looked up at him sceptically. "You're not related to them in any way," he shrugged. "Purebloods have been marrying cousins, Aunts and Uncles for centuries," he explained and she grimaced. "See? Not that strange. I think it might play on your mind a bit, but you'd get used to the idea."

"You're assuming they're interested," she pointed out.

"They are, have been for a while actually. You should've seen them the day you went on a date with the twins."

"It wasn't a date," she frowned.

"It was to them, taking you to dinner rather than just going out for drinks. It _was_ a date."

"I suppose that explains why they were so interested in my relationship with you all," she muttered and he snorted at her.

"I've never seen Sirius jealous before. _Never_. He and James made a plan to covertly court you," he said amused and she stared with wide eyes.

"Shut up, they don't like me," she protested.

"They do," he argued.

"No, they can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me,"

"And?"

"Look at me," she gestured to herself with a madly waving hand.

"You're beautiful." He frowned when she snorted, as if she didn't believe him and she thought he was joking.

"You don't have to like someone to want to sleep with them, it's biology," she shrugged. "I hated both of the guys I slept with."

"Why?"

"They were Slytherins," she shrugged and he gawked at her.

"You slept with a Slytherin?"

"No, I slept with _two._ "

"But they're Slytherins," he argued.

"You sound like Ronald," she snorted. "And so what? Mind you, it all started because we got into an argument that quickly became heated. Glares turned into words, words turned into threats, threats turned into hexing, and hexing led to sex in an abandoned classroom. "

He grimaced but asked, "Who were they?"

"I'm not telling you; it's more fun for me to watch you try to figure out who it could've been," she replied and he scowled.

"You've been spending too much time with Sirius," he commented and she nodded in agreement.

At that point they heard cursing that could only come from someone who was suffering from a major hangover and they looked up, just as Sirius and James stumbled into the kitchen.

Hermione smothered a chuckle, tipped the Hangover Potion into each of their coffees and she handed them their mugs. They took it gratefully and sighed in relief once they'd their hot, caffeinated beverage.

"You're a Goddess" Sirius spoke and she shifted in her seat.

"I better get to work. I have a new organisation to create and I want to put some precautions in place in case Dumbledore does figure out where the Horcruxes are," she said, quickly standing from her chair and leaving the room.

"That was odd," James commented with a slight frown and Remus chuckled with a knowing look on his face.

"You know something," Sirius said with narrowed eyes, Remus nodded smugly. "Spill it, Moony, or I'll send a very detailed letter to Filch that explains how and why he's the star of one of your fantasies," he threatened. James laughed loudly and Remus shivered.

"No need to go to that much trouble, I'll tell you. Merlin, imagine the reply," he shivered again and they smirked. "She knows," he said simply.

"Knows what?" James asked confused.

"She knows," he repeated.

"We got that part, but we don't understand _what_ she knows," Sirius spoke annoyed. Remus smirked and his eyes sparkled in amusement. Sirius felt himself stilling, the pieces slotting into place. "No, she can't. How?"

"Err, someone want to fill me in?" James asked.

Sirius turned to him. "She knows," he said with a look in his eye that had James' eyes widening.

"How?" He asked quickly.

"I helped," Remus said smugly.

"What?" He blurted out.

"Well, you were taking far too long and if you didn't hurry up, Fabian and Gideon would've beaten you to it. I've been watching them; they've upped the ante and have been openly flirting with Mia when you're not around. They asked her if she would take them to the Muggle World so they could try the different cuisines they have to offer."

"They what!" They yelled.

"Calm down," Remus said amused. "Anyway, last night when you two were slow dancing," he sniggered and they scowled. "Mia asked me if I had noticed that you two were acting strange. Something about Sirius telling the goblins she was his girlfriend and your reactions to her kissing your cheeks," he smirked and they scowled once more. "So, I turned the conversation around and asked her how she felt about you."

"And?" They almost but snapped in frustration and he just chuckled.

"She didn't know, but she's been awake all night thinking it over."

"And?" They barked.

"And she told me this morning," he grinned.

"Well!"

"She's confused, that's all I'm telling you. You'll have to talk to her yourself, she'll try and avoid you. I guess it's a good thing we live together and there's no chance of privacy in this place," he chuckled.

"Unless she puts a Locking Charm on her room," Sirius pointed out. "We can't figure out the Counter Charm."

"Then you take a page from Mia's book," Remus shrugged.

"And that would be?"

"Blow the door off its hinges." They snorted.

"She's rather good at that," James said fondly.

"I guess we better talk to her. This is going to be one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had," Sirius muttered.

"What about the sex talk you got from Kreacher when you were twelve?" Remus interjected with a smug smile.

Sirius visibly paled and James burst out laughing.

"We made a deal to never bring that up again!" He growled.

"It's great ammunition. After all, I remember you telling us how detailed he was about..." Sirius bolted from his chair, all but running from the kitchen with his hands covering his eyes. James was quick to follow, laughing loudly as he did so and leaving Harry eating his breakfast with Remus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Sirius' Apartment – Thursday 14th January 1982**

"Mia!" Sirius called, knocking on her bedroom door.

"I'm busy, Sirius, I have plans to make," she said, her voice slightly muffled by the door being closed.

"Can we talk?"

"No, I'm busy, now leave me alone before I hex you! I can't have any distractions right now!"

Sirius sighed and stepped away from the door, pulling his wand and busying himself with casting spells to find that she'd used a Locking Charm he'd never seen before and he couldn't figure out how to dismantle it. Fifteen minutes, later he gave up.

"I can't get through," he grumbled, partially annoyed and partially impressed.

James chuckled. "Leave it to the expert," he said, pushing Sirius aside and stepping closer to the door.

"Mia! Something's wrong with Harry!" He yelled.

A crash sounded from the room, footsteps could be heard and then the door was suddenly jerked open by a frantic looking Hermione.

"What? What's wrong? Where is he? Is he okay? I didn't feel anything," she said quickly.

James pushed past her, walking into her room as he sent an arrogant look to Sirius over his shoulder, the other Marauder following his example and stepping inside, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Relax, my little witch, there's nothing wrong with Harry; I just needed you to open the door so we could talk to you," he grinned.

A fox-like growl slipped from her mouth as she glared at him, the grin dropping from his face immediately. She eyed her wand which she'd left on the bed and James followed her gaze. They both jumped towards the bed at the same time, James landed on the bed and was the first to reach the wand. Hermione landed half beside him and half on top of him, as he held her wand out of reach and she stretched to get it. Sirius leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms crossed over his chest and watching as the two struggled for the wand, amused and with a smirk on his face.

James had rolled so he was on top of her and he pinned her to the bed whilst she still struggled to get the wand from him. He was more than willing to admit he liked the feeling of her wriggling beneath him. He was taken by surprise when she found a new burst of strength and she flipped them, sitting up, straddling him and reaching for the wand he held away from her. Sirius' eyes widened at the development, meaning more than surprised by the turn of events.

"Give me my wand, James!" Hermione growled.

"No,"

"Give it to me so I can hex you."

"Well, I really don't want you to hex me so I'm not giving you your wand," he said amused, staring up at her, only just realising that she'd straddled him and was moving over him as she attempted to steal back her wand. His amusement faded, being replaced with a hitch in his breath and a twisting in his stomach.

With one hand he gripped her hip and his other hand moved her wand further out of her reach. She leaned forward, stretching towards it but she lost her balance, falling forward and landing with her elbows on either side of his head, her hair surrounded them both and she was looked down at him, stunned and with heavy breathing.

They held the other's gaze, never looking away and Hermione was mesmerised by the way his emotions flashed through his hazel-brown eyes. She could barely feel herself moving closer to him, her head lowering and she was powerless against it. His eyes closed and hers quickly followed and just before her lips touched his, she came back to her senses when she heard shuffling, being reminded of Sirius' presence in the room. She sprang back from him as though she'd been burned; stealing her wand from his hand in his distracted state, she stepped away from him, backing up until she stood in the middle of her bedroom, putting her exactly between the two Marauders.

James sat up slowly, never taking his eyes off her and unable to look at him, she lowered her eyes to the floor. She wasn't blushing -in fact, they hadn't seen her blush since the night of the first Order meeting- but it obvious she embarrassed and she seemed to be having an inner battle with herself.

"This is why we need to talk," James spoke, clearing his throat.

"There's nothing to talk about, now, I have to get back to work," she muttered, shifting on her feet.

"No, we _are_ going to talk about this," Sirius said resolutely and when he stepped forward, she took a step backwards.

" _We almost kissed,_ " James spoke as he stood from the bed, taking a step towards her and she took a step back. "You've already we _like_ you, we care for you and we _do_ have feelings for you, more than a friend should. We've been dropping hints for weeks, waiting for you to acknowledge us."

"But you see, we're done with waiting. Now that we know that you know, we need to know how _you_ feel for us," Sirius picked up from James.

"I don't," she mumbled.

"Really? 'Cause I think you're lying to yourself. Moony already told us that you're confused, but we know you've figured it out. So out with it, tell us the truth, how do you feel about us?" She shook her head furiously, refusing to answer. "Do you have feelings for us?"

"No," she said quickly, too quickly to be believable. She peeked up at him to see him glaring at her.

"You're lying," he replied with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm not," she denied.

"Yes, you _are!_ " He stepped forward until he was standing in front of her, her back against the bookcase and his body and hands moving to cage her in by placing them on either side of her head. "Look at me," he commanded in a whisper. Despite everything in her telling her not to, she did. She looked up to see his dark eyes boring into her with such an intensity, that she wanted to look away, but she was trapped, she was helpless. "Do you have feelings for us?" He whispered and she felt her breathing speed up. "I dare you to tell me the truth." He knew she could never refuse a dare; she was a Gryffindor, it wasn't in her nature to back down.

She slowly nodded and his lips curled up into a smile, and she caught the sight of James smiling from the corner of her eye.

Sirius leaned forward and before his mouth pressed against hers, she ducked under his arms and moved away. He fell forward and straight into the bookcase, James letting out a loud laugh whilst Sirius turned around scowling and rubbing his head where he'd banged it on one of the shelves.

"No, we can't," she whispered.

"Why not, Mia?" James asked, walking towards her. She walked backwards and the backs of her knees hit her bed, where she slumped down to sit on the edge of the mattress. James followed after her, crouching down in front of her so they were at eye level, his hazel eyes looking to her with a soft, caring gaze. "Why can't we?"

"We're at war, whether people know it or not. We have to focus, _I_ have to focus. I can't be distracted by you. I wasn't sent here for any other purpose but winning the war and saving lives."

"But once everything's been dealt with you can do what you want. This is your home now. Why can't you allow yourself to be happy? Whether or not if you have feelings for us, that won't affect the outcome of the war. Your social life won't affect the outcome of the war. Your relationship status won't affect the outcome of the war. You _can_ have fun. You _can_ have a family. You can have someone that cares for you. You _can_ have a life."

She shook her head and let out a soft sigh. She knew that, they'd been right. It wasn't healthy for her to shut herself away and research for weeks on end, for her to isolate herself and not engage with those around her. She needed balance in her life. What bothered her was that it was James and Sirius.

"That's not the problem, Prongs," Sirius spoke and he moved closer to them. "The problem is _us_."

"Why?" James asked her, but he already knew what she would say, they both did.

"You're my best friend's father. I share a sibling bond with him. Sirius was my friend, he was like an Uncle to me. Family."

"Well, seeing as I died..."

"As did I," Sirius added, cutting him off.

"I never knew you and now I do. The same with Padfoot, except he did get to know you. Well, not this Padfoot obviously, the other one."

"I definitely don't see you as a niece," Sirius confessed.

"And I definitely don't see you as a daughter or the best friend of my son. Instead, we see a stunningly beautiful, loyal, protective..."

"Powerful, loving, caring witch," Sirius finished.

"That's wrong! You can't do that to me; you can't do twin speak, my mind can't take it!" She cried and they chuckled at her.

"You don't see us the way you described us. If you did you wouldn't be so panicked or upset. You're confusing and you're panicking because you're worried about something. We want to at least take you on a date, to see if this can go anywhere," he gestured between them with a wiggle of his index finger, but she shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm not Lily," she whispered, but he heard her words clearly.

He reached out, gently cupping her chin with his fingers and tipping her head up so she could do nothing but look at him. "I know you're not," he softly. "I'll admit they are some similarities between you, but there's more differences than there are chocolate bars that Moony has stashed away." Hermione couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her mouth, thinking of the too-hard-on-himself werewolf that she loved dearly. "I haven't looked at another woman since the day I fell in love with Lily, I haven't looked at another since her death, either. Or I hadn't until I met you. I didn't date after Lily's death or after I'd mourned her. I didn't date, evidently, because of the war, but also because I didn't want to betray her memory, I didn't want to hurt myself or someone else. But you, I want to risk that feeling to see if I could have a future with you in my life."

Her eyes held his for a few moments before they darted towards Sirius, getting caught in his dark gaze. "I'm not like them, your previous _partners_. I can't and won't be a one night stand."

"I know that. I'm not the person I used to be, Mia. In school, I'll admit I was..."

"A man whore," James interrupted with an amused smirk. "Womanizer, flirt..."

"Sexually active," he glared at James.

He snorted. "Like a rabbit," he quipped and Hermione let out a small laugh, helping to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"My point is, that I wasn't celibate. I didn't date, but I did partake in sexual acts. When I met Marlene, we had a purely physical relationship and we both agreed it was nothing more. For a year, I slept with no one but her and then she died and I returned to my previous ways. But then you came along and you've changed me without even realising it. I haven't looked at another woman since meeting you," he admitted. She knew he was telling the truth. "This is territory none of us has experienced. James and I have feelings for the same woman, that's never happened before. James was pining for Lily for seven years..."

"It wasn't pining," he argued with a scowl.

"It was. And I was..."

"Sleeping around like a Knockturn Alley worker," he interrupted and Sirius shot him a glare.

"As I was saying, we've never had to deal with a situation that's even remotely close to this. Triad relationships can be both difficult and easy. One's always bound to agree with another, upsetting the other. One's bound to be possessive or jealous. One's bound to be annoying and overbearing. But they _do_ work. It's why they're uncommon, but they tend to be powerful, too. Prongs and I have realised that we don't want to compete for your attention, it wouldn't be right. So either it's both of us or neither of us. And to be honest, we prefer the former. If you agree to this we'll be with no one but you and that's assuming things work between us. We won't know until we try."

"I haven't been with anyone since Lily," James said.

"I haven't been with anyone since you arrived. We'll take this as slowly as you want until you feel comfortable." He gave her a look of meaning and she couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"I'm not a virgin," she rolled her eyes, unsure if she should be amused or upset by their insinuations.

Their eyes widened at her blunt statement.

"You're not?" They chorused, their surprise evident.

"No, I'm not."

"How many?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"You should never ask a woman questions about her sex life," Hermione warned.

"How many?" James repeated, a steely look in his eyes.

"Two," she sighed. Sirius relaxed at her answer and James shrugged.

"Who were they?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you that, you'll have a fit," she replied, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

James shot him a look of warning, knowing his fellow Marauder was going to press further and thankfully he clamped his mouth shut.

"So, Mia, we like you, you like us. There's only one thing left to do," James said.

"Go on a date with us?" Sirius asked. She didn't answer. Sirius moved forward, leaning towards her as he pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of her hips. "Go on a date with us?" He repeated, whispering with his eyes locked on to hers.

Against her better judgement, her conscience was screaming at her to accept. And feeling that really, there was no harm going on _one_ date with them, she slowly and uncertainly nodded her head. James' beamed and Sirius' mouth twitched into a smile.

"Great, let's see," James grinned. "How about tomorrow? Remus can watch Harry for a few hours."

Hermione nodded again, and then there was a knock at the door and Hermione looked up when she heard voices. Advanced hearing really was a gift. Sirius and James heard it, too, and they moved away from her, allowing her space to stand from the bed and she cleared her throat before leaving the room. Sirius and James shared a grin before following after her, waltzing into the living room with a spring in their step.

"Fabian, Gideon? What are you doing here?" She questioned with a smile.

"Hey, Mia. We want to help you," they chorused from their places perched on the couch.

She blinked slowly. "What?"

"We want to help you," Fabian repeated. "To be honest, we don't like the way Dumbledore and Moody have treated you. We don't exactly know what it takes to find and destroy these Horcruxes, but it can't be easy given what it takes to create one."

"They shouldn't be forcing you to move so quickly if it'll affect your health," Gideon spoke. "And we can't believe that you walked out, quit even -"

"- Stuck it to the man -"

"- Told them to shove it where the sun doesn't shine," Gideon said, them both grinnig at her. "But we want to help you. Knowing you, you probably already have plans to continue with your mission, just not telling them about it and leaving them to continue scrambling around."

"Quite ingenious, we love it!" Fabian winked at her and for the first time, she noticed he was flirting with her.

"So, seeing as Dumbledore has Snape spying and tracking rogue Death Eaters, we thought that we could spy on Dumbledore for you."

"Why?" Sirius asked, watching them carefully.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Dumbledore's been a bit..." Gideon trailed off not being able to think of the right word.

"Of an arsehole?" James provided.

"An arsehole," he snapped his fingers joyfully and nodded in thanks. "We trust you more than we do him. From what we've seen so far, you know what you're doing and he doesn't. You can bloody well crack a smile, at least, while he sits there like he's been hit in the face with dragon shit!" The Marauders snorted at him.

"So, we'll keep an eye on The Order for you, our allegiance is to you," Fabian said.

"No, I'm not a dictator. I'm just someone who wants this word safe. You won't work _for_ me. You'll work _with_ me. I won't order you to do things, but I may ask. It'll be your choice; everything will be your choice," Hermione spoke.

"See? Told you she was a better choice than Dumbledore," Fabian said to Gideon, who rolled his eyes.

"I know, I agreed with you. If only you arrived before you did, so many more lives could've been saved," Gideon spoke.

"I was sent back to October 31st 1981, I don't know _why_ it was that date specifically, it just was. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about the past but the future I can change," she said. "We'll have to have as little contact as possible in case your movements are being tracked. We don't want you getting caught. Speaking of which, Moody, can he track me?"

"If he wants to, yes, but he'll need a good enough reason as to why he's using Ministry employees to track down the whereabouts of an innocent citizen, in case he is caught. He'll likely have some of the junior Aurors do it, have you followed, that is."

"But the good news is, the Aurors who are members, well, let's just say Moody has pissed them off one too many times, the same with Dumbledore. They want to help you. They'll keep Moody off your back whilst you complete your mission," Fabian spoke.

"That's one less thing to worry about, but I'll do some research on charms and spells that will block tracking measures as an extra precaution."

"Molly and Arthur have also had a falling out with Dumbledore," Gideon informed them.

"Why?" Remus asked as he sat on the floor with Harry who was playing with a stuffed dragon.

"They heard about you four quitting, and when I say heard, I mean we told them," Fabian grinned and they rolled their eyes.

"Molly headed straight over to the meeting before it ended last night, she was yelling and shrieking when Dumbledore told her that you'd all turned traitor to the cause. She didn't believe a word of it, but as far as Dumbeldore's concerned, she's still on his side when in reality she's siding with you. She's spent enough time with you to know you'd never do anything to harm anyone, also, she said something about your magic being bonded to the Burrow," he shrugged.

"The point is, Molly and Arthur, wish to help you, too, even if it's only looking after Harry when you're in a bit of a bind," Fabian picked up.

"Kingsley didn't look too happy either, neither did Snape for that matter which was surprising. McGonagall looked as though she wanted to argue but held her tongue. Dumbledore and Moody better know what they're doing otherwise she's going to lose it," Gideon spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you for letting us know! welcome to the White Lions," she said and they grinned at the name.

"I like it, way better than The Order of the Phoenix."

"Yeah, it's such a mouthful," his twin agreed.

"Well, we better get to work before Moody gets suspicious." They both stood and after saying their goodbyes they left.

"It seems as though we have some new members," Hermione spoke after the door closed behind them.

"Can they be trusted?" Sirius questioned, his eyes darting between the door and her face.

"Molly and Arthur, definitely, Fabian and Gideon, yes, the junior Aurors, my instincts are telling me, yes. They hate Moody and Dumbledore, a lot of their friends died unnecessarily during battles when we had tracked rogue Death Eaters. Dumbledore ignored the precautions and warnings I gave him and because of it, people died. The junior Aurors don't trust Dumbledore. They've seen me stand up to him and know I'm not afraid of him, nor am I of Moody."

"Not to mention, you kicked his arse," Sirius said proudly and she snorted.

"Right, I better get back to work, I've a lot of planning to do."

~000~000~000~

**Muggle London – Friday 15th January 1982**

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked as they made their way down a muggle street.

"Well, in Hogwarts we were told about this game muggles like to play. Apparently, it's loads of fun and for obvious reasons, we never had the chance to try it," James shrugged and they turned right, stopping in front of a large metal fence and a large illuminated sign.

"Crazy golf?" She said in disbelief.

"Crazy golf," Sirius grinned in confirmation.

She chuckled and led them through the gates. They paid, collected their golf balls and clubs and made their way to the first obstacle; there were seven tubes and they had to get the golf ball through the middle one.

"Ladies first," James bowed, gesturing towards the setup with a sweep of his hand.

Hermione turned to Sirius expectantly. "You heard him, Padfoot, ladies first."

James burst out laughing and Sirius mock glared at her, his mouth twitching in amusement, because really, he had to admit it was funny.

Hermione showed him what to do and he hit the golf ball, it went off to the left and stopped before the first tube. He frowned. James went next, his golf ball went to the right and stopped in front of the last tube. Hermione went last, she hit the golf ball and it went expertly through the middle tube and passed onto the other side, rolling straight into the hole in the ground. They stared at her.

"I may be abysmal at Quidditch, but here on my own turf, I'm quite good at crazy golf," she grinned and they huffed which made her laugh.

Their date continued much in the same way; laughing, joking, Hermione teasing James and Sirius for how terrible they were and them faking outrage and annoyance.

"You're cheating," James accused after she putted the golf ball on the fourteenth hole.

"No, you're just pants," she said simply. "Come on, stop pouting; there's only four more courses to go," she said, pushing him forward and towards the next course whilst Sirius trailed behind, eyeing her club suspiciously and wondering if she'd charmed it.

Once they completed the course, they handed their golf balls and clubs in and made their way out of the gates.

"Okay, now that you completely embarrassed us," Sirius said and she snorted. "I need feeding, so muggle food, what do you suggest?"

She thought for a moment, her teeth nibbling at her lower lip. "Have you ever had Chinese?"

"You eat people!" James said in outrage and disgust.

She burst out laughing at his confusion. "No, Chinese _food_. Food that is indigenous to China, but restaurants all around the world now serve, but judging by your reaction I'll take that as a no. There's a restaurant about ten minutes from here."

They offered her their arms, she rolled her eyes but slipped her arms through theirs, linking them together and they made their way to the restaurant. Once they were seated they looked at the menu, Hermione already knew what she wanted and she could see James and Sirius confused expressions so when the waiter came over, she ordered for them and the food arrived not long after.

"Are you sure this is edible?" James asked, poking his chow main with his chopsticks. Hermione snorted and as a reply, she used her chopsticks to pick up some food and put it into her mouth.

They both watched her before copying her movements. She sat back and watched them amused as they tried so hard, but struggled and failed to use the chopsticks correctly. Ten minutes later, they still hadn't managed to successfully use them and she shook her head, removing the two bobbles she had on her wrist, and she wrapped one around their chopsticks so they could handle them better. They looked relieved when they could finally use them.

"This stuff's really good," James commented.

Sirius nodded in agreement as he put more food into his mouth and she handed them each a prawn cracker.

"We're getting some of these to go," Sirius promised and she laughed at him.

Throughout dinner they talked and ate in comfort; there was no awkwardness like she thought there'd be. It felt normal. It felt right.

When they left the restaurant carrying bags of food they'd ordered to go, Hermione kissed both of their cheeks and they grinned in response before following her down an alleyway and apparating to Diagon Alley and after having a few drinks in the Leaky Cauldron and they spoke to Tom, they floo'd back to the apartment.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

"Thank you," she spoke to them once they stepped out of the fireplace. "I had a lovely time and it was certainly the break I needed."

They grinned. "Better than the date with the twins?" Sirius asked.

"That wasn't a date," she frowned.

"Maybe not for you," he shrugged.

"Fine, yes, but I can't remember the majority of it, I'm never drinking that much again," she said and they chuckled.

She kissed their cheeks once more and turned to head to her room. They both grinned and flopped down on the couch and Remus soon made an appearance, stepping into the living room with an amused look on his face.

"Harry's asleep," he said, sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"Thanks, Moony," James smiled at his friend.

"So, how was it?" He asked curiously. They grinned and he chuckled.

"She kicked our arses at crazy golf," Sirius said proudly.

"He's not kidding, she got the golf ball in the hole in within no more than three hits, sometimes just one, it took us close to ten," James said joyfully. Remus chuckled.

"And she took us to a Chinese restaurant, it was amazing, so we brought you some back. And we've put a Stasis Charm on the rest of it so we can have it for lunch tomorrow," Sirius spoke.

"She kissed our cheeks! Twice!" James bragged.

"So I take it was successful?"

"I'm actually glad you got involved, it moved everything along nicely. We would probably still be dropping hints by now."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "As a Marauder, it's my duty to provide help when it's needed and where I can. Besides, it was getting ridiculous. You mooning after her like lovesick puppies."They scowled at him and he laughed. "When's the next date?"

"Next week," they grinned, their eyes looking to each other in a silent conversation as they planned out the details.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count:11

**Lupin Cottage - Saturday 23rd January 1982**

Hermione, James and Sirius had attended their second date and it had gone just as well as their first and Hermione was grateful that they kept everything casual. Their first date they took her mini-golfing. Their second date they took her to a muggle zoo where they'd laughed and talked for hours and Hermione once more kissed their cheeks, leaving Sirius and James grinning. Now they were on their third date and they'd taken her back to Lupin Cottage so they could have a picnic and wander and explore the woods.

Hermione was surprised that she didn't feel awkward around them giving the situation they were in. In their presence, she was relaxed, happy...Content. She knew she ought to see them as she did in her original timeline, but she just couldn't. They weren't the same. James for a start was alive, and Sirius, he was different. He hadn't suffered in Azkaban for over a decade, he hadn't faced the things he'd been forced to in her time. This Sirius was mischievous, always grinning and laughing.

She shook her head and answered the question James had just asked her.

"Hide and seek,"

"What?"

"Hide and seek. You're it!"

She jumped to her feet and darted from the blanket away from them, ducking and diving between trees, diving under low tree branches and jumping over roots and logs so she wouldn't trip. She could hear their laughter echoing through the woods and their footsteps as they crushed the fallen leaves beneath their weight. When she reached a large tree, the largest she had seen, she proceeded to climb it until she was perched out of sight on a tree branch. She could see below her, but they wouldn't be able to see her, not unless they were looking closely.

She heard twigs crunching under a heavyweight and she looked down to see James, who was climbing the tree until he was eye level with her. He smirked at her and her mouth pulled into a little pout of disappointment.

"You're going to have to do better than that to hide from, Padfoot; his senses are stronger than mine and I found you fairly easily," he said amused.

She grinned at him and then proceeded to climb back down the tree until her feet were on the ground and he followed her. They could hear movement in the distance and they looked to each other before sprinting forward. They ran for several minutes, until James stopped, panting with his hands on his knees.

"We need to lose him."

Hermione strained her hearing, she heard something in the distance and she grinned when she realised what it was. She grabbed his hand and dragged him forward as he groaned in protest, clearly being tired.

"This way, I can hear something," she explained.

They ran forward and after five minutes they came to a stop by a large pond, it wasn't big enough to be a lake but it still fairly big.

"Do you trust me?" She asked with a scary-looking grin.

"I want to say yes, but that look on your face tells me I should run for the hills and not look back," he replied, watching her warily. She laughed loudly.

Before he could stop her, she gave a push on his chest and he fell backwards, landing in the water with a splash. He emerged from the water with a look of disbelief on his face and she laughed loudly. She took deep breaths to calm herself before she stepped forward, walking into the pond and immersing herself up to her waist. The water was surprisingly warm considering they were in the woods at it was the middle of winter.

"Why did you do that?" He asked with a scowl but she could see the amusement in his eyes as he pushed his hair back from his face.

"It will cover our scent and Sirius won't be able to track us, it was either water or mud."

"Water it is," he nodded.

When she was distracted, he propelled forward, knocking her off her feet and she fell backwards, her entire body going under the water and she emerged, she pushed her hair out of her face and laughed lightly in disbelief. She should've seen it coming, she realised.

He chuckled at her from his place stood in front of her, and upon realising just how close they were, her laughter trailed off. They stared at each other and neither of them moved for if they did, they'd touch. Slowly James inched forward and before he kissed her, they heard a rustling and twigs breaking. They quickly pulled away, Hermione pulled her wand and cast the Bubble-head Charm on herself and James and then she dunked her head under water just before Sirius emerged, his eyes searching for them.

They stared at each other under the water, their gazes locked. She didn't know how long they stayed that way, but she soon saw Sirius' shadow move over the water and she broke through the surface of the water with James following her. Her eyes searched him but he was gone and she looked at James.

"I think we've won," she grinned smugly.

"Yeah, I think we did," he replied, his voice sounding distracted, his attention on her mouth.

She noticed and unconsciously her tongue darted out to lick her at lips. His eyes darted up to hers, seeing that she was watching him just as intently as he'd been watching her. He inched forward, but this time she did, too, stopping just before their lips met. Staring at one another in the silence, she lost her patience and closed the gap between them, she pressed her lips against his softly before pulling back to gauge his reaction. He looked a little surprised but his mouth twitched into a smile. Leaning in once more, he kissed her only this time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, disturbing the water and Hermione lifted her arms to loop around his neck.

He kissed her softly and Hermione's patience wavered again, so she flicked her tongue against his bottom lip, wanting entrance and he parted his mouth for her, giving her it. He took control and dominated the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and he exploring her languidly. They weren't sure how long they'd been lost in each other, but when they heard rustling they pulled away to look at each other and smiles broke out on their faces.

Unknown to them, Sirius had backtracked in search of them when he stumbled upon the sight of them kissing. He smirked and shook his head chuckling, deciding to make his presence known and he cleared his throat. Their heads swivelled towards him and he snorted.

"That's cheating; you cancelled out my sense of smell."

"That was the whole point," Hermione replied, moving away from James and stepping out of the pond, casting Drying Charms over herself and James.

"Still, it's cheating," he scowled. "Prongs, your turn," and with that said, both he and Hermione turned and ran back towards where they'd eaten.

They weaved in out of trees before they decided to climb the largest tree they came across. They climbed so high the leaves on the magically charmed trees hid them out of sight and when they heard movement, they peered down to the ground to see that James had just run past their tree.

Sirius turned to look at her; he was perched on a tree branch close to hers, so close that she could lean against him comfortably without the risk of falling. A loud curse and a crash sounded in the silent woods, looking to each other they laughed, understanding that James had likely tripped and fallen over. Sirius couldn't help the smile that lit his face when she laughed, the carefree sound leaving her as her head tipped back and her curls tumbled down her back, but upon realising he was staring at her, her laughter cut short. His stare was so intense a shiver ran down her spine and seeming to notice, his mouth twitched into a smirk.

Sirius leaned forward and before she could speak, he kissed her sweetly, pulling back with a little nip at her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise. He took the opportunity when her lips parted, to thrust his tongue into her mouth and immediately set about exploring. She twisted slightly and reached up, her arms moving to wrap around his neck, one hand going into his hair and he groaned when she tugged on the strands, his hands moving to her hips and squeezing.

Unlike James who was gentle and sweet, Sirius was like fiendfyre, powerful and consuming. He didn't hold back and he was taking what he wanted. He wasn't hesitant like James had been at first and he definitely wasn't shy about snogging her brains out in a tree either. When a sound of throat clearing was heard, they pulled back from each other, their breathing heavier than usual and they down to see James perched on a tree branch that was little lower than them. They looked to one another, sharing a laugh and Hermione lightly shook her head, a sigh leaving her.

"We better get back; we've been out for too long and with Dumbledore and Moody's paranoia, it's not safe for us to be out for long periods of time."

They looked less than pleased with her words but knowing she was right, they agreed with her and knew it was best they returned home.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

When they arrived, Harry had been put to bed and Remus was in the living room, reading with a cup of tea.

"You're back early," he commented.

"It's not safe for us to be out for too long," Hermione replied and he nodded in understanding. "Speaking of safety, we need to go over some plans." They all took seats and turned to give her their full attention. "Right, the White Lions, we only have a small number of members..."

"How many again?" James asked.

"Seventeen; us four, Molly and Arthur, Fabian and Gideon, eight junior Aurors and Kingsley."

"Kingsley?" The Marauders questioned confused.

"I forgot to mention, when you were still in bed this morning Kingsley dropped by. He wants to join us; he's a senior Auror and has more authority than the juniors, which means he is trusted more by Dumbledore. He'll be able to keep an eye on him for us, as well as the junior Aurors in case they mess up. He's also able to meet with us as he's trained to avoid being tracked and seen," she shrugged. They stared in surprise. "Anyway, we have seventeen members, nowhere near as many as The Order but numbers don't matter. We have a better set up. The rest of our group trust me not to put them in harm's way unless I would do it myself, they know that I'll take every precaution I can to keep them safe. They all have their individual roles but we have to work together. The Order is run by Dumbledore and Moody is his second in command. I may have founded the White Lions but I won't be giving out orders, everyone has a choice," she said and they smiled proudly.

"Anyway, we need to talk about the Horcruxes. We have four left, the diary is in the possession of the Malfoys. The ring is somewhere in Little Hangleton. The locket is at Grimmauld. The last one, I'm the only person to know its whereabouts, let alone its identity and I'm certain Dumbledore will never figure that one out. So, we focus on the other three first. If he were to discover them, which would he most likely go for first?" She asked, seeing their thoughtful expressions as they contemplated their answers. "Dumbledore discovered the ring in my timeline by visiting with the last remaining Gaunt in Azkaban, so that's a possibility. If he was to discover the locket at Grimmauld, would your mother cooperate with him?" She asked Sirius.

He burst in laughter and they stared at him, amused. "Merlin, no! She _hates_ him, far more than she does me," he shook his head. "And he's a Half-blood; she wouldn't let him breathe the air around Grimmauld, never mind letting him through the door."

"He can't do anything to persuade her?"

"Nope, definitely not, she'd rather House Black fall."

"That's safe for now then," she said, looking relieved. "And the diary?"

"From what I can remember Narcissa wasn't that bothered about blood purity, she had a Muggleborn best friend in school. Dumbledore may offer her something for a trade," he frowned. "If we can get close enough to the manor, she may talk to us," he said thoughtfully.

"So that's our next move, we'll go for the diary. Owl her and ask for a meeting for tomorrow. It should be safe for me to destroy another one now."

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor - Sunday 24th January 1982**

Hermione and Sirius apparated just outside of the wards at Malfoy Manor and even from the distance between them, she could still see the large and imposing white manor up ahead. Sirius looked to Hermione to see that she looked less than pleased to be there and being reminded of the torture and suffering she'd faced, a growl slipped from his throat and it startled her. He placed his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Let's get this over with," he said softly.

She nodded and together they walked up the large gravelled driveway and towards the manor. It took them a few minutes to reach the daunting, dark wooden doors, but when they did they opened immediately and a house-elf stepped out. Hermione's breath caught... it was Dobby.

"Mistress is waitings for Lord Black and his friends in the Mistress' lounge," he informed them, clicking his fingers and the door shut behind them. "May Dobby takes the Lord Black's ands the Miss' cloaks?" He asked politely and they each removed their winter cloaks and when Dobby snapped his fingers they disappeared. "Follows me please," he bowed, leading them through the white marble entrance way.

He led them to the second floor and to a room at the end of the hallway, with the door open. Hermione could hear Narcissa Malfoy pleading with a screaming Draco Malfoy to stop crying and house-elves were fluttering about trying to calm him down but nothing they did seemed to work. When they stepped into the room, Hermione's eyes searched her surroundings, seeing the how the white marble floor shined, seeing the lilac floral pattern on the walls, the two large white couches and the lilac and silver cushions, and the large glass coffee table that held several tea cups and china, a teapot, milk, sugar cubes and a selection of biscuits and cakes.

Upon their entrance, Narcissa looked up and Hermione could vaguely remember her from the Final Battle. Now she looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks sunken and her blonde hair limp.

"Sirius," she greeted tiredly and she held her hand out to him. He took it as was customary and kissed the back of it.

"Cissy," he greeted.

She then looked to Hermione. "And Miss...?"

"Mia Granger," she replied, holding her hand out and Narcissa took it, sharing a gentle handshake.

"I don't recognise that name," she commented.

"I'm a Muggleborn."

Hermione purposely wore a short-sleeved blouse, wanting to see the older woman's reaction to the slur curved into her arm. Surprisingly, she didn't seem that bothered by the announcement, and when Hermione went to pull her hand away Narcissa looked down, a soft gasp falling from her lips when she saw what Hermione had wanted her to.

"Who did that to you?" She demanded with an angry tone that would've knocked Hermione onto her arse in shock if she didn't have a good stance and Sirius wasn't stood behind her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange,"

Narcissa looked at her sadly, the exact same way Sirius had when he'd found out. "I am terribly sorry; an injustice has been done to you."

"It wasn't your doing," Hermione replied, removing her hand from Narcissa's and turning her eyes to the screaming child on the floor.

The house-elves still hadn't managed to calm him down. It struck Hermione as amusing; he looked exactly like he did in third year when he'd had the temper tantrum over Buckbeak, but she was getting a headache and they needed to talk.

"May I?" Hermione gestured to the screaming child.

"There's nothing that can be done, he's been that way since Lucius was incarcerated," she sighed sadly, tiredly.

Ignoring her words, Hermione walked forward and crouched down in front of the crying child. At her presence, he stopped screaming and looked to her, the expression on his red, teary face all but breaking her heart. Blinking slowly, his screaming started once more and Hermione reached forward and without thought, she scooped him up into her arms and she held him to her as she rose back to her full height. She paced back and forth, softly humming against his ear as she patted his back and slowly, he settled. His screams dying down into cries, then to whines, then to sniffles and finally his breathing evened out as he fell asleep in her hold.

Narcissa was staring at her in surprised wonder and Sirius held a soft smile on his face as he watched her. Narcissa closed her mouth, she was Lady Malfoy after all and she couldn't be seen stunned, what would her husband say? She turned to look at Sirius and raised an eyebrow at the goofy smile he held on his face and that was directed towards Hermione. Ignoring them both, for the time being, Hermione walked over to the playpen and attempted to put Draco down but he clung to her in his sleep, refusing to let go. She chuckled and stood back up, making her way over to Narcissa and Sirius. They stared at her before taking seats on the couches, Narcissa on one, Sirius, Hermione and the sleeping Draco in her arms on the other opposite her.

"How did you do that?" Narcissa asked, pouring tea into what was undoubtedly expensive china.

"Do what?" Hermione asked, shuffling Draco in her arms to get more comfortable.

"Settle him; no one has been able to do that."

"Oh, I don't know, it was easy really, it's what I do for Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes,"

Her eyes darted between Sirius and Hermione. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the nature of your relationship?"

"Mia is my..." Sirius started before looking to her, and with a quick decision and a small smile and nod from her, he turned back to Narcissa. "She's my girlfriend," he grinned.

She raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't respond. _'Interesting,'_ she thought. In all of the twenty-two years she had known him, he had never once attached himself to a witch, especially with a title such as that, and he'd never looked so smitten.

"Let's get down to business," Narcissa said. "I'm sure there's a reason as to why you owled out of the blue, I haven't heard from you since Lucius' trial."

"I wish this was a social call, Cissy, but we need your help," he replied and her eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"First though," Hermione interjected. "Why are you not able to settle Draco?"

If she was surprised that Hermione knew her son's name, she didn't show it.

"He cries for his father, he doesn't understand why his father is no longer present. We have to feed him Nutrition Potions to prevent him from malnourishment as he refuses to eat. Unfortunately, he is not sleeping as he should be either and he is too for Sleeping Potions. It'll be this way until he learns that his father was wrongfully incarcerated," she responded, looking to her sleeping child sadly.

That piqued Hermione's interest. "Wrongly incarcerated?" She repeated in a neutral tone.

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius was initiated into the ranks of Death Eaters through his father, he didn't wish to serve him but he did what he had to do to protect his family. His father gave him to You-Know-Who on a silver platter before he died," she said unkindly. "We were mainly used for financial support; however, Lucius was placed under the Imperius many times when it came to missions and revels."

Hermione looked at her, trying to detect if she was telling the truth.

"Mrs. Malfoy..." Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"Oh, call me, Cissy," she interrupted and Hermione couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her mouth.

"Cissy, what are your views on Muggleborns?" She asked, her eyes watching her carefully.

"I do not believe in blood supremacy," she said simply. "A witch is a witch, regardless of their bloodline. I had a Muggleborn friend during my Hogwarts years, Jessica, she was a Ravenclaw. She was murdered a year after we graduated."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Narcissa nodded and delicately patted her mouth down with a napkin. "My husband, however, he was raised to believe that Purebloods were superior and anything below that was weak and vile. So was I for that matter but I have a brain of my own and I make my own decisions. I kept quiet about my beliefs, I didn't want to end up like Andromeda. Lucius and I had an arranged marriage, I hated him at first," she said, a fond smile pulling at her mouth. "I couldn't stand the pompous man. We argued regularly about our beliefs and slowly I could see him changing, he was starting to see things the way they should be seen. I was once able to convince to try some muggle cuisine, the look on his face was priceless," she chuckled, shaking her head.

Hermione couldn't believe the man Narcissa was describing to her; all she could remember was the man that sneered at her in her second year and dropped the diary into Ginny Weasley's arms. The diary...

"He was starting to see things the way I saw them but he was forced to take the mark"

"So you're saying that he was Imperioed?" Sirius questioned, Narcissa nodded.

He and Hermione shared a look and she nodded slowly. She would follow it up; if it was true an innocent man was in prison, if not, then he'd stay where he was.

"Well," Sirius cleared his throat. "As I said before, we need your help."

"In what way?"

"We believe that you have an item that we need. It was left by Voldemort." Narcissa flinched and Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Merlin woman, he lived with you for over a year,'_ she thought. "It was left by Voldemort and was in the possession of Abraxas Malfoy, since his passing, it should still be in this manor."

"Why do you need it?" She questioned.

Once more Sirius and Hermione shared a look and she sighed. "I'm going to tell you something and it shouldn't be repeated." She gave the older woman a look that had her putting her teacup down and sitting up straight, nodding in agreement. "Voldemort isn't dead, he's just defeated and he's still out there somewhere. He had precautions in place that allowed him to be all but invincible and we have to get rid of him for good. For this to happen we have to destroy these precautions. One of those is in this manor."

She stared in complete disbelief. "Ar...Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am."

"So that's what The Order has you doing these days,"

"We aren't working for The Order," Sirius said and she raised an eyebrow. "We quit. Mia's the only one that's capable of completing this mission and it's dangerous. Every time she destroys one of Voldemort's precautions she becomes magically exhausted and Dumbledore and Moody were forcing her to do it quicker, but it could kill her. Dumbledore has also been pushing James to allow him to use Harry as bait."

Narcissa looked disgusted, her eyes darting to her own son for a brief moment. "Why are you still completing this mission if you no longer work for The Order?"

"I came here with this mission before I even informed The Order about these precautions. I know where they are and how to destroy them. They know how to destroy them but not where they are. I'm going to get it done before they even have the chance to find them, of course, I'm not going to tell them."

Narcissa smirked. "That's very Slytherin of you."

"Not the first time I've heard those words", she grinned and Sirius snorted at her. "Dumbledore is having Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin and myself followed, but we have inside members of The Order helping to cover our tracks."

"I want to help in any way I can. Vo-Vol-Voldemort..." She gasped out. "He ruined my life, my family's life. He took my husband and my son's father. If he will return I want to help prevent that."

Sirius and Hermione shared a look before nodding. "Welcome to the White Lions," they both said. She blinked slowly in surprise.

"What?" Hermione asked. "You know you can't tell anyone about what we've discussed, right?"

"I understand, what is this precaution that I must find?"

"It a diary, it's dark brown leather, almost black in colour. There will be no writing inside of it but there will be a name written on the cover. Tom Marvolo Riddle. When you find it, do not touch it and stay away from it. And most importantly, _do not_ write in it. It's an extremely dark magical artefact that will work its way into your emotional and mental state. It will take advantage of you and force you to do things that you cannot take back." Narcissa nodded with a frown. "I'll look into your husband," Hermione said and Narcissa's eyes shot to hers. "If what you say about him is true, he has been wrongfully incarcerated. I'll look into his case and see what I can do. I'm not promising it will be successful, but I am promising to do what I can."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"And if you need help settling Draco, you may floo Sirius' apartment. I know he's a handful and it's only going to get worse," Hermione chuckled.

"You live together? How do you know so much about my son?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, we live together along with James, Remus and Harry. And the rest is a story for another time."

She stood from the couch and walked over to the playpen with the intention to set the sleeping child down, but after a few moments, it was clear he wasn't going to release his hold on her. When she heard Sirius chuckling, she looked at him over her shoulder with a scowl.

"Cissy?" Hermione questioned. "You look exhausted, would you like for me to watch him for the night? He doesn't seem to want to let go." Narcissa looked hesitant. "He'll be at the apartment with Remus, James, Sirius, Harry and myself. It'll be good for him to have another child to play with, it might take his mind off his father. He might even eat."

Narcissa slowly nodded and had one of the house-elves pack a bag for Draco.

"He's just a floo away, you can check up on him if you wish, we'll have you keyed into the wards," Sirius spoke.

"It's quite alright," she said nervously and looking at her child, who was still clutching to Hermione. "For some reason, he seems to be comfortable with you, he trusts you. I've never seen him that way with anyone, not even myself."

"If things go well, he and Harry could have regular play dates, maybe even with the Weasleys," Hermione commented. "Is he allergic to anything that I should know about?" She asked with Narcissa confirming he wasn't.

The house-elf arrived and handed the bag to Hermione and he brought their cloaks, which to be magicked onto both Draco and Hermione. Once Hermione said her goodbyes and calmed a worried Narcissa, she headed for the exit with the sleeping child in her arms.

Narcissa held Sirius back for a few moments. "Girlfriend?" She questioned. He nodded, eyeing her carefully. "I like her; she'll be good for you, although I've never seen her before."

"As Mia said, that's a long story for another time. And remember, once you've found the diary, don't touch it and stay away."

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

They floo'd into the apartment from the Leaky Cauldron, where they found Remus, James and Harry sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch.

"Mia, did you adopt without telling us?" Remus asked amused.

She rolled her eyes. "No, you silly wolf, this is Draco Malfoy." She and Sirius sat down at the table, Draco still asleep in her arms. "He wouldn't stop screaming, apparently he hasn't stopped since Lucius' trial. He hasn't been eating or sleeping, Narcissa looks just as bad. They couldn't calm him so I stepped in," she shrugged. "He hasn't let go of me for nearly an hour and every time I try to put him down he grips me tighter." They chuckled at her. "I said we'd watch him for the night so Narcissa could get some sleep, maybe being with Harry will distract him enough for us to feed him."

"How did your talk go?" James asked, wiping Harry's face free from tomato sauce.

"Quite well actually, she doesn't care for blood supremacy; she looked rather upset that Bellatrix was the one to give me my scar. She's agreed to look for the diary and she wants to help us, so she's a new member." They didn't bother questioning her, she had impeccable instincts. She was right about Dumbledore after all. "I'm also going to look into Lucius' case," she said and it earned her raised eyebrows.

"Why? He was convicted," Remus said.

"Narcissa claims that he was forced into being a Death Eater by his father."

"And you believe that?"

"It happens, it happened with Draco," she looked down at the sleeping child and she chuckled. "Who would've thought I'd be babysitting the first person that called me a Mudblood?" She shook her head. "Anyway, she claims that Lucius was mainly a financial supporter but when it came to missions and revels he was Imperioed. If this is true he's innocent. There are spells that can detect remnant magic of the Imperius Curse which can remain for no more than a year. We'll cast the spell and take the results to the Minister, simple as that."

"What about the financial support?" James asked.

"Well, the punishment for that is a fine but Lucius has been in Azkaban since early November, that's over three months. That's far more punishment than needed," she spoke, her eyes darting to Sirius.

He hadn't told anyone what had happened in Azkaban, but they knew it haunted him and he'd only been there for eight days, Lucius Malfoy had been there for months.

They moved to the living room and Hermione tried to put Draco on the couch but he still wouldn't let go and they snorted at her.

"He's even worse than Harry," Sirius commented amused and she grumbled and sat on the couch. To make herself comfortable she sprawled herself out and shifted Draco to lay across her chest like a newborn baby, and she soon fell asleep herself.

"She let me introduce her to Cissy as my girlfriend" Sirius said to James.

"She did?" His voice rose in surprise. Sirius grinned and nodded, a matching grin found its way onto James' face. "Wow! We have a girlfriend!"

"Moony, you're next," Sirius said and Remus groaned.

Hermione woke an hour before they usually had dinner, due to the shifting she'd felt on her chest. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Draco staring at her confused.

"Hey," she said softly, holding him to her as she sat up straight.

"Mama," he said.

"She's very tired so she's asked me to look after you," she said softly and with a kind smile. "You'll be staying here and we're going to lots of fun. My name's Mia."

"Mi-mi-mia," he got out and he beamed and clapped when Hermione nodded proudly.

"And," she turned him around so he could see the others playing on the floor. "That is Moony," she pointed to Remus who waved. "Prongs," she pointed to James and he waved, too. "That's Harry," she pointed to him and he giggled and clapped and held up his dragon for Draco to see. "And that's Padfoot," she pointed to Sirius who grinned and stood up.

He changed into Padfoot and Draco gasped and stared with wide eyes. Padfoot waltzed over to him and stood up with his front paws on the couch and he reached up, licking Draco's cheek. The child in question giggled and squirmed and Hermione chuckled.

"I'm going to make dinner and you _will_ be eating, Little Man," Hermione said to Draco as she stood from the couch and placed Draco on the floor next to Harry.

The two children immediately began playing with the large pile of stuffed toys that surrounded them and it amazed Hermione. She never thought she'd see the day that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in the same room without glaring at each other, let alone laughing and pretending to play wizards and dragons.

"It's so weird," she muttered with a dazed expression. Hearing laughter, she turned to see Remus and James sniggers at her, seeing her expression of which was a strange mixture of pride and horror. "I'm making dinner," she muttered, walking out of the room.

~000~000~000~

Later that night after she'd watched everything Draco ate, Sirius and James bath the boys whilst she cleaned up, and before she knew it they were dressed in their pyjamas and in the living room.

They made a fort and they were sat beneath it as Hermione gave them each a cookie and some milk and she read them a story, but barely halfway through they'd both fallen asleep. She lay in-between them and they were both clinging to her, Draco on her right with his stuffed hippogriff -which made her laugh- and his soft green and silver blanket, and Harry on her left with his stuffed dragon and soft red and gold blanket. The colour choices had her rolling her eyes and it wasn't long before Hermione fell asleep, too.

"Hey, Mia, have you seen my..." Sirius walked into the room in his pyjama bottoms and he came to a stop when he saw the three of them sleeping, a smiling pulling at his mouth.

"Mia, do you know where my..." Like Sirius, James walked into the room and stopped in his steps, smiling.

Sirius accioed his wizarding camera and snapped a picture of the three sleeping figures. "Cissy will love this," he explained to James who nodded. "Should we leave them?"

"Yeah, can't risk waking them, especially if Draco hasn't been sleeping," James answered and he accioed a blanket and placed it over the three sleeping figures.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Sirius' Apartment - Monday 25th January 1982**

Hermione awoke when she felt something hit her in the face and she opened her eyes for her vision to be obscured. She lifted her hand and picked up the item that covered her face. It was Draco's hippogriff. She chuckled and slowly sat up trying not to jostle the two sleeping toddlers on either side of her and she smiled down at them softly. She removed herself from the blanket and stood, covering the two sleeping boys and placing the hippogriff back in Draco's arms before she accioed the book she needed from her room and sat on the sofa.

She needed to find the spell that could track the use of the Imperius Curse and it took her a few minutes to find it, reading over the information on the page, learning the theory behind it and memorising the incantation and wand movements, but when she saw Remus enter the room, she snapped the book shut.

"Morning, Mia," he greeted, sitting down on the couch.

"Morning, Remus, I'll quickly shower and then make breakfast, will you watch the boys for me?"

He nodded and she stood and left the room. "I hear you have boyfriends!" She heard him call after her and she didn't need to look to know he had a smirk on his face. She popped her head back into the room, scowled at him, before sticking her tongue out and left the room to head for the bathroom, hearing his laughter.

After showering and dressing, she headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast which thankfully hadn't taken too long. Once she'd finished placing the food on the table, Remus entered carrying two boys in his arms and she smiled at them.

"Good Morning, Harry," she greeted.

He beamed at her and held his arms out expectantly, she chuckled and took him from Remus, setting him on her hip.

"Mimi," he said happily and he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled and she kissed his cheek in return which pulled a giggle from him.

She turned her eyes towards a tired looking Draco and she chuckled. _'Exactly how I remember him. Not a morning person,'_ she thought amused.

"Good Morning, Draco."

He shyly looked to her and when she smiled at him, it seemed to ease him and he smiled back.

"Mi-mi-mia," he said and she smiled and he clapped when he'd spoken her name correctly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Dada," he said, his smile dropping from his face. "Dada," he repeated and she could see tears beginning to form in his eyes before they immediately fell down his cheeks and he started screaming.

Hermione immediately put Harry down in his seat and she took Draco from Remus, who sat with Harry. She paced back and forth, humming and whispering in his ear and he slowly calmed down.

"I'm going to do what I can to help your father, I promise," she told him. When he settled down she pulled back to look at his red face and she wiped away his tears and smiled at him softly. "No more crying, you're a big boy and you're strong. Now, before we get you dressed shall we have breakfast? Waffles?" He looked at her confused, obviously having no idea what waffles were. _'You poor little bugger,'_ she thought sadly.

She took a seat at the table and set Draco on her lap, reaching out she retrieved a waffle, put some maple syrup on it and then cut it up into small pieces and she handed him the fork. He looked over to Harry who was wolfing down his breakfast and giggling and he clumsily put the food in his mouth and ate greedily. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Good morning, girlfriend!"

She looked up to see Sirius waltzing into the room with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face, and when he walked past her, he placed a kiss to her forehead and sat down beside her.

Harry giggled and Hermione chuckled. Before she could speak, James practically skipped into the room, the same expression as Sirius' plastered across his face.

"Good morning, girlfriend," he echoed and he walked past Hermione, kissing her forehead and sitting down in the chair next to Harry. "Good morning, son," he greeted, ruffling Harry's hair and he giggled. "Good morning, Draco", he grinned and the child grinned back with maple syrup trickling down his chin and they laughed at him.

After breakfast James changed and dressed both Harry and Draco whilst Hermione made a list of foods she had managed to get Draco to eat. Given some of them were muggle, she'd made sure to note down the recipes or where they could be bought and she'd later give it to Narcissa and hope that Draco continued to eat until she was able to get to the bottom of Lucius Malfoy's situation.

Hermione placed a personal floo call to Minister Bagnold and asked if she could arrange a visitation with Lucius Malfoy and despite the request being strange, the Minister didn't question her given how Hermione had asked the Minister for help several times since her arrival in the past. She didn't know what she was doing but she got the impression it was important, and she'd read reports of Hermione being a part of the forces that tracked and captured many Death Eaters. She'd also known about Sirius' innocence and Pettigrew's traitorous act. So as a result, if it was in her power to help Hermione, and no matter how strange the request, she would.

Hermione ended the floo call and told the others of her plans for the day. It had been decided that Sirius would accompany her to Azkaban -she had protested at first but he'd been adamant- and James and Remus would watch over Harry and Draco. When Hermione returned she would make lunch and after dinner, she and Sirius would return Draco to the manor.

So with the plan in place, they both left the apartment and apparated to the entrance at the gates.

~000~000~000~

**Azkaban**

There was a large outhouse with several guards sat about inside. When Hermione approached she gave her name and the letter the Minister had sent via owl to one of the guards. He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak and he handed her a piece of candy that was the port-key that would take her and Sirius to the visitation room.

When they landed they surveyed their surroundings. It was a small room with white walls and a white tile floor, the walls were bare and there were no windows and there was only one door. A metal table sat in the centre of the room with one chair on one side and two on another. She suspected they were nowhere near the actual prison and therefore there were no dementors nearby.

The door opened and Lucius Malfoy was brought into the room, his hands and feet were shackled and he wore a grey and black striped jumper and trousers, his prisoner uniform. The clothing draped his form and was covered in dirt and holes. His pale blonde hair was matted and greasy. His skin tone was a sickly grey, his eyes glazed over and his face looked sunken. She could almost see the bones of his wrists and she could only imagine what the rest of him looked like.

He was roughly pushed into the chair by the guard and Hermione glared at him as he retreated out of the room without a word or second glance and he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Charming," she muttered and Sirius chuckled.

Lucius kept his eyes downcast and fixed on the table. Hermione removed her coat and once more she was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, wanting to gauge his reaction to the slur on her arm. She sat in the chair opposite him and Sirius took the chair beside her, slipping his arm around the back of her chair.

"Lord Malfoy," Hermione said respectively.

His head slowly lifted, his eyes locking on her. "It's been a while since I was called that," he croaked out, his voice broken from misuse, from the screaming at night and dehydration.

"I suppose it has," she mused as she put her hand into her beaded bag. It had been checked before she was allowed access and she'd brought several items for him.

She removed a bottle of water and a flask of soup and put them on the table before her. She then flicked her wand and cast a Silencing Charm around the room, which she followed with placing a Warming Charm over him and she did the same again, casting a second Warming Charm around the room since it was freezing.

She then removed several potions and put them on the table, too. She aimed her wand directly at the chains on his wrists and they unlocked and fell away from him. He rubbed at his wrists and observed her silently, briefly noticing Sirius beside her.

"Black," he greeted with a slight tip of his head."

"It's Lord Black now," he grumbled. Lucius raised an eyebrow but reply.

"And you are?" He asked Hermione.

"My name is Mia Granger, I'm a Muggleborn." She rested her arms on the table and he looked down at her arms, flinching when he saw her scar and Hermione watched him carefully.

"Who did that to you?"

"Bellatrix."

He flinched back and closed his eyes, swallowing. He could only guess what had happened as he'd seen Bellatrix's work first hand.

"I'm sor..."

"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault. Sirius and Narcissa have both unnecessarily apologised for it, too."

"You know my wife?"

She nodded. "We visited with her yesterday. I'm going to be honest, she isn't doing well and neither is your son."

He flinched once more, as if he'd been slapped.

"We took him last night so Cissy could get some rest. He's currently being watched by James and Remus and playing wizards and dragons with Harry," Sirius said, lounging in his seat casually.

"Apparently he hasn't stopped crying; neither your wife nor the house-elves could settle him down. He doesn't eat so they have to give him Nutrition Potions and he refuses to sleep. But he's already improved. He slept for six hours yesterday before waking up, he played with Harry for an hour and then we ate dinner, and I made sure he ate. Afterwards, we built a fort, baked cookies and read a book and he fell asleep and he didn't wake until breakfast this morning ready. He had a bit of crying fit but I was able to calm him, and he ate breakfast. When we left he was playing with James, Remus and Harry."

She pulled out a picture she'd taken that morning of Draco eating his breakfast with syrup running down his chin and giggling to himself. She placed it on the surface and pushed it across the table towards him. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it and gazed at the moving photo.

"He's gotten so big," he said quietly and they let him have a moment.

"Narcissa has informed us that you're innocent, you were forced into taking the mark and Imperioed during missions and revels. Is this true?" Hermione asked.

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you impart this information at your trial?"

"They didn't give me the chance to present my case and I feel I deserve it," he looked down at the table.

"No one deserves this treatment," she said softly. She then pushed the potions over to him and he looked at her suspiciously. She didn't blame him for his caution "Nutrition Potions, they'll help improve your health, a Pain Potion for your sore muscles, bones and throat and a Pepper-Up Potion. I brewed them myself."

"You can't be more than twenty," he commented, his eyes tracing the features of her face.

"Nineteen," she confirmed.

"She brewed Polyjuice when she was twelve, even Snape's impressed with her brewing," Sirius said and he looked down at her with a proud smile.

Lucius took the potions, immediately feeling better. His skin lost the sickly grey colour, although it wasn't back to complete health, his cheekbones no longer stuck out and when he spoke, his voice sounded clearer.

"Thank you," he said.

"Soup and water," she pushed over the items and he took them gratefully. She spoke as he ate. "Now, I am here because I wish to cast a few diagnostic spells on you, if you wouldn't mind, that is?"

"Spells?" He asked warily.

"It won't hurt you. When an Imperius Curse has been cast, the remnants of the magic will remain present for no more than a year. I can cast the charm and record the results, I will give them to Minister Bagnold and she will determine the next course of action. If you are innocent you will be released, pardoned with an apology and you can return to your wife and son, if not, then you will stay here."

"It's not that simple," he muttered.

"Yes, it is, so don't argue with me," she glared.

Sirius chuckled. "There's no point in arguing, she'll win every time," he said fondly. "She turned Moody into a chicken... She actually transfigured him into a chicken," Sirius said proudly.

Lucius couldn't help the chuckle.

"So can I cast the spells?" She asked and he slowly, hesitantly nodded.

When Hermione pointed her wand at him, he stiffened but refused to lower his gaze. She waved her wand and muttered an incantation, before muttering a second incantation with a second wave of her wand and she sat back in her chair, her wand arm dropping.

"The results show that you have, in fact, been placed under the Imperius Curse. If I had to estimate, I would say twenty-two separate occasions for short periods of time, and several for longer. You _are_ innocent," she sighed, feeling disbelief run through her before she shook her head.

She raised and her and aimed it at him, muttering, " _Scourgify_ ," which she followed with a " _Reparo_ " for his clothes, and another charm to untangle his hair. His clothes were repaired and cleaned along with his hair de-knotting and then being held back from his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"That's a long story, one that your wife wishes to know as well. I will answer all questions once you have been released," she assured him.

She put her hand back into her beaded bag and pulled out a soft pillow and a thick blanket. After casting the Impervius Charm to protect it from water and dirt, she resized them and put them on the table.

"It could take a couple of days for the paperwork to go through, there's no reason why you shouldn't be as comfortable as possible until then. I've protected them against water and dirt and they have a permanent Warming Charm on them. You'll have to keep the photo of Draco out of sight, the guards may take it from you otherwise," she told him.

She removed the Silencing Charm from around the room and as she did, she could hear footsteps heading their way. She quickly put the empty vials in her bag along with the flask and empty bottle of water. She flicked her wand and removed the Warming Charm on the room and she had the chains tie back around Lucius' wrists.

The door opened and the guard entered the room. "Time's up," he said gruffly.

"We're done here anyway," Hermione replied, standing from her and putting her coat back on. "Lord Malfoy is aiding in the tracking of Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange," Hermione spoke casually. "Please make sure no harm comes to him."

And with that said, the port-key they had previously been given activated and took them back to the outhouse. Once they'd finished signing out, they immediately apparated to the Ministry.

~000~000~000~

**Ministry of Magic**

Hermione and Sirius made their way through the Ministry, heading straight to the Minister's office and they entered without so much as looking at the Junior Assistant.

"Miss. Granger, you could always knock," Minister Bagnold said from her place sat behind her desk.

"Where's the fun in that? Then I've no way of catching you doing something scandalous," she replied and the Minister chuckled.

"I assume you are here to explain why you wished to visit Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban?"

"Yes, I am," she confirmed as she and Sirius sat down in the chairs at the desk opposite the Minister. "We visited Narcissa Malfoy yesterday; she isn't doing well, Draco even worse. The poor child isn't eating or sleeping. Anyway, she informed us that her husband was forced into becoming a Death Eater by his father before he died and they were mainly financial supporters. However, she claimed that during missions and revels, her husband was Imperioed. As a favour to her, Sirius and I visited Lord Malfoy this morning and after casting several detection charms, I have determined her to be telling the truth. Results show that Lord Malfoy has been under the Imperius Curse on more than twenty-two separate occasions."

"You wouldn't be offended if I were to ask for an Auror to check the results?" She asked.

"I was expecting it," she shrugged her shoulders.

A letter was written and sent through the floo to the Magical Law Enforcement Department and not ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the Minister said and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the office. The situation was explained and then he took Hermione's wand. He cast several charms to show the last spells cast and he looked over the results carefully.

"Miss. Granger is correct, Minister Bagnold," Kingsley said. "These results do indicate that Lucius Malfoy was indeed exposed to the Imperius Curse on more than twenty-two separate occasions. If I might, I would like to examine him for any other effects, today if possible? It appears that Lord Malfoy is an innocent man."

"Very well, I'll have the guards informed of your arrival. At the very least he is guilty of financial support; the punishment is a hefty fine."

"And he's served over three months in that horrific place; I think you can let him off with the fines," Hermione commented with a roll of her eyes.

They stayed with the Minister for two hours before Kingsley arrived back from Azkaban.

"I hate that place," he muttered with a shiver. "I cast the same charms as Miss. Granger and the results are conclusive. Lucius Malfoy was not a Death Eater by choice. He gave permission for Legilimency to be used. I searched through his memories and they support Miss. Granger's theory. His wife was threatened, as was his son. He's innocent."

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

Hermione entered the apartment to see Remus, Harry, Draco and James sat at the table eating lunch, it seemed they hadn't bothered waiting for her to return and Remus just made lunch himself. She and Sirius made their way to the table and took the empty seats available.

"Well? How did it go?" James asked.

Hermione didn't answer, instead, her mouth twitched into a smirk and she helped herself to some food. He huffed in annoyance.

"How's he been?" She probed, gesturing to Draco with a tip of her head.

"Not too bad, he had a cry for his dad, one for his mother and one for you, too," James answered.

"What? Me?" She questioned surprised.

He nodded. "Yep, but he calmed pretty quickly when Harry waved a chocolate biscuit in his face," he chuckled.

"We're taking him back to the manor soon. It's going to be hard to break the two of them up," she gestured to Draco and Harry who were currently having their own conversation of babbling and waved food at each other. "I still can't believe how they are together, it's like he's his long lost brother. They hated each other!" She said, a slightly horrified look on her face as she watched them interact and they laughed at her.

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor**

Hermione and Sirius were shown to Narcissa's lounge by a house-elf and as they stepped through the doors, Hermione had Draco perched on her hip as he babbled happily to her with no sign of him stopping and Sirius chuckled as Hermione made sounds and exclamations that proved she was listening to him.

Narcissa looked up and once more she looked surprised at her son's completely changed behaviour. As they entered she could hear her son talking and Hermione was responding to him.

"What did you do to my son?" She asked suspiciously but amusement was evident in her eyes.

Hermione tore her eyes away from Draco and to her, a light laugh leaving her as she smiled. "We've had a lot of fun, haven't we, Draco?" She said and he nodded enthusiastically, Narcissa chuckling in disbelief. "When returned to the apartment he slept for another four hours and woke an hour before dinner. He played with Sirius..."

"Pad," Draco clapped his hands.

"James -"

"Pon," he clapped again.

"Remus -"

"Mo," he clapped.

"And Harry," she finished.

"Ree!" He clapped again and she and Sirius smiled proudly.

"Yes, well done, Draco, you're going to be very clever when you get bigger," she praised and he giggled. "He played with them. He ate dinner..."

"He ate?" Narcissa asked, sounding hopeful.

"He did, chicken nuggets and chips. He ate it all. After dinner, Sirius and James bathed the boys and put them in their pyjamas. We baked cookies, built a fort and then read a story and they fell asleep around eight. He and Harry both woke at seven-thirty this morning and after having a little cry, I settled him and when he saw Harry eating breakfast, he ate his, too"

She gestured to Sirius to remove the photos taken from that morning and the previous night from Draco's bag and he handed them to Narcissa.

She smiled widely at the photos. There was a photo of Draco playing with Harry, a photo of them covered in flour from when they'd baked cookies, a photo of them building the fort, the photo of them sleeping, the photo of him eating his waffles and a photo of him and Harry tickling James as they sat on him.

"James got him and Harry dressed this morning and Sirius and I left for Azkaban, with Remus and James staying with the boys."

Narcissa looked up at her quickly and Hermione smiled softly.

"We spoke to Lucius. I cleaned him up the best I could, and I gave him some potions, food, a blanket, a pillow and a photo of Draco. I cast several spells to determine the effects of the Imperius Curse and recorded the results. Afterwards, we visited Minister Bagnold and a member of the White Lions, who is a senior Auror, confirmed my results. He left for Azkaban and recast the spells and the results were conclusive. Your husband is innocent. The Ministry recognises that and he will be released from Azkaban tomorrow evening."

Narcissa stared and then she suddenly burst into tears, Malfoy etiquette be damned. She flung her arms around Hermione, effectively crushing Draco between them and she sobbed. Hermione hugged her back the best she could in the awkward position and Sirius chuckled, and Narcissa pulled away before hugging Sirius just as tightly.

"Thank you so much, you have saved my family. How can I ever repay you?" She sniffled and pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve to gently dab at her eyes.

"How about regular play dates with Harry and Draco?" Hermione offered. "I don't think we'll be able to keep them separated for too long, you should've seen them together."

Sirius laughed at her and Narcissa immediately agreed.

"And one more thing," Sirius interjected.

"Yes?"

"You have dinner with us at least once a week."

Narcissa's wide smile widened even further and she nodded gently.

"When we returned Draco was eating his lunch, he and Harry drew some pictures, which are in his bag, and then we had dinner. He ate everything," Hermione explained and she handed Draco over to Narcissa.

"Draco, your father's coming home soon," she whispered to her son before hugging him against her tightly.

"I've made a list of food he seemed to enjoy as well as some suggestions. A lot of them are muggle so I've included recipes and where to buy the items."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely.

"He seemed to really enjoy my breakfast waffles, he ate four of them this morning, that's more than James!" She said in disbelief. "Although, I think it was the sugar, he's got a sweet tooth; he ate three cookies last night as well." They chuckled. "We'll be accompanying Lucius here; there's no need for you to leave the manor. We'll see you soon, Cissy."

Hermione smiled at Draco and waved goodbye.

"Mi-mi-mia!" He said and he held his arms out to her expectantly. She chuckled and took him from Narcissa.

"I'll be back tomorrow Draco and if you're good for your mother, Harry, Remus and James will be coming with me, too." He beamed at her and sloppily kissed her cheek. She laughed and handed him back to his mother before she turned and left the room.

"She's a miracle," Narcissa said softly to Sirius.

"You have no idea," he smiled, watching her retreating back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Ministry: London - Tuesday 26th January 1982**

Hermione and Sirius made their way to the Minister's office and upon their arrival, they were greeted by Kingsley, Minister Bagnold and Lucius Malfoy. And the blonde hardly looked like the wizard she'd seen previously; he'd washed and showered, his pale blonde hair no longer hung limp and greasy, his pale skin looked healthier and he was wearing tailored wizard robes. It seemed just getting away from Azkaban improved his health massively.

After making pleasantries, they left the office and made their way to the entrance to the Ministry and as a result, they'd had to walk through the busy atrium, the entire room coming to a standstill but Hermione, Sirius, Lucius and their Auror escorts and security detail remained silent until they reached the apparition point.

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor**

Hermione and Sirius had barely landed outside of the Malfoy Manor wards when they looked to each other knowingly as Lucius Malfoy strode forward without a second glance backwards. Silently, they followed him through the large gates and down the pathway until he swept into the grand foyer, striding past and ignoring the house-elves that gathered around him in greeting, only having one destination in mind.

When he entered, it was to see Narcissa perched on the couch with a cup of tea in hand and fondly watching Draco as he was sat on the ground surrounded by stuffed toys, with Harry, Remus and James, giggling happily as they played what had quickly become their favourite game, wizards and dragons.

At their entrance, Narcissa's eyes lifted and her teacup almost fell from her grasp before she set it on the saucer, stood and briskly approached, sniffling as she Lucius took her in his arms.

"Mimi," Harry greeted happily, seeing her approaching as she gave the Malfoy couple a little privacy.

"Hello, Harry," she ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"Mi-mi-mia," Draco clapped once he'd pronounced it correctly.

"Hello, Draco," she ruffled his hair, too, and he looked less than impressed reaching up to try and smooth out the strands.

Seeing Lucius and Narcissa draw back from each other, Hermione plucked Draco from the ground and headed over to them, the toddler squealing out, "Dada!"

She was quick to hand him off to his father before she retreated, smiling at the sight and hearing Draco babbling rapidly, gripping onto his father's robes tightly.

"We owe you a great deal of debt," Narcissa said from her husband's side.

"No, you don't," Hermione shook her head, "Your husband was an innocent man and he didn't deserve to be in that place, I only did what was right. And now that you're all together again, we'll leave you alone."

"No, you promised me answers," Narcissa replied.

"Don't you want to spend some time with your husband and son? It can wait till later."

"No, I want answers now,"

"I wish to have answers as well," Lucius added.

Sharing a glance with the Marauder's, she nodded and Draco was set on the ground with Harry whilst the adults gathered on the couches.

"Before we begin, I believe what you asked for has been found," said Narcissa, calling for a house-elf to retrieve it and it being handed to Hermione wrapped in green silk.

The young witch was cautious when she set it on her lap, carefully pulling apart the silk to reveal Tom Riddle's diary.

"Yes, this what we wished to find, how did you find it so quickly? And in two days, no less?"

"I spoke to the house-elves; some of them were assigned here during Abraxas' youth, and had come across it more than once during cleaning. I believe they found it in his study," Narcissa answered.

"You didn't touch it, did you?" Hermione checked.

"No, as curious as I am about it, I took your warnings seriously. Don't say it," she glared at Sirius before he had the opportunity to interrupt and he grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"What significance does on old diary have?" Lucius questioned, eyeing the diary on her.

"It belonged to Voldemort," Sirius shrugging.

Lord Malfoy visibly flinched before asking, "Who are you really?"

"Can we trust him?" Hermione looked to Narcissa, deliberately ignoring his scandalised expression at such a question being asked in front of him.

"Yes, he and I both are at your disposal. Our allegiance lies with the White Lions"

"It is obvious that many things have happened since my time in Azkaban and I would appreciate being told the truth. I was under the impression you worked for Dumbledore."

The three Marauders shared a glance before sniggering, irritating the blonde. Taking pity on him, Hermione took a breath before launching into an explanation, telling them everything they possibly needed to know about her and her presence in that time frame. Once silence fell, their expressions were a sight to behold, Sirius commenting that he wished he'd had a camera on his person.

"Merlin!" Narcissa breathed out slowly, giving her head a light shake.

"I did say it was complicated," Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Will you ever return to your own time?" Asked Lucius.

"No," Hermione sighed, reaching up to push her hair back from her face. "The future that I came from no longer exists; there would be nothing for me to go back to, this is my home now. The moment I arrived, the future was changed. My presence alone has saved lives. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, in my time they died in August 1981, but this time Lily Potter child in childbirth, in mine she died on Halloween 1981, along with James."

"I am sorry you cannot return home," Narcissa commented.

"It's something I've come to terms with; all the people that were in my life in my time are here now. In fact, I have more people to care for than I did before. Not only do I have the Weasleys but I have Fabian and Gideon, Remus, Harry, James and Sirius, too."

In response, James and Sirius both reached out, each slotting their own hand around hers, squeezing softly and smiling.

"I was under the impression she was _your_ girlfriend," Narcissa turned her eyes to Sirius, puzzled by the action.

"She is, but she's also James' girlfriend," Sirius shrugged casually.

"A triad?" Lucius' eyebrow arched in intrigue.

"If everything goes to plan," James answered with a nod. "We've only been dating a couple of weeks but everything seems to be going well so far."

"I can see why," Narcissa spoke, observing them carefully. "Well, enough talk on your relationship, I wish for you to explain how you know my son."

"He used to bully me in Hogwarts, he was the first person to call me a 'Mudblood', but it's fine, I broke his nose in our third year," her mouth twitched at their horrified expressions. "But I saw a different side to him during our sixth year, he was under a lot of pressure from Voldemort to kill Dumbledore."

"Why would he be under pressure from the Dark Lord," Lucius questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Oh, she hadn't told them yet, had she?

Mentally smacking herself, she was quick to explain about their alliances in her time and that since her arrival, not only had the death count been altered, but so had certain aspects of people's personalities or preferences, the two Malfoys looking stunned and horrified by the revelation, both falling silent for a moment.

"Be that as it may," started Narcissa, "I'm afraid that I still don't understand how you were able to calm him so quickly. It's almost as if your magic comforts him," she mused.

"Kind of like Harry," Sirius nodded in agreements.

"Mia's magic is different. Didn't Molly say that your magic was somehow bound to the Burrow?" Remus voiced, directing his question to her.

"Yes," she replied quickly, nervously.

"How?" Sirius needled.

"In my time, before we left on the hunt, I placed a series of wards around the Burrow, strengthening the already existent wards and adding extra security. For these wards to work I had to feed my magic into the existing wards and when one casts a powerful and complicated spell, such as warding spells, a magical trace is left behind. It doesn't matter that I cast the wards in 1997, the wards of the Burrow in this time will have recognised my magical signature and activated my spell work."

"And you are bound to Harry by a sibling bond," James spoke.

Hermione nodded, saying, "It's the same reasoning."

"So, if your magic comforts Draco as it does Harry, then you have to be bound to him, right? But how?" Sirius spoke out loud. Hermione stiffened, remaining stoically silent. "You had to have done something in your other life for him to be comfortable around you, he was crying for you after only half a day of knowing you. It had to have been so significant it bound you together."

"He cried for you last night," Narcissa informed them, looking at her appraisingly.

Hermione tried to keep a passive but face but something must have shown because Sirius' eyes suddenly widened before laughter burst from him.

"No way!"

"What is it?" James' eyes darted between them, bemused. Sirius' laughter grew louder and she scowled at him unhappily.

"She... she... she..." He gave up on trying to complete his words until Hermione grew annoyed and punched him in the arm. He sobered, his laughter dying to chuckles. "Which one was he?"

"Excuse me?" Narcissa frowned.

Remus' eyes darted between them, understanding soon sinking in and chuckles sounded from him.

"Slytherins!" He said with Hermione glaring at him and refusing to blush.

"I still don't get it," James sighed.

"She's slept with two guys," Remus said through laughter. James' eyes widened and then he looked at Hermione, laughter bursting from him.

"Would someone please explain what is happening?" Lucius drawled.

Hermione huffed. "They're making fun of my sex life," she growled, the three Marauder's quickly sobering, looking to her fearfully. Narcissa hid a smirk behind her teacup but arched an eyebrow at the statement.

"Sorry," Remus cleared his throat. "I just find it hard to believe that he's one of them."

"That's why I didn't tell you," she glowered.

"I need an explanation," Lucius interrupted.

She sighed in defeat. "This is going to be an awkward conversation," she muttered and he cocked an eyebrow. "Draco and I had a bit of a..." She halted, searching for the right word. " _Strange_ relationship," she settled.

"Strange how?" James smirked.

"We were both stressed during our sixth year, it was awful. Draco had the task from Voldemort to complete and not only was I stressed from lessons, the war and arguments with Ron, I was also feeling Harry's stress through the bond which in turn magnified my stress. Now, in return, Harry could feel my stress and because I was stressed he felt even more stressed. It was an endless cycle. He was convinced Draco was a Death Eater, of course, he _was_ but we couldn't be sure at the time. I ran into Draco on the seventh floor after curfew and I questioned him on what he was doing, he looked like hell, to be honest, and _not_ in the mood for a chat. It turned into an argument, which turned into a duel, which turned into a snog in an abandoned classroom and you can imagine what happened next."

She lifted her gaze from the ground, seeing five pair of eyes all filled with the same emotions, shock and mirth.

Lucius' mouth turned up into a smirk. "How long?"

"A couple of months," she muttered, embarrassed.

"Define a couple," he instructed.

"Five and a half," she squeaked out. He blinked slowly before a chuckle escaped.

"You slept together for five and a half months?" James questioned in surprise.

"How often?"

"Narcissa!" Hermione cried in horror, the other woman laughing lightly.

"What? We're all grown here?" She replied innocently.

"This is your son we're talking about? That son over there who's currently eighteen-months-old and eating his stuffed hippogriff"

"Your point being?" She arched her eyebrow.

"It's awkward. Why do you think I had Sirius and James bathe him instead of me? I know what a sixteen-year-old Draco looks like naked!"

"How often?" She repeated, looking at Hermione unflinchingly.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Sometimes it was a few times a week, other times it was once a week or once every couple of weeks. It was when we needed to forget about the horrors of the outside world, when we needed a stress reliever. I'll admit, I hated him at first but after a while, he started to grow on me. We started meeting up just to talk and I realised he wasn't as bad as he made people believe. He had a fling with a _Muggleborn_. I did grow to love him but it wasn't a romantic love and it was the same for him, he wasn't in love with me but I knew he cared. That's why my magic calms him, because of the bond we shared in my other life." They all wore matching expressions of amusements. "Merlin, I'm never going to be able to look at him when he turns sixteen!" She buried her face in her hands. "That reminds me," she muttered, "I wanted to ask about someone."

"Their name?" Narcissa asked.

"Theodore Nott. How's he doing?" She lifted her head. "I know his father's dead. He died during an attempt to capture him and put him into Azkaban."

"His mother is alive but won't be for long. Thoros Nott was an evil man. He used dark curses on his wife to ensure she behaved to his standards and expectations. As a result, the dark magic is killing her and there is nothing that can be done. The Healers say that she has approximately two months. Some days are good days and others are bad. The house-elves at Nott Manor care for the child."

"What will happen to Theo?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We knew before Lucius was sentenced that she was dying. We had originally planned to take Theo in and raise him as our own, until he became of age and he could take his place as the Head of the House of Nott."

"Before you arrived, I spoke to the Minister and she is making arrangements. The Family Affairs Department will be contacting me within the next week," Lucius told her.

"That's good; he'll have a better life without his father raising him," she nodded.

"Why did you ask after him?"

"Oh, no reason," she said quickly.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus laughed. "It's him, he's the one you lost your virginity to!"

Hermione sighed in annoyance, dropping her face back into her hands.

"Two Slytherins?" James and Sirius choked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"But they're Slytherins!" Sirius spluttered.

"You sound like Ronald" she huffed. "Now, have we finished discussing my sex life?" They both looked as though they were going to argue. "Let me rephrase that, we _have_ finished discussing my sex life. Now, the diary must be destroyed, where can we do it?" She asked Sirius.

"You can use the old stables on the grounds," Lucius offered.

~000~000~000~

"What happened?" Narcissa asked with a gasp once Sirius and Lucius returned from destroying the diary.

The blonde looking a little paler than usual and Sirius holding an unconscious Hermione in his arms, the two Malfoy's appearing mesmerised by the way a screaming Harry touched Hermione's face before a glow settled around them and then he fell asleep in his father's arms.

"It's difficult to destroy the diary, they'll be fine," James assured them.

"We better get them home," Sirius interrupted. "Remember, regular play dates and dinner once a week," he reminded her.

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Thank you,"

"It was all her, the little miracle that she is," Sirius said looking down at Hermione fondly.

~000~000~000~

**Unknown Location**

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded, slamming a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

Fabian and Gideon rolled their eyes, sharing a look of amusement as Dumbledore gestured to the published article on the release of Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban, but more importantly, the photograph that took up a third of the page, it showing Lucius, Hermione and Sirius leaving the Ministry together.

"It is a newspaper, they are generally used to inform the public on the daily goings-on in the world, Albus," Snape drawled and the twins bit back a laugh. Dumbledore sent a glare his way but Snape's expression remained blank. "You should've been more specific," he deadpanned.

"I meant, _why_ is Sirius Black and Miss. Granger escorting him out of the Ministry? _What_ are they planning? _How_ are they responsible for his release? _Why_ did they release a known criminal?"

"He's innocent," Kingsley spoke up and all eyes cut to him.

"What?" Moody barked.

"He's innocent," the Auror repeated. "I was called to the Minister's office yesterday morning."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Moody snapped.

"You were out of the office and the Minister has a higher authority than you. She ordered me not to tell _anyone_. There was an anonymous tip that swore Lucius Malfoy was innocent. As you know, the MLE Department has a duty to investigate whether this claim was true or not. I was sent to Azkaban to visit with him. After the use of Legilimency and residual magic detection charms, it was determined that Lucius Malfoy was _not_ a Death Eater by choice and he was Imperio'd. The results were given to the Minister and she organised the paperwork to have him pardoned and released," Kingsley replied calmly.

"Why did you give the results to the Minister?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes furious.

"It's my job, I may be a part of the Order but I took a vow to uphold the laws of the Wizarding World and that must come first. I will not turn my back on those that I swore to protect. The innocent. And Lucius Malfoy is most certainly innocent," Kingsley defended.

 _Dumbledore wouldn't let an innocent man rot in Azkaban because it suited him would he? Of course, he would, he's the one that put him there and it makes him look bad,_ he thought.

"And them? What part did they play in his release?" Dumbledore gestured to the picture of Hermione and Sirius.

"As far as I'm aware, they had no contact with him. To me, it looks as though they are coincidentally leaving the Ministry at the same time."

"If that is the case, _why_ were they there?"

"We can answer that," the Prewitt Twins chorused, sharing a glance. It was time for their part of the plan.

"Moody has the Junior Aurors tracking their movements but they keep losing them. They're either rubbish at their job or Mia's very good at being evasive," Gideon spoke.

"And I would say the latter," Fabian continued, "You're forgetting she was on the run for almost a year, running from Death Eaters, trackers and corrupt Aurors before she was finally caught. And, it is likely that she knows plenty of anti-tracking spells to shake us off her trail."

"Sirius was also an Auror before Mia arrived and he has knowledge of the inner workings of what we do. We tried to track her ourselves the other night; we followed her to Muggle London, then to Diagon Alley, then to Hogsmeade and then we lost her," said Gideon.

"It was difficult to trace her after that, it took us two hours to find that she'd returned to Wizarding London before she went home," finished Fabian.

"What were they doing at the Ministry?"

"We know they were in the archives but we're not sure what they were looking for," shrugged Gideon.

"I want answers," Dumbledore said.

"Well, we can't exactly drag her into the Ministry without a reason? She's an innocent civilian," Kingsley injected.

"Forge papers, make her a wanted witch!"

"We can't, the Minister looks at all of our records. She will know that something is wrong if she sees the report or arrest warrant."

"Very well then, that leaves me no other choice, it must be done outside of the legal system. I want answers and I want them quickly," Dumbledore replied, his eyes sweeping the table. Kingsley and the Prewitt Twins shared a worried look. "I want her address. Watch her, learn her routine and then report to me."

Unbeknown to Dumbledore, McGonagall was not happy with the man he had become and with his current behaviour, she would be keeping a very close eye on him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 12

**The Burrow - Sunday 31st January 1982**

The Marauders had floo'd over to the Burrow. They hadn't had any contact with any member of the Weasley clan since the day they had quit the Order, at risk of being caught by Dumbledore or putting them in danger, but they'd gotten good at avoiding his followers and it always helped to have people on the inside to aid in covering their tracks.

It was Sunday and that day meant eating Molly Weasley's wonderful food, playing games in the living room and being cold in the slowly melting snow. When they stepped out of the floo, Molly had pulled Hermione into a tight hug before she'd even had the chance to breathe.

"I don't believe a word he said," she assured Hermione as she hugged her tightly, knocking the breath out of her. "You would never betray them, you would never betray _us_. I know that, I can't believe he would say such things."

"Can't breathe," Hermione gasped out.

"Oh, sorry, Dear," she said sheepishly, drawing back from her as the others in the room laughed.

"Thank you, Molly," she smiled.

They greeted the rest of the Weasley clan with Hermione giving Bill his usual kiss to the cheek, Charlie another book on dragons, the twins a promise of fireworks later, talking to Percy about his books and Eugene the rat, having a staring competition with Ron and Harry and fussing over baby Ginny.

But today wasn't any ordinary family dinner; today would be a meeting for the White Lions and they'd convinced the Malfoys to attend along with Kingsley, but Fabian and Gideon had to work a later shift under Moody's orders.

The kitchen table was enlarged and more seats were conjured with the table already being set, waiting for the arrival of their remaining guests. Kingsley comfortably floo'd into the Burrow but Hermione had to greet the Malfoys outside the wards, Draco practically leaping from his father's arms and into hers.

"Hello, Draco," she greeted.

"Mi-mi-mia," he beamed up at her.

"Soon, you'll be able to say my name without struggle," she promised, shifting him in her arms as she led the way towards the Burrow but there was a slight problem with Lucius not being able to pass through the wards, something that was easily rectified.

"Sorry about that, I forgot about the wards."

"Why wouldn't the wards let me through?" He asked curiously.

"It was the wards I set up in my other timeline, they didn't allow anyone with the dark mark to pass through."

"Are you certain we are welcome?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, the others haven't yet been told why Lucius was released but they know that I have something to do with it. They trust my judgement. I'm sure things will be a little... _Tense_ in the beginning but it should settle once they know the truth. Kingsley has already arrived..."

"Shacklebolt? He's one of yours?" Lucius interrupted, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"He is, it's why he didn't argue when we told him you were innocent, he's one of the members we have that is keeping tabs on Dumbledore. We also have another ten members who are not able to make the meeting this evening due to Moody having them on a tight leash, but they've been doing well in covering our tracks."

"How many Aurors do you have working for you?" Lucius asked intrigued.

"Let's get something straight, they do not work _for_ me, they work _with_ me. Everything they do is their own choice and I will never make anyone do anything they don't want to, especially if I wouldn't do it myself. I am not a dictator. Everyone has their separate missions but we work together. Understood?" Their lips quirked and they nodded. "As for Aurors, we have Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and eight Junior Aurors, and if you count Sirius due him being an ex-Auror, that brings us up to twelve. It's nowhere near as many as Dumbledore but that's because he's got Moody in his back pocket."

"How quaint," Lucius drawled once they reached the Burrow, looking at the leaning building with the many windows and smoke pouring out of the chimney in distaste.

"Shut up," Hermione glowered at him and Narcissa laughed lightly at her husband's expression.

She entered the house and headed straight for the living room with them following behind her and Kingsley greeted the Malfoys with Molly and Arthur being polite but a little more reserved. When Hermione placed Draco on the ground next to Harry and Ron, Harry immediately began babbling with Draco and they laughed at the sight of Ron being a little more suspicious of the blonde toddler and watching him with wary eyes.

"Some things never change," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

After five minutes everyone took their seats at the kitchen table and the food was passed around, the children eating and talking -or babbling- amongst themselves and the adults all turned towards Hermione expectantly.

"So, would you care to explain?" Molly asked.

Hermione shrugged casually, reaching for her glass of water. "Lucius is innocent; he was forced into taking the mark and then Imperio'd for missions and revels. I didn't include him on the list of known Death Eaters as Dumbledore and Moody had already seen to his arrest before I woke from my coma. Both him and Narcissa have agreed to join the White Lions..."

Lucius scoffed at the name and Hermione threw a bread roll at him. The blonde looked scandalised as the children burst into laughter and Hermione smiled sweetly

"It's a lot better than Death Eaters," she argued and he quickly conceded with a tip of his head, seeing her point.

"So, you're innocent?" Arthur asked carefully and Lucius nodded. "Good enough for me," he shrugged before returning to his food, ignoring Lucius' surprised expression at his quick acceptance.

"What are your views on blood purity?" Molly asked Narcissa and Lucius, eyeing them distrustfully; daring them to say something that would allow her to kick them out of her house.

"I had a Muggleborn best friend in Hogwarts," Narcissa answered calmly, Molly's surprise evident in the widening of her eyes. "Sadly, she died a year after graduating. My parents were a great supporter of You-Know-Who, and as a result, they forced their views onto myself and my sisters. However, I did not agree with them. I have my own mind and my own voice. But for safety I never expressed my views, otherwise, I would've suffered the same fate as my sister, Andromeda."

"I will admit that before I married Narcissa, I did believe in blood purity. We argued frequently over our beliefs but somehow she made me see the error in my way of thinking. She showed me a different way of life, a different world," Lucius rested his hand over his wife's gently.

"And if Draco were to not marry a Pureblood?" Molly pushed.

"If they treat my son with respect and don't take advantage of him, then I will be happy. Pureblood, Half-blood or Muggleborn."

"But not a muggle?"

"I haven't quite gotten that far in my beliefs," he replied honestly.

Molly kept her gaze locked with his before turning to Hermione. "He can be trusted?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, he can. Besides, you've seen my memories, you know what I'm capable of if someone crosses me," she replied, laughter ringing out but the husband and wife looked around the laughing table, puzzled.

"Why are you laughing?" Narcissa asked confused.

Hermione smiled innocently and it sent them into guffaws once more.

"You're right about your assessment on her house affiliations, Cissy," Sirius calmed from his laughter, "Trust me when I say, you do _not_ want to cross her." He slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her cheek, the young witch rolling her eyes at him. "She's ruthless and doesn't take prisoners. She _terrifies_ me," he admitted proudly.

"Now that everyone can be trusted, back to business," Hermione interrupted. "Kingsley?"

"Dumbledore called a meeting the night of Lucius' release," the Auror started, "He wasn't happy. I think we managed to convince him that you had nothing to do with his release but Moody wasn't happy that information like that hadn't gone through him but I reminded him the Minister had greater authority over my actions. The twins informed Dumbledore that it's difficult to track you but they tracked you to the Ministry that day. The seed was planted," his mouth tugged at the corners and she smiled proudly.

"Seed? What seed? Why would you plant a flower in the Ministry?" James asked bemused.

Hermione and Kingsley shared a glance before chuckling.

"No, it's a saying, it means he's set the plan in motion."

"And what plan would that be?" Remus asked curiously.

"The plan to get Dumbledore off our backs for a little while," she shrugged.

"How d'you plan to do that?" Sirius questioned in intrigue.

"During the Order meeting, Fabian and Gideon informed Dumbledore and Moody that you were at the Ministry as you were going through the archives. Dumbledore wants to know what you're up to. So, Moody's got Fabian and Gideon searching through the archives for what you were looking for. In the process they will plant a file that they will sneak out and give to Moody and Dumbledore at the next meeting in a week's time," Kingsley answered.

"And the file?" Sirius asked.

"It's a list of international port-key records from the years 1942 to1946. In there, he will find the name Tom Marvolo Riddle four times. One to a town in Albania, one to a city in Portugal, one to a forest in Germany and one to a village in Denmark. There are three precautions left to destroy but four destinations," Hermione explained.

"He'll think they're in these places, giving him something to focus on," James said with a wide smile. "And he doesn't know that you've destroyed the diary, so he'll be looking for something that no longer exists."

"Exactly, he'll have Order members searching for three of the precautions because he knows what they are. However, the final three precautions are all in England, two of them in London. We've essentially given him a treasure map that leads to an empty treasure chest."

"That's genius," Arthur muttered with a shake of his head.

"Are you certain you are not a Slytherin?" Narcissa asked, arching an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"Positive, anyway, our next move will be the locket which is in Grimmauld."

Narcissa grimaced. "You'll never be allowed to set foot in there, either of you," she looked at Sirius and Hermione pointedly.

"Actually, we don't need her permission. Do we _Lord Black_?" Hermione said amusedly and Sirius grumbled under his breath.

"I was of the belief that you were disowned," Lucius commented.

"That doesn't matter; when Sirius was disowned, Regulus became the heir to the House of Black. But Regulus died, leaving no heir. In the eyes of the law and Gringotts, Sirius was automatically reinstated and is now the Head of the House of Black. He _is_ Lord Black. And with his title, he owns all properties and wealth, Walburga can't stop Sirius from entering Grimmauld as she married into the family, she is not of blood. She has no say in anything pertaining to House Black," Hermione shrugged. "We simply walk in, order Kreacher to give us the locket and then walk out. The only problem I see is I may have to adjust the wards to allow me access. Before Grimmauld became headquarters, Dumbledore and Bill had to remove the cursed wards that stopped anyone less than a Pureblood from accessing the house, from what I was told, it was quite the task."

"But I remember you saying that in my will I left Grimmauld to both you and Harry," Sirius said with a thoughtful look on his face and Hermione nodded. "And you once lived there, it was your home, it belonged to you. Your magical signature should be all over the place, it should be in the wards like it is here..."

"So, theoretically, I should be given access automatically," she said in realisation. She looked at Sirius with a wide smile. "You're a genius," she praised.

"It's about time someone recognised me for my talents," he said smugly, flicking his hair over his shoulder, earning snorts and eye rolls.

"When should we do this?" Hermione asked. "It's only been a few days since I destroyed the diary, it's too soon at the moment but it should be safe in about a week."

"We'll do it in two weeks, as a precaution," James spoke.

"You've been spending too much time around me," Hermione grinned.

"I know," he sighed, "I don't like how cautious I am now," he pouted.

"Mia?" She looked down the table to see the twins watching her expectantly. "Now?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Not yet boys, after dinner," she promised.

"Okay," they huffed.

Once they finished dinner and the dishes had been sent to the sink, cloaks and coats were put on to defend from the cold and they stepped out onto the grounds.

"Come on," Hermione said.

Fred and George grinned before running over to her, stopping beside her and bouncing excitedly on the balls of their feet. She reached for Fred first, setting him on her hip and together they gripped her wand and pointed it into the air, Hermione speaking the incantation and a beam of light shot into the sky, bursting into colours and sparks before joining together to make a large dragon; it roared and breathed fire before disappearing.

She heard Kingsley, Narcissa and Lucius' mutters of surprise and she twisted to look behind her, amused by their responses. She did the spell once more with Fred, the different colours and sparks merging together to this time create an owl and then she swapped Fred for George, the colours and sparks forming into the Giant Squid.

"Now that, Bill, you will see at Hogwarts when you start in September," Hermione said and he grinned at her. "I'm going to tell you a secret; he likes to play fetch with sticks."

They cast the spell once more, this time it morphing into a majestic white lion that roared loudly, the adult laughing at her smug expression.

"Definitely prefer the White Lions," Sirius commented.

"That's not fair, everyone here was a Gryffindor," Kingsley pointed out.

"It's not my fault you're outnumbered," she defended. "One Ravenclaw, three Slytherins and _fourteen_ Gryffindors," Hermione shrugged.

~000~000~000~

**Unknown Location - Friday 5th February 1982**

"What did you find?" Dumbledore asked the twins.

Fabian removed a file from underneath his robes, setting it on the table before him. "It better be worth it," he grumbled, "It was a nightmare to sneak it out but her magical signature was all over it. We've looked it over and we can't understand why she wanted the information it contains."

"Yeah," Gideon agreed, "It's just a record of every international port-key issued between 1942 and 1946."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed and he accepted the file when it was passed over to him, quickly skimming the records. There weren't a lot of international-port keys issued in those four years it seemed; no more than four hundred but he immediately noticed the same name pop up four times.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Dumbledore smiled victoriously, missing the smug expressions of three of his trusted members.

"It seems that we have a new destination to search. Keep following them, I still think she's up to something and I want answers."

~000~000~000~

**Sirius Apartment - Sunday 14th February 1982**

Valentine's Day. It was Valentine's Day. Hermione _hated_ Valentine's Day, and when James and Sirius discovered their girlfriend hated the most romantic day of the year, they'd gotten the great idea to change her mind.

Remus was out on a date, much to the amusement of Sirius and James, Harry was at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa and Lucius were watching over him, Draco and Theodore Nott, (who they now had custody over and he'd fit in immediately with Harry and the Weasleys, much to everyone's amusement and Hermione's shock.) So, that gave Hermione, James and Sirius the apartment to themselves.

Because of Hermione's loathing for Valentine's Day, they were staying in for the night. They'd been dating for a month and everything was going well, Hermione would say perfect even, but she didn't want to jinx it.

James and Sirius had _attempted_ to cook dinner for Hermione, which resulted in smoke pouring out of the oven, Sirius scolding himself with a pan of boiling water, a spoon being melted -and she didn't even want to know how that had happened- and James knocking most of the food off the countertop when his jumper caught fire. In the end, they ordered food from the Leak Cauldron and they were now sat underneath the fort that had yet to be dismantled, each of them had two butterbeers in front of them and a couple shot glasses filled with fire whiskey.

"Mia?" James asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you like Valentine's Day?"

"I'm not bitter, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't see the point; you have three hundred and sixty-four days to show someone that you love them. But to me to Valentine's Day seems like a day that forces people to date, to tell someone they love them, to propose. Why is one day so special? Why can't someone say I love you on 28th September? Why can't someone propose on 15th April? It makes no difference when you do it; it's the sentiment and thought that counts. It's the words, the actions and the feelings, not the date. That's why I hate Valentine's Day. To me it's just a regular day of the year, there's no point in making any fuss about it," she shrugged and they looked at her thoughtfully; they could see she had a point, a brilliant one, in fact. "Besides, after seeing Lockhart's decorations in the great hall my second year, I hate the colour pink, as well, not to mention love heats and the smell of roses," she grimaced and they snorted.

"Okay," Sirius cleared his throat. "Let's play a game, truth or dare," he suggested.

"Here we go," she muttered and James chuckled at her.

"I'll go first, Mia, truth or dare?"

Hermione sighed; she was screwed either way. "Truth,"

"Are you absolutely certain you're a Gryffindor?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm certain. I've still got my old school uniform and scarf to prove it."

"Really?" They both chorused in surprise, their eyes roving her form hungrily.

"James, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered.

"It is true that when you were fifteen, you were caught kissing a pillow?"

"I'm going to kill Moony," James seethed and she and Sirius laughed loudly at him.

"I'll take that as yes," she snorted.

"Padfoot, truth or dare?" James asked, determined to get the attention away from him.

"Truth," he replied.

"Was it you who stole Narcissa's underwear and tied them to the keeper's post on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yeah," he grinned without shame.

Hermione blinked slowly before snorting. "I'm erecting more wards around my room."

"No need to be like that," he pouted. "I'd never do that to you."

"You wouldn't?" She said disbelievingly.

"No, you scare the shit out of me," he admitted. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered.

"I dare you to drink these..." He moved his four shot glasses of fire whisky in front of her, joining her own four shots before putting James' in front of her as well.

" _Twelve_ shots of fire whisky? Are you trying to kill me?"

He snorted. "I would never, once again, because you scare the shit out of me."

She sighed before reaching for the shot glasses, downing as many as she could to get it over with but she had to pause as the halfway mark to get her bearings back.

"Done," she breathed, slamming the last shot glass against the floor.

"Impressive, I wasn't sure you could do it," he said proudly and she rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded.

James saw the smile that crept up onto her lips and he knew that things were about to get interesting.

"I dare you, to go to your bedroom, strip down to your underwear, take a picture and then send it to Moody along with a _detailed_ letter about how much you fantasize about him," she smiled sweetly.

Sirius went rigid and pale, his face contorted in disgust and she actually thought he was going to throw up. James stared before laughing, falling back against the floor and he held his stomach as tears fell from his eyes.

"You're an evil woman" Sirius muttered.

"She's a true Marauder!" James called through his laughter.

"You don't have to do it, of course," she said innocently. He scowled at her before standing and stalking to his room. "I knew his Gryffindor pride wouldn't allow him to back down," she said smugly and James continued to laugh at her, it setting off her own laughter.

Slowly they gained composer and James wiped at his eyes before doing the same for Hermione. They sat side by side and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and she rested her head against her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"About?"

"About this? Us?"

"It's surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. I had no problem with the relationship being of a triad nature, my problem was the way I perceived you and Sirius, or at least, the way I perceived you before I was sent here. That's what was messing with my head and making everything complicated. After our first date, I felt myself being more comfortable with the situation and by the third date, everything didn't seem so wrong anymore. I felt relaxed, content even. And then we got the first kiss out of the way and I couldn't find any faults with our relationship. Not you being the father of the child I have a sibling bond with and not Sirius being like an Uncle to me. I realised that you two have experienced different things compared to the others in my previous timeline, which makes you different people. We have a different relationship than we did in my other timeline."

"And I can't explain why but I don't feel as stressed about this war as I did the future one. My magic doesn't feel tense, I can think clearly and everything's going to plan and that's thanks to you and Sirius. You distract me but in a good way. You draw me away from the dark magic and give me something else to focus on. You look after me once I've destroyed a Horcrux. You make me laugh when I feel like pulling my hair out," she smiled down at the ground.

"It's the least we can do, especially since you have the weight of the future world on your shoulders," he responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How are your nightmares?"

"They're getting better; I've noticed that when Harry is sleeping next to me, I don't have nightmares. But they are getting better, they're not as vivid anymore," she shrugged. "That's a consequence of war. Thank you."

"For what?" His brow furrowed.

"For being you," she lifted her eyes to him.

He smiled at her and lowered his head to press a kiss against her mouth but before he could pull away, Hermione shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him against her. His arms slipped down to her waist and she parted her lips, giving him entrance and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues twining and dancing.

One of her hands slipped into his hair and the other slid down to grip at the front of his shirt. She fell backwards, pulling him down with her and she shifted so that he was hovering over her, her hands trailing across the expanse of his shoulders and despite the material in the way she could still feel his muscles twitch under her touch. She didn't understand how he had a well defined and muscled physique. Yes, it was from years of playing Quidditch but James had graduated Hogwarts three years ago, he hadn't played Quidditch since and he ate more than Remus and Sirius combined.

His hands moved to trail over her sides and his hands brushed the sides of her clothing covered breasts. She shifted under him and he stilled thinking he'd crossed the line, but instead, she wrapped her legs around him and rolled them until she was straddling him. She drew back, peering down at him with her mouth tugging at the corners and he chuckled, it soon stopping when she lowered her head and pressed soft kisses and nips to his skin, his hands moving to her waist and gripping tightly.

"So, that's why you wanted me out of the way."

She drew back from James to see Sirius standing in the doorway, smirking at them. Hermione shrugged, denying nothing and admitting nothing. He chuckled at her whilst James scowled, sitting up on his elbows with Hermione still straddling him.

"You have awful timing," he said.

Sirius grinned before shrugging and entering the room, sitting down next to them.

"So, I did that horrific dare and took some pictures worthy of Witch Weekly, wrote a letter that could have been an extract from an erotic novel and sent them off with a traumatised Benny," he shivered. "That was truly diabolical."

"Why would Benny be traumatised?" She arched an eyebrow.

"He was perched on my windowsill when I took the photos," he said and she burst out laughing along with James.

"Poor Benny," she muttered, shaking her head.

"So, do I get a reward?"

"Reward? Like what?"

He arched an eyebrow as though the answer was obvious and she rolled her eyes before she climbed off James and kneeled in front of Sirius, slipping her arms around his shoulders and with her being taller than he was, she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his. She nipped at his lip and when he groaned in surprise, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance. He tugged her forward and she fell into his lap.

Sirius' hands trailed over her sides and hers over his clothing covered shoulders. She had to admit, she had a thing for strong shoulders. Like James, she could feel Sirius' muscles twitch under her touch and it made her smile. Both James and Sirius had defined and muscled physiques, but James was slightly taller than Sirius and Sirius had broader shoulders.

His hands brazenly slipped under her t-shirt and trailed over her sides and the small of her back and she shivered when goosebumps appeared on her skin. She felt Sirius smirk against her mouth but she wasn't one to be beaten so she pulled away from him to nip at his neck and jaw before moving to the shell of his ear, swiping with her tongue and blowing cold air over it. His breathing hitched and his grip on her tightened when she tugged at his earlobe.

"You know, if we don't stop now, it'll turn into sex," she whispered into his ear.

"I don't mind," he breathed out huskily.

"Neither do I," she whispered and he groaned, pulling her closer. "But, it's Valentine's Day, it would be cheesy for us to have our first time tonight," she said, promptly drawing back from him and sitting on the ground, amused by his stunned expression whilst James laughed hysterically.

"Do you honestly still have that uniform, tie and all?" Sirius spoke, staring at her heatedly.

"I think so," she nodded.

"So, do you still hate Valentine's Day?" James asked.

"Yes," she spoke without hesitation. "But this has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Sirius' Apartment - Friday 5th March 1982**

It had been a month since the meeting at the Burrow and the discussion of destroying the locket. They had planned to retrieve it from Grimmauld two weeks prior but their plans had to be put on hold with the twins and Kingsley informing Hermione of Dumbledore's newfound paranoia and increased tracking of her movements. They had to be cautious and they couldn't risk being followed.

Instead, Hermione had taken to reading more on the Unforgivable Curses, after effects and the theory behind it. She still hadn't figured out how Harry had survived without Lily sacrificing herself and it was frustrating. For two weeks she'd looked at the same books, the same words, the same diagrams and she couldn't take it anymore.

She slammed her book shut and stood. In the last two weeks, she'd only left the apartment twice and that was for food shopping. They couldn't floo anywhere as Hermione'd detected tracing spells on their floo network, they couldn't apparate because their magical signatures could be traced and they couldn't leave the apartment because they were being followed. The Aurors that had previously been assigned to tracking their movements had been removed and now they had others following them, others that weren't on their side.

But taking all of that into account, she had to get out of the apartment. It was driving her insane and with that in mind, she left her bedroom, grabbing a set of robes on the way out and putting them on over her clothes. She made sure she'd her beaded bag and her wand was in her back pocket.

"Where are you going?" James asked with a raised eyebrow, the others turned to her.

"To get another Horcrux and destroy it. I can't stand this any longer, this is what he wants. I'm not afraid of Dumbledore and him confining me here is a victory for him, he's not beating me," she scowled.

"It's not safe," Remus reminded her.

"Right now, I don't care, we're two weeks behind schedule and it's driving me insane being stuck here," she glowered.

"They'll follow us" Sirius pointed out, standing up and walking over to her.

"Then we give them something to follow, don't we?"

"How?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I've found a new anti-tracking spell, it delays our movements by three hours, and if we apparate to several different locations, our magical trace will get jumbled and it will take a while for them to unscramble it. But they'll realise what we've done and tell Dumbledore," she shrugged. "I don't care though, I'm bored and I feel boxed in. You should never corner a wild animal."

"Let's go then," Sirius grinned, reaching for his leather jacket and ensuring he had his wand before they left the apartment, apparating to Diagon Alley, then to Hogsmeade, then to Godric's Hollow, back to Hogsmeade and finally back to London.

~000~000~000~

**12 Grimmauld Place**

They approached the house that had magically appeared in-between houses numbered eleven and thirteen and Sirius withdrew his wand and waved it in a series of complicated gestures before tapping it to the door and it clicked open.

He rolled his eyes. "She hasn't even bothered to change the passcode," he grumbled and she snorted at him.

He entered the house first with Hermione superstitiously crossing her fingers and closing her eyes tightly before she followed him, slowly opening her eyes when she heard Sirius' laughter.

"You should've seen your face," he teased.

"I didn't know if I was going to die or not for stepping into your humble abode," she argued.

"Hideous as ever," he commented, looking around with a grimace.

"A lot cleaner though," she shrugged, noticing there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. He raised an eyebrow. "Before you couldn't walk in here without getting a face full of cobwebs." He chuckled when she shivered. "I hate spiders," she muttered.

"You're afraid of spiders?" He questioned in surprise.

"No, I just don't like them. If I see one I won't run away screaming, but I wouldn't exactly be happy about it either, it depends on its size. A tiny money spider's nothing but if I see an acromantula, you better believe I'm screaming like a banshee and pegging it down the street." He shook his head amused. "It's weird not hearing that awful painting screeching," she shook her head. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

They wandered into the living room without incidence, realising that Walburga Black wasn't currently there, making it easier for them.

"So, what do I do?" He asked her as she grimaced at the decor.

"You call for Kreacher."

"He'll ignore me," he told her.

"He can't, you're Lord Black now."

"Alright," he said sceptically. He cleared his throat. "Kreacher!" He called.

Almost instantly, the house-elf popped into the room and Hermione quickly examined him, seeing he hadn't changed a bit. He still had his overly pointy nose, his wrinkles and the permanent scowl he always had on his face. When she saw Dobby, he looked younger but with Kreacher, there was no difference at all.

"Master," he sneered as he bowed. "Filthy Half-blood," he sneered at Hermione when he stood straight. Hermione stared at him surprised and Sirius stepped forward to reprimand him but Hermione placed a hand on his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"Why did you call me that?" Hermione asked the sneering house-elf. "I'm a Muggleborn."

"Kreacher knows a Mudblood when he sees one, you are a filthy Half-blood," he spat. She looked at Sirius bemused, who was looking at her with the same expression, silently agreeing to speak about it later.

"Kreacher, there is a locket that we need, Regulus gave it to you, you know which one I mean," Sirius said. Kreacher's eyes widened and stared at Sirius in horror.

"That is Master Regulus','" he snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Regulus is dead, I am the Head of House Black now, I order you to retrieve the locket."

Kreacher sneered but left the room and Hermione reached into her beaded bag, pulling out the locket she had in her bag. It was an exact replica of Slytherin's locket.

"I'm going to switch them out," she explained to his questioning stare.

"Why?"

"Firstly, Regulus gave that locket to Kreacher when he was dying and his last words were to protect it. Secondly, it means a lot to Kreacher that Regulus gave this locket to him, Regulus meant a lot to him. And lastly, if Dumbledore does discover the location of the locket, when he comes here he will find the fake one. It's another fail-safe."

"I don't know how you come up these things," he muttered in wonder.

Kreacher returned with the locket and reluctantly handed it over to Sirius once he'd ordered him to. Kreacher glared at them the entire time. Hermione turned so her back was to Kreacher and she took the locket from Sirius, putting the real locket in her robe pocket and holding up the fake one as if she was examining it.

"Well, it's not the locket we are looking for, but it's close," said Hermione before she turned around and handed the fake locket to Kreacher. "Thank you for getting it for us, Kreacher, unfortunately, it wasn't the locket we needed."

"You may go," Sirius said and Kreacher glared at him before disappearing.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," she muttered. He pulled her into a tight hug and she sighed and pressed her ear over his heart, hearing the calming beat.

"Where are you going to destroy it?"

"I can't do it here, there isn't enough space and backlash of the Horcrux will hurt anyone that's too close. Maybe Malfoy Manor? Lucius said we could use the old stable when we need to destroy a Horcrux."

"They'll track us there, maybe even have some Aurors question him," Sirius pointed out.

"I know, that's what I'm counting on," she replied. He drew back slightly so he could look down at her and he raised a curious eyebrow. "Did you know that the Malfoy's own an apartment building in Portugal?" She asked innocently.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, one of the locations in that file we had planted was Lisbon, Portugal. So, if the Aurors visit the Malfoys and ask about our visitation with them, they will reveal that we asked for information about Portugal, more specifically, Lisbon. It's another piece of _evidence_ that we're interested in Portugal, meaning there must be something important there."

"You could be the Mistress of Magic one day," he snorted.

"No, I hate politics," she shivered and he chuckled.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and the kiss grew more passionate but they pulled away from each other when the floo roared to life and shrieking followed it.

Hermione winced; she hadn't missed that sound. The sound of Walburga Black. Sirius kept his arm around her waist and flush against his side.

"Filthy blood-traitor," she spat. "You are not worthy to be in the house of a Black," she gripped her wand tightly.

Hermione heard Sirius' low chuckle and his eyes darkened and narrowed on her.

"I guess it's too bad that I'm Lord Black now then, isn't it?" He drawled. Walburga's face filled with rage and disgust.

"Never, I would let the noble House of Black burn before I let a failure like you have the title. You are a disgrace!"

Hermione bristled beside him and he looked down to see a furious expression cross her face; he'd never seen that look before, not even when she was arguing with Moody and Dumbledore.

"Listen you worthless old hag," Hermione said in a low and cold tone. Walburga's eyes widened and before she could scream her outage, Hermione interrupted. "Sirius is not a failure, you are. Your son died because of _you_! It was your fault because you pushed him into serving that psychotic arsehole and I have my suspicions about your husband's death, too," she glared at her. "Sirius _is_ Lord Black, in the eyes of the law and Gringotts, your opinion has no worth, check the family tapestry if you don't believe me, he should've been reinstated and has been since the death of both your husband and son. This house you are residing in is Sirius' property; you have no claim to any of it, not being of Black blood. If I were you, I would be more grateful that your son has shown you mercy. If it was me I would've kicked you out on your hideous arse long ago."

Sirius gripped her tighter and stared down at her with an intensity that made her shiver, and she saw the flash of light before she heard the words. She pushed Sirius away from her, he fell to the ground and she dove in the opposite direction, the spell slamming against the wall and leaving a large gaping hole.

"It's surprisingly an improvement," she commented airily, hearing Sirius' bark of laughter.

They were both quick to draw their wands and stand to their feet, Sirius sending a _Stupefy_ and it missed by millimetres whilst Hermione sent an _Expelliarmus._ It hit its target and Hermione caught Walburga's wand in her outstretched hand, but she hadn't expected for Walburga to have a second wand hidden beneath her robes.

"CRU..."

Panic filled Hermione when she saw the wand aimed in Sirius' direction, knowing no shield or spell could stop an Unforgivable. Her eyes searched the room quickly and just as the beam of light left the tip of Walburga's second wand, Hermione caught sight of a handheld mirror on the small table by the side of the revolting floral-patterned couch. She flicked her wand and levitated it in front of Sirius as his eyes widened and just before the spell hit Sirius, it collided with the mirror, and rather than the mirror shattering, the spell rebounded and headed straight for Walburga. Her eyes widened in surprise as the spell caught her in the chest and she fell to the floor with a piercing scream but the curse only lasted a couple of seconds as it wasn't being controlled.

Hermione lobbed a _Petrificus Totalus_ at her and _accio_ 'd her second wand before she cast an _Incarcerous_. She spotted something on the arm of Walburga and she approached and crouched down, raising the sleeve of her left arm further up before a gasp fell from her lips at the sight of the dark mark.

Hermione moved away from her in disgust and crossed over to the floo, placing a call to the MLE Department before she moved over to Sirius who was still staring down at his mother in both horror and surprise. Feeling her presence as she crouched before him, he gave his head a shake before looking to her, a laugh of disbelief falling from him.

"I never thought I'd see the day she got a taste of her own medicine," he said. She looked at him sadly and he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"I wasn't going to let her hurt you, over her dead body."

"Said it wrong," he muttered.

"No, I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

He chuckled before pulling back and kissing her softly. "Genius idea using that mirror to deflect the curse," he praised.

"I wasn't sure it would work, to be honest. But because it did it means it'll likely work on other curses as well. We should start carrying mirrors with us, they can deflect curses that shields can't."

He nodded in agreement and kissed her once more before the Aurors arrived; it was Fabian and Gideon and two Aurors in training. Their eyes widened at the sight that met them before their gazes darted to Hermione who subtly nodded, informing them that they were fine.

"Lord Black, Miss. Granger, we received word that there was an attack," Gideon said and Hermione was amazed at how professional they were being, she didn't think they were capable of it. Although they were Senior Aurors, she'd never seen them at work before.

"Yes, we came here because we wished to find a book in the Black Library. Ms. Black returned and she wasn't happy to hear that Sirius was the head of the family. When we were distracted she threw a spell at us, we managed to move out of the way and we're not sure what spell it was but it caused that," she pointed to the hole in the wall that was currently smoking. "Sirius cast a stunner and missed, I disarmed her but she had a second wand. She tried to _Crucio_ Sirius..." Their eyes widened. "I used that mirror to deflect the curse, it rebounded and hit her in the chest. When she fell to the ground I body-binded her and tied her up. If you check her left arm you will see that Ms. Black has the dark mark."

Their wands were taken and diagnostic spells were cast to determine the last spells used and the results were recorded before their memories were taken and put into vials as evidence and Walburga Black was taken to the Ministry's holding cells, pending a trial.

With the two Aurors in training out of sight, Fabian and Gideon stepped forward.

"Do you have it?" They chorused.

She nodded and removed the book from her beaded bag and handed it over. "I made a copy."

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"A book on wards, there's only three copies of it in existence, well four but I don't count," she corrected.

"Dumbledore and Moody are going to hear about this and they're going to want to know what you were doing here," Fabian said.

"So, we tell them that you were here collecting a book, of course, we're going to tell them that you lied about the title and when you left we found this book suspiciously out of place," continued Gideon. "We'll tell him we made a copy and give it to him. This combined with the knowledge of the forged file and your soon to be visitation with Malfoy, will be more than suspicious. He'll believe that you're focusing your attention on Portugal and that you've found a need for breaking powerful wards, which in itself is suspicious."

Sirius stared at them and then looked down at Hermione who was smiling smugly and as soon as they left and it was only the two of them in the house, Sirius turned to Hermione with a hungry look his eyes. He backed her up against a wall and proceeded to snog her until she was breathless and panting, moving his mouth down to her neck and he pushed his hips against hers as she moaned and gripped his hair tightly.

"We can't do this now," she panted.

"We can," he disagreed, his words mumbled against her skin and she gasped and tugged on his hair when he bit down on her neck.

"No, we're being tracked, remember? We need to get to Malfoy Manor and destroy the Horcrux, I'm not keeping it anywhere near the apartment and I won't risk it falling into the wrong hands, it needs to be destroyed now."

"Afterwards then," he smirked against her skin.

"Magical exhaustion, at least three days," she reminded him. He groaned in annoyance and pulled away to scowl at her. "Imagine what Moody's reaction was to you sending him that photo and letter." He paled and he no longer required the use of a cold shower. "Let's go, besides, I haven't seen Draco or Theo in two weeks and I miss the little Lords."

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor**

"The locket?" Lucius asked as they entered Narcissa's lounge where she was sat watching the two toddlers playing together.

"Mi-mi-mia," Draco clapped when he saw her

"Hello, Draco," she greeted, plucking him from the ground and hugging him, the toddler giggling when she spun him in circles.

She set him back on the ground and took a seat beside him, seeing Theo observing her carefully. He'd only met her once before but he seemed to warm up to her when he saw the way Draco reacted to her.

"Yes, we have it," Hermione finally answered as she drew a picture with the parchment and crayons covering the floor. "And we had a lovely outcome as well, one I wasn't expecting," her mouth twitched before she quickly explained the happenings of their visit to Grimmauld.

"Walburga was always vain, to think the thing she loved the most, her precious mirror, was her undoing," Narcissa mused, looking far too pleased.

Half an hour later, Lucius apparated Hermione and Sirius to the stables so the locket could be destroyed and once done, Sirius caught Hermione before she fell to the ground.

"Is it done?" Narcissa asked when they returned from the stables, a sleeping Hermione in Sirius' arms.

"It is, two more left and then Voldemort himself. I'm sorry we can't stay, you saw what Harry was like the last time she did this," Sirius said and she nodded in understanding. "I'm not sure when we'll next see you; we'll try and keep in touch without alerting the trackers."

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment - Friday 12th March 1982**

"It's about time," Sirius commented as Hermione walked into the living room. "You've been out for _seven_ days. You've had us worried, you've never been out that long."

"Sorry, the locket was a lot harder to destroy; it's been the strongest one so far. I think I also breathed in some of that smoke from Walburga's spell and it affected me more than we realised," she replied, sitting on the couch beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side and she rested her head against him. "I can't believe I missed the full moon," she said sadly.

"It's okay, Moony was a little antsy, he's gotten used to having you there but we managed just fine. Narcissa came over to watch over Harry for us; she isn't being tracked and we couldn't risk Molly being caught."

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"James is getting Harry dressed and Remus has gone into Diagon Alley to get some more pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes." Hermione chuckled tiredly. "He should be back any minute."

"Why don't you boys go out for the day? You've all been cooped up for close to three weeks and it's not fair. Take Harry to a muggle park. I'll pack you a picnic for lunch, you'll be followed but you're not doing anything suspicious and they wouldn't risk harming you due to the large crowds."

"What about you?"

"I'm still a little tired and I have some more research to do, I'll join you later if I'm feeling up to it."

"I don't like the thought of leaving you alone," he frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much," she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that you weren't," he held a hand up in surrender.

"It's settled then, when Remus returns, he, James, Harry and you will go to a muggle park. I'll go and make some food now and you can tell James the plan for the day."

She stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen, summoning a wicker basket and blanket before filling it with the food she'd prepared.

"Are you sure about this?" James asked worriedly.

"Get out," Hermione pointed to the door and they chuckled at her.

"We won't be too long, Love," Sirius said, giving her a quick kiss.

"If you're back in less than four hours, I'll hex you," she warned.

"Four hours," he agreed.

After sharing a kiss with James and kissing Harry and Remus on the cheek, she sent them on their way. Hermione sighed and headed to the bathroom, taking a relaxing shower before dressing and sitting down in the living room with books surrounding her.

Two hours later the front door opened.

"I told you what would happen if you were back before four hours," Hermione called, not taking her eyes off her book. "Now, which hex should I use?" She asked amusedly. When she received no reply, she lifted her head and she felt panic wash over her.

It wasn't Remus, James, Harry or Sirius.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Hogwarts - Friday 12th March 1982**

Sitting in his office on a quiet Friday afternoon, Dumbledore found his peace disrupted and his attention drawn from the documents before him, when an owl swooped in through the open window and landed on his desk, its leg outstretched and displaying the letter tied to it. Taking it from the owl and opening the envelope, the parchment only held three words.

_She is alone._

The parchment fluttered to his desk as it fell from his hands and he stood, quickly crossing to the fireplace before he disappeared in green flames.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

Three figures stood in the doorway, all dressed in black robes and the signature Death Eater masks.

Hermione was quick to jump to her feet and banish her books back to her heavily warded bookcase; the titles she had in her possession couldn't fall in the wrong hands if she wished to keep everyone safe.

Before she had the chance to cast a spell of her own, a neon blue beam of light was soaring across the room and it hit her square in the chest, propelling her off her feet until her back collided with the wall and she slumped to the ground with a groan of pain. She'd never been hit with magic so powerful.

Tightening her grip on her wand, Hermione attempted to stand and before she'd risen to her feet, a second spell slammed into her, sending her back into the wall behind her and a third spell disarmed her, her wand lying on the ground but out of reach.

The tallest of the robed figures approached her whilst the other two remained by the door, the entrance glowing a dull red as they muttered unintelligibly and moved their wands in intricate patterns.

Blinking back the tears of pain, she lifted her gaze to the masked figure as he said,

"What do you know about the Horcruxes?"

She blinked slowly, both her head and her back throbbing and hiss slipped past her lips when he was hit with a Slicing Hex to her right upper arm.

"What do you know about the Horcruxes?" He repeated.

She kept her gaze steady and her lips sealed, a second Slicing Hex cutting through her skin. She hissed, her eyes narrowing into a glare when he bent slightly, locking his gaze with hers. Her eyes widened in surprise; she knew who it was. Whilst the robes and mask were used to disguise the identity and a voice changing charm had been used, too, the eyes remained the same. And Hermione would recognise those blue eyes anywhere... It was Dumbledore.

Before she realised what was happening she felt a dull throb in her head and she could feel the presence of another. Panic welled inside her; he was using Legilimency. Hermione was average at best at Occlumency and would never be able to stop someone as powerful or experienced as Dumbledore but she had to try. She brought up her mental shields and Dumbledore slammed against them, trying to find a weak spot and in the process, blinding pain filled her head.

It barely took him moments to break through but when he did Hermione quickly cleared her mind and thought of nothing but her previous timeline. Her childhood memories came to the forefront of her mind, distracting Dumbledore and forcing him to search through every memory he offered, by her time.

She fought back the pain of the migraine and summoned her magic until it all congregated at her core, allowing it to build until she felt she could no longer control it and then she forced it towards Dumbledore, pushing him out of her mind. She gasped as the pain slowly receded and her mind cleared, her hands coming up to rub at her temples soothingly and she slammed her eyes shut, not allowing him a second chance to enter her mind. The first shouldn't have happened at all. She'd been stupid.

"If you want me to tell you anything, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that," Hermione panted, not realising how exhausting it had been to summon all of her magic to the surface. "Although I confess, I didn't think you were the type of person to confront someone when they're at their weakest. You know full well that my magic is stronger when the moon is out and that just goes to show the type of man you are," Hermione taunted and she slowly opened her eyes to see Dumbledore looking down at her in disgust.

He pointed his wand and sent another Slicing Hex, this one hitting her stomach as blood soaked through her white t-shirt.

"You're that desperate that you resort to illegal measures? But you see, I'm not surprised; you're responsible for your sister's death, aren't you? What was her name again? Ariana?"

She knew that wasn't being particularly kind and she was being just as cruel as he was but taking that into account, she never expected the next words to ever leave his mouth.

" _Crucio_!"

Her body arched away from the wall and she fell to the ground on her side, but she bit her tongue to prevent the sounds that were desperate to be released. No, she'd faced Voldemort more than once, she'd been tortured by Bellatrix for ten agonisingly long hours, she'd destroyed five Horcruxes! She wasn't going to let one man and one spell beat her. Not when the pain was only marginal compared to what Bella had done to her. The feeling of having white-hot knives spearing her body suddenly faded and she gasped for breath, sprawling on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

Hermione gave a breathy laugh. "The use of an Unforgivable earns you a one way ticket to Azkaban," Hermione tsk'ed. "I imagine there would be a lot of people in there that hate you. Not to mention, your reputation would be ruined. How did you beat Grindelwald again? I've heard rumours."

" _Crucio_!"

Pain filled her; her blood boiling, her bones breaking, her organs rupturing. And then it stopped.

"What are you planning?"

"You know, Bellatrix was much better at this than you are, but she didn't break me and neither will you. You can _Crucio_ me all you want but we'll be here for a while and you don't have the time to waste."

"What are you searching for in Lisbon?"

"What? You can't figure it out without me? I told you, you wouldn't be able to win this war."

He aimed his wand at her and she prepared herself for another _Crucio_ , but it never came.

"Sir, someone's breaking through the wards," one of the figures said.

"Leave now," he ordered them.

They disappeared with 'cracks' apparition with Dumbledore following behind them, just as the door burst open.

~000~000~000~

**Muggle Park**

The spring weather was warm and there was a cool breeze in the air. Harry' a great time playing in the park and eating the picnic food Hermione had prepared for them, and with two hours to go until they were 'allowed' to return, Harry unexpectedly burst into screams and tears, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

"MIMI! MIMI!" He cried as tears streamed down his face.

The three adults shared worried looks before they packed everything away and quickly left the muggle park to find an alleyway they could apparate from.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

They landed outside of Sirius' apartment with Harry still screaming hysterically and Sirius was the first to move for the door but before he could, he was pushed away until he hit the ground, landing on his back.

"Wards, they'd been placed around the building," Remus blinked in surprise as he gave his head a shake and drew his wand, a concentrated frown settling on his face. "It wasn't Mia, her magical signature isn't embedded in the wards, it was someone else and I don't recognise the signature. The wards are strong and advanced, I can't break them."

"Shit!" Sirius cursed, rising to his feet and pacing as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

"If she didn't put the wards up, it means someone else did. Which means there's someone else with her and if it was innocent, wards wouldn't be needed to keep us out. Something's happened," James said, doing his best to soothe a still screaming Harry. "What do we do?"

"Wait, I think I've found something," said Remus. "As I said before, the wards that're in place are advanced but there isn't any trace of wards to keep out Animagi." Sirius and James darted a glance to each other. "If an Animagi can get through, the wards should automatically dismantle."

Without waiting for further comment from the werewolf, Sirius transformed into the large black dog and stepped through the wards without issue. Changing back, he opened the door and he twisted to look over his shoulder to see the others step forward before he darted up the stairs and threw the door open, having the breath knocked out of him when he saw Hermione sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood.

"What happened?" He demanded, dropping to the ground on his knees beside her once he'd crossed the room.

"Dumbledore _Crucio'd_ me twice," she croaked. "He wanted to know about the Horcruxes and what we're planning. He tried using Legilimency but I managed to push him out of my mind before he could find anything important. There were three of them, they were wearing Death Eater masks and robes to disguise themselves, but I knew it was Dumbledore."

Taking a calming breath, Sirius said, "James, bring Harry here."

"You'll have to take me to St. Mungo's, Harry can't heal me; he's not powerful enough yet," Hermione muttered tiredly.

"He heals you when you've destroyed a Horcrux," James said, his concerned gaze sweeping over her as he kneeled down beside her.

"He takes away the effects; he doesn't actually _cure_ my magical exhaustion. He's not powerful enough yet. You'll have to take me to St. Mungo's. It's not safe here for you, pack a bag and go to Malfoy Manor, you'll be safe there," and with that said, she passed out.

"Shit!" Sirius muttered, reaching out and gently lifting her into his arms before he rose to his feet and crossed to the fireplace.

"Remus, pack some stuff and head to Malfoy Manor, let them know what's happened and we'll meet you there," James instructed before following Sirius through the floo network.

~000~000~000~

**St. Mungo's**

"HELP, I NEED SOME HELP! SHE'S BEEN _CRUCIO_ 'D!" Sirius called.

All activity halted to a stop as everyone turned to look at him, the unconscious witch in his arms, James and a screaming Harry.

The cries of the toddler seemed to break the silence as whispers and mutters picked up amongst the visitors and a Healer rushed forward, gesturing for Sirius to follow him. He led them to an empty room and she was deposited on the hospital bed, Sirius being pushed out of the way as another Healer rushed into the room, both of them running their wands over Hermione's form.

"What happened?" The first Healer asked.

"She told me she was _Crucio_ 'd twice," Sirius answered, the back of his throat burning and his hands clenched tightly into fists whilst the wizard beside him had yet to take his eyes away from her.

"She _told_ you?" The other Healer questioned.

"She fell unconscious just before we floo'd here."

They nodded and turned their attention back to Hermione, her form being bathed in glowing lights of spells and potions of all colours and consistencies being poured down her throat.

"Her cuts have been healed and we've done the best we can to stop the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. All that's left is for her to wake up. We'll want to keep her in for the next couple of days to observe her condition but she should be fine, she'll pull through this."

"Thank you," James and Sirius chorused in relief.

"Due to the nature of her admittance, the Aurors have been called and are expected to arrive shortly. In the meantime, there are some forms that need to be completed. I'll have a medi-witch bring them to you and they should be handed in at the medi-witches' station after completion."

Once the Healers vacated the room, they crossed to Hermione's bedside, James placing Harry beside Hermione and he soon drifted off as a glow bathed them.

"Hopefully, that's a good sign," James commented, looking towards Sirius. He had never seen him look so lost, so distraught. "She'll be okay, you know our Mia, she's as stubborn as a hippogriff. The minute she wakes she'll be demanding to be discharged."

Sirius gave a laugh that morphed into a sob and James stepped around the bed, pulling his best friend into a hug whilst trying to prevent the release of his own tears. It was Lily all over again. Except this time Mia had survived.

"She'll be okay," he repeated.

There was a knock on the door and they drew back, Sirius shielding his face as he wiped his eyes and took a calming breath as Fabian and Gideon stepped into the room, closing the door and casting a Silencing Charm.

"What happened?" They chorused, their eyes darting between them and Hermione.

"Dumbledore, he questioned her and _Crucio'd_ her _twice_!" James bit out angrily. A look of disbelief crossed their faces before it turned to anger. "There were three of them and they disguised themselves as Death Eaters. Mia said the only one she recognised was Dumbledore."

"Is she going to be okay?" Fabian asked, looking at Hermione's unconscious form and Harry sleeping beside her.

"Yes, they want to keep her in for a few days after she wakes."

"We'll have to make a formal report; it's now public knowledge that someone was _Crucio_ 'd."

"We know. This was planned, they knew she was alone. They must've been watching us and seen us leave the apartment without her and sent word to Dumbledore. They put wards around the apartment that we couldn't break but Remus found a loophole that Dumbledore didn't take into account."

"What?" Gideon's brow furrowed.

"There were no Anti-Animagus wards," Sirius muttered, reaching out to push Hermione's hair away from her face.

"What good is that?"

"We're Animagi, Sirius, Mia and I," James shrugged. The twins' eyes widened.

"You're not registered, that's illegal. We'll have to arrest you," Fabian replied.

"We're registered. Mia didn't want Dumbledore to discover our secret and use it as leverage. So, when we visited the Minister regarding Lucius' release from Azkaban, we filled out the appropriate paperwork and the Minister signed off on it. All three of us are registered," Sirius explained. "When I walked through the wards in my Animagus form, they dismantled and allowed the others through. By the time we reached her, Dumbledore was gone."

"We'll file a report and an investigation will have to be carried out but we'll be sure to say it was Death Eaters. We'll head to your apartment and collect any evidence that was left behind and we'll need her clothes, too."

~000~000~000~

Later that evening, Narcissa, Lucius and Remus stepped into the room with Draco and Theo, perched on their mother's and Remus' hip, both of them asleep.

"Remus explained what happened," Narcissa said, her tone filled with concern and anger. "What's the prognosis?"

"She'll be fine and they'll discharge her in a couple of days; they want to observe her for now. She hasn't woken yet," Sirius said tiredly from his place sat beside her bed.

"You're welcome to stay at the Manor for as long as needed," Lucius offered. "It's the least we can do after all that you have done for us."

"Thank you, Lucius," James tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Where are the Healers?" Remus asked.

"They haven't been back since the last time they were here," James muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"When was that?"

"Nearing six hours."

"That is ridiculous," Narcissa hissed, her eyes flashing with fury. "She will someday be both a Black _and_ a Potter."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself, Cissy," Sirius rolled his eyes before stifling a yawn.

"Oh, so you can't see yourself marrying her? Either of you?" She arched an eyebrow and received no reply. "That's what I thought," she huffed. "Someone related to the Blacks, Potters _and_ Malfoys, the three most powerful and wealthiest houses of not only the United Kingdom but Europe, too, commands better treatment. This is preposterous!"

She silently handed her sleeping child to his father before she turned, lifted her robes and strutted out of the room with her head held high, her chin lifted and a fire in her eyes.

"I feel sorry for anyone who gets in her way," Lucius commented fondly, shaking his head and chuckling.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to look at the new arrival, no one expecting it to be who it was.

"McGonagall?" James questioned in surprise.

"I see Albus' suspicions of you being involved with Lord Malfoy's release are correct," she spoke, stepping into the room.

"What're you doing here? Did Dumbledore send you to make sure he was successful?" Sirius growled, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair until his knuckles went white.

McGonagall looked taken aback by his outburst. "No, I honestly have no idea what you mean. I read in the _Prophet_ that Miss. Granger was attacked by Death Eaters."

Sirius barked a humourless laugh. "You and I both know it wasn't Death Eaters, there's none left in England, they've all fled and wouldn't risk returning."

"If it wasn't Death Eaters, why was it stated as such?" Her brow furrowed as she folded her hands together.

"It was Dumbledore disguised as a Death Eater," Sirius snapped, standing from his chair so quickly it almost toppled to the ground.

"No, Albus would never..."

"Never what, Minnie? _Crucio_ my girlfriend and _twice,_ no less? He did, she told us before she passed out and I trust her with my life. She'll likely show us her memories when she wakes if you want proof that your precious Albus is a traitorous bastard!" Sirius spat.

McGonagall's eyes widened further.

"But don't worry, he's not going to Azkaban," James spoke with a cold tone she'd never heard from him before. " _Yet_ ," he added. "Mia trusted him. She brought to him the biggest secret anyone could possibly have. She told him how he'd fucked up and he didn't like being undermined or embarrassed. She told him what needed to be done and he didn't like it. He tried to use my son as bait and Mia got in the way, he didn't like it. And when she refused to do something that would _kill_ her, he didn't like that, either. And now, he knows the secret to immortality. He's just as crazed as Voldemort!"

"Don't you dare compare him to him to You-Know-Who!" McGonagall snapped.

"Wake up and smell the roses, Minnie. He has you fooled, just like everyone else that's blindly following him. You've seen firsthand what he's capable of. He killed his sister, Ariana, did you know that? Did you know that he and Grindelwald had a relationship in their younger years? Think about it, Minnie, he never married. He manipulated Harry for years, refusing to tell him everything he knew and it wasted time and put more pressure on Harry and Hermione. He made Snape do an Unbreakable Vow to kill him. He wanted to use Harry, a _toddler_ , as bait. He ignored Mia's advice and it cost us lives. He's been untrusting of her from the moment he realised she's a threat to him. He's the one that put Lucius in prison and he was an innocent man. He _Crucio_ 'd Mia in her own home when she was defenceless and alone!" Sirius had moved from his chair and was now stood before McGonagall, glaring down at her wide-eyed expression and blocking her view of Hermione.

"Sirius," Remus' voice lowered in warning.

He lifted his gaze to the werewolf, his hands tightening into fists and his nose flaring as he fought his anger before he returned to his seat, slumping onto the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"He's killed, he's tortured and he's manipulated. I wouldn't be surprised if he's used the Imperius, just add it to the list. _That_ makes him just as bad as Voldemort, if not worse."

Hermione chose that moment to wake up, a groan sounding from her and James and Sirius quickly stepping closer to the bed, leaning over her. Sirius picked up the sleeping toddler and held him in his arms, giving Hermione more space to move.

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision clearing and two wide smiles being the first thing she saw.

"It's good to your eyes again, Love," Sirius muttered softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"What happened?" She asked, James helping her to sit up and propped himself on the bed, sitting behind her slightly so she could lean against him.

"You're in the hospital," James answered, kissing her other cheek.

"You listened to me? Merlin! It must be the end of the world," she rubbed at her eyes and they chuckled at her.

"We've come to learn you know what's best," James shrugged one shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked gently.

"Considering what happened, alright, I suppose."

"Do you know who was it?" Lucius questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly as though he were waiting for her to lie to him.

"They were dressed as Death Eaters. There were three of them, two of them stood by the door, casting wards, I assume. I don't know who they were but the third I do. He used a voice changing spell but when he looked at me I saw it. Dumbledore's eyes."

"What did he want?" McGonagall took a step forward, making her presence known.

Hermione observed her suspiciously as she said, "He threw me against the wall twice and he asked me what I was planning and he wanted to know more about the Horcruxes, he asked about Lisbon. He hit me with a few Slicing Hexes and _Crucio_ 'd me twice. They apparated out when they realised the wards had been broken and they left just before the boys stepped into the apartment."

She rolled her shoulders before wincing.

"What's the matter?" James asked quickly, gazing at her in concern.

"My back's a little sore given what I've faced," she answered and James scowled as he gently rubbed circles on her back.

"I best take my leave," McGonagall said before briskly exiting the room.

"She's figured it out," Remus sighed, his eyes landing on Narcissa as she entered the room along with a Healer who looked to have been crying with her red nose and tear-stained cheeks.

"Miss. Granger, we are terribly sorry that you have not been seen by a Healer since your arrival. You will be discharged and Lady Malfoy's personal Healer will take over your care."

With that said, she turned and scurried out of the room with a fearful glance at Narcissa, almost tripping in her haste to leave.

"What did you say to her?" Sirius arched an amused eyebrow.

"I simply informed her that the future _wife_ of a Black and Potter was to have better care."

"Of course, you did," Sirius rolled his eyes, not in the least surprised.

"A port-key is being arranged and the Malfoy Healer will be waiting at the manor for our arrival," Narcissa said, gently smoothing out her robes and choosing to ignore Sirius' comment. "Not to worry, Dear, we'll ensure you are given the respect and care a Matriarch deserves, demands and expects."

"Wife? Matriarch?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why, of course, a Matriarch. Did you hit your head, Dear? Perhaps I might see if I can find someone to examine you whilst we wait for the port-key."

She strode out of the room, leaving behind sniggers and Hermione's splutters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Malfoy Manor – Wednesday 17th March 1982**

It had been five days since Hermione's torture at the hands of Dumbledore. Five days since she’d been moved from St. Mungo’s to Malfoy Manor and under the care of the Malfoy's private Healer. Five days of her boyfriends' overbearing protective behaviour and never leaving her bedside. Five days of constant chaperones. Five days of bed rest. The Healer had deemed her perfectly healthy two days ago for Merlin's sake!

The entire Weasley clan had visited during her forced bed rest, unsure of how as she knew they couldn't risk being caught with her, but they’d assured her they’d been careful. Bill had immediately began fawning over her, Charlie spoke of his love for dragons, the twins had been upset that she was hurt and couldn't make fireworks with them and Percy silently watched her over the top of his book. Their brief visit had given her a distraction but now she was losing her mind.

She’d had enough of it. Despite the size of the apartment, she’d always had space for herself, somewhere to go and be alone. But at the Manor, they wouldn't even let her go to the bathroom by herself, and once she’d finished she was ushered back into bed. They all but fed her, too! Deeming that lifting a fork or spoon to her own mouth was too taxing. They'd felt her hex for hours afterwards. 

She wasn’t certain her level of irritation could even be described or measured. Dumbledore had barely been there long, half an hour tops. He’d only _Crucio_ ’d her twice; she’d suffered under the hands of Bellatrix, someone who was far more skilled and experienced in torture.

She needed some time away, some time for herself, time to just breathe. So she made a plan. She turned her eyes to the house-elf that was guarding her, if someone wasn't with her, a house-elf was. She was _never_ alone.

"Gultri?"

"What cans Gultri dos for the Miss?" The little being bowed, the tips of his ears almost sweeping the floor.

"I would love a cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind," Hermione smiled at the young elf.

"Yes Miss,” he nodded vigorously. “Gultri bes back," he said, disappearing from view. 

"Time to make a break for it," she sighed, throwing the covers away from her and climbing out of bed before crossing to the opened window.

It was a lovely spring day and she breathed in the clean air and smiled to herself. This was what she needed. With her hand in her grasp, she conjured a length of rope and tied it to the balcony of the floor above her before she climbed out of the window and lowered herself to the ground, gripping the rope tightly. When her feet touched the floor, she pocketed her wand and changed into her fox form as she ran across the large grounds, heading for the forest.

~000~000~000~

They were all gathered in the main lounge, the three toddlers happily playing together and the adults discussing Hermione’s plans for the White Lions, when they were interrupted by the arrival of Gultri.

"Gultri is sorry, Mistress," he said in distress, looking to the ground and gripping the edge of his pillowcase in his hands. "The Miss is gones from her rooms."

"What!?" Sirius barked, startling the toddlers.

"The Miss asked for for tea and whens I returned, shes was gone."

Sirius and James were quick to leave the lounge and head to Hermione’s room with Remus and Lucius following behind them and Narcissa staying to watch over the children. When they reached her rooms, their eyes scanned their surroundings before Sirius caught a scent that led him to the open window. Frowning, he poked his head out and looked down, catching sight of the rope hanging from above and blowing in the breeze.

"Clever witch," Sirius grumbled. "She's still on the grounds," he told the wizards behind him.

"I'll have the house-elves organise a search party," Lucius said, his footsteps quieting as he left the room.

"It won't work, she’s in her Animagus form, they’ll never find her," Sirius said.

"She’s too clever for her own good. How’d she do it?"

"Climbed down a rope," Sirius sighed.

Remus snorted. "Sounds like something she'd do,” he agreed.

"We'll head into the forest, that's where she'll be," James said.

"I’ll let the others know," Remus nodded before leaving the room. 

Sirius and James climbed out the window and down the rope before turning into their Animagus forms and taking off at a run, following the fox's scent. It took them fifteen minutes to find her in the middle of a clearing in the forest laid down on her stomach with her feet tucked beneath her.

 _'You should be in bed,'_ Sirius' voice entered her mind.

The fox startled before moving into a sitting position, looking behind her to see the stag and large black dog approaching. A growl of annoyance rumbled in her throat and they halted in their steps, keeping several feet of distance between them.

_'I’m fine, leave me alone.'_

_'You were tortured. You’re_ not _fine,'_ Sirius said angrily.

 _'Yes, I am. Healer Dunning gave me a clean bill of health two days ago! I’m sick and tired of being on bed rest, of everyone fawning over me and being so damn overprotective. I’m sick of being treated like fragile china that could break at a single touch. It's not the first time I've been tortured, what Dumbledore did practically tickled compared to Bellatrix!'_ Hermione snapped. _'Stop being so protective! I know you care and that you're worried but you’re not listening to me. I've been trying to tell you for days that I’m fine. I need space to breathe. I need to get back to work. I’m not injured and I don't even have a scar.'_ She sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. _'Please, just stop. I appreciate everything you have done and you’ve been amazing and attentive, the type of boyfriends any witch would wish for, but please, for me, stop,'_ she trailed off in a whisper

 _'We're sorry,’_ James apologised, taking a cautious step forward. _'We should've seen that our actions were affecting you this way. We were just worried for you but we’ll be sure to listen to you, I promise.'_

 _'That's all I ask,'_ she replied softly.

The stag boldly approached, lowering his much larger head and nuzzling its nose against hers before he folded himself on the ground beside her. The large dog held her gaze before cautiously approaching, the fox nuzzling her nose against his when he was close enough for her to reach. The tension visibly drained from him as he moved to sit on the ground on her other side, sandwiching her between the stag and himself.

 _'I'm sorry for snapping at you,'_ Hermione apologised.

 _'No, we're sorry,'_ Sirius sighed. _'We should've known you were fine. Harry hasn't been kicking up a fuss and it was wrong of us to keep you locked in that room. No matter how pretty, it was still a cage. We know how much you hate being confined to one place; it goes against your nature as a wild animal.'_

 _'I forgive you,'_ shereplied, the forest falling into quiet for a short while. _'I want to go home.'_

 _'We can't, it's not safe for you,'_ Sirius grumbled angrily.

_'I can't stay here. Don't get me wrong, the manor’s beautiful and I love the Malfoys and little Theo, but I can't stay here. I've been having flashbacks to the night of Bellatrix torturing me. Being here for so long’s affected in a way I didn’t expect; I feel like bawling my eyes out every time I even think of the drawing room.'_

_'There's nowhere else to go that's safe,'_ James sighed.

_'That's not entirely true. All we need is a property in which we can fit with a Fidelius, making it unplottable and inaccessible to anyone we don't wish to have access.'_

_'It takes a hell of a lot of magic to cast the Fidelius, Dumbledore did for us at Godric’s Hollow and he required two days recuperation afterwards.'_

_'I can cast the Fidelius, I researched the charm, learned the incantation and the spell work, but I never had the chance to put it into practice. I originally thought of casting it over the Burrow but I never had the time.'_

_"I'm not going back to that flat and neither are you. Harry’s not getting anywhere near that place, either,"_ Sirius sighed and the fox nodded sadly. _How about a Black property?'_

 _'No,’_ the fox shook her head _. ‘Kreacher has a big mouth and he hates you. You could order him not to tell anyone that we're staying in a Black property, but he could still write it down and send it to someone.'_

 _'House-elves can't read and write?'_ James questioned, his surprise evident in his tone.

 _'Yes, they can, Dobby told me in my fourth year. That rules out a Black property,'_ she said thoughtfully before something occurred to her. _'Potter Manor?'_

 _'Merlin, I forgot about Potter Manor; I haven't been back since my seventh year,'_ said James.

 _‘And the blood wards?'_ Sirius asked.

_'They're should be fine for us. You and Remus already have access from years of visiting; you're keyed into the wards. Harry’ll automatically be accepted by the wards due to him being of Potter blood and Mia should have access ‘cause of her bond to Harry.'_

_'Is it alright with you, James? Using your family's manor?'_ Hermione asked.

_'Of course, you won't have to squeeze all of your books onto one bookcase and your potion lab into your bedroom. I honestly don't know why I didn't think of it before.'_

His eyes suddenly widened before he changed back to his human form, Sirius and Hermione mimicking his actions in confusion.

"Merlin!" He whispered, his eyes darting to Sirius. "You don't think, do you?" He asked, Sirius’ brow furrowed in confusion. "Honey!" He called.

A house-elf popped into the clearing.

"Master, I knew you would never forget Honey," the house-elf cried, throwing herself at him as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I could never forget you, Honey," he said softly and the house-elf drew back with tears in her eyes.

"Lord Black," Honey acknowledged with a smile.

"It's been a while, Honey," he grinned in response.

"Honey, do you know what's happened?" James asked.

"Yes, Master," she replied, her expression sad.

James nodded, not going further on the subject. "Honey, this is Mia, our girlfriend," he introduced.

Honey turned to Hermione and looked up at her shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Honey," Hermione greeted softly.

"Miss. Mia is pretty," she said to James and he and Sirius beamed proudly.

"Honey, we’ll be returning to Potter Manor," James told her.

The house-elf’s eyes gleamed with joy as she bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands excitedly. "Honey’s so happy Master’s coming home. Honey has taken good care of Master's Manor in his absence."

"I didn't doubt that you did," he replied and Honey beamed up at him. "Remus, Mia, Sirius and my son, Harry, will be joining me. It’s not safe for us to return to our previous home. Will you please head over to Sirius' apartment, pack up all personal belongings and set them in their correct places? You may leave the food and furniture behind. Mia has a very dangerous and priceless collection of books and she will need a room to put them in, I would suggest the library but these books shouldn't be mixed up by accident. She also has a potions lab that will need packing up along with her rare potion ingredients, so proceed with caution."

"Yes, Master, Honey knows where to go."

"Oh, James, honestly," Hermione huffed, smacking him on the arm with the back of her hand. "Making her do all of that by herself is ridiculous. I'll go with her. She won't be able to get to my books anyway; it's warded against anyone but me, including house-elves. I'll be back shortly, tell the others our plans."

Before they could argue with her, Honey took Hermione's hand and they disappeared from view.

“She’s the most frustrating person I’ve ever met,” James muttered, running a hand through his messy hair.

~000~000~000~

**Sirius' Apartment**

When they arrived in the apartment it was to see that it had been trashed and that definitely wasn’t the way they’d left it. It looked as though Dumbledore had sent people to search the apartment for anything that may provide evidence as to what she was planning, but luckily, Hermione never wrote anything down and if she did, she hid the notes behind the books on the bookcases, the wards protecting them.

"Honey will do the Master's and Little Master's things, Lord Black's, Mr. Remus' and the bathroom."

Before Hermione could argue with the house-elf she’d walked down the corridor to the bedrooms. Hermione shook her head amused with her behaviour before she headed to her own her bedroom, seeing clothes having been thrown about the room, the bed overturned and covers on the floor and drawers emptied. But the bookcase was untouched. She drew her wand and waved it over the bookcase, finding that some of the wards had been breached but they’d held strong and nothing was missing.

Heading into her potions lab, the tables, cauldrons and stools were overturned, Hermione being thankful that she hadn’t been in the process of brewing a potion and that she’d burned all pieces of parchment with potion recipes on from the future.

 _At least they didn't get anything,_ she sighed before she conjured cardboard boxes and packed everything away; her potions lab, her books, her research and her clothing.

Leaving her bedroom, she found Honey in the living room, picking up the last of Harry's stuffed toys and putting them in a box before she clicked her fingers and the box disappeared.

"Honey is done," she told Hermione. "Honey will return Miss. Mia to Master."

Hermione nodded and cast a few extra warding spells to stop thieves from getting into the apartment and Honey reached for her hand.

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor**

"Be very careful Honey, there are very rare and irreplaceable books in this bag, and a lot of them extremely dangerous and dark. The same for the potion ingredients, some of them are volatile as are the completed potions. I don't want you to get hurt," Hermione said, handing her beaded bag to the elf.

"Honey will be careful Miss. Mia," the elf nodded with a wide smile before she popped out of the room.

When she stepped into the room, all eyes turned to her and Sirius and James sighed in relief before rushing to her, hugging her between them.

"I'm fine, no one saw us," she promised, pulling back from them though they seemed reluctant to let her go. "The apartment was a tip, someone's been back there and it's obvious they were looking for something."

"Your plans, research, books?" James questioned, his voice rising slightly.

"Didn't get any of it,” she nodded. “Luckily, I hid everything important behind my books, the wards protected them."

"That's good, your bookcase is warded like Gringotts," he replied and Hermione snorted at him.

"They were definitely interested in my bookcase, I detected several breaches but the wards held and left with nothing. Honey’s returned to the manor, no doubt unpacking everything."

"We should leave soon, it's already getting dark," Sirius injected.

"Are you sure you can cast the Fidelius?" Remus asked.

"With the moon up, I should be able to. Harry will be close by, as well, both giving me a power boost."

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor**

They arrived outside the wards of Potter Manor and Hermione almost tripped over her own feet, being too busy staring up the property before her. James, who was carrying Harry, Remus and Sirius all stepped forward, passing through the wards without issue but Hermione couldn’t seem to make her feet work. 

It was large, aged and beautiful. It had mismatched grey stones much like Hogwarts. Ivy and vines had grown up some parts of the building and they had little flowers blossoming. She could tell from the positioning of the large windows the manor had three floors and she couldn't even guess the number of rooms and what other secrets it would contain and neither did she even want to think about the size of the grounds.

"Mia?" James called and she tore her eyes away from the manor, looking at his arched eyebrow of amusement. "You coming?"

She took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly and hesitantly stepped forward, a tingling sensation washing over her and her magic buzzing in her veins as the magic of the wards accepted her.

"You were right, they let me through," she beamed and they chuckled at her. "Right, we may as well do this now," she said to no one in particular, drawing her wand and aiming it at the manor.

Her eyes darted to Harry and she reached up to grip at her necklace with her free hand, her mouth twitching when Harry automatically did the same. Taking a breath, she moved her wand intricate motions and muttered the incantation under her breath, those around her being able to visibly see warding magic surrounding the manor as they glowed bright blue.

Lowering her wand arm, she approached Harry and took her hand in his

"Siblings we are and siblings we will stand," she spoke softly, her eyes darting up to the moon.

When her necklace glowed silver and she felt the tug on her magic, she lifted her wand arm, muttering beneath her breath, sweat beginning to form on her forehead and her face set in determination. The manor started glowing a dull blue but it gradually brightened until it matched the land wards, a noise of surprise catching in the back of James’ throat as Sirius and Remus followed his line of sight to the moon; the moon that suddenly seemed bigger and was glowing brighter.

"She's summoning magic from the Moon Goddess," Remus muttered in disbelief, his eyes darting back to Hermione. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down the side of her face and her chest heaved with every breath she took until a sudden gasp tore from her and she stumbled back, Sirius catching her as the blue glow faded into nothing.

"You did it," James shook his head.

"That was amazing," Sirius commented, holding her weakened form against his side.

"The wards are still accepting us but we can't see the Manor," Remus injected.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of parchment that had appeared, the words reading _‘Potter Manor, home to Lord Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Mia Jean Granger, Lord James Charlus Potter and Harry James Potter, is located in Worcestershire, England'_.

Hermione passed the parchment to each of them and they read it before she burnt the parchment to ashes.

"Welcome home everyone," James beamed, leading the way to the massive wooden doors.

Hermione smiled; yes, it was home. She could feel it; somehow she knew she would have many happy memories in Potter Manor. They would be protected and nothing could break through the defences she’d put into place and when casting the Fidelius she’d also strengthened the already existing wards.

Stepping into the manor revealed a large corridor that opened up to rooms on either side, a beautiful chandelier hung from above and a grand staircase was the first thing that caught your attention. Portraits of the Potter ancestors lined the walls and they smiled and waved as they ventured further into the manor. Unlike Malfoy Manor, the flooring was dark and wooded and there was a dark red carpet leading to the staircase. The main lounge was off to the right with comfortable-looking couches and armchairs, dark wooden tables and a large fireplace. Off to the left was the formal dining room with a dark wooden table set in the middle with approximately twenty chairs surrounding it, and a glass cabinet filled with delicate china and silverware.

"We'll give you a tour later, Mia, but you should rest for tonight," James said. "Honey!" He called and she popped in front of them.

"Master is home," she beamed up at him, looking to be on the verge of crying in happiness.

"It’s good to be home. I assume we have our old rooms?"

"Master is in the Master suite on the second floor, Lord Black and Mr. Remus are in their rooms, Little Master has the room opposite Master's and Miss. Mia's room is opposite Mr. Remus'," Honey replied.

"We're all on the second floor, next to each other really," Sirius muttered in her ear as an explanation, seeing her confused expression.

"Thank you, Honey," James smiled down at her.

"Would Master like dinner, Honey will have Tinkle, Ziggy and Lynn make dinner."

"They're still here?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Yes, Master, Honey knew you would return so they stayed," she said proudly.

"In that case, we would love dinner; we’ll take it in Mia's room."

"Of course, Master," she nodded enthusiastically, popping out of the room.

Chuckling, James led the way up the grand staircase and to the second floor, having two choices of travel and taking the left corridor.

"Okay, there are seven bedrooms on this floor and each has its own bathroom. The other two bedrooms are down the right corridor along with the study, sitting room and the library... You'll have to wait, Mia," he teased and she scowled at him. "Padfoot's Room," James pointed to the first room they came across. "Moony's room," he pointed to the room adjacent to Sirius. "My room," he gestured to the room next to Remus'. "Harry's is opposite mine, and your room, Mia, is next to Harry's," he stopped at the door and opened it.

Hermione's mouth dropped open when she saw inside. It was huge, almost three times bigger than her bedroom had been at the apartment. The colour scheme was black and white, with three black walls and one feature wall with a black and white pattern and soft white carpeted flooring. The king-size bed sat against the feature wall with brilliant white bedding and fluffy pillows. A white bedside table and a lamp sat on top, two white armchairs and a glass coffee table sat by the large windows that showed a beautiful view of the grounds and there was a large white vanity with a comfortable chair to match.

There were four other doors in the room and Sirius helped her weakened form forward, the first door revealing a walk-in wardrobe which had already been organised with her clothing. The second door revealed a black and white bathroom fitted with a large shower and bathtub, a transparent bathroom cabinet above the sink and a toilet. The third door revealed makeshift library with two overly large armchairs, a writing desk, a corkboard where Hermione could pin-up her notes and her books organised onto the many shelves in the same formatting she’d used in the apartment. And the final door revealed a potions lab, it once again mimicking her lab setup at the apartment. The only thing missing was a kitchen and she’d have her own apartment. Magic never ceased to amaze her.

"How?" Her voice was quieter than she’d have liked it to have been but she truly was speechless.

"Honey's tricky, she knows everything. You get used to it," James shrugged.

"This room is _huge_ ," she muttered.

"It's the second largest in the manor with the Master suite naturally being the largest. It used to be on the third floor but the elves moved it so we could all be together on this floor. I knew Honey would find you a room that would suit your needs and now you don't have to ward your books anymore."

"I'm still going to ward them with Sirius being under the same roof."

They laughed when Sirius huffed indignantly and he released his hold on her, gently pushing her onto the bed as she laughed. Harry giggled before James set him on the bed and he crawled over to Hermione.

"Welcome home, Harry," she said softly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 12

**Potter Manor – Wednesday 24th March 1982**

The first week at Potter Manor went by quickly and Hermione honestly adored her new home; it had working electricity! When she'd discovered the news she'd almost cried. They had light bulbs and that meant no more spells or fire and though technology was still unable to work when surrounded by magic, she didn't care.

In the week that'd passed, they'd all quickly settled in and Hermione had been given a tour of the manor and grounds and she loved it. Despite the size of the manor, it felt like home. A family home; every room had a purpose and it would be used. They'd already invited the Malfoys and the Weasleys over for dinner, allowing them to use the formal dining room for the first time in years and the elves had been beside themselves to have so many visitors to cook for; James had never seen them so happy. And with the Fidelius protecting the house, it carried over to the floo network, making it untraceable and easy for the Weasleys and Malfoys to floo over without being tracked. The older boys were excited about the small Quidditch pitch on the grounds, Percy had loved the library and the twins had taken to following Hermione around, begging for fireworks.

In that week, Hermione'd completed more research, met the Potter house-elves (who were taken with her and they even allowed her to cook in the kitchen) and she felt free. She wasn't boxed in an apartment. She could move freely around the manor and explore the grounds, both in human and fox form. And best of all, Remus could go through the full moon whilst on the grounds as Hermione would ward the forest beforehand. Moving into Potter Manor was the best decision they'd ever made. Everyone was happy and Remus, James and Sirius seemed to have reverted back into their teenage selves, carrying out activities they once did during their summers whilst away from Hogwarts.

And that night Hermione and the boys were watching Theo and Draco as Lucius and Narcissa hadn't had any time to themselves since Lucius' release from Azkaban and Hermione decided to rectify that situation. Theo and Draco had been dropped off earlier that morning and they'd spent all day together. They'd had a picnic for lunch in the spring weather by the lake on the grounds and they'd spent the afternoon in the sun and splashing about in the water. At dinner, they ate in the living room on the third floor as it was more comfortable and laid back than the formal living room opposite the formal dining room.

Later that night, Harry, Draco and Theo had been bathed and readied for bed and they'd all wanted to stay with Hermione. Harry and Draco had fallen asleep before they were even put in her bed, Theo, on the other hand, was more difficult to get to sleep and Hermione sat down on her armchair with Theo in her lap and a book in hand. But three children's books later and he was still awake.

"Okay, Teddy, why're you still awake?" She asked, turning the child around in her lap so that he faced her. His eyes were sad and teary and Hermione felt her own mood plummet. She hated when children were sad. "What's wrong, Theo?" She asked softly.

"Mama," he cried, tears gathering in his eyes and threatening to spill. Hermione felt her heart break and she rose to her feet, gently cradling him to her chest.

"One day you will understand how much your mother loved you. You'll know that your mother loved you so much that she took punishment to protect you. She loved you so much, Theo, that she died to protect you."

She started humming and singing in his ear softly and before she knew it, he'd finally fallen asleep.

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor - Thursday 25th March 1982**

"Well, someone's looking happy," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows as Narcissa and Lucius stepped out of the floo early the next morning.

She rolled her eyes. "If you don't stop with that train of thought I will give you a very descriptive explanation of what happened last night."

Sirius went a little green and the others laughed at him.

"I'd rather you don't," he shivered.

"Where is everyone?" Lucius asked.

"Remus had a breakfast date," Sirius grinned.

"As for the others, follow me," James said, leading them to the grand staircase, up to the second floor and he stopped in front of Hermione's room, opening the door as small smiles appeared at the sight that met them.

Hermione was asleep in the middle of her bed with Theo asleep on her chest, Harry sleeping on her left and clutching at her arm and Draco was on her right, gripping her t-shirt in his fist. Silently, James closed the door and led the others to the informal living room on the third floor, so as to not disturb them.

They stepped into the room, decorated with pale green walls and light wooden flooring, two large couches in white and two matching armchairs along with a glass coffee table. There were several portraits in the room and large bay windows with flowing white curtains and soft cushions.

"We're lucky to have her," James commented. "She must be the only person I know that can handle three almost two-year-olds by herself and without wanting to rip her hair out."

"Why are they all sleeping in _her_ bed?" Lucius asked.

"After they were bathed and dressed, they refused to leave her. They wanted to sleep in her room rather than Harry's," shrugged Sirius.

"We heard them last night, she had a little bit of a struggle getting Theo to sleep but Harry and Draco were dead to the world before their heads even hit the pillows," James said. "Theo asked for his mother." Narcissa's face filled with sadness. "Hermione had him settled down within ten minutes and he fell asleep soon enough. There hasn't been a peep from her room since and we've already eaten breakfast."

"It's good that she can settle and calm him. We've had difficulty getting him to sleep ourselves," Narcissa said softly, Lucius taking her hand in his.

"It'll pass, one day he'll realise who's important in his life and who his family is," James assured her.

Narcissa cleared her throat and sat taller. "There are two precautions left?"

"Yeah," nodded Sirius, "Mia wants to go for the Gaunt ring, she knows that it's somewhere in Little Hangleton. She's got plans set to go next week and she's been researching more Anti-Tracking Spells to prevent anyone from following her, she can't risk being seen" Sirius answered.

"It will soon be over?" Lucius prompted.

"We're almost there," James confirmed. "Afterwards, all that's left to do is the final showdown with Voldemort. Kingsley's told us that the Order hasn't had any luck in tracking him down but they may have a lead on Yaxley."

"I'm surprised it has taken this long to track him, he's not a bright man," Lucius commented.

"So, Sirius, James? When do you plan to ask Mia for her hand?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius choked on the lung full of air he'd just taken and James' eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, Cissy!" Sirius spluttered, Lucius smirking in amusement.

"What? It's a valid question," she said innocently.

"We've only been dating for two months. What is it with you and marriage?"

"You've finally found a woman who is perfect for you," Narcissa argued. "I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. She loves you, just as you love her." Sirius and James both shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "Molly's already planning the wedding."

"What!?" James and Sirius spluttered.

Lucius laughed richly. "We all know you will one day marry. The sooner it's over, the sooner you can officially tell every male in the world that she's a married woman and it would be foolish to try and make advances towards her."

"It's high time you make an honest woman of her. She'll do wonders for the House of Black, she can restore our house to what it once was," Narcissa smoothed out her robes before setting her hands in her lap.

"Make an honest woman of her? She'll hex you for even thinking about planning her future or her," Sirius muttered, shaking his head. "Besides, she doesn't think she'll make it through this war; she's convinced she's going to die."

"She's not going to die" Narcissa said forcefully.

"We all know it's a possibility," James said quietly, sadness and fear edging his tone. "She'll be the one to kill Voldemort, she's substituting herself for Harry as the prophecy's about him. With her bond with him, they can use each other's wands as if they were made for them. She _has_ to be the one to do it. Harry will be kept away from this and the reality is that she may die. Her Harry did."

"All the more reason to marry her now."

"Cissy, please," Sirius sighed and she thankfully dropped the subject with a huff of displeasure.

"What's with all the huffing?"

They all turned to see Hermione walking into the room, all three children being levitated behind her and they were giggling and squealing happily as they bobbed in the air. They smiled at the sight.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Love," Sirius promised, kissing her cheek in greeting as she sat down beside him on the couch and lowered the children onto the floor.

"Alright then," she shrugged.

Breakfast suddenly popped into the room, landing on the coffee table and as soon as Draco saw the waffles, he squealed and clapped. Hermione added the maple syrup and cut up the waffles into bite-size pieces before handing a fork to each child.

"Goodness," Narcissa blinked in surprise, "You weren't kidding about his love for waffles," she muttered, watching as her son devour his waffles like he was a starving man and they laughed as he grinned up at them, maple syrup dribbling down his chin.

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor - Saturday 27th March 1982**

"Happy Birthday!" The room chorused as James stepped inside, startling in surprise before a laugh left him, seeing the many faces of the Weasleys, Malfoys, Kingsley, the Prewett Twins, his son and his housemates.

"You didn't have to do this," he grinned.

"Shut up," Sirius, Remus and Hermione chorused, rolling their eyes in a way that was a little frightening.

James walked further into the room and greeted everyone before taking his place at the dining room table as food soon appeared and everyone tucked in, the three-tier chocolate cake Hermione had baked being saved for last. Once the food had been eaten, James opened his presents and thanked everyone, alcohol being poured until it grew late everyone returned to their respective homes.

With Remus and Sirius already retired for the night, Hermione left her room and crossed to James', knocking on the door and entering once he'd called out. She was surprised to see that his room was very similar to her own, only it was bigger and the colour scheme was chocolate brown and cream. The carpeted flooring was dark where hers was white, he had two couches where she had armchairs and he had five doors leading to separate rooms where she had four.

"Hey," he said softly, looking up from his book. An actual book!

"Hi," she replied, briefly being distracted by his grey pyjama bottoms and uncovered chest, something she'd gotten used to as he and Sirius both had a tendency to wander around without a shirt on.

James smiled as he examined her white cotton shorts and matching white spaghetti strap top with her hair piled on top of her head.

"I have something for you," she gestured to the box in her hand and made her way over to him.

He snagged her hand and pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"You already gave me a gift, Quidditch tickets, remember?"

"Well, I have something else."

She handed him the box and his eyes darted between it and her before he tore away the red and gold wrapping paper like a child at Christmas.

"Merlin!" He muttered, his eyes daring to her. "How'd you get this?"

She smiled at him as he wildly gestured to the box that contained the first edition of _Quidditch Law_ , published in 1256.

"I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"Did you steal it?" He gave her a suspicious but amazed expression.

"No," she snorted. "It would've been a lot cheaper if I had."

"I can't accept this," he sighed, trying to give it back to her but she batted his hands and the box away from her.

"Shut up before I permanently stick it to you. You can and you will accept it, I can't return it so it's yours."

"Thank you," he muttered, giving her a chaste kiss. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Don't let Sirius and Harry hear you say that, one will cry and the other will throw a temper tantrum to rival a disgruntled hippogriff, I'll leave you to figure out which is which," she shrugged and he chuckled. "I wanted to show you something as well, something I haven't shown anyone."

Being curious, he put the lid back on the box and put it on the bedside table before giving her his full attention.

"Okay," he nodded. Hermione summoned Harry's photo album from her bedroom, setting it on her lap. "What is it?"

"It's Harry's," she answered, his face immediately softening and he watched her delicately trace her fingers over the leather cover. "He gave it to me to protect, this was his most treasured possession that he owned other than his cloak."

"What is it?" He repeated, slipping his arm around her shoulders and tugging her close to him. She placed the photo album on the mattress in front of them before opening it the first page, it revealing a photograph of Lily, James and Harry. A noise caught in the back of his throat as he stared down at it.

"It's Harry's photo album. He didn't have any photos of you or Lily growing up, and Petunia Dursley hardly spoke of you. I don't think he even knew what you looked like giving how young he was when he lost you. Hagrid gave this to him at the end of our first year, something to remind him of his past and to remind him to look forward to his future. There are a few photos of you and Lily but then it suddenly jumps to our first year and ends after the Battle of the Seven Potters," she explained and James had yet to look away from the photograph. "I'll leave you alone for a little while so you can look through it.

She made to leave but he gripped her tighter and pulled her closer into his side.

"No, I want you to stay, I need you to explain what each photo represents, what memory was captured," he said softly, still staring at the photo and she slowly nodded in agreement.

Together they slowly made their way through the photo album, Hermione telling him everything she knew or what she remembered before they reached the final photograph, it showing Harry creeping up behind Hermione before he swooped down and threw her into the lake, Harry laughing loudly and Hermione resurfacing with an angry scowl.

"What happened here?" He asked with a laugh

"This was taken after the Battle of the Seven Potters, two days after Moody's death and the day George lost his ear. Harry and I needed some space from the others; we could feel each other's sadness and stress. This was one of the only times he laughed and I mean full on wet yourself, tears streaming down your face, holding your ribs kind of laugh," her mouth twitched into a smile and he chuckled at her. "Harry didn't laugh much and when he did it was usually fake or a small chuckle, but this was the best sound I'd ever heard. It's why I didn't hex him for throwing me in the lake, I couldn't remember when I'd last seen him so carefree. This was the last time Harry laughed," her voice grew quiet as she ran her fingers gently over the moving photo.

"Thank you for sharing this with me,"

"It's as much yours as it is mine."

"He gave it to _you_ to protect, it's yours. We'll start another album but this time it'll hold photos of everyone and have many, many happy memories, okay?" She nodded slowly and closed the photo album, putting it on the bedside table. "Have you decided when you're going to Little Hangleton?"

"Friday but I'll have to be careful; nobody knows where Voldemort is and I'm betting he's still in England. Harry was his downfall and he knows that I tried to protect him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's having us followed, too, and if he is and I'm followed to Little Hangleton, he'll know what I'm doing. By then they'll only be one Horcrux left and even he doesn't know of its existence, but he'll panic and look for his others, only to find they're missing."

"He doesn't know his final Horcrux? How's that possible?" James asked perplexed.

"He created it by accident; he didn't carry out the ritual because it wasn't intended to be a Horcrux."

"That's possible?"

"It is,"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I found a spell that will replicate my magical signature for a few hours. It'll give Dumbledore's men something to chase but lead them to nothing. I'll take the knight bus as it can't be traced and then I'll turn into my fox and make my way through Little Hangleton until I find something useful. Do you still have the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yeah, it's here. I left it at the manor for safekeeping. It's in my wardrobe."

"Can I borrow it?"

"You don't even need to ask Mia," he sighed, pushing a wayward curl behind her ear.

"The trouble we got up to with that thing," she said with a sad smile.

He hated when she was sad and he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against her lips and as he went to pull away, she folded her arms around his neck to keep him close and she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She fell back onto the mattress, pulling him down onto her, a moan sounding in her throat when his hands found their way into her hair, pulling the bobble free until her hair was a mass that surrounded her and his fingers got tangled in the soft strands.

She ran her hands over his bare shoulders and she felt his muscles twitch and a shiver raced through him as she moved them down his back and around to his chest, scratching her nails over his stomach and he bucked his hips forward uncontrollably, a giggling falling from her lips. He drew back from her and playfully scowled at her but it quickly morphed into a smile followed by a groan when she placed soft kisses against his neck, dragged her teeth over his jaw and tugged at his ear lobe.

"You're an evil woman," he muttered.

She snorted before pushing him away just enough that she was able to reach her wand and cast Silencing Charm to stop certain people with advanced hearing from listening in and then she dropped her wand, it rolling onto the floor as she attached her lips to his. She rolled them and moved to straddle him, his hands gripping her hips when Hermione drew back, breathing heavily.

"Tell me, James," she purred. His eyes widened and he gulped. "Have you and Sirius talked about what would happen when it came to sex?"

"Not in specific detail," he admitted as she stared down at him with a heated look, making his skin feel like it was burning. "Just that if happens, it happens and no hard feelings. That's part of being a triad."

"Hmm?" She hummed, questioningly. "What about all of us _together_?"

His eyes widened further. "We haven't really spoken about it but we assumed it may happen." He cleared his throat as she stared at him with a smirk pulling at her lips. "Have _you_ thought about it?" He asked. She leaned down and started nibbling at his neck, humming in response against his skin and he breathed out slowly. " _All_ of us?" She bit his shoulder gently and he gripped her hips tighter when she rolled them over his growing erection and he let out a groan. She hummed in response. "You're killing me," he muttered.

"Nope, just riling you up," she chuckled against his neck.

He groaned when she sucked his earlobe into her mouth before she sat up, crossed her arms and pulled her top over her head, throwing it to the floor. His eyes widened as he stared at her breasts heaving and covered by dark purple lace and when his gaze wandered, he caught sight of several scars, the most alarming being the one that started above her right breast, travelled diagonally in-between the valley of her breasts, under her left breast and ended just before her left hip.

"What happened?" He muttered, his finger tracing the length of the purplish flesh, a shiver racing down her spine.

"Dolohov, fifth year," she answered, his gaze lifting to see her watching him fearfully.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, his hand moving to her cheek and he ran his thumb over it, Hermione leaning into his touch. "Scars and all," he promised, sitting up and bringing them face to face. "My little warrior." She gave a small sad smile. "I would say I'm sorry that this happened to you but I'm not, it's what made you who you are now. You're strong and beautiful, powerful, loving and caring, selfless and fearless. You're a survivor."

Her chocolate brown eyes shined brightly.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, her expression shy but her gaze unflinching.

"You can _always_ talk to me and I won't judge you," he vowed.

"I think I'm falling for you," she confessed in a whisper.

He beamed a smile. "That's good, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you, too."

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him, pushing him onto his back and his hands roaming her body, flittering over her stomach and around to her back with goosebumps being left in his wake. When his hands reached the clasp of her bra he paused until she rolled her hips against him and he groaned into her mouth, deftly unclasped her bra and pulling the fabric away from her. His hands found her breasts and he gently cupped and squeezed and she moaned into his mouth and ground against him harder.

He flipped them over and pushed her into the mattress, her hands moving to his hips and pushing his pyjama bottoms down as far as she could reach before hooking her toes into the waistband and pushing them down further. He pulled away from her to kick them off the rest of the way and then latching onto her neck. She slipped her hand into his underwear and wrapped her hand around his length, a curse of surprise being muttered against her skin when she pumped her hand slowly over him. After a few minutes, he pulled her hand away from him, sat up and pulled her shorts off, blinking in surprise when he realised she hadn't been wearing underwear.

"What?" She frowned, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

"You're not wearing underwear," he muttered.

"I don't usually wear underwear to bed unless I have to, they're uncomfortable," she shrugged.

A pained groan caught in his throat and he reached out, running a finger down her slit as she gasped and bucked her hips, a smirk tugging at his mouth and his eyebrow arching. He lowered himself, wanting to taste her but she was wise to his actions and she reached for him, pulling him up to her. He looked put out and she kissed his pouting lips.

"Next time, I'm too impatient right now."

He grinned at her response before kissing her, Hermione pushing his underwear as far down as she could reach and he took over, removing them the rest of the way, hovering over her.

"We don't have to do this now."

"You don't want to?" She asked. He pointedly looked down at his painfully hard erection and back up at her with an arched eyebrow and she laughed at him. "No, I want this, I want _you_."

He smiled down at her, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm before lacing their fingers together and holding her hand above her head. She shifted beneath him and opened her legs a little wider and with his other hand, he guided himself into her. She gasped and her back arched at the intrusion. It'd been almost two years since she'd last had sex and she needed to get used to the feeling again.

James had come to the same conclusion and held still, taking her other hand and twining their fingers together before holding that above her head, too. He controlled his breathing and buried his face in her neck. It'd been almost two years since he'd last had sex and he couldn't remember feeling anything better. She was tight, warm and soft, like silk, and he fit inside her perfectly as her walls accommodated his size.

When she wriggled her hips a groan slipped from his lips and he drew his hips back before slowly thrusting forward, setting a slow and steady rhythm with deep, purposeful thrusts. He leaned down and caught her mouth with his and kissed her languidly, his tongue mimicking the actions of what their lower halves were doing.

He shifted slightly, changing the angle and she gasped into his mouth and gripped his hands tightly, her breathing speeding up and the volume of her moans growing louder. He pulled back from her, staring down at her flushed skin, the rise and fall of her chest, the wild cloud of hair that surrounded her, the sweat forming on her body and her eyes shining brightly. He'd never seen her look so beautiful.

She begged him to move faster, harder, but he wouldn't, he ignored her pleas. He would draw it out until she couldn't resist it anymore. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, sending his thrusts deeper and they both let out noises of approval. He could feel her grip on his hands tighten, her moans grew louder and he could feel her walls beginning to flutter around him and he knew she was close, thankfully, because so was he.

He nipped at her neck until he found a particular spot behind her earlobe that seemed to affect her more than any other part of her skin.

"How long's it been, Mia?" He breathed against her ear, his breath tickling her and sending shivers down her spine. "How long's it been since someone made you feel like this?" She purposefully clenched her walls around him and he groaned, a curse slipping past his lips. "Let go for me, my little witch."

Moments later a ragged gasp tore from her, her back arched until she was flush against him, her eyes squeezed shut, her grip on his hands became painful and she cried out his name as wave after wave of pleasure ploughed into her.

James watched her mesmerised and the shock of her walls clamping around him so tightly brought him to his completion; he groaned out her name and bit her shoulder, not hard enough to severely hurt but leaving teeth marks. He collapsed on top of her, crushing her into the mattress as they both lay panting, trying to control their breathing.

James lifted his head to look down at her and when their eyes met they shared a smile and lowered his head to kiss her before rolling to the side and pulling her against him. She lay with her head on his chest, her arm thrown over her waist and her leg between his with his arm around her waist and he pulled the blanket over them both to fend off the chill in the room.

They lay in silence with happy, sated smiles whilst she traced patterns on his chest with soft touches and he trailed his fingertips over her arm.

"Do you regret it?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to look at him.

"No, I don't regret it. It was amazing, _you_ are amazing," he kissed her forehead.

"Was it worth the risk?"

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I don't feel like I've betrayed her and I know I've moved on. I will always love her but now I have you," he smiled at her softly. "I am yours and you are mine."

"And Sirius'," she injected and he chuckled.

"And Sirius'," he agreed.

"Does this mean that you're Sirius', too?" She cheeked. He laughed at her.

"No, I am yours, completely yours."

"I think I'm falling for you," she said softly.

"I think I'm falling for you, too," he replied, giving her a kiss and she snuggled into him as sleep overtook her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 9

**Potter Manor - Sunday 28th March 1982**

"Can we talk to you?" Hermione asked Sirius as they were about to leave the dining table after finishing up with breakfast. He arched a questioning eyebrow at her unusual behaviour of fiddling with her hands and Remus took Harry to get dressed as they made their way to their favourite living room.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked, taking a seat whilst Hermione and James sat on the couch opposite him.

"Well," Hermione started, cleared her throat nervously but then she paused, unsure of what to say next.

Sirius' mouth twitched into a knowing smirk. "You had sex last night," he stated. She choked on a lungful of air and James shot Sirius an annoyed look as he patted her back.

"What?" She gasped out.

"You had sex last night," he repeated, his eyes darting between them, finding her reaction amusing.

"How?" She spluttered.

"Really? One, I heard you in his room before a Silencing Charm was _suddenly_ put up. Two, I didn't hear you leave his room last night. Three, you left his room this morning. Four, you two have been acting differently, I noticed it at breakfast. And finally, you smell like sex and I can smell him all of over you and you over him," he shrugged, leaning back into the couch and resting his arms over the back of it.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat and bit her lip nervously. "Are you mad?" She asked, her gaze lowering to the ground only for it to dart back to him when he snorted.

"Don't be daft; of course, I'm not mad. He's your boyfriend."

"You're my boyfriend, too," she argued.

"And that's why I'm not mad. This is a triad relationship, Mia, things work differently to how they would in a normal relationship. I'm actually a little surprised," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Prongs had sex with you before I did, and it took him _seven_ _years_ to get a date with a girl."

"Shut up," James grumbled, sitting back into the couch cushion, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"And it was amazing sex," Hermione glared at Sirius, patting James on the leg.

"Really? Amazing?" Sirius asked, sitting forward to give her his full attention, almost sniggering at James' smug expression. "Do tell."

"No," Hermione replied flatly before she stood and left the room.

"Amazing?"

"Amazing," James confirmed with a grin.

"I'll have to step up my game," his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, you've no idea what you're missing," nodded James.

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor - Wednesday 31st March 1982**

It was two days before Hermione would be leaving the manor in search for the Gaunt ring and she'd every day since Sunday in her library going over spells, notes and finalising plans. She hadn't spent as much time as she would've liked to with James but she knew he understood and they definitely hadn't had sex again as she barely took time away to eat let alone do anything else.

After spending some time browsing through the Potter library, she was slowly making her way through the manor and back to her bedroom, as she passed Sirius' room, a hand darted our and snagged her wrist, tugging her through the door and into a chest as the door closed behind her. Her laughter was muffled by his chest; this was the tenth time he'd cornered her in a room and each time she left spluttering, annoyed and frustrated.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked politely.

He smirked down at her. "Definitely but there's something I can do for you, too" he breathed into her ear and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her.

"Really?" She breathed out.

Sirius chuckled and latched his mouth onto her neck, Hermione subconsciously tilting her head to give him better access and she felt him smirk against her skin, his arrogance only growing when he found her weak spot behind her earlobe and a gasp slipped past her lips as her hands fisted at his t-shirt. After he'd pulled a few whimpers from her, Hermione decided to turn the tables and she shoved him away from her until the back of his legs hit the bed and with a second shove, he fell onto the mattress, his dark eyes staring up at her.

She straddled his lap and before he could speak, she leaned down and kissed him, his hands gripping at her hips and his length hardening beneath her. She pushed her hips down and smirked when he let out a groan and gripped her hips tighter. As rolled and ground her hips against his, he drew back, his breathing heavy and his gaze so heated it could melt steel. And then without warning, she climbed off him and walked out of the room, putting a deliberate sway in her hips.

"You're an evil woman!" Sirius called after her.

~000~000~000~

Later that night, she woke screaming with tears falling down her cheeks and feeling soft fur pressed against her exposed skin. She didn't know how he knew but he always did. She turned over to face the large black dog laid behind her and when her water-filled eyes met his large black ones, he knew what she wanted. Padfoot quickly became Sirius and he reached his hand out and wiped away the fallen tears. She sniffled and moved so that her head was leaning on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He muttered softly.

"Bellatrix," she whispered.

"Is it always her?"

"No, sometimes I see Harry dying. Sometimes it's Percy and Fred or Remus and you."

"You're never going to see that again; everyone will live, I know they will. I have faith in you and you've prepared us well for what's to come. Soon enough your nightmares will become a distant memory and you'll sleep, knowing that you've protected everyone from the life you had to live. You have Remus, Harry, James and you have me. We won't let anything happen to you, to anyone. We'll pull you away from the darkness and keep you afloat."

"Thank you," she sniffled.

"You don't have to thank me, Love."

"But I do, I have to thank you for just being you," she sighed, her light touch tracing gentle patterns against his bare chest. "You always know, I don't know how but you always do. You always have your guard up, even when around the Weasley's and Malfoys, your _family_. And I know your guard's severely lowered when around Remus and James, I can see it but when you're around me it's different. I see parts of you that others don't even know to exist. Like this, you comforting me after a nightmare. Even when I cast Silencing Charms you're always waiting to comfort me. You let me see the softer side of you, the side that just likes cuddling and sitting in silence. The side were you don't have to pretend to be the womanizer you're known for being. I seriously doubt if you've even slept with that many women, or if it was just rumours and for the sake of things you went along with them. I see the side of you that hates the smell of brown sauce, that's grumpy if you're woken before ten in the morning. That secretly loves my Disney storybooks... Yes, I know about that," she chuckled softly. "These are things that you hide away from people and you shouldn't. These things are what make you who you are and I love them." She felt the slow breath he released and his grip on her tightened. "Do you know what, Sirius?"

"What?" He spoke quietly, all most broken.

"I think I'm almost in love with you."

His breathing stopped, the rise and fall of his chest halting.

"I've never had someone tell me they loved me before," he spoke at barely a whisper, something about it making him vulnerable.

She shifted closed and hugged him tightly. "Technically, I told you I'm _almost_ in love with you," she corrected.

"Never had someone tell me that either," he muttered.

"Well, I mean it."

"You would never lie to me," he stated softly.

"No, I wouldn't. Well, unless you asked me how your arse looked in a set of robes, to which I would reply 'big'," she shrugged and he barked a laugh.

"I think I'm almost in love you with," he confessed in a whisper after a short while of silence.

"I've never had someone tell me they were in love with me," she echoed his previous words.

"Technically, I said I'm _almost_ in love with you," he corrected, feeling her cheeks pull up into a smile against his chest.

She tilted her head to look up at him with a smile, being surprised to see the vulnerability and fear poorly hidden in his dark eyes.

"I would never hurt you, Sirius," she promised. He arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "I'd never hurt you without my wand, a pillow or by pushing you off the couch," she amended.

He snorted. "What about the time you threw a carrot at me?"

"That was a cucumber," she shrugged.

"No, it was carrot," he shook his head, his dark waves falling into his eyes. "You threw a cucumber at me the week after."

"Oh," her brow furrowed in thought. "Add it to the list." He snorted. "My point is I'll never hurt you emotionally or mentally, physically is still on the table."

He chuckled. "You don't have it in you," he agreed.

They laid in silence for a while and he could tell Hermione was drifting off back into sleep.

"Will you stay?" She mumbled. He nodded and tried to sit up so he could change back into Padfoot but she stopped him. "No, I want _you_ , not Padfoot."

Blinking, he got himself comfortable before they both fell asleep.

~000~000~000~

Sirius' eyes fluttered open to see moonlight streaming through a gap in the curtains and his head turned towards the door when he heard the slight creak of it opening. James silently entered the room, closing the door behind him and sending him a grin.

"What're you grinning at? We didn't have sex," he muttered tiredly, barely stifling a yawn.

"I know, I can smell you all over her but not in that way, besides, if you'd had sex you would've told me and you'd be prancing about the manor like one of Lucius' peacocks."

"Why're you grinning?" He mumbled, his eyes closing as sleep was slowly claiming him.

"You slept with her in your human form; you've never shared your bed with anyone, let alone a woman and especially just for sleep and comfort."

"Technically, this is _her_ bed. And she's Mia, she's different."

"She is, and she's ours," James agreed.

Sirius felt the mattress shift and he peeked open a single eye to see James lying down behind Hermione, his arm settling over her stomach with his chest to her back and Hermione's head still resting on Sirius' chest. In her sleep, Hermione moved her hand to lace her fingers through James' and she sighed.

"This is what it means to be a triad," whispered James as he fell asleep.

~000~000~000~

**Little Hangleton - Friday 2nd April 1982**

As Hermione stepped off the knight bus in Little Hangleton onto the dark street, she ducked behind a group of trees and turned into her fox before she headed down the pathway, passing by many houses of various sizes. She could see something in the distance, a large silhouette and as she grew closer she saw it to be a large manor. When she reached the iron gates, a plaque said simple, 'Riddle'.

Looking up at the large building, Hermione understood why Riddle had hated his father so much. He'd disowned his child and held such malice against him for something he had no control over and it was due to his father that he'd been forced to grow up in a muggle orphanage, especially when he didn't have to and he was denied the wealth his family clearly possessed; just looking at the old and abandoned manor, Hermione could tell that was the case.

She turned away from the manor; Voldemort hated his muggle family more than anything, he would never hide something as precious as a Horcrux in the property of his father. She wandered back down the path until she spotted something small in the distance and she walked closer to see it was a hill but as she reached the top, below she saw a small cottage. Curiosity got the better of her and she wandered forward.

The cottage was barely even that. The door had fallen off, half of the cottage's foundations had been destroyed, the roof had rotted and was barely existent and she could smell a combination that created something truly awful and horrific to her enhanced sense.

Reluctantly approaching and climbing the wooden steps that almost collapsed under her weigh, she poked her head into the building. From what she could see, the room was void of anything but dust and broken wooden floorboards and she made to turn and leave, something caught her attention. On the wall, there was a symbol but when she focused she realised that it wasn't a symbol, rather, a family crest; the most identifying aspect being a basilisk with 'G' in the open mouth.

Hermione froze; she was standing in the home of Morfin Gaunt! And that's when she realised Voldemort was proud to be related to Slytherin, he was proud that he'd bested his mother's family. He was proud to be able to steal the Gaunt ring, so the one place he would hide it would be the place that no one would think to look, and that would be a very unstable and destroyed building belonging to the Gaunts.

The fox looked behind her before transforming into her human form, pulling the Invisibility Cloak from her beaded bag and slipping it on before stepping into the building. She searched her surroundings, believing she was stood in what was once the living room and it was littered with decaying wooden floorboards, pieces of roofing and rat droppings. Lifting her gaze, the floor above had several holes were the roof had crashed through, leaving debris scatted across the floor. She stepped over the debris and moved to the room on the right revealing a small room that she believed to have once been the kitchen and seeing nothing, she backed out and headed for the staircase.

They were in even worse condition than the rest of the house and she doubted they could take her weight but she was a Gryffindor and decided to brave it. Carefully, she climbed onto the first step and when nothing happened, she breathed slowly and took another with the same results. She made it halfway up the staircase when she heard a creaking but she continued with her ascent, being five steps from reaching the top when there was a creak and the stairs below her suddenly collapsed in on itself and crashed to the floor. The rest of the staircase was unstable and started to crumble and Hermione cursed and bolted up the remaining steps and just as she reached the landing, the rest of the staircase collapsed and with a loud crash it hit the floor below.

She sighed in relief and took notice of the three doors, one being a bathroom with only a broken toilet and sink remaining and the other two rooms being bedrooms. The place was empty. She sighed in annoyance and made her way back to the staircase, trying to find a way to get to the floor below without killing herself when inspiration hit. She found an old piece of metal piping, she had no idea what it used to be but it would do for its purpose. She enlarged it and levitated it to the ground, making sure to use a Sticking Charm to keep it in place and after ensuring the Invisibility Cloak was secure, she reached out and slid down the pole like a child would at the park. She smiled to herself when her feet safely touched the ground.

As she made to leave, something strange hit her. A feeling of magic. Like one would feel when being around a powerful magical object, such as a three-hundred-year-old cursed necklace, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Salazar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. She'd come into contact with all of them and she was getting the same feeling.

She turned away from the door and frowned thoughtfully; she'd searched every room, there were no drawers or cupboards to look through, there was no furniture to look under and there were no paintings to look behind or ask for help, not that she would and not that they would help her. The entire building was empty. She sighed in annoyance; she couldn't ignore the feeling of powerful magic being in her presence.

The only thing she could do was follow the feeling and so she walked across the room slowly, the further into the room she got, the stronger the feeling got. She could feel her magic buzzing as she knelt down in front of the large and broken fireplace that she imagined having once been beautiful when lit in the winter. When her hand touched the floorboards she pulled it away with a shriek and held it protectively to her chest. She'd gotten a very strong shock and she frowned down at the flooring as she rubbed the feeling back into her now numb hand. Slowly, she lowered her hand and as she did, she could feel magic crackling beneath her.

There was a crooked floorboard beneath her hand and she stared at it in thought. Without thinking, she brought her wand up and pointed it to the wood. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " she muttered, the floorboard lifting from the floor and she moved it aside to reveal a small wooden box hidden.

She carefully lifted the box and winced when she got another electric shock. Surprisingly, it opened without a hindrance and revealed a ring. She didn't dare touch it after what'd happened when she'd touched the box but she did lift it closer to her face for a better look. It was a gold band with a black pyramid-shaped stone and in the centre of the stone, she could see a symbol and she squinted before her eyes widened. A triangle, a circle and a line. She'd recognise that symbol anywhere; she'd been studying it for the past few months.

And that confirmed her suspicions about how Dumbledore was able to give Harry the Resurrection Stone. The stone in the centre of the ring was the Resurrection Stone and she had a feeling she would need it in the future. She shut the box and put it in her beaded bag before leaving the house. She darted a glance outside before removing the cloak, slipping it into her beaded bag and then she changed into her Animagus form and headed back towards the cover of the trees, not knowing that she was being watched.

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor**

She walked through the wards of the manor and headed for the main lounge, finding Remus, Harry, James and Sirius waiting for her along with Draco, Narcissa, Lucius and Theo. The three toddlers greeted her with squeals of joy and she smiled and greeted them in return, much to the amusement of the adults.

"Did you find it; you've been gone for hours?" Remus asked, looking to her in concern.

"I found it," she nodded. "And it wasn't easy, it was hidden beneath the floorboards of the abandoned home of Morfin Gaunt."

"I have to admit that's pretty cool," Sirius grumbled in annoyance and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How did you think to search there?" Lucius asked intrigued.

She shrugged. "At first I didn't, I searched the entire building, which by the way, was empty of nothing but dust, decaying wood, roofing and rats. Just before I left, I felt something, some form of powerful magic and I recognised it so it and when I knelt down, I got an electric shock. It took me a while to think of removing the floorboard but when I did I found the box that contained the ring."

"Shall we do it now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I want it gone," Hermione replied, accepting his help to stand from the floor and Lucius apparated them both to the stables. "This one will take me some time, there's something I have to do first."

They both looked curious but didn't comment or question her, allowing her to walk further into the stables and perched on the ground, pulling the box from her pocket, opening it and setting it on the floor.

She drew her wand and aimed it at the ring, muttering, " _Lapidem,_ " a bright green glow settling around the ring before the stone flew into the air, leaving on the ring. She caught it and quickly wrapped it in a piece of old parchment before she slipped it into her beaded bag for safekeeping, and then she rose to her feet, turning her focus to destroying the Horcrux.

"What did she just do?" Lucius asked Sirius, watching Hermione's focused expression as she did her best to control the fiendfyre.

"No idea and I'm not sure I even want to know," he replied. "Whatever she did, it was for a good reason, who're we to doubt her after everything she's done for us?"

Hermione's form suddenly slumped towards the ground and Sirius rushed forward to catch her.

"That's it, Mia, one left," Sirius muttered, pushing her hair away from her face as he stared down at her adoringly.

"One left?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"One left," he confirmed. "And that just leaves the bastard himself."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 9

**Potter Manor - Tuesday 6th April 1982**

Hermione had woken from her magical exhaustion earlier that day and she'd attended dinner, spent some time with everyone and now she'd just stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she headed into her bedroom, startling at the sight of Sirius sitting on the bed and waiting for her, dressed in only pyjama bottoms.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, you scared the hell out of me!" She snapped, glaring at him as she tried to slow her heart rate.

His mouth tugged into a smirk, his eyes travelling her towel-clad as she huffed and crossed over to her vanity table, taking a seat. With a flick of her wand, she dried her hair and she reached for her hairbrush.

"Why did you take that stone from the ring before you destroyed it?"

Hermione froze. "You saw that?"

"I did," he nodded, "So, why did you take it?" He asked and she sighed, putting down her hairbrush and twisting to face him. "You're keeping something from us, I _know_ you are."

"Only because I haven't completely figured it out yet, but I think I'm right."

"About?"

"I don't want to tell you yet, not until I have what I need and my suspicions are confirmed."

"Mia..."

"Sirius, please..." She interrupted. "I'll tell you when the time is right. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, least of all my own."

"Fine," he conceded. "What're we gonna do about Dumbledore? It's been weeks since your attack."

"We're not going to do anything."

"What?" A growl wrapped around the word, his eyes flashing with fury.

"We're not going to do anything," she repeated.

"But..."

"No, Sirius," she said firmly. "Dumbledore will get what's coming to him but I still need him. He has something that I need, something that'll help destroy Voldemort and I can't get it yet, but I'll figure out a plan soon enough."

"You're not going to tell me?" He pouted.

"No,"

"There's something else we need to talk about, we never got 'round to it. Kreacher calling you a Half-blood?"

"I'll admit, that confused me as well and it's not the first time someone's said that to me, Fenrir Greyback mentioned it as well when we were taken to Malfoy Manor. I think it might be to do with the Binding Spell."

"To Harry? How would that affect your status?"

"The spell bound us together as siblings but biologically that's not possible; we can't share blood or DNA, and we can't share a magical signature or change the familial magical signature, but we are able to use each other's wand. So, it changed my magical status from Muggleborn to Half-blood, that's the only reasoning I can see."

He nodded slowly, his eyes travelling her form once more, starting at her dainty feet and moving up to her smooth legs, over her shoulders and neck before locking his lustful gaze with hers, seeing her eyes widen in surprise.

He stood from the bed and stalked towards her, she stood instinctively and stepped around him, taking a deep breath under his heated gaze. When he stepped forward, she stepped back until her legs hit the bed and she fell, landing on it. Sirius smirked as he approached and she shuffled backwards on the bed as Sirius climbed on and before she could so much as blink, Sirius had pounced, sending her flying onto her back as his mouth crashed against hers. They kissed passionately and they both knew this was it, there was no going back like the other times Hermione had pulled away from him.

Her hands gripped his hair and tugged harshly, a growl rumbling in his chest at the action but he pulled a moan from her when he pushed his hips against hers. His hands trailed over her smooth legs, over her hips which he gripped tightly before they moved up over her sides, over the swell of her breasts and he found the edge of the towel and pulled it free, the towel falling open, baring her naked body to his dark gaze. He drew back from her, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing, his eyes trailing her form appreciatively and a groan falling from his lips when her teeth sunk in her bottom lip, nibbling.

"Fuck! You're perfect," he muttered, latching his mouth back on to hers and his hands roaming her body.

When he pulled his mouth away from hers, he moved to her neck, finding the spot behind her ear that made her whimper and he pushed his hips against hers, his erection bulging in his pyjama bottoms and pressing against her uncovered centre, feeling her heat and arousal seep through his clothing. He pushed his hips against her and she pushed back, whimpering and her hands buried in his hair as she searched for the friction she craved.

His hands trailed down her moist folds and she groaned and when he found her nub she let out a breathless moan. If Sirius wasn't as experienced and he was, it probably would've been his undoing.

"Sirius, just get on with it," Hermione pleaded, a whine falling from her when his mouth unexpectedly closed around her right nipple and his hand lowering, slipping a finger into her as she arched her body into his.

She unwound a hand from his hair and reached for her wand, casting a _Divesto_ and making Sirius' clothing disappear, just as he pushed his hips against hers and they both gasped loudly.

"Fuck me already!" She cried in frustration.

Sirius drew back from her, blinking in surprise having never expected such language to fall from her lips, no matter the situation.

"Oh, Mia," he lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering, "I'm not going to fuck you."

"You're not?" Her voice filled with disappointment.

"No, you're different, you're _mine_ , and for that, you'll be treated differently," he whispered and kissed her sweetly. "At least for our first time," he amended, seeing her disappointed expression.

He kissed her languidly and when her hand snaked down between them to grip his length, he hissed against her mouth as she moved her hand over him and he continued to work her over with their gazes locked. When it became too much for both of them, he finally gave in to her pleas and with one slow thrust, he entered her.

She gasped and arched into him and he groaned and bit down on her shoulder gently. He moved slowly, taking his time to learn her responses, to worship her body; every scar, every blemish and every freckle. Something he'd never done. But he'd never loved anyone before, no one but _her_.

She was the light to his dark. The glare to his cheeky smile. The slap to the back of his head to his prank on the unsuspecting Lucius Malfoy. He loved her; he had a hard time expressing his feelings so he would do it this way, taking his time to learn her, to worship her, to make her feel adored and loved. His actions would speak for him when words couldn't.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, one hand buried in his dark hair and the other gripping at his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin and leaving crescent-shaped marks.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear as she clung to him tightly. "So tight, so wet, so warm, so _mine._ "

When he found that spot inside of her after changing the angle of his thrusts, she flung her head back, her hair surrounding her in a tangled mess and she let out a moan that vibrated down his spine.

Her eyes screwed shut and her grip on him tightened, her fluttering walls clamped around him and pulled him into her deeper as her orgasm flooded through her. He'd never seen her so beautiful. When her nails raked over his back so hard he wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood, it broke both his concentration and his control and he buried his face against her neck, muttering against her skin as he found his end.

He'd barely managed to catch himself before he collapsed on top of her, holding himself above her on his elbows and staring down at her. Her eyes glassy, her skin flushed pink, mouth-shaped bruises forming on her neck and her mouth red and swollen. Merlin, was he a lucky wizard to have met her.

"You're amazing," he muttered.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a sated smile, her hand coming up to softly run her fingertips down his face with him leaning into her touch.

~000~000~000~

**Unknown Location**

Elsewhere, a meeting at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters had just ended, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Moody being the only ones left in the meeting room.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva?" He replied.

She fixed her eyes on him, watching him for any tells. She'd wanted to speak of Hermione's attack since day it had happened but there'd been too many obstacles in the way, but now, weeks later, she finally had the chance.

"The night Miss. Granger was attacked by Death Eaters, I visited her."

Moody's eyes snapped to her, watching her distrustfully.

"Why would you do that, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked her calmly but she saw something flash in his eyes.

"I was under the impression that Death Eaters were no longer left in Britain, let alone England, and suddenly three turn up out of the blue and attack Miss. Granger, who they should know nothing about. Suspicious, wouldn't you agree?"

Moody's eyes darted between them; he was a paranoid old bastard but even he could admit that was definitely suspicious.

"I thought it best to visit with her and ask what she remembered from the attack, as the MLE Department won't allow me to read the official report. I was hoping she could divulge something that would help us find the Death Eaters responsible. If they returned to where they came from, maybe they would lead us to the remaining fugitives."

"Did Miss. Granger have any vital information that will aid in the tracking of Death Eaters? Perhaps who they were?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid not, she did not recognise any possible identifying marks or features with the robes and masks they wore and two of them did not interact with her, just stood guard, however," she paused, being careful to watch for his reaction, "She did recall that the Death Eater that attacked her used a Voice Changing Spell and had the same colour eyes as you, as well as being the same height and seeing a silver beard and hair escaping from under the robes." She was bluffing at this point but she needed to see his reaction.

And there it was. A slight widening of the eyes and panic and fear flashed across his face for a small moment before it disappeared. Anyone else would've missed it but she knew Albus Dumbledore very well and she'd been around him for many years, he was even once her Professor; she knew him better than anyone and his reaction all but proved his guilt and she felt shame fill her for not noticing sooner.

"What are you suggesting, Minerva? That it was I?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, Albus," she smiled blandly. "I was merely informing you that Glamour Charms had been used so we may never know the identity of her attackers. This leads me to believe that we either still have Death Eaters in hiding in England or it was someone else wanting to gain information from Miss. Granger under the ruse of a Death Eater attack. It's a shame we can't track them," she shook her head. "Now, if you will please excuse me, it's a school night and I have patrols to do of the castle grounds."

She bid them a good night and took her leave, briskly walking towards the apparition point and as she drew her wand, Moody approached, hobbling towards her.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" His gravelly voice spoke.

"Whatever do you mean, Alastor?"

"Questioning Dumbledore," he clarified, narrowing his eye.

"Surely someone as vigilant as yourself can see that Albus is keeping things from us," she replied calmly. "As I said before, Miss. Granger is not known to the Death Eaters, what reason would they have to harm her? Why would they specifically break into her apartment at a time when she was alone? Did you know she was alone, Alastor? Curious, don't you think? That the moment Messrs Black, Lupin and Potter leave Miss. Granger unattended, she is attacked. Don't you have Aurors following and tracking her movements?"

With that said, she turned on the spot and disappeared, leaving behind a confused and enraged Alastor Moody.

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor - Wednesday 7th April 1982**

"You two finally had sex," James grinned at Hermione and Sirius.

"Shut up," Hermione grumbled, smacking him on the arm with the back of her hand before she left the room.

"So?" James prompted.

Sirius' and his answering grin had him laughing.

"Amazing," Sirius sighed, flopping his head back onto the couch.

"Told you so," James replied in a sing song voice.

"Just one problem,"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep without her," Sirius sighed.

"Been having that problem myself," James confessed.

"She doesn't have nightmares when someone's with her."

"I've noticed," James nodded. "Maybe it's best if she always has someone with her at night."

"And it gives us easier access to her in the morning," Sirius grinned and James laughed, shaking his head.

"She'll be pissed," he reminded him.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he grinned in response.

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor - Wednesday 21st April 1982**

Two weeks went by without a hitch. There was no Dumbledore, no more Death Eater attacks, no searching for Horcruxes and it was perfect. Hermione had spent her time researching the Deathly Hallows; she had the Resurrection Stone, the Invisibility Cloak and that just left the Elder Wand, of which, she was sure Dumbledore was in possession of. She'd come to the conclusion that in her timeline, Harry had been the Master of Death and in possession of all three Deathly Hallows, so maybe that was what brought him back from the dead. If that was the case, she could destroy the Horcrux inside him without hurting him, or, so she hoped.

When there was a flash of blinding light, Hermione turned to see Lily Potter smiling down at her in all of her ethereal beauty.

"Lily," she greeted warmly.

"Hello, Dear, it's been a while. So much has happened since we last spoke. I'm incredibly proud of you and all that you've accomplished. You are almost complete with your task."

"It hasn't been easy."

"No, it hasn't," Lily agreed. "I am sorry for all that you have suffered after my last visit. Never in my worst nightmare would I believe that Albus was capable of..."

"No one saw it coming," Hermione interrupted. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Straight to the point," Lily chuckled. "As I said before, you are almost complete with your task. I am here to offer the last little nudge that would give you the ability to end this war for good, you know what you have to do but you are frightened and you shouldn't be."

"I have to kill Harry to kill Voldemort," she spoke, pain edging her tone.

"Not necessarily." Hermione's eyes shot up to her. "I believe that you have already discovered a way to destroy the Horcrux without killing Harry."

"The Deathly Hallows, it's what saved him."

"Not necessarily," she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"The Deathly Hallows did bring Harry back from the dead but that wasn't the only factor, there was something else contributing. The same something else that saved Harry's life the night you arrived in this timeline." Hermione stared at her confused. "You know the answer, Hermione, I know you do. Think."

"The only similarity between Halloween and the Final Battle that I can think of is my presence."

Lily nodded with a smile. "Precisely, your presence."

"You're saying that I'm what kept Harry alive? _Me_?"

"Yes, Harry was saved during the Final Battle due to both the Deathly Hallows and your bond but with his second death, your magic was drastically weakened as was Harry's and the bond couldn't support him any longer. When you arrived in this time, your magic was given a power boost and your bond was reinstated, making it more powerful than ever. You would've gladly given your life to protect Harry without a second thought, your love for him, your bond saved Harry that night."

Hermione remained quiet; having her suspicions confirmed was a relief but also a burden. When Hermione lifted her eyes, Lily was holding a very familiar-looking hat.

"The Sorting Hat?"

"Albus won't miss it for five minutes, I believe you have a discussion that needs to be had," she replied, handing the hat to her.

_'Ah, Miss. Granger, I've been waiting for this moment. The time has come; you must make your decision.'_

_'Will it work?'_

_'Most likely, your chances are great, far greater than when we last spoke. This is a difficult time for you but the fate of the world rests on your shoulders.'_

_'I'd rather it be mine than Harry's. It could kill him.'_

_'It could'_ he said simply.

_'If our places were reversed I would want it to be done. And I know that Harry would say the same.'_

_'A distinct lack of self-preservation, as Gryffindor as ever I see.'_

_'That's never going to change,'_ she thought with a grin. _'I'm not sure what to do.'_

_'Yes, you are; you have already made your decision. You need to admit it to yourself.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Until the next time we meet, Miss. Granger.'_

_'Thank you.'_

Hermione removed the hat and handed it back to Lily, who smiled at her.

"I must go now, I will visit you one last time when the war is over," Lily stepped back. "Oh and Hermione? Thank you for teaching James that it's possible to fall in love again, thank you for loving him. And Sirius, thank you for teaching him that it's a beautiful thing to love someone, to have hope."

"You're not mad?" She asked quietly.

"No," Lily chuckled. "I predicted this," she confessed, "And you have my blessing," she repeated her words from their last conversation and Hermione's eyes widened. "Good luck, Hermione, things are going to get more difficult but I have faith in you."

As Lily faded into nothing, Hermione silently stared into space and she didn't know how long it'd been since Lily's departure, but she was unexpectedly drawn from her thoughts when the silver-blue Patronus in the form of the cat appeared before her.

"Miss. Granger, several known Death Eaters have returned and they have been tracked to Worcestershire, England," McGonagall's voice came from the cat's mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened in panicked horror. Worcestershire was were Potter Manor was located!

"Albus and several members of the Order are en-route; my Patronus will lead you to the battleground."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Potter Manor - Wednesday 21st April 1982**

"JAMES, REMUS, SIRIUS!" Hermione called, bolting up the stairs and heading straight for the living room on the third floor.

"Where's the fire?" Sirius chuckled, amused when she halted to a stop, almost tripping on the edge of the rug and she caught herself on the couch.

"McGonagall's Patronus," she gestured to the cat pacing anxiously, their eyes darting to her in alarm as they sprang to their feet, fearing the worst. "The Order’s tracked several Death Eaters to Worcestershire. I don't know how many, there's going to be a battle."

"We better get a move on," Sirius said, already drawing his wand and gripping it in his hand.

"Remus, go to the Burrow and inform Molly and Arthur, then take Harry to Malfoy Manor, it has more security wards, ones that even surpass mine. Get the Weasleys to follow you there. I’ve no doubt Lucius and Arthur will wish to join the fight, I’ll send my Patronus in twenty minutes time, be back here before then and it'll lead you to us," Hermione instructed.

"I'll see you on the front line," he mock-saluted before plucking Harry from the ground and rushing to the nearest fireplace.

"We'll go in our Animagus forms, it'll be quicker."

~000~000~000~

**Worcestershire**

Once they stepped off the Potter grounds, they ran three miles before they came across a large field filled with dark robes and silver masked figures fighting others who were wearing slightly lighter robes. There were explosions in the distance, shouts of curses, hexes and spells and beams of lights ricocheted and darted about the area and there were destroyed trees, patches of burnt grass and small fires littering the field.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked James more so than Sirius. Sirius had been with her at every battle but James had been forced to stay behind and protect Harry.

"It's been a while, but it's like flying a broom, you never forget," he grinned at her and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Never learned to fly so I'll take your word for it," she shrugged and they snorted. "Good luck."

"Good luck," they chorused.

She kissed them both chastely before they went their separate ways, disappearing into the battle. Hermione quickly cast her Patronus, sending several to different members of the White Lions to inform them off the battle and then she jumped into battle herself, immediately finding herself in a duel with a Death Eater, sending a well-aimed _Stupefy_ and sending him to the floor and casting an _Incarcerous_ to keep him from escaping. Another Death Eater jumped into the fray, preventing her from making her way deeper into the battle, from the place power radiated and there was only one explanation.

She was caught in the arm by a Cutting Curse, sending one in return and cutting the other's robes and he stepped forward, tripping on the fabric and he hit the ground, Hermione taking the opportunity to hit him with a _Petrificus Totalus_ and securing him with ropes.

It took her almost an hour to reach the centre of the battle, several Death Eaters stopping her from reaching her target and she’d received several injuries in the process but came out on top every time.

Searching her surroundings, it was obvious that these Death Eaters were far more skilled in duelling than the others, suggesting they were likely members of the inner circle but that wasn't what caught her attention.

No, it was Dumbledore and a cloaked man duelling fiercely and Hermione didn't have to see the face to know it was Voldemort. He’d returned and a lot sooner than she thought he would. Ten years sooner than he was originally supposed to. She wasn't certain whether she should take it as good news or bad news.

Dumbledore cast a Shielding Charm as he looked around him, checking for any possible attackers from all angles and when his eyes landed on her, features hardened.

"What are you doing, Dumbledore?" Hermione called, needing to raise her voice to be heard and as she did so, the hooded figure unexpectedly halted in his spell casting, his focus turning towards her with interest. "You can't destroy him, you _know_ you can't. You put so much belief into that ridiculous prophecy, why are you going against it now? You're going to get yourself killed."

"I know what I'm doing, _Child,_ " he spoke coldly.

"Do you?” She questioned in disbelief. “You're being stupid for someone who is considered to be so wise and powerful. You're not going to win this battle if you continue."

"Neither will you!"

"I don't expect to win and I’ve come to terms with it. I know that I won't make it through this war alive, I’m okay with that."

He ignored her warnings and turned back to Voldemort, aiming his wand.

" _Avada_..."

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Hermione called, successfully disarming Dumbledore and he never saw it coming. He turned to her enraged. "I'm trying to save your life."

"I don't need your help," he argued, waving his hand and his wand flew out of hers and into his open palm.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Two voices chorused.

The two beams of neon green light collided with a deafening bang and everyone halted in their duelling, watching and waiting for the outcome.

One body fell to the ground and everyone stared in shock, even Hermione. She took several deep breaths, gripped her wand tightly and gave herself a mental shake before she turned her eyes to the cloaked figure that was laughing loudly.

Her eyes narrowed in hatred as he lowered his hood, Hermione being momentarily distracted by the devastatingly handsome man with black wavy hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. His had a prominent jaw and high cheekbones. It seems that destroying parts of his soul had returned him to his previous human form but she doubted there was any humanity left in him. He was a monster.

"You did warn him," he chuckled. "He should've listened to you rather than patronizing you," he smirked, Hermione’s gaze darting down to the unmoving corpse of Albus Dumbledore. "The Order of the Phoenix has fallen!" He called.

All of his Death Eaters moved in a flurry and stood behind him and the members of the Order that weren't part of the White Lions huddled together as he smirked at them triumphantly as many of their members had fallen.

"But the White Lions still remain," Hermione glared, his eyes snapping to her as every member of the White Lions present flocked to her and stood behind her; James, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Arthur, Fabian, Gideon, Kingsley, McGonagall, Aurors and several new members who’d all survived.

Moody looked at Hermione and the group in surprise but mostly his attention was focused on McGonagall, Kingsley and the Prewitt Twins.

"You're with her?" He growled.

"Have been since she quit the Order," Fabian grinned unapologetically, Voldemort observing amusedly. "You were going to get us killed; you were going to get _her_ killed. The way you were treating her wasn't right, she wanted to help and you were too afraid of her."

"She had the sense to get out before Dumbledore led her to her death," Gideon continued, "And we had the sense to follow her. You've got to admit, she's much nicer and better looking," he winked at her.

"Oi! That's our girlfriend" Sirius and James snapped.

"A triad?" Voldemort interrupted, sounding delighted.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, glared at him boldly but he was far from angry, quite the opposite.

"The file? The information? The tracking?" Moody questioned, his magical eye spinning in its socket.

"All a setup," Kingsley answered, his mouth twitching. "Do you honestly believe they were _completely_ untraceable? It's true that Mia’s brilliant at avoiding our tracking measures, but only for a few hours at most before her trail can be found. We deliberately reported false findings."

He turned to look at McGonagall. "You?" He growled.

"Albus could not be trusted. He all but admitted that it was him who broke into their apartment and tortured her, if he is capable of that he is capable of anything," she said without regret, though her eyes softened when she looked at the body on the floor.

"I see you finally see what Dumbledore was?" Voldemort interrupted and Hermione turned her eyes to him, feeling a tingle going over her and she recognised the feeling, he’d cast a Silencing Charm, likely so only they could hear one another. "I've had people watching you, you intrigued me,” he admitted. “You know more about me than I have ever told anyone. After my loss last year, I had someone look into you. Imagine my surprise when Mia Granger didn't exist until last year, you appeared out of nowhere with impressive exam results."

Hermione was sure to keep her expression calm and passive, not wishing to give anything away just yet.

"Why are you here? Why this place in particular?" She asked.

He smirked at her. "That bald friend of yours is correct, you _are_ difficult to trace, more difficult than any of my Death Eaters could ever hope to be,” he praised. “I, however, am not so easy to fool; I know the difference between a false trail and the real one. Imagine my surprise when I decide to take a trip down memory lane and visit the home of my ancestors, and who do I see leaving the building? You."

If Hermione was worried, she did a hell of a job hiding it.

"I followed you, the best I could do was here. Your trail disappeared; my guess would be there's a property under the Fidelius nearby. I returned and I was a little more than irritated to find that my family ring was missing. I want it back," his eyes hardened, taking on a terrifying red tint.

"Well, I would give it to you except that I can't; it's currently sat at the bottom of the River Thames." His nostrils flare and his eyes flashed with fury. "Not that it matters, your precious Horcrux is destroyed." His fury morphed into surprised horror. "I told you, Riddle, I know far more about you than you could ever imagine. I know that you have five Horcruxes, unfortunately, I have only managed to destroy four of them, I am unable to figure out the last," she frowned, hoping to give off the impression of annoyance. At this point, she was bluffing, the final Horcrux had been an accident so as far as he was aware, there were five, not six.

He smirked in relief, he still had one left and he could always make more. He locked eyes with her and she felt a presence in her mind but she was prepared for it. Hermione tugged on the magic of the moon to help reinforce her Occlumency shields and he was thrown out of her head.

He blinked slowly, observing her carefully. He had a decision to make; she was too valuable to the other side to be allowed to live, but she could be tremendously valuable to him. Silently, he cancelled the Silencing Charm, allowing those around them to hear their discussion.

"Join me,"

“Excuse me?” Both eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "I’d rather be locked in a room with Moody." The Marauders and Prewett Twins snorted. "I will never join you, Dumbledore may be dead but we’re still standing."

"Very well, Dumbledore is dead, many are wounded. I will give you one week. One week to bury the dead and heal the injured and the battle will continue one final time. Don't say I'm not merciful." With that said, he turned on the spot and apparated, his followers not far behind him.

Hermione turned to face those behind her; many had cuts, open wounds and broken bones but nothing fatal. She took a headcount and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised no one was missing, they’d all survived.

Her eyes darted around the battlefield, seeing the many bodies littering the floor, Death Eaters and members of the Order. All of the Order members in question were dead, some of the Death Eaters were dead and others were unconscious.

"Kingsley, Fabian, Gideon? It's time to get to work."

Without needing clarification, they nodded and left with the other Aurors to start preparing for the transporting of the captured Death Eaters. Aurors from the Order shuffled on their feet awkwardly before slowly moving to help the others, and Moody backed away, his locked with hers.

"We're going to be at the Ministry all night taking statements and filling out reports!" Fabian called over as he double-checked the binding ropes of a Death Eater.

"I hope you all got plenty of sleep last night; we're not going home any time soon," Hermione replied.

~000~000~000~

**Malfoy Manor -Thursday 22nd April**

Six very exhausted figures made their way through the manor and to the dining room where lunch would be served to its occupants.

"Thank Merlin!" Two very worried women cried, chairs scraped across the floor as they rushed forward, taking it in turns to draw them into hugs.

"What happened?" Molly asked, leading Hermione towards the table and forcing her into a seat.

After greeting the Weasley children, Draco and Theo, all of who were oblivious to everything that was happening in the world around them, the adults looked to her for an explanation.

"Dumbledore is dead," she sighed and they gasped in horror. "Voldemort is back in England. We arrived at the battleground and fought as I made my way to the centre of the battle where Voldemort and Dumbledore were duelling. I told Dumbledore to stop fighting, that the prophecy wouldn't allow for him to kill Voldemort and neither would the precautions, as far as he's concerned there's still four left. I disarmed him and he didn't heed my warning. Voldemort gave us some time to heal and bury the dead. In a week's time, the Final Battle will be upon us."

"Dead?" Molly whispered.

"None of our lot died,” Hermione assured her. “There were several Death Eaters, some Order members and we captured quite a few Death Eaters, too. We had quite a few injuries but nothing that too severe."

"And the precaution?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll take care of it."

That signalled the end of the discussion and all attention moved to eating breakfast.

"Where's Harry?" James asked.

"He spent all night screaming, he finally cried himself to sleep in the early hours of the morning," Narcissa answered whilst leaning over to wipe some food off Draco's face.

"He'll be exhausted. When we're finished here we'll head home, I'm exhausted myself," James sighed tiredly.

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor**

They put a sleeping Harry to bed, Remus went to his room and in some unspoken agreement James, Sirius and Hermione all convened in her bedroom, stripping down to their underwear and climbing into bed with Hermione resting her head on Sirius's chest and James wrapping an arm around her from behind, his chest to her back.

"One week," Hermione whispered.

"We know," they muttered.

"One week and I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die," Sirius growled.

"I am; I can feel it."

Sirius felt a tear hit his chest and he and James shared a glance, collectively making a decision. This wasn't how they wanted to do it but they’d been discussing it for some time.

"We love you."

Hermione sniffled and a small smile pulled at her lips. "I love you, too," she replied, Sirius kissing her forehead and James her shoulder.

"We’re not going to lose you, I won't allow it to happen," said Sirius. "You're it for us, our forever."

"We love you and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you," James picked up, "We couldn't imagine being with someone else, loving someone else, sharing our lives with someone else. All we want is you. All we need is you. We want to marry you"

Hermione’s breathing stopped and she held her breath.

"This is the part where you give us an answer," cheeked Sirius.

"You didn't ask a question," Hermione muttered.

"Marry us?" They chorused without hesitation.

"We've only been dating for four months. You're only doing this because there's a week until the battle."

"No, we're not," James argued.

"Well, we are," Sirius corrected, "But that's not the only reason. We've been discussing it for a while and we’ve been intending to ask you to marry us for some time but we’ve been so busy and we knew you’d want us to be together longer first, so we put it off. We want to marry you before either of us die, we want you to be our wife before there’s ever a chance of you being taken from us."

"We may have officially been together for four months, but if you think about it, it's been longer. We had feelings for you long before we started dating, about three weeks after we met you, to be more specific. I love you more than I ever thought possible," said James.

"I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I love James and Remus and Harry as my family, but I’m _in_ love with you. You are the _only_ woman I ever want to be in love with and have to reciprocate my feelings. I want you to be my wife, my first and my only."

She sniffled, tears flowing from her eyes freely.

"I love you both so much that it hurts. Growing up I knew I wouldn't survive the war and therefore I never thought about the future; I never thought about marriage, children, a career. But you make me want to have that. I want to get married, I want to have children, I want to have a career. But I’m going to die and I’m never going to have that and I want more than anything to have that with you. I want to watch Harry grow old, I want to watch Draco, Theo and the Weasleys head off to Hogwarts and maybe even a couple of my own children going along with them. I want to see your smiles, hear your laughter every day. I want to see you attempt to make me love Valentine's Day every year, I want to spend the full moon in my Animagus form and play fighting with Moony. I want to tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of my life."

"We can give you two of those things now and when you survive we can have the rest," Sirius vowed. "Molly and Narcissa have been conspiring against us; they’ve been planning a wedding, apparently already knowing it was coming. They're probably finished; everything can be done in a few days. We can be married before the week is up."

"And the second thing we can give you is telling you how much we love you each day," James muttered. "So, will you marry us?"

"Yes, I will marry you," she sniffled.

"Thank Merlin,” sighed Sirius. “That was bloody terrifying,” he muttered and Hermione giggled whilst James’ sniggered. “We'll let them know in the morning."

"There's something I need to tell you," Hermione nibbled her lip.

"What is it?"

"The final Horcrux..."

"I know it's Harry," James confessed sadly.

"WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked, sitting up and pushing both Sirius and James away from her in the process.

"I know it's Harry," he repeated softly, seeing the tears slowly filling her eyes and he reached out, cupping her cheek as they fell.

"How? I was so careful not to tell you."

He smiled sadly. "I put the pieces together. Harry’s a Parselmouth and he has a connection with Voldemort; you told me that he transferred some of his abilities to him. Voldemort was defeated when the curse backfired. You were always sad when we brought up the final Horcrux. It wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion that he was the final Horcrux, the accident."

She opened her mouth to respond but she couldn’t find the words.

"It's okay, I know you wanted to protect us from the pain of knowing. I know you didn't want to hurt us, panic us. I know you’ve been researching for months, trying to find a way to destroy the Horcrux without hurting Harry."

She nodded. "I have and I think I've found it, it won't kill him but it will hurt. I've got a plan."

"Does this have something to do with the stone you removed from the ring?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Yes, I need it to save Harry."

"Why?"

"You've heard the story of Death and the Three Brothers, haven't you?"

"Yeah," the replied, their expressions puzzled.

"The cloak, the stone and the wand, they're real." Their eyes widened in surprise. "The Three Brothers existed, the Peverells. James, the Potter line branched from the Peverells," she told him and he made a spluttering noise of surprise. "Your many greats of a Grandfather was the original owner of the cloak, the Third Brother."

"My Invisibility Cloak?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, it’s one of the Deathly Hallows."

"And the ring?" Sirius asked.

"The Gaunt ring contained the Resurrection Stone, their line also stemmed from the Peverells. They obviously didn't know they had a Deathly Hallow in their presence. In my time, Dumbledore discovered the stone in the ring and found a way to conceal it in a snitch which he gave to Harry. I removed it from the ring before I destroyed it. I have it now."

"That leaves the wand," James said, looking as though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to hear her response or not.

Hermione's answer was to reach over to her bedside table and lightly grip her wand. "The Elder Wand, it’s mine."

They stared in silent surprise, their eyes darting between her face and her wand.

"It doesn't look like the wand," Sirius muttered.

"Dumbledore was in possession of it before me and before that it was Grindelwald. The way to master the Elder Wand is to disarm the owner, and once that happens the power transfers over to the victor's wand. I have the Elder Wand."

"That's why you disarmed him at the battle; you said you needed something from him," Sirius shook his head.

"Yes, I needed the power of the Elder Wand but I also wanted to save his life. The Elder Wand will work for me _and_ for Harry. With the three Deathly Hallows, Harry will become the Master of Death and as a precaution, I will pull on the power of the Moon Goddess for help in keeping him protected. What I need to do will be very painful and for that, I’ll give him a Pain Potion, enough to knock him out. I can't give him a Sleeping Draught, he's still too young."

"How will you do it?" James muttered, gripping her hand tightly.

"Basilisk venom, I'll put a few drops on his scar and it’ll kill the Horcrux, leaving Voldemort mortal."

"I have faith in you" he nodded, but his fear and concern were clear.

"I figured it out, I'm the reason he survived. My love for him, our magic, our bond saved him this time. I'll die before I let Harry go before me."

"You’re not going to die,” Sirius said forcefully. “We better get some sleep, if we're getting married we're going to need it in order to deal with Molly and Cissy. It’s gonna be a long week."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 12

**Potter Manor - Saturday 24th April 1982**

Three days later, Molly and Narcissa had their hands full with preparing for the wedding. They were both furious and thrilled to learn James, Hermione and Sirius were getting married the night before the Final Battle and luckily, the wedding had mostly been planned and after many happy tears, they immediately set to work preparing the grounds of Potter Manor for the ceremony.

James, Sirius and Hermione left it all in the capable hands of the two witches as they were preoccupied with preparing to destroy the Horcrux within Harry. A spring Saturday was the day. It was sundown.

The Marauders gathered by the lake on the Potter grounds, a blanket laid out on the floor with Harry in the centre playing with his stuffed dragon.

"You can do this, I have faith in you," James said, giving her hand a squeeze as he watched his son, oblivious to the happenings in the world and absorbed in his own little bubble of happiness.

She shook her head, forcing herself not to cry. "What if I fail?" Fear laced in her words.

"You won't; your bond and your love for Harry will keep him safe," Sirius assured her.

"You will save us all, Mia," Remus promised, far more confident than the others had been and with his confident stance, tone and expressions, she couldn't help but feel a little more confident in her plan.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, releasing James' hand and approaching Harry, sitting next to him and handing him some milk laced with a Pain Potion.

He took it with a giggle and drank happily consumed it and within in a matter of minutes, drowsiness set in and he fell asleep. Hermione settled his sleeping form in her arms and reached for his sun pendent, clasping it together with her moon pendent and then James stepped forward, draping the Invisibility Cloak over them. Remus stepped forward, placing the Resurrection Stone in Harry's hand and Sirius pressed Hermione's wand, the Elder Wand, into the other.

Once they all stepped back and were clear of the perimeter lines Hermione had drawn onto the ground, Hermione's eyes examined Harry's sleeping face before she lifted her gaze to the sky above, summoning her magic within her and pulling on the magic of the Moon Goddess.

"Please help me," she pleaded, her tone thick with tears. "Please don't let him die, I've failed him once, I won't do it again."

Screwing her eyes shut and taking a calming breath, she removed a vial of basilisk venom from her pocket, tugged the stopper free and lifted it, hovering over Harry's forehead. Not wanting to give herself the chance to hesitate, she tipped the vial and several drops of basilisk venom fell onto his scar and moments later, black smoke poured and there was an ear-splitting scream. Everyone winced and slammed their hands over their ears but Hermione tightened her hold on Harry as tears streamed down her face, mumbling the binding vows under her breath and praying to the Moon Goddess and the Sun God.

The black smoke faded and the scream stopped, leaving only the sounds of the wildlife around the grounds and Hermione's sobs and muffled words.

Harry wasn't breathing.

"No, please, please, save him!" She begged.

She bowed her head, hugging him against her tightly as she rocked, tears streaming down her face and landing on Harry and then their combined necklaces began to glow a silver-gold, it growing so bright they had to shield their eyes.

"Merlin!"

Hermione's head snapped up to see what they were looking at. The sun and the moon were glowing brighter then she'd ever seen them. When she'd started the process, the sun was setting and the moon rising, but that had changed. The sun and moon were moving across the sky, moving closer together.

"What's happening?" James asked, tears falling from his eyes and he reached up to wipe them away.

"She's saving him, _they're_ saving him!" Remus whispered.

The sun and the moon suddenly collided with a loud bang the ground shook beneath them and sent the birds in the nearby trees fleeing with squawks.

Harry was slowly lifted from Hermione's arms and she stumbled to her feet, staring up at the levitating toddler bathed in the sun and moonlight, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak falling to the floor.

A white glow surrounded him until he could no longer be seen and Hermione risked going blind and before she knew it, the light faded, Harry was lowered into her arms and the sun had disappeared, leaving only the moon in the dark night sky. She stared mesmerised, unable to take her eyes from the rise and fall of his little chest.

"Thank you, thank you," she chanted in a whisper as she clung to Harry. "He's alive!" She suddenly exclaimed, finding herself being surrounded and encased in a tight hug.

"You did it!" Sirius cried in joy, disbelief, fear, too many emotions to name.

"I did it!" She whispered in shock. "That's the final Horcrux, Voldemort's mortal, he can be destroyed."

"How 'bout we get married first?" James sighed, his gaze darting between Harry, Hermione and the moon, sending his thanks to the deities.

~000~000~000~

**Worcestershire - Sunday 25th April 1982**

"Professor, why are we here?" Hermione questioned, her eyes darting about the battlefield, the location of the Final Battle that would be upon them in four days time.

"I received a missive that I was to bring you here," McGonagall replied.

"From?"

"Me," said a gruff voice.

Hermione turned to look behind her, her actions mimicked by James, Remus and Sirius.

"Moody," Hermione greeted blandly and he stared at her. "Well, why are we here? I have a wedding to prepare for and battle plans to finalise."

"You'll need my help," he grumbled.

She arched an eyebrow. "Not really, we're doing just fine, thank you," she folded her arms over her chest.

"No, you're not!" He barked.

She snorted. "No? I had undercover agents in your organisation, three of them Senior Aurors who you never suspected, not to mention _eight_ of your Junior Aurors, the Malfoys and the Weasleys, too. In addition, both Severus and Professor McGonagall switched alliances weeks ago. You didn't have a clue what was happening in your ranks."

"She's got you there," Sirius laughed.

"I destroyed three Horcruxes under your nose _and_ left you a false trail and false evidence."

"She's got you there," Remus said amusedly.

"And, I discovered that Dumbledore made a great injustice against Lucius Malfoy, an innocent man, and I freed him from a fate worse than death when you were in the same building."

"Again, she's got you there," James laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Besides," he continued, his laughter suddenly gone and his tone ice-cold to match his eyes. "I don't trust you; you wanted to use my son as bait."

"And we still should," Moody argued.

"Hell will freeze over before I let that happen," James snapped, drawing his wand and holding it down by his side. Moody eyed the movement cautiously.

"We don't need him, we have me," Hermione interrupted. "Voldemort's more interested in me at this point in time, he revealed that I intrigue him. I showed up out of nowhere, he doesn't know about my past or about where I came from. He realises that I'm a threat to him, particularly when he learned I knew of his Horcruxes."

"You told him?" He snarled, his magical eye going haywire in the socket.

"Yes, the art of distraction is a powerful thing," Hermione answered calmly. "You see, I told him that I couldn't figure out what his final Horcrux was, of course, it was a lie. Now he will be preoccupied with retrieving the Horcrux instead of making battle plans. Immortality is the only thing he cares for and he fears that I may find his Horcrux and destroy it, leaving him mortal. Whilst he's doing that, I've already destroyed the Horcrux, we did it last night."

"You still need my help," he griped, his body slumping in defeat.

"Why? The Aurors trust me. Did you know that more than thirty have expressed interest in joining the White Lions?" She asked. "But if _you_ wish to switch sides and join the White Lions, you have to pass the initiation process."

"What initiation process?" His brow furrowed.

"It's simple, really," she smiled, pulling her wand and lobbing a spell at him.

Moody blocked it and sent a curse in return. Hermione sent a jinx, Moody sent a hex. Hermione moved left, Moody moved right. Hermione blocked, Moody sent a curse. This continued for almost ten minutes before Hermione found an opening.

" _Pullus_ ," she muttered, flicking her wand and effectively transfiguring Moody into a chicken. He clucked at her and ruffled his feathers, stomping around angrily whilst the others laughed, Snape smirked and McGonagall's lip twitched. "Should we let him help?" She asked, turning her attention to them.

"As much as I hate to admit, he has experience that can only be beneficial to us; he is a known duellist and a paranoid old fool. That will work in our advantage," Snape answered, his expression annoyingly stoic.

"He stays away from Harry," James warned.

Hermione snorted. "I'd die before I let anyone near him."

"It's your choice, Love, but don't expect me to babysit him," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You do what you think is right, if you think having his help will be useful then agree, if not send, him on his way," Remus advised.

Hermione sighed tiredly before releasing Moody from the transfiguration, the grumpy wizard glaring at her.

"You passed the initiation process," Hermione informed him.

"You out duelled me," he mumbled, annoyed.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Duelling her wasn't the initiation process, it was being turned into a chicken. She's done it to almost everyone, especially the ex-Order members."

Moody set him a less than friendly expression.

"If you wish to help, you may. If there's one thing I can't fault you on it's your loyalty. Unfortunately, you were loyal to the wrong person. My attack, it _was_ Dumbledore, he used an Unforgivable on me whilst the other two stood by and watched. Dumbledore wasn't the man you thought he was. I'm not saying he deserved to die, but it was his own fault. As far as he was aware, there were still Horcruxes to be destroyed and Voldemort was still immortal. Trying to kill him when he couldn't was stupid and I warned him, but he didn't listen to me. But now, there are things that need my attention. Prepare yourself, Moody. We're going to end this war."

~000~000~000~

**Potter Manor - Tuesday 27th April 1982**

It was the day of the wedding and Minister Bagnold would be officiating the ceremony. The night before, Hermione had visited and informed the Minister of her true identity, the reason for many of her strange requests and the reason to why her name had been in many of the reports regarding the capture of many Death Eaters, but most importantly, she had informed her of Voldemort's return.

It had taken an hour of conversation followed by three hours of watching memories before Minister Bagnold finally relinquished her denial and accepted that Hermione was telling the truth, particularly about the battle that was taking place very soon. The Unspeakables had been informed of the battle and they were preparing to work under Hermione who'd been made the leader of the mission. They would answer to her. Hermione had given James, Sirius, Remus, Moody, the Prewett Twins, Kingsley, Lucius and McGonagall their own teams of Aurors and members to manage but Hermione would be overseeing the entire organisation.

Battle plans had been made, shown to everyone and then re-shown. They were prepared.

And now, Hermione was getting married.

She'd made a quick trip into the Muggle World and bought a wedding dress, bringing it back with her to be magically altered which took all of two days. Now she was dressed, her hair and makeup had been and finally, she was putting on her shoes, standing tall and examining her reflection in the large mirror before her.

Her hair was left flowing down her back in soft, shiny curls with a few strands pinned back from her face with pretty, glittery pins. Her makeup light, barely even noticeable with a nude glitter eye shadow, a clear coat of lip gloss and a smidge of black mascara to lengthen and darken her lashes.

Her wedding dress was simple but she loved it and thought it perfect, being lucky enough to find it after only trying on the one dress. It was made of white silk with the sleeves reaching her palms, and it sat off her shoulders, baring the ivory pallor of her skin, her collar bones and her neck. The material fell to the ground, clinging to her frame beautifully. Her veil wasn't overly long or too short, and the was clipped to the silver diamond tiara she wore on her head, a gift from Sirius from the Black vault.

Her jewellery consisted of a pair of diamond-studded earrings, her silver moon pendant and her engagement ring, her eyes gazing at fondly. The white gold band sat on her ring finger with a large heart shape ruby catching the attention of all that looked her way. James and Sirius had presented her with it the day after she agreed to marry them, formally proposing to her by dramatically falling on bended knee and exclaiming their love for her with the moon as their witness. She'd argued the ring was too expensive and they shouldn't have felt the need to present with such an item. They'd snorted and waved off her concerns, informing her that she was marrying both the second wealthiest _and_ the third wealthiest men in Europe and she ought to get used to being spoiled. She huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving behind their laughter.

A knock on the door drew her attention and Arthur Weasley stepped into her room.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

She'd asked Arthur to walk her down the aisle, being the only father she'd had in her life since entering the Wizarding World, and he'd been more of a father to her than her own father had been. Arthur had been more than honoured and promptly accepted her wish.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

Holding his arm out and Hermione taking it, they made their way out of the room and to the lake where the wedding ceremony would be held. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the weather warm with a pleasant breeze in the air and the surface of the lake water sparkling in the sunlight. White chairs with swatches of silk banners draped over them sat the guests of the Weasleys, Malfoys and members of the White Lions.

There was a white carpet rolled out creating the aisle and Sirius and James stood beside one another with Remus stood as their best man. As Narcissa ascended the aisle as Hermione's bridesmaid, she was followed by the Weasley boys, Harry, Draco and Theo, all dressed in their formal robes or suits, each of them sporting wide grins.

"Now, it's your turn," Arthur whispered as the bridal march began to play.

All guests turned to face her and they beamed as she slowly made her way down the aisle barely registering the camera flashes going off in her peripheral vision because her attention was on James and Sirius, both supporting the biggest smiles she'd ever seen as their eyes examined her carefully. She smiled at their attire, both of them wearing identical black muggle suits and before Hermione knew it, she'd reached the end of the aisle, both of her hands held by James and Sirius and it was time for the vows.

Hermione took a breath before she turned to James. "Don't you ever doubt the love I have for you. You are kind, intelligent and so loving. Simply put, you're amazing and everything you do, everything you are makes me want to love you more than I already do. I wouldn't have joy in my life if I didn't have you. I wouldn't have family or someone who cared whether or not I came home. I wouldn't have someone to make me laugh and smile, and I swear to be everything that you need and to love you for eternity. I love you," she finished, tears welling in her eyes and she fought them back.

She turned towards Sirius, her eyes being drawn into his dark gaze. "You're a pain in the arse," she started, sniggers and chuckles sounding from the crowd and he scowled at her. "But you're _my_ pain in the arse. You tease me, you annoy me and you steal my food, but I wouldn't have you any other way. You are so much more than you allow people to see, but I see everything. Your flaws, your perfections, your quirks, your annoying habit of stealing my fruit-scented shampoo," her mouth twitched as Sirius smiled shamelessly and the guests sniggered. "You make me want to be a better person, a better friend, a better everything and I swear to be everything that you need and to love you for eternity. I love you."

James and Sirius shared a glance and then nodded, giving her their full focus.

"Mia, we love you. You're one of a kind and we're incredibly lucky to have met you and to have chosen us as your partners, as your choice of husbands when you could've had anyone. I don't know what we did to deserve you, but we thank every God and every form of magic there is. We would be useless without you. You give us purpose, you give us hope," James started.

"You're the strongest person we've ever met. You keep everyone safe, you protect people, you sacrifice so much that we could never repay you for your kindness and selflessness. You've no idea how happy we are to have you in our lives and we promise to love you for as long as we shall live and we will carry that love for you into the afterlife with us. We will protect you as you have protected us. We will give you hope like you have given us and we will give you a loving family, as you have given us. We love you," Sirius finished.

Hermione sniffled, unable to hold back the tears as her chest pooled with warmth and happiness.

"James, Sirius, do you take Mia Granger, for better or for worse? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you shall live? As your lawfully and magically wedded wife?" Asked the Minister.

"We do," they replied without hesitation and together they slipped the white gold wedding band with rubies and diamonds embedded into the metal, onto her ring finger in front of her engagement ring.

"Mia, do you take James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black, for better or for worse? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for long as you shall live? As your lawfully and magically wedded husbands?"

"I do," she sniffled, she slipping the matching but slightly wider wedding bands onto their ring fingers.

"I now pronounce you husbands and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Minister Bagnold smiled and the crowd erupted into cheers and she rolled her eyes when Sirius and James proceeded to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who got to kiss her first.

James being the winner, pulled her to him, lifted her veil and pressed his lips to hers, keeping the kiss publically acceptable but still passionate and loving. When they drew back, she'd barely blinked before Sirius was before her, beaming a smile and his mouth crashing against hers, holding her against him and dipping her low.

Hermione couldn't help smile when she heard whistles and Narcissa's huff of "honestly." When Sirius pulled back, he looked at her with so much love and joy that she almost burst into tears again.

"We have a party to get to," he muttered softly, pulling her back to her feet and turning to face the cheering crowd.

"May I introduce to you, Messrs Potter and Black and Mrs. Potter-Black!"

~000~000~000~

The reception was in full swing; children ran around laughing and smiling and the adults mingled and talked. No one would guess what was to happen the next night, no one would think that a war was about to be ended for good.

They'd had the first dance with Sirius and James playing rock, paper, scissors as a fair way to see who danced with her first and Sirius won. Everyone shared a dance with Hermione, including Bill, much to the amusement of everyone else. They ate the food prepared by the house-elves and Molly and they watched the fireworks created by Hermione –of course, Fred and George insisted they help- and more photos than possible were taken to commemorate and document the day.

And to make the day better, Hermione'd been able to convince Snape to share a dance with her, resulting in a round of howls and relentless teasing from the Marauders but with a glare and a threat of no sex from Hermione, James and Sirius were promptly silenced.

~000~000~000~

Hermione, James and Sirius entered her bedroom and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw them watching her closely, soft smiles tugging at their mouths.

"What is it?"

" _Mrs. Potter-Black_ ," said James.

"Our _wife_ ," muttered Sirius, reaching a hand out to take hers and tugging her over to them. "I never thought I'd see the day I got married. I never thought I would even marry or that I'd have a family. That was until I met you," he said softly and she smiled at him.

"I never thought I'd love anyone again after Lily, but then I met you. Lily was my first love, I will always love her, but I love you more than I ever thought possible," James added.

"I honestly never thought I would marry either, I didn't expect to live this long. And I will always love you both, for the rest of my life. Whether it be until tomorrow or in a hundred years."

"We won't let you leave us, we forbid it," Sirius said forcibly and she smiled up at him.

"We at least have tonight to be together. No messing around, no teasing, no joking and no tears," she replied, pulling away from them and crossing to her bed. She took a seat and kicked off her shoes, taking her veil off and tiara and lifting her eyes when she felt them watching her.

"Do you plan to just stand there all night?" She arched an eyebrow.

Their mouths twitching into smiles, they approached and James picked her up in his arms, moving her further down the bed and depositing her on the mattress. He kicked off his shoes and removed his suit jacket before climbing onto the bed and sitting behind her, tugging Hermione to lean back against him. Sirius kicked off his shoes and removed his suit jacket and then slipped onto the bed at her feet and in some unplanned movement, James lifted his hands to her shoulders and began massaging, easing the knots of stress and Sirius took her right foot and massaged her aching heel.

"I knew I made the right choice marrying you," she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Happy wife, happy life," Sirius replied easily.

"And you're most beautiful when you're happy and smiling," James added.

"Or when she's just woken and her hair's attacking her us, when she's kicking someone's arse in a duel, defying Dumbledore's orders. When she's playing a prank or outsmarting Lucius. When she's with Harry or the children, when she's kicking my arse in a play fight and definitely when she tied herself to us in marriage, telling all men that we won her heart," Sirius listed, swapping to her left foot.

James chuckled. "To name a few," he agreed.

"I really do love you both," Hermione sighed.

"We know, we love you, too," James pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione opened her eyes and tilted her head to look up at him with lowering his own to kiss her, Hermione's had coming up curl around the back of his neck, keeping him to her. The kiss deepened when her lips parted to give him access and he took it, his hands slipping from her shoulders and covering her breasts, massaging them over the silk of her dress and Hermione hummed into his mouth.

She felt Sirius' hands moving away from her feet and up her legs, moving higher and higher before moving back down to her feet and returning on their journey upwards. When Hermione made a noise of impatience he chuckled and brushed his fingers over her centre, a groan of surprise sounding his throat.

"James, mate?" Sirius muttered, his voice thick with lust. James hummed in response, not breaking away from the kiss. "Our dear wife's not wearing underwear."

James groaned and drew back away from the kiss, breathless. "Really?" He asked in a husky voice that had Hermione shivering.

She bit her lip and nodded. "They leave lines, particularly in a dress of this material and fitting."

"Yet another reason to adore your clever thought process," he muttered, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Sirius' fingers unexpectedly and suddenly pressed against her nub, a gasp falling from her lips and her hips wriggling. James looked over at Sirius with a raised eyebrow and he smirked in response. James chuckled and tried to distract Hermione by kissing her and Sirius moved her dress up to her hips and situated himself between her legs, moving closer and using his tongue to swipe through her folds.

Hermione cried out against James' mouth and he moved his mouth down to her neck, biting her shoulder gently before placing kisses against her skin as she wriggled and gasped under Sirius' mouth. When Sirius slipped a finger into her and sucked on her nub, the bedding twisted in her hands and her back arched, her breasts pushing forcefully into James' hands. Her half-lidded gaze watched Sirius as he looked up at her and she cried out as her orgasm washed over her, her body shaking and her eyes shutting tightly.

"So beautiful," James muttered against her ear.

Her chest rising and falling heavily, her eyes slowly opened, Sirius watching her smugly and she reached for him, her hand fisting into his shirt and dragging him up her body until she latched her mouth onto his and with a newfound burst of strength, she pushed away from James and rolled Sirius onto his back, shifting to straddle him.

Pulling back from him with heavy breathing and his heated gaze locked on her, she reached for her wand and vanished their clothes. James snorted in amusement as he looked down as himself, clad in only his tie and trousers whilst Hermione and Sirius were completely naked.

Paying no mind to James and without thought, Hermione hovered over Sirius and sank down onto him, biting her lip as Sirius's head fell back and a groan caught in his throat. She planted her hands against his chest for balance and he gripped her waist tightly and they both began moving.

James' was transfixed on Hermione's face, watching the pleasure that washed over her, her skin flushing pink and sweat starting to slick her body. Her eyes opened, catching him in her gaze, his breath hitching at how dark they were, no longer the warm chocolate brown he loved so much. She reached over and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her and crashing her mouth against his, her moans lost in his mouth when he moved his hands to her bare breasts and he kneaded and pinched as she and Sirius continued their movements.

It wasn't long before she pulled away from him and buried her face against his neck, crying out her release as her walls clamped down on Sirius he barked out her name before she collapsed on his chest, panting. Once she'd controlled her breathing and her body gained back its strength, she shifted away from Sirius and launched herself into James' arms, kissing him.

He pushed her onto her back and hovered over her, one of Hermione's hands buried in his hair and the patting down the bedding in search of her wand. James briefly heard a snort before he felt the mattress shift beneath them and his remaining items of clothing were suddenly gone, silently thanking his best friend. Hermione didn't give him the chance to think of anything else when she shifted under him and guided him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

James removed her hands from digging into his shoulders and pinned them above her head, her body arching up into him and stretching as he moved his hips. He felt a second pair of hands nudge his own and he pulled his mouth from Hermione's, seeing Sirius' holding Hermione's hands into place as he offered him a smirk. With her hands encased, he pushed himself up onto his knees and his hands found their way to Hermione's hips, pulling her into his each of his thrusts.

Sirius positioned his mouth next to Hermione's ear, whispering to her as she panted and gasped and tightened her legs around him, a sudden cry falling from her lips as she clamped down around James and he cursed in surprise and felt himself let go, losing all though and control. He collapsed onto her and the room fell in silence, the only sounds being that of heavy breathing and Hermione removed one hand from Sirius' grip and ran it through James' hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

James' lifted his head, seeing a still naked Sirius casually lounging by Hermione's head without an ounce of shame or embarrassment. To be fair, he'd seen Sirius naked more times than he could count, what with sharing a dorm room, a locker room and a bathroom throughout school and Sirius always had a tendency to wander around naked without a care in the world. He'd thought that he'd think it wrong to see him naked for the reason of having sex with Hermione, but he didn't.

Managing his jealously was easy. He loved Hermione and he knew she loved him, just as much as she and Sirius loved each other. Sirius being his best friend made it easier and he'd avoided jealously by not thinking of them sleeping together. But having watched them, he could honestly say he'd felt not jealousy and that's when he knew for certain that they'd made the right choice in courting their wife together.

His eyes fell back to Hermione, half-lidded and glassy she was still very much still awake.

It's fair to say none of them got much sleep that night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 5

**Worcestershire - Wednesday 28th April 1982**

The White Lions stood on one side of the battlefield, Voldemort and his Death Eaters stood on the other. Where they were wearing black robes and their silver masks, Hermione and the White Lions were wearing white robes. The contrast between the two would've been clear to anyone. Good and evil. Dark and light. Black and white.

"I will give you one more chance, Miss. Granger, join me," said Voldemort.

"It's _Mrs_. Potter-Black," she corrected, "And I would rather die."

"So be it, just remember this is all because of you."

He raised his wand and cast the first spell with Hermione effortlessly blocking his dark curse and signalling the start of the battle, both sides mingling and duelling, fighting for their lives and for their causes.

" _Confringo_ ," Hermione shouted, catching the tail end of Voldemort's robes but he was quick with extinguishing the flames whilst non-verbally casting a shield to deflect Hermione's following curse.

They continued duelling and parrying back and forth for what felt like hours and she knew Voldemort was getting bored. He was holding up well, but so was she. It may not have been a full moon but it was high in the sky and shining brightly, she knew the Moon Goddess was on her side.

" _Stupefy_ ," she shouted and he dodged it.

"Child's play," he hissed. "You are no match for me."

"And yet, here we are, I've already outlasted Dumbledore, surely that must be an indicator as to who you are dealing with," she threw back, blocking his Dismembering Curse.

" _Serponsortia_ ," he hissed.

A large king cobra appeared before Hermione and slithered towards her but she wasn't worried; with a few select hissing sounds slipping from her lips, the king cobra turned and headed out of the battle, off into the distance and finding a home for itself elsewhere.

She'd never been seen a man so surprised.

"Who are you? How do you know Parseltongue?" He demanded, his eyes flashing furiously.

This was what Hermione wanted. A distraction and it couldn't have come at a better time. The angrier she made him, the more focus he would lose; she knew that better than anyone.

"Still haven't figured it out yet? That must be embarrassing for you," she taunted, ducking and rolling out of the way of the Stinging Hex laced with a Blood Curse that she didn't doubt would've knocked her on her arse before slowly killing her.

" _Who_ are you?" He snarled.

Hermione smirked, it was time to dig the wand in deeper.

"I'll give you a hint. I _did_ attend Hogwarts. I _was_ born in London. I existed but not here, not _now_." His irritation seeped from him in his very magic, swarming the battlefield like a dark cloud. "From what I've learned about you, Riddle, you were a smart man, surely you could figure it out." At his murderous glare, she smirked and gracefully dodged his Organ Rupture Curse. "No? Not smart enough, very well then, one final hint. You're asking the wrong question. You shouldn't be asking me _where_ I'm from, but instead..."

His entire being seemed to freeze. " _When_ are you from?"

Hermione clapped mockingly before blocking his Dismembering Curse. Hadn't he already used that one? Well, now he was becoming predictable. She was disappointed.

"I was born 1979; I am technically close to three-years-old. Now, however, I am nineteen. I was sent here from 1998," she explained as they continued their duel, paying no attention to those around them. "Things happened differently in my timeline; you were defeated in 1981 but you didn't return until 1991 in the form of a cursed half-life for drinking unicorn blood, you attached yourself to one of my Professors. Harry Potter, myself and another friend of ours were able to stop you from returning to your full power for the next three years. The fourth year, however, you did return and everything went to shit. A lot of terrible things happened those next three years, but eventually, the Final Battle was upon us and do you know what, Riddle? You _lost_ , we prevailed and you died, I watched as you turned into ash and it was swept away in the wind."

He looked angrier than she'd ever seen anyone being.

"But most important of all, where I come from, I was referred to as the Brightest Witch of my Age, you really shouldn't underestimate me," she warned before clearly casting, " _Sectumsempra_."

His surprise at her using such a curse was evident and he deflected it, it catching his arm. His robes ripped open and exposed his flesh. The skin had deep lacerations and blood poured from the wound. He looked horrified to see himself injured. Even Albus Dumbledore hadn't managed that feat.

"As for the Parseltongue," Hermione continued as if she hadn't just landed a hit on the darkest wizard to have been seen. "Harry Potter was my best friend, my brother," she lifted her wrist so he could see the band and his eyes widened a fraction, clearly recognising what it symbolised. "If you thought I wouldn't protect my brother from you, you were severely mistaken. I would move Heaven and Earth for him; I would time travel back seventeen years for him, being stuck here for the rest of my life. I would learn how to cast fiendfyre for him, I would destroy _six_ Horcruxes for him..." She saw him falter in shock. "That's right, Riddle, you didn't have five Horcruxes, you had six. You accidentally created another one when you tried to kill Harry Potter, you put a part of your soul inside of him and for that reason, he could speak Parseltongue and he taught me what he could. I lied to you a week ago, I've destroyed _all_ of your Horcruxes, and you are mortal now, just like the rest of us. Except we have an advantage over you. We have hope and we know love."

"Hope and love are foolish," he hissed. "They are weak."

"Only because you've never had anyone give you hope or show you love," she argued.

Rage built inside of him before it erupted and he cast spell after spell, each one growing darker. She wasn't able to block so many at once and it resulted in a few near misses but before she knew it, she was on the floor, bleeding from many injuries and the two words she was waiting for were spoken.

" _Avada Kedavra,_ " he snarled.

" _Expelliarmus_!" She called, their spells colliding, fighting to keep control and to win.

She was weakening, she could feel herself letting go. She was going to die but she'd be taking him down with her.

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Chorus two voices.

James was stood to the left and Sirius to the right, their spells colliding with the other two and the surprise caused Voldemort to falter slightly and that cost him. The magic backfired and a loud explosion rang out, a cloud of smoke revealing that all that was left was Voldemort's wand and Hermione's lifeless form.

~000~000~000~

She was floating, no, not floating. She was falling. Falling slowly with the gentle whipping of the wind brushing against her skin and blowing her hair into her face. She couldn't move, she felt weightless and light, feeling her limbs bobbing but not being able to control the movements. She fell past clouds and rivers of stars and beams of sunlight and then she stopped, gently settling on the grass beneath her.

"Well done, Dear," praised a soft voice, encouraging Hermione to open her eyes and push herself into a seating position, seeing Lily smiling down at her. "The war is over and the Wizarding World will forever be in your debt. You have completed your mission and the future is as it should be. You did a very brave and very difficult thing. For that, you have been granted one wish from those that watch over the world. What do you wish for?"

"I just want to go home," Hermione said softly. Lily smiled at her and motioned for her to lie down against the ground.

"That is something I will more than gladly give to you. I am proud of you, Hermione. Thank you and I know that you will make them happy. If anyone deserves it, it is you"

"Will I see you again?"

"No, this is the last time we shall meet. The mission is over and my presence is no longer required. The next time you will see me will be in approximately one-hundred and seventy-one years."

"That's quite specific for an approximation," Hermione replied and Lily chuckled softly.

"Goodbye, Hermione Potter-Black."

~000~000~000~

Hermione groaned in pain and opened her eyes to see her two husbands staring down at her worriedly. As her vision adjusted, saw them beaming down at her with escaped tears falling down their faces, smudges of dirt covered their skin and clothing and blood, both dried and fresh littered their clothing and bodies from injuries.

"What happened?"

"It's over. He's dead," Sirius answered gently, helping her to sit up.

Her eyes took note of the battlefield, seeing it was littered with dead bodies from both sides, many had been stunned and bound and there were still some duels taking place in the distance.

"How long?"

"You were duelling him for five hours," James replied, his concerned gaze sweeping over her as he shamelessly wiped away his fallen tears.

"The other Final Battle took nearly twenty-four hours," she whispered.

"We were prepared this time and it was all because of you."

"It's over?" She asked timidly.

"It's over," they confirmed.

"I'm alive?"

"You're alive."

Hermione stared in disbelief before she pulled them to her, tears suddenly breaking free as she sobbed and her body violently shook.

"I want to go home."


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 9

**Hogwarts - Wednesday 1st September 1982**

“Now that the sorting has been completed,” Headmistress McGonagall started, standing from her chair and addressing the whole of Hogwarts, “You may notice that we have three empty chairs at the head’s table,” she gestured towards them and murmurs broke out. “I would like to introduce to you, your Professors of Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

She waved her wand and the great hall doors swung open, revealing a stag, a brown fox and a large black dog, strutting down the aisle and towards the head’s table, the students staring in confusion and whispering to their housemates. When the three animals reached the head’s table, they turned around to face the students.

“Professor James Potter of Charms,” McGonagall introduced.

James turned back into his human form, gasps sounding when he stood smiling handsomely with his messy black hair and robes to match.

“Professor Sirius Black of Transfiguration.”

Sirius turned back into his human form, arrogantly smirking as he brushed his hair out of his face, his muscles and tattoos uncovered with his dark robes rolled up to his elbows. Murmurs and whispers picked up.

“And finally, Professor Mia Potter-Black of Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Hermione was last to change and she stood in-between her husbands, her robes pristine and perfect and her hair surrounding her like a halo. The whispers morphed into shouts and cheers and Hermione ducked her head shyly, her husbands laughing as they each took a hand and they kissed the back of it, hearing sighs and grumbles at the action.

After they’d won the Final Battle, it had all come out in the press what had truly happened, revealing Voldemort to not truly be dead but a secret organisation known as the White Lions had been secretly working to destroy him for good and they did. Every member of the White Lions was credited for what they did, but most of all, Hermione and the Marauders. Hermione, James, Sirius and Remus were well-known and well-liked War Heroes.

McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress of Hogwarts and she’d known that Hermione and her husbands wanted to spend time together and she’d needed some new professors. The three of them agreed to take the positions at Hogwarts because they would all be together and Harry would be staying with them throughout the school term. He was old enough to attend classes and be kept occupied whilst his parents taught the students and if not, they had Honey to help them.

They had their own tower in the castle fitted a living room, study, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom, not to mention they had their own classrooms and offices, access to every part of the castle and Forbidden Forest, the restricted section in the library and they could leave the castle and grounds whenever they wanted to, especially for the full moon.

Hermione had immediately jumped at the chance and after that her husbands hadn’t taken much convincing. If Harry grew up in the castle and sat in lessons until he was old enough to attend himself, he may learn things before he even started his school education.

Remus had been made the Department Head of the Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures and was working on abolishing the laws around werewolves. He’d moved out of Potter Manor and into the flat Sirius had gifted him for his future family.

Moody retired from the MLE Department, Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon had been given promotions, Snape was still the potions professor but he seemed to have buried the hatchet with the Marauders, he even had a girlfriend, not that he would tell anyone _who_ it was.

Life was perfect for Hermione.

“Yes, thank you, settle down,” McGonagall instructed. “Professors?” She nodded to them.

“Thank you, Professor,” Hermione smiled before turning her eyes to the many students before her. “Not only will my husbands and I be your Professors, we are the new professors of Gryffindor house.”

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and she looked over to them and she spotted Bill beaming at her and she sent a wink, those sat around him turning to him and asking him questions as he lapped up the attention.

“Also, I will be the Head of Gryffindor house. We want to thank everyone for allowing us to come and teach at Hogwarts and to share our knowledge and experience with you all.”

“And if any of you call me Professor,” Sirius spoke and everyone looked at to his stern expression, “I will give you a month’s detention,” he warned, laughter breaking out amongst the students. .

“And if any of you _refuse_ to call him Professor,” James added with a smirk thrown Sirius’ way, “ _I_ will give you _two_ months detention.”

They stared at him before they burst out laughing and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Merlin, what have I let into my school,” Hermione heard McGonagall mutter and she chuckled.

Hermione and her husbands turned and headed to the table and took their seats, chatting as food appeared on the table.

When the time came, they stood to leave and headed out of the great hall with the rest of the students, following the Gryffindor students to their common room.

It hadn’t changed much from the time she’d attended; red walls and Gryffindor tapestries and banners hanging, dark wooden flooring, comfortable and worn red couches and armchairs, wooden tables and study desks and a warm glowing fire. The only difference was the furniture looked newer than it did in her time.

“Aunt Mia!”

She looked to see Bill pushing his way through the crowd of students who all froze, talk stopping as they observed in surprise.

“Hello, Bill,” she greeted, pressing a kiss to his cheek and hugging him when he reached her before he was hugged by James and Sirius. The students gasped and the older students stared in awe.

“You didn’t tell me you would be a Professor here,” he looked up at her.

“It was a surprise, now I can teach you all those spells without breaking the law,” she replied and he beamed at her.

“I can’t wait to tell mum and dad, and Charlie, he’s going to be so jealous,” he exclaimed and they snorted.

“Well, Charlie can wait two more years,” James chuckled.

“And then we’ll teach him everything we know,” Sirius smirked.

“Okay, Bill, it’s getting late, you should head up to your room, the boys’ staircase is to the left, you’ll be on the first floor and your trunk will already be by your bed.”

“Night Aunt Mia, Uncle James, Sirius.” He hugged them and turned back to the students.

“You _know_ them?” A seventh year boy asked in awe.

“Yeah,” Bill replied slowly, giving him a look that all but said he was stupid. “They’re my Aunt and Uncles, I spent most of my summer at Potter Manor.”

The students gawked at him.

“Right everyone, classes start in the morning and I suggest you all head to bed,” Hermione spoke and the crowd started thinning out as they headed to their rooms.

When the common room was empty she turned and exited out of the portrait and headed to her own tower with her husbands following her, Hermione climbing the stairs to Harry’s room so she could check on him.

“Hey, Honey,” she smiled.

“Mistress,” the house-elf greeted happily. “The Young Master has not woken.”

They’d brought Honey with them to help care for Harry on nights they had patrol or would be working late in their offices, not that she’d given them a choice, mind. The elf refused to be left behind. The other house-elves had stayed behind to care for the Manor until they returned for the holidays.

“Thank you for watching him Honey, you may retire for the evening.”

“Mistress, Masters,” she bowed and popped out of the room.

Hermione leaned over and kissed the faded lightning bolt scar on Harry’s head and she pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, stepping out of the way to allow James to kiss Harry and being followed by Sirius before they left to their bedroom.

Hermione flopped down on the king-sized bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

“We have a question to ask you,” said Sirius, his gaze focused solely on her.

“Hmmm?” She hummed questioningly with her eyes closed.

“Do you still have your old school uniform?” James asked.

She opened her eyes and pushed herself up onto her elbows, seeing the heated look they were sending her way. Her mouth twitched as she took in the sight of them in their black professor’s robes.

“Why Professors...”

She stood up and pulled her wand before waving it over herself, transfiguring her black pencil skirt into a grey pleated skirt, her white silk shirt into an oxford shirt, a Gryffindor tie appeared around her neck, her plain black robes transfigured into Gryffindor robes and her four inch peep toe heels stayed the same. They stared at her and gulped.

“This uniform?” She asked innocently.

James groaned and Sirius growled and before she knew it, laughter was peeling from her as she was tackled to the bed.

~000~000~000~

**Wednesday 15th February 1984**

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!” Hermione cried through her screams of agony.

“I’m sure you do, Love,” Sirius said, rubbing circles on her back and James rubbed her shoulders as she gripped one of their hands each.

“Don’t patronise me,” she snapped. Sirius paled.

“Come on, little witch, you’re almost there,” James encouraged.

“Just one more push, Dear,” Madam Pomphrey instructed calmly.

Hermione sobbed and braced herself, giving one last, big push when told to.

“I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU!” She cried, collapsing back against her husbands in exhaustion and trying to manage her breathing when a cry pierced the silence of the hospital wing.

A pink bundle was soon placed into the cradle of her arms, her eyes locking on the beautiful little girl she held to against her gently. She had ivory skin and a small button nose with her father’s black hair and dark eyes. Hermione only hoped she didn’t inherit her curls.

“We did it,” Sirius muttered in awe.

“ _We_? No, _I_ did it, it was _my_ body she exited,” she grumbled, a snort coming from her left.

Lifting her head and turning to Sirius on her right, her eyes were filled with tears of joy and she’d never seen his expression so soft and adoring. Tearing his gaze away from the little girl, he saw tears slowly falling down her cheeks and he pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead and then one to her mouth.

“I’ve never been prouder of you,” he muttered softly.

“She looks like you,” Hermione replied. “You’re the father of a beautiful daughter.”

James smiled at them and nodded in agreement. “She really does look like you, Padfoot. A true Lady Black if I ever saw one. Beautiful and no doubt a scary as hell temper.”

“She’ll get her temper from her mum,” Sirius quipped, accepting his daughter when Hermione settled her in his arms, his gaze locked on her tiny form.

“She’s beautiful.”

Hermione lifted her gaze to see Madam Pomphrey and McGonagall, both stood off to the side and watching them with smiles.

“Thank you, Minerva, Poppy,” she replied.

“As much I hate to admit this, Sirius, you will make a wonderful father,” McGonagall said. 

Sirius pulled his eyes away from his daughter to look at McGonagall in surprise. “Thank you, Minnie” he whispered, his eyes turning back to his daughter.

“Have you decided on a name?”

“Walburga,” Hermione said innocently.

“What?” Sirius hissed, his wide, horrified eyes flying to her. As if he’d ever let his beautiful angel of a daughter be named of his God-awful harpie of a mother! “That’s not what we agreed on!”

Hermione and James shared a glance before bursting into sniggers. “Just kidding,” she said through chuckles. “You should’ve seen your face, it’s not nice to play jokes on people, is it Sirius?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled under his breath.

There was a ruckus and the doors to the hospital wing burst open revealing a crowd of people; the Weasleys, Prewett twins, Remus, Harry, the Malfoys and Theo.

“We’ve been waiting out in the corridor for the last three hours,” Narcissa huffed, sending a glare to Madame Pomphrey.

“Now you’re all here, I’d like you to meet our daughter...” All eyes snapped to the buddle in Sirius’ arms, their eyes softening. “Harry, meet your little sister,” she said and Remus sat him on the bed so he could see. “This is Ella Lily Potter-Black.”

“A beautiful name,” Narcissa sniffled with tears in her eyes and Molly cried into her husband’s chest. James kissed her cheek softly.

“Molly, Remus, will you be the god parents?” Hermione asked. Remus’ eyes shone and Molly cried louder.

“Welcome to the family,” Hermione whispered to her daughter, shifting the pink blanket a little higher so it reached her chin.

~000~000~000~

**Tuesday 1st September 1984**

Hermione sat at the head’s table with her daughter in her arms and with Harry was sat on a chair in-between her and James, watching as Charlie Weasley had the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat boomed, chorused cheers following from the students.

Charlie beamed at Hermione, his uncles and cousins and she sent him a wink as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

~000~000~000~

**Tuesday 1st September 1987**

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat roared as Percy Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor house.

A very heavily pregnant Hermione clapped along with her husbands, children and nephews.

~000~000~000~

**Sunday 6th September 1987**

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate! I HATE YOU!” Hermione screamed.

“We know,” James rolled his eyes as he rubbed his wife’s back and Sirius worked on her shoulders.

“Don’t patronise me!” she snapped.

She pushed again.

“I swear to Merlin, we are _never_ having sex again!”

“Whatever you say, Love,” Sirius said airily.

“One more push,” Madame Pomphrey instructed.

Hermione sobbed and gave one final push until she heard a baby crying and she slumped back against her husbands. A pink bundle soon being set in her arms and Hermione smiled down at the newest addition to the family tiredly. Their daughter had her mother’s mahogany hair but her father’s hazel eyes and nose.

A ruckus was heard and the doors burst open, revealing their large family and they all rushed in, staring down at the little girl.

“She’s beautiful,” Narcissa sniffled, she and Molly wiping away their tears.

Smiling, Hermione handed her newborn daughter to James, her father. 

“Harry, Ella?” She called softly, the seven-year-old and the two-year-old, looking up at her from beside her hospital bed. “Meet your littler sister, Ariel Narcissa Potter-Black.”

Narcissa let out a loud sob and buried face into Lucius’ chest. “Cissy, Lucius, we want you to be the god parents?”

~000~000~000~

**Friday 1st September 1989**

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat declared for all to hear, Fred and George both being sorted into Gryffindor.

They both did a victory dance in the middle of the hall and Hermione and her family laughed loudly and applauded them but rather than then heading to the Gryffindor table, the twins boldly approached the head’s table.

“You can teach us how to make fireworks now,” George grinned up at her.

“Hmm? We’ll see, you have to earn it first,” Hermione replied.

“How do we do that?” Fred asked, his expression crest fallen.

Hermione and her husbands shared a smirk and she leaned forward, motioning for them to do so as well.

“If you can successfully pull a prank on Severus without getting caught, I will teach you,” she whispered. Their eyes widened. “ _And_ ,” she added, pulling their attention from the potions professor, “I will give you the location of the Marauder’s Map.”

“Really?” They whispered in disbelief.

“Really,” she nodded, leaning over the table to press a quick kiss to their cheeks and sending them on their way to their seats.

“You’re the best Aunt ever!” They exclaimed.

“Severus will kill you,” James smirked.

“No, I have his wife on my side, and if he wants to have a son for his daughter to grew up with, he’ll do as she says and that includes ensuring my health and safety,” she replied smugly.

“You women are diabolical,” Sirius muttered, shivering when Hermione smiled innocently.

~000~000~000~

**Sunday 1st September 1991**

Hermione watched in pride as her son, Harry, was sorted into Gryffindor and as her nephews, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, Draco Slytherin and Theo Ravenclaw.

“A few years and they’ll be sixteen,” Sirius commented offhandedly.

Hermione froze, her pallor paling and taking a sickly hue.

“Oh, Merlin, I’m never going to be able to look at them,” she whispered, burying her face in her hands as her husbands laughed.

“I wonder where mini-you is,” James mused.

“They moved to France, she’ll be attending Beauxbatons,” Hermione said, lifting her head from her hands. “Who knows, she might have a better life; they’re a lot more observant over there, they’ll notice if anything’s wrong.”

~000~000~000~

**Hogwarts - Sunday 13th December 1992**

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

“We love you, too,” James quipped, rubbing her back.

“I hate you, you did this to me!” She sobbed.

“Actually, it was Padfoot,” James deadpanned. “Blame him.”

“YOU’RE BOTH GETTING CASTRATED!”

They both winced.

“I do believe she’s being serious, Prongs,” said Sirius, eyeing his crying wide fearfully.

“Yeah, best not wind her up,” he nodded in agreement.

“SHUT UP!” Hermione growled.

She gave one final push and she fell back against her husbands, a cry breaking the silence that followed and a blue bundle was placed into her arms.

“You have a son, Sirius,” she muttered.

“I have a son,” he repeated, his voice gentle and quiet, staring down at the head of dark head, the chocolate brown eyes and the small button nose.

As was expected, the doors barged open and their family rushed into the hospital wing.

“Mum!” A twelve-year-old Harry called, being the first to reach her bed, his cheeks tinting pink as he down at the baby boy in her hold.

“Mum!” Ella and Ariel repeated in a chorus, Ella being seven and Ariel now being five.

“Hey, everyone,” Hermione said softly. “Harry, Ella, Ariel, this is your little brother. Cole Regulus Potter-Black.”

They smiled down at the little bundle now being passed into his father’s arms.

“Severus? “Minerva? Will you be the god parents?”

Severus’s expression remained blank but she saw his mouth twitch and his eyes soften and McGonagall cried.

Hermione looked around at her family with a smile.

 _It all worked out for the better,_ she thought, looking at her husband and children, her nieces and nephews – Malfoys and Weasleys, Remus and his wife Tonks who was pregnant with their first child, Severus and his wife and daughter and Minerva McGonagall.

Voldemort was wrong.

Love and hope are an extremely powerful form of magic.


End file.
